Unlikely Situation
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: Just what might've happened when the anger between Jeff and Punk finally boiled over before SummerSlam 2009
1. Chapter 1

Jeff sighed as he stretched out on the sofa in the private locker room, that he had been given, after the fight he had got into with fucking conceited Phil, better known as CM Punk. Jeff snorted before closing his eyes, thinking back to when they was finally pulled apart and have half the roster glaring at them both, since they had destroyed the buffet tables, and having majority of the food coating the floor.

Jeff hoped noone would disturb him, since he had close to 4 hours to rest, even though he should've been working out the match that he was going to have with the bastard later on that night at SummerSlam, instead he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Jeff growled silently, when the sound of the door opening and closing made him to be wide awake again.

Jeff reached up and rubbed his eyes, then he froze at the sound of someone breathing close to his face, which it almost sounded like the fucking bastard had violated the privacy of his private locker room. Phil said snugly.

"Why am I not surprised that you are fucking late to the ring, for us to work out the details of our match later on Jeff? But suit yourself, I just came up with a perfect idea, of a stipulation, to our match later. So be my guest, and rest. I know that you'll need it for later on, by the way. I'm going to give the plot of my idea to Vince and I know that he'll love it."

Jeff bolted upright, his eyes narrowed, as he glared lividly at Phil, who was already walking to the door. Phil stopped and said, almost as a afterthought.

"But my idea will finally end things between us, one way or other way tonight, I only came here to warn you, Jeff."

Jeff was off the sofa, as he flew at Phil, but Phil dashed out of the door. Jeff screeched, then he jerked the door shut again and locked it, this time. To ensure that he wouldn't be disturbed again, not worried in the least bout Phil's fucking stupid idea. Which he knew it was probably something stupid as hell, but he'd just ignore it, knowing how unlikely it would affect their match later on that night. Jeff returned back to his sofa and threw himself down on it, and was finally asleep within minutes.

* * *

45 minutes later, Jeff was woken up by someone pounding on the door, Jeff yelled still half asleep.

"Go the fuck away."

"Jeff, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office ASAP."

Jeff covered his face, then he groggily pushed himself up, wondering what the hell he had did this time, then he remembered what Phil had taunted him with some stupid idea nearly an hour again. Jeff swore, before he snapped.

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Jeff trudged into Vince's office, who gestured at a chair, which happened to be right next to Phil, who had a very conceited and smug look on his face. Jeff growled silently, wanting to punch the look off of his face, but instead he flung himself down in the chair. Then Vince said.

"Jeff, Phil here, about 20 minutes or so ago, had came up with a brillant idea for you match with him tonight. Which it'll be a last man standing match, instead of the before arranged T.L.C. match, but with two stipulations, where if Phil wins, then you'll have to be his personal attendent or so to speak for the next 8 months, but if you win Jeff, then Phil can't challenge you again for the world heavyweight title, and he'll stop heckling you, etc. So at the start of the ppv, I'll have you two film a segament, where it's officially announced."

Jeff broke in suddenly, as he hissed.

"And who the hell will win the damned match then, Mr. McMahon, don't tell me, that you are about to make me, his fucking slave for the next eight months, I'd rather leave the wwe over submitting to his fucking ass for so long and I'd rather die first."

Phil snorted.

"That can be arranged, Jeff."

Jeff balled his fists, ready to punch Phil's smirk off his damned face, causing Vince to snap.

"Enough, you two are still in my office. Save it for your match tonight, and actually, yes normally the winner is already determined, but tonight, it'll be up to you two to decide that. This will be the only time I'll ever agree to that condition. So don't let me down, because I want the two of you to put on a very good show. I know that you want to have time off, but Jeff, you can get time off, but yet sign a new contract and take time off, then continue the storyline, when you finally return to t.v. again, Jeff."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest as he seethed, before he finally growled.

"Fine whatever, you don't have to worry about me putting on a good show, that's one thing you don't have to worry about, So can I go now?"

Vince waved his hand in dismissal, causing Jeff to literally jump to his feet, then he turned to Phil, before his face twisted and he hauled off and punched him hard enough to make him fall out of the plastic chair, then Jeff stormed out of Vince's office.

* * *

Jeff finally stopped and leaned against the wall, when he tried to catch his breath after wandering around, as he kept turning how the damned idea in his head, about Vince literally pulling the rug out from under his feet and forcing him into the match, Jeff covered his face, then sighed not sure of who he hated more at that point his boss or the fucker that he'd have to nearly beat to death, just to avoid becoming his so called personal attendent for the next 8 months. Jeff sighed again, before he started to walk back to his locker room, only he stopped short at the sound of what it sounded like Phil walking down the next hallway. Jeff looked around, then he narrowed his eyes, when he realized that he had nowhere to hide and the sole door he seen, it had a sign on it, that declared it to be Phil's locker room.

"Well, what do we have here? Is there some reason why you are standing close to my locker room, Jeff."

Jeff held up his hands in slight submission, even though he hated himself to making the gesture to his mortal enemy, causing Phil to give a smug smirk, before he said slowly, as he started sauntering to where Jeff stood.

"Oh, but you submitting to me, now, has no bearing on our match later on tonight, Jeff."

Phil fell silent, then he blocked Jeff's efforts at trying to get around Phil, but Phil backed him up, in a way that Jeff suddenly found himself pinned against the stupid door. Jeff finally managed to growl.

"Are you going to fucking move, so that I can return to my locker room, you damned fucker? I only ended up in this hallway, because I got lost. But I have zero qualms about punching you in the face, till you decide it would be best to let me by."

Phil chuckled, then he leaned close to Jeff's face, as he said slowly.

"Enjoy these last couple of hours of being a free man, Jeff. Because you will belong to me, at the end of our match, and that is a certain result. So be my guest, Jeff. Escape do whatever it is, you want to, because I promise you here and now, you won't win."

Phil finally stepped aside, Jeff glared at him, before Jeff finally fled from his presence.

* * *

Nearly four hours later, Jeff hated how everyone looked, like they felt bad that he was forced into such a horrid match, but he couldn't forfit it, because it'd mean that Phil would win and that's something he didn't know who would truly win.

Thirty minutes later, Jeff groaned as he tried to inch his way to the ropes, since he literally wasn't able to stand on his own, only to have Phil nail him a few more times with the fucking kendo stick, causing him to believe that his back was probably bleeding, from how many times he was whipped with the fucking thing. Jeff felt the mat move slightly, then he glanced over to see Phil climbing out of the ring, and vanishing from sight as he searched under the ring for something else, probably to hit him with, although Jeff really hoped not, since with how he was feeling at the moment the next thing to hit him, would most likely cause him to pass out.

Jeff's lips parted slightly, when he seen him climb back into the ring, holding a black cloth bag, Jeff prayed that it wasn't full of those wicked little things known as thumbtacks, he watched Phil pull out a pair of handcuffs, then he set both the bag and cuffs on the mat, before he stalked over to Jeff, jerked him to his feet, while scooping him up on his shoulders and dropping him with his finisher. Jeff bit his lip, since now his ribs was on fire, like the rest of his body, though he didn't know if he was happy that he was still very much conscious. Jeff opened his eyes, when he felt Phil suddenly snapping the cuffs on his wrists, before he seen Phil put all of his weight on the chain, as he leaned down and hissed, while letting Jeff see the cane he held in his left hand.

"Move, Jeff, and I'll take aim at your stomach and ribs with this, so you'd better just lay still, like the good little servant that you will be shortly."

Jeff twisted his lips slightly, as Phil straightened up, Jeff squeezed his eyes shut. Because he hated the finality of it all, then he felt Phil walk away, then he came back and stepped on the chain again, as he spoke into the mic he now held.

"There was two stipulations to this match, aside from the match changing to a last man standing match, You see, Jeff had agreed to be my servant for the next 8 months if he lost, in exchange that if he won, then I couldn't challenge for the world title again as long as he was the champion. So all of you in the crowd, you'd best say goodbye to the Jeff Hardy that you know right now, because when you see him again, he's be a very different person and that's a promise."

Jeff started shaking as Phil threw the mic down, as the crowd started booing him as loudly as they could. Phil reached down and dragged Jeff to his feet, then removed the cuffs, before he pulled him out of the ring with him and dragged him back behind the curtain.

* * *

Jeff immediately jerked away, and started to stomp away in the direction of the trainer's office. But Phil caught up with him quickly and seized Jeff's arm in a vice like grip, as he snapped.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, Jeff?"

Jeff snapped.

"I am going to the trainer, because in case you are blind as well, then you can see how bad of a shape I am in, and after what you did, I'm quite sure that my back is bleeding."

Phil said simply.

"Fine let's go to the trainer, so he can patch your messed up body again."

Jeff scowled, but didn't say anything else, as Phil nearly dragged him to the trainer's office.

Ten minutes later, Jeff screeched out in pain, causing the head trainer to say, abashed.

"Sorry, Jeff. I know how much it hurts, but it has to be throughly cleaned, to make sure that infection doesn't set in. You'd have to either sleep on your stomach or side for the next couple of weeks, to let your back heal up."

Jeff gripped the sides of the table, till his knuckled turned white, before he suddenly yelled.

"You're fucking wrong, it doesn't hurt, more like you are trying to torture me to death."

Jeff burst into tears and pressed his face against the table, then he jerked his face up and screamed as he felt the trainer gently coating the deep welts with peroxide, causing his back to feel, quite literally that it was on fire, made worse, when he felt the trainer gently patting his back dry, then he urged Jeff to sit up, so that he could finally start bandage it. Jeff finally managed to gasp, tearfully.

"Did you find out if my ribs are broken or cracked?"

The trainer said softly.

"No, Jeff. They are merely bruised, they will be fine in a couple of days, I promise. But there, I'm finally done, but just remember and avoid getting your back wet at least for a week, Jeff. So that it'd be healed enough to endure you bathing fully again, but I'll call and tell Vince that you won't be able to wrestle or anything for might as well say for a month, that way, your back will be completely healed up."

Jeff put his head in his hands as he sighed, then he finally asked.

"Can I go now?"

The trainer gently made sure the tape was completely smooth, then he said quickly.

"I'm done, but just remember to take it easy the next couple of weeks, Jeff and it's of the upmost importmance that you don't get your back wet."

Jeff said weakly.

"I'll make sure that I don't."

* * *

Jeff shifted to climb off the table, onyl for Phil to suddenly grab his wrists again and snap the cuffs back on him, Jeff's face turned pale as he struggled to stay calm, before he growled in a deadly low voice.

"What the hell, do you think that you are doing, Phil? I highly suggest that you take these fucking things off of my hands immediately."

Phil simply said.

"I don't think so, Jeff. The only place that you will be going now, is with me, back to my hotel room. Because you are mine for the next 8 months and I suggest that you get used to being a chained prisoner, because that is what you are, my prisoner for the next 8 months. Your getting angry, will only make things worse for you. And don't you even blame me, because you agreed to the match earlier tonight. If you behave though the Smackdown tapings, then perhaps I will let you go home, to your house, albeit, being accompanied by me."

Jeff clenched his fists, as he was literally shaking with rage, and was on the verge of blowing up on Phil, who smirked and jerked the chain between Jeff's hands roughly, where the steel of the cuffs bit into his wrists, forcing him to stumble after Phil, who nearly dragged him off his feet, while he pulled him behind him as he walked out of the trainer's office.

Phil gave the chain another hard sharp jerk, this time succeeding in sending Jeff to his knees, after Phil had been dragging him when Jeff didn't keep up for a couple minutes. Phil gave Jeff a sharp look, and snapped.

"Don't you even fucking start crying like a baby, Jeff. You knew damn well what would've happened when you lost the match. So I have zero pity for you."

Jeff growled.

"I'm not crying, but I would expect you to cease treating me like a fucking dog and let me rest, since ever since the damned match has ended, you have done nothing but drag me around on a chain, and yanking on it, till where my wrists are bleeding slightly, from the too tight cuffs digging into my skin."

Phil stepped over to Jeff and pulled his hands up to see if Jeff was telling the truth, before he sighed and removed the key from around his wrist and snapped.

"You had best stay perfectly still, Jeff. Otherwise I won't loosen them a notch. I swear you move, then you will see just how much I can beat you like a fucking dog."

Jeff scowled furiously, as he silently seethed but he remained still, till Phil wrapped the key back around his wrist, then Jeff gently rubbed his wrists the best he possibly could, before he was roughly jerked to his feet, by Phil grabbing his arm and pulling him up and hissing.

"You can rest in my hotel room, Jeff. I don't want you to collapse again, or well you will be able to rest, in my locker room. Since I'll chain you there, in order for me to take a shower, before I take you back to my hotel room."

Jeff gritted his teeth, when Phil started walking again, and giving the chain little jerks every so often, then once Phil got him inside his locker room, he pulled Jeff over to where the row of lockers was, then he removed the chain where the key was on from his wrist and removed one of Jeff's cuffs and snapped it onto the bar, that was there to for hangers holding clothes on. Jeff just stared up at him, from where he was sitting, with his right arm being hooked to the bar, with Jeff having to hold it above his head slightly, then Jeff finally said, slightly pleading.

"Phil, please take the cuffs off, or at the very least, cuff me to something, where I don't have to worry about my entire arm going numb, from being in such a fixed position. I'm still very much in a lot of pain, I'm quite sure that you are completely enjoying yourself now at my pain. But most slave owners took care of them, what you are doing, it's torture and you know it."

Phil snapped.

"Shut up, I was going to make you more comfortable, but since you uttered those last few words, forget it now, I'm heading tot he showers now, and you can say like that till I return, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, his anger was utterly spent, as he watched Phil gather up his street clothes, then walk out of the room.

35 minutes later, Jeff just sat there, barely conscious, then he was startled awake when he was aware of his cheek smarting suddenly, then came Phil's loud voice.

"Oh good you are finally awake, What did you do, take something that caused you to get high, before passing out afterwards? Well I can tell you right now, that it will be the final day that you will ever take any drugs of any kind and I promise you that, Jeff."

Jeff went to punch Phil, but he suddenly realized that both of his hands was now cuffed behind his back. Phil smirked, before saying.

"You didn't actually think that I'd slap you to wake you up, unless both of your hands are bound behind your back, so are you going to try and hit me again, because if you are, then I will force you out to my rental car like that, Jeff. So what is it going to be, are you going to submit, or continue fighting against my complete control?"

Jeff glared at him, then he somewhat slid off the bench and ended up, on his knees with his face nearly pressed against the ground. Phil chuckled slightly, then he suddenly demanded.

"I want you to kiss the toes of my shoes, right now Jeff. Then I'll uncuff your hand and cuff your hands once again in the front. But you'd have to do what I said first, otherwise no deal."

Jeff gritted his teeth, since he hated himself and Phil even more at that moment, but he forced himself to kiss Phil's fucking shoes. Phil reached down and removed one cuff, Jeff leaned back, then he jerks his hands away from Phil, then he rubbed his free wrist, before he felt Phil removed the other cuff and say simply.

"Go ahead and get the feeling back into your hands, Jeff. But can I trust you to come willingly, out to my rental car? Because if you do, then I won't have to cuff you again and I only cuffed you, because you was still very much fighting and utterly rebelling against me earlier. So it's your choice Jeff, a good choice, gets you a reward, you disobeying and you will be punished very severely and that's a promise."

Jeff growled.

"I fucking hate you Phil."

Phil raised the cuffs and wiggled them slightly, causing Jeff to drop his gaze instantly, before he started talking again.

"But no matter how much I hate you, I don't have any desire for you to handcuff me again. So I'm ready, whenever you are, I mean to go back to the hotel for sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff gritted his teeth, as he stumbled along in front of Phil, who would push him along at times, when Jeff tripped. Jeff stopped suddenly, causing Phil to ask sharply.

"What the hell are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff said quickly.

"i have to get my stuff from my locker room, Phil."

Phil snapped.

"Alright, but you best make it fast."

Jeff clenched his fists briefly, then led Phil to his locker room, and quickly packed away his stuff inside of his duffel bag. Jeff frozed, when he realized that Phil was standing over him, Jeff finally glanced up at him, before Phil say.

"Aren't you going to change, Jeff, from your wrestling clothes to your regular clothes?"

Jeff growled.

"I'm not stripping in front of you, so unless you'd like to leave my locker room, then I will, but not before you leave. It wouldn't hurt you in the fucking least to stand outside for five minutes."

Phil inhaled deeply before exhaling, and finally said.

"Fine, Jeff. But you have only five minutes and I will be counting, outside to give you a little privacy."

Jeff waited till Phil walked out of the room, then he quickly peeled off his wrestling pants, boots and the dirty pair of boxers and socks, before he carefully stuffed them inside of his duffel bag as well, before he carefully pulled on a clean pair of boxers, then his socks and jeans, and slide his feet inside of his shoes, before he grabbed his shirt, a little happy that he had bought one of his jerseys from home.

Jeff stared down at the undershirt that he wore under it, before he grimaced, then he grabbed it and carefully pulled it on, and finally slipped his jersey back on, as a idea came to mind and he removed one of his boots, and carried his stuff over to the door and called out after he hid himself.

"Hey Phil, you can come back inside here."

Jeff tensed, then struck Phil hard enough to make him collapse to the floor, Jeff threw the boot back in his duffel bag, zipped it up and rushed out of the door carrying his stuff, hoping to make it outside before Phil caught up with him.

* * *

Just as Jeff reached the hallway leading to the parking lot, he was tripped hard. Jeff cried out, when he ended up on his back, staring up into Phil's face that was beet red. Phil held him down, by sitting on his stomach, while he rubbed the side of his face. Then Phil said in a quiet voice, that was full of barely restrained anger.

"So, you lied to me, Jeff. When you said that you was going to be quiet and obey me, after I had asked if you was going to be good, but I told you that if you acted up, then you was going to be punished. But as for your punishment, well I'm going to have to think about that, but I do have a few ideas and trust me, none of them you will like, nor will they be very pretty. However I can tell you is, your punishment will be fully inflicted on your body, not sure I'll want to let the whole world see the marks yet or not. But since you broke a promise, I have no choice but to put these back on your hands."

Phil swiftly snapped the handcuffs back on Jeff once more, then he slowly climbed back to his feet, before he pulled Jeff up to his feet and gripped the chain tightly, and grabbed the straps of Jeff's duffel bag, and carried it, as he tugged merciless on the chain, dragging Jeff behind him. Jeff seethed silently, before he screeched loudly.

"I fucking hate you, you fucking asshole Phillip."

Phil stopped instantly, dropping Jeff's duffel bag, before he backhanded Jeff hard enough to bloody his lip slightly, then Phil quickly adjusted the cuffs, so that they was nearly too tight and said in a calm voice.

"I told you Jeff, you will be punished throughly and if you don't want me to punish you here in front of everyone, I highly suggest that you remain silent, till we get back to the hotel and don't even complain about the handcuffs being too tight, because they only got tight, because you chose to open your mouth."

Jeff clenched his jaw in anger, before he licked the blood off of his lip, without saying anything else, as Phil dragged him out to Phil's rental car.

Jeff sat there, his hands in lap, as Phil pulled out of the parking lot, and when they stopped a red light, Phil glanced around, happy that noone was near enough to see them. Phil smacked Jeff hard on the cheek, Jeff gritted his teeth instantly at the stinging blow, and turned his face towards Phil, who said, haughtly.

"What are you going to do, Jeff"

Phil smacked him again, before he repeated.

"Come on tell me, But I think that you aren't going to do anything, isn't that right, Jeff?"

Jeff jerked away from Phil, as he turned away from him to stare out of the window, as Phil drove though the green light. Jeff just sat there silently, hating this situation and knowing that there was nothing he could do to get out of it, but he'd be damned if he allowed Phil to break him, since he knew that was what he was hellbent on doing.

A couple minutes later, Phil parked the car, then he turned to Jeff and smacked him again, Jeff jerked at the unexpected blow that smarted instantly. Phil said firmly.

"I fully expect you to sit still, till I come around to your door and open it for you, Jeff."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Phil pushed him down on the bed, before he went back over and locked his hotel door, then walked back to Jeff, and wrenched him off of the bed and he swiftly undid one cuff and ran it under the bed, then snapped it back around Jeff's wrist and said.

"There, that is where you will stay, till I'm ready for bed, but right now, I'm going to take another shower, since I took a quick one at the arena. But I haven't decided yet, if you'd be allowed to sleep on the spare bed, but I think at this point, you will be sleeping on the floor."

An hour later, Jeff groaned as he shifted his position, trying to get comfortable. Then he finally moved so that his face was slightly under the bed, then he seen Phil walk out of the bathroom, Jeff tensed up and moved so that he could watch him better. Phil walked over to him and stared down at him, before nudging Jeff's side with his foot. Phil seen Jeff open his mouth, ready to protest, causing him to say sharply.

"Make little the slightest noise, Jeff. And I swear then I really will kick you repeatedly in your ribs, then maybe step on your back a few times."

Jeff immediately closed his mouth, as well as squeezing his eyes shut, before he felt Phil kneeling beside him, as his voice came.

"Oh don't be alarmed, Jeff.I think that you staying quiet after I hit you repeatedly on the drive here, is suitable punishment for you hitting me in the head with your wrestling boot and running off. But however you will be sleeping on the floor tonight and for the foreseeable future."

Jeff bit his lip, before he whimpered, causing Phil to lean down close to his ear, and hiss.

"Did you just make a sound, Jeff?"

Jeff whimpered again.

"What do I have to do, to be allowed to sleep in the spare bed, Phil."

But this time loud enough for Phil to hear him. Phil reached down and tilted Jeff's face up towards his, as he studied Jeff's face, which he could see the Jeff's cheek was puffy, Phil ran his fingers over where it had started to swell up, causing Jeff to flinch. Phil finally said.

"That's a excellent question, Jeff. One that I will have to think on and give you my answer in the morning. But I hope that you didn't think, by whimpering that question in a pitiful voice, was going to make me, unchain you, so that you can sleep there tonight. But however I think that it did earn you a pillow or a couple pillows and the blankets and sheet, to cover up with for tonight."

Jeff swallowed, then he managed to whisper faintly.

"Will you please take the handcuffs off, Phil?"

Phil smacked him hard again, causing Jeff to cry out and making Phil smack him again just as hard, before Phil snarled.

"Explain to me, just why I should fucking take the handcuffs off of you, Jeff? I did earlier tonight and you attacked me, by hitting me in the face with one of your wrestling boots, and running off, causing me to run you down and trip you, even after I had fucking warned you what would happen, should you keep fighting against my complete control over you, I own you now Jeff, and you'd do best to submit to me, the faster the better."

Jeff barely managed to whimper.

"For when I have to go to the bathroom."

Jeff bit his lip, when he heard Phil's sharp furious inhale, knowing he just made a terrible mistake in asking that question and he realized himself how stupid it sounded, before he exhaled, just as loudly, then he started smacking Jeff repeatedly on the face, his back, till Jeff was finally crying, since it hurt like hell everytime, Phil smacked his injured back again and again, as well as Jeff's face

"Please Phil, I'm sorry. Please I'm begging you please stop. I'm sorry for everything, please stop hitting me, please."

Phil kicked him in his right side, causing Jeff to give a sharp yelp, then he went still, as he sobbed, while trying to catch his breath. which his ribs was throbbing like mad now, but he was thankful that it was just a dull ache, and not stabbing pains, like it would be, if they was broken. Phil walked over to the waste basket, grabbed it and sat it beside Jeff and snapped.

"If you have to piss at any fucking point in the night, you can use this, Jeff. Now I think you won't get those blanket sand pillows now, for asking such a fucking stupid question and you won't be allowed to sleep in the bed at any point while we are staying in this hotel room, and when it's time for us to go home, you will be going home with me and that's final. And if you so much as protest it, what I just did to you, well if you protest, it'll be ten times worse for you, Jeff. So I am forewarning you right now."

Jeff had squeezed his eyes shut from the start of Phil's brutal attack on him, he kept them closed till he heard Phil climbing onto his bed, the one where Jeff was chained to the leg of the bed. Jeff swallowed, trying to hold his tears back in vain, as he quickly dissolved in tears, when he started crying again, and covered his face. Which hurt, from how puffy the left side of his face, since he heard Phil crawl to the end of his bed and stare down at where Jeff was laying. Jeff bit his lip, trying to remain quiet, since he felt Phil's furious gaze burning against his back for several minutes, then Jeff finally heard Phil go back and lay down at long last.

Jeff whimpered in slight pain, as he gingerly laid his face against his left arm, since it was the only way he could get comfortable, before he let his tears fall again, till he finally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jeff woke up suddenly, then he became aware of someone pressing a ice bag against the left side of his face. Jeff opened his eyes, before he recoiled from the ice pack, since he opened his eyes, to be looking right into Phil's stony face, which was a inch away from his own. Jeff scooted away as far as he could, but when his arms was fully extended, Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, when Phil kneeled over his arms and pressed the pack against his cheek again, making Jeff start trembling. Since Jeff didn't want to make him fly into another bout of rage again.

"Jeff, you bought all of this upon yourself and you know it, and I'm pretty certain that I was being completely fair and just with you last night. I don't wish to break you in the least, but how you acted immediately after our match, you left me no choice and you know it."

Jeff openly jumped at the sound of Phil's voice, that was calm and gentle this morning, with no hint of the anger that Jeff had been forced to endure the blunt of his wicked temper, when Phil beat him and kicked him. Phil gently touched the right side of Jeff's face, carefully cupping his puffy face, since the puffiness came from both Phil smacking him as hard as he could repeatedly, as well when Jeff cried himself to sleep, Phil gently rubbed his cheek, as he started talking again.

"I told you what would happen, when you disobeyed me, Jeff. But you still openly choose to rebel and argue with me, so you got what you deserved and you know it. However today is a new day and I won't punish you for what you did last night, that's in the past. I'm not saying that you aren't allowed to be a passionate person, but Jeff remember just one thing, I own you for the next 8 months and you will submit to me and that's final. Because I really don't want to have to beat you every night, I know that you can behave. Which is why I'll take you downstairs with me to the breakfast area and you'd best behave."

Jeff gave a whimpering cry, when he felt Phil pulling him back up to the bed, then Jeff felt him quickly removing the handcuffs, then Phil straightened up and walked over to the dresser and sat them down, before he went back over to Jeff, who openly recoiled from Phil, in fear, causing Phil to clench his fists, before he forced himself to relax and said softly

"Alright, I certainly can't get pissed about how jumpy you are and scared to let me touch you, when you are no longer chained up. But I just want to help you to your feet, nothing else, Jeff. Take my hand and let me prove it to you."

Jeff stared at Phil's hand, before he swallowed hard, before he finally placed a trembling hand against Phil's smooth plam, then Phil pulled him up and handed him a pair of sunglasses, while he said softly.

"You might want these, Jeff."

Jeff stared at them, before he shook his head, refusing to speak. Phil sighed and set the sunglasses down hard on the dresser and said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Fine, Jeff. Suit yourself."

* * *

Several minutes later, Jeff pressed his lips together, as he ducked his head, not wanting to look at anyone, but he still heard the sharp intakes of breath or sharp whispering as the rest of the wrestlers talked along theirselves, the second they seen the sight of Jeff's pale, puffy and battered face. Phil pushed him down in the chair, before he went over to the buffet counter, only to have Chris confront him, as he asked angrily.

"What the hell did you do to Jeff, Brooks? Everyone knows about how you forced Vince to change the match you two had last night to the type of match you two ended up having. Just because he's supposed to obey you on tv, doesn't give you the right to..."

Phil snapped.

"Jeff, lost, Jericho, and one of the stipulations was that he is my servant off camera as well. I own him for the next 8 months and there isn't a damned thing that anyone can do about it. So I suggest you to move."

Phil turned his attention to the room and snapped loud enough, for everyone to hear.

"Jeff agreed on his own, to be my servant both on and off the camera, and Jeff is at fault for how his face looks today, he bought it on himself. Now I want everyone to shut up about it, it's over and done, and Jeff belongs to me for the next 8 months, so no matter how much you guys bitch about it, it will not change a single thing, if anything, It'll make me tempted to take out your hostile opinions on Jeff. So I highly suggest that everyone shuts up about Jeff's face and go back to eating."

Jeff sat there trembling, as he gripped the edge of the table, praying that the rest of the guys would do just that, since he didn't want to be dragged off and beaten again. Phil finally returned to the table, causing a quiet hush fall over the room, Phil pushed a plate to Jeff, before he snapped.

"Eat, Jeff. I was in a good mood, till we came in here, now that changed to me being in a bad mood, so I highly suggest that you eat everything."

Five minutes later, Jeff was struggling to eat, when the whispering started back up, causing Phil to slam his hand down on the table and snap.

"That's it, I'm done."

Jeff's face instantly became full of terror, before he pleaded whimpering.

"Please, Phil. I didn't do anything, don't blame me, for how they're acting. Their just merely worried about me, nothing more."

Phil stared hard at him, before looking around the room. Which everyone had fell silent again, and giving him hard looks, but majority of them was staring at Jeff with pitying looks. Adam finally got up, causing Jeff to freeze, before Adam sat down in the spare chair and ask in a soft voice, as he looked Jeff over more throughly.

"Jeff are you alright? Because your face is a mess."

Adam reached out and gently placed his fingers as softly as he could against the left side of Jeff's face and without looking at Phil, Adam said curtly.

"Jeff might belong to you, Punk, but he still has a mind and voice of his own and I really do hope you didn't do what you did yesterday, just because you wanted to get your hands on him literally , because you have a overwhelming desire to completely break Jeff."

Adam finally turned his gaze to Phil and continued talking.

"Phil, I'd really ask you to reconsider this plan of action that you are intent on, because Jeff is special, and it's obvious that you only wanted him as your servant, because you wanted to destroy everything that makes him, who he is."

Phil scowled furiously, because he gave Jeff a sharp look, then Phil stood up and growled.

"Jeff."

Jeff cringed, before he was out of the chair, then Phil pushed him out of the room, and to the elevator bank, and hissed in a livid voice.

"Just be thankful that I won't take it out on you, for everything they said in there, at least not yet anyways, Jeff."

* * *

As soon as the was back inside the hotel room, Jeff hurried into the bathroom followed by Phil, who caught Jeff in the midst of stripping down to his boxers, before Jeff jumped at his voice, dropping his t-shirt, only leaving himself in his pants and boxers.

"What the hell are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff said weakly.

"I am going to take a bath, is that alright with you, Phil. Since the trainer said nothing about me taking a bath, just as long as I avoided getting my back wet. I would like some privacy during it, Phil. Please."

Phil finally sighed and turned his back to Jeff, while he called over his shoulder.

"Fine, but I think that you will be needing some help, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed as he stared at Phil in shock, before he whispered softly.

"What makes you think that I will, Phil? I'm quite capable of washing myself, I don't need your help in the least."

Jeff tensed, at a sound metallic noise, then he stared at Phil, he realized, horrified that Phil was slowly pulling his belt out of the belt loops, Jeff said quickly, not wanting to find out what Phil had on his mind that involved his belt.

"But you are more than welcome to help me, Phil. But I can handle it on my own, I promise you. Please just leave your belt in the belt loops, please."

Phil pulled it out and, before he walked over to Jeff, who stood there trembling, as he watched the belt in Phil's hands, causing Phil to say.

"By all means, Jeff. Strip down to your boxers and watch what happens."

Phil noticed Jeff staring at him, before he realized that Jeff was mostly watching the belt in his hands, Phil said calmly, as he grabbed Jeff's right arm.

"It's your move, Jeff. But just remember that I warned you of what will happen."

Jeff swallowed, feeling Phil's fingers digging into his skin, causing him to whimper.

"Please don't hurt me, Phil. I deserve the right to get clean and to scrub myself throughly, like you did last night and you know it."

Phil chuckled, before he said.

"If I really wanted to hurt you, then you would know it. You best be thankful, that I'm been nice to you so far. But you have without rights or anything, except for what I give to you, as for you thinking that you deserve a bath. Well you don't have to get in the bathtub for that, you have a pretty good working sink that you can use."

Jeff's mouth fell open, then he quickly closed his mouth again, before he finally whispered faintly.

"Okay, could you give me some privacy, during it, Phil? I mean you can sit outside on the bed, and you can still watch me, in that mirror hanging on the wall. Since it has a full view of the sink and half of the bathroom. That way you don't have to be in the bathroom with me, please."

Phil thought, before he glanced at the mirror in question, then he finally said.

"Alright then, Jeff. I'll let you have that bit of privacy, but only because you have obeyed me fully so far today, so it'll be your first reward, but it will remain to be seen if it's the only reward that you get today."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff waited till, he could see that Phil was out of the bathroom, before he turned his back to Phil, but he heard his sharp intake of breath, then he stalked back inside the bathroom, once he had seen the bandage covering most of Jeff's back had streaks of red in some places. Jeff looked at him, before he asked warily.

"Is there something wrong, Phil?"

"Doesn't your back hurt, Jeff?"

Phil said, causing Jeff to crane his neck to glance at his back in the mirror, then he closed his eyes briefly and said softly.

"Not really, as for the red streaks in the bandages, remember that the trainer wrapped my back last night when it was still bleeding slightly, so the streaks could be from when it was still bleeding or from what you did to me last night, after you beat me. But I don't feel like removing the bandages, myself. However I do plan on visiting the trainer soon enough, if you'd let me of course. So that he can change the dressing. But I'd really like if you left the room again, Phil."

Phil gave him a hard look, but he finally turned and walked back out to the main part of the hotel room, to watch Jeff, who immediately turned his back to the mirror once more and quickly jerked off his boxers, hating it, but he was hellbent not to give Phil a show, so he started washing himself as fast and as throughly as he possibly could, then he stilled when someone started knocking on their hotel room door, and he heard Phil get up and walk over, causing Jeff to shut the bathroom door, till it was barely cracked.

Phil reached over and shut the door all the way, before he opened the door, to find Adam standing there, who simply said.

"Can I come in, Phil. Or at least let me talk to Jeff alone for a few minutes."

Phil said quickly.

"That's impossible, Adam. I mean because he's in the middle of taking a bath, but you can come in and talk to him though the bathroom door."

Adam's eyes narrowed slightly, but he finally nodded and said slowly.

"Alright then, Phil. Are you going to open the door all the way, so that I can?"

* * *

Phil growled slightly, before he closed the door slightly, and removed the locks, then opened the door wider and allowing Adam inside, then he closed the door, behind him, and walked back to the bed he had slept in last night and sat down on it. As he watched Adam knock on the door softly, before Jeff opened it it a crack and said startled, as he stared out at Adam with his right eye, while keeping the door cracked.

"What are you doing in here, Adam? What is it that, you wanting to discuss with me?"

Adam put his hand on the door and said softly.

"I just wanted to come and make sure you are alright, Jeff. Can you open the door a little bit more?"

Jeff stared at him and hissed.

"You do realize that I am completely naked on the side of the door that I am on, Adam and like Phil said a few minutes ago, I was in the middle of washing up, before you showed up here."

Jeff grimaced slightly, before he continued talking.

"And I kind of would like to go back to my bathwater, before it gets cold and/or Phil changes his mind about allowing me to take all the time I want in bathing. I'm not so much tiptoeing around him, but I certainly don't want to make him mad again for a while, if I can avoid it. But I'm fine and he didn't touch me after he dragged me out of the breakfast area. But I would like you to go now, Adam. Please before he gets mad or upset about you talking with me, when I should've been taking my bath."

Jeff shifted, before he opened the door another inch, before he slid his hand out and let Adam squeeze it gently, then Jeff jerked his hand back quickly, when he seen Phil starting to rise from the bed, but sank back down , when Jeff's hand vanished again, Adam leaned close to Jeff's face and whispered in a faint voice, that only Jeff could hear.

"Just be careful, Jeff. And I know that hopefully you will find a way to survive when you have to be around him for so long. But you are right and I'll let you get back to what you was doing, Jeff."

Jeff watched him, then he shut the door again, when Adam stepped back, before Adam glanced at Phil, then he finallyturned and walked out of the room. Phil was on his feet and he went over and relocked the door, Jeff pulled the door open again, while he covered himself.

* * *

Phil chuckled softly, before he said.

"I'm glad that you are starting to realize that it's best to obey me, Jeff. But I think that you can use the bathtub, if you wanted to. Then maybe we will talk later on today."

Phil turned and walked back to the bed and laid down, before he turned the tv on, thus completely ignoring what Jeff was doing in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Jeff walked out, then he went straight to his suitcase and pulled out some fresh clothes, and hurried back to the bathroom to get dressed, before he came out of the bathroom again, then he just stood there, silently staring down at Phil, who glanced up at him and finally said.

"You can rest or take a nap or whatever in the spare bed, Jeff. Since this bed is mine. And yes I'm finally relenting and letting you have it as a bigger reward, for your good behavior you have shown to me, so far today."

Jeff clenched his fists, causing Phil to comment.

"Don't push your luck Jeff. You are finally and truly submitting to me and it'll be better if you keep doing what you are doing, trust me you don't want to tempt me. Because I will beat you again to make you understand once again that I own you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Jeff sniffed, before he turned and walked away from Phil, who said, warningly.

"Oh Jeff, you had best not be trying to enact the escape plan in your mind, because it will only end badly for you, when I catch you and believe me I will catch you and make it seem like, what I did to you last night would be nothing, compared to what I will do, if you run. So I highly suggest that you go over and lay down in the spare bed immediately, Jeff."

Jeff kept his eyes on Phil, who immediately sat up, and watched Jeff, and growled.

"Jeff, I'm warning you that you haven't yet seen me truly angry, but you will if you run."

* * *

Before he crawled to the end of the bed, as Jeff backed up, then Jeff abruptly turned and fled for the door, barely managing to unlock it and jerk it open, and dash out into the hallway, just as Phil was on his feet and running after him, causing Jeff to sprint down the hallway, trying to get to the stairwell. Since he knew the elevators was out of the question. But just as Jeff went to push the door open to the stairwell, Phil slammed him into it and causing both of them tumble though the door and on the landing. Jeff quickly fought his way free, as he screeched.

"Let go of me, you fucking asshole."

Phil tripped him, and making Jeff roll down the last two steps when Jeff tried to run down the stairs to the landing for the second floor, Jeff landed in a heap, before he wrapped his arms around his ribs as he groaned. Phil stood there, then he reached down and wrenched Jeff up to his feet and dragged him back up the stairs and back into the hallway leading to his hotel room, as he kept saying.

"Oh Jeff, I warned you of what would happen, should you run, But it's like you want me to beat you, very well then. You are in for it now."

Phil merciless tugged Jeff by his hair, to the door, then Phil pulled out his room key, and swiped it, before he dragged Jeff inside and quickly released Jeff's hair, only to grab his arm and nearly throw Jeff into his room as he slammed him to the floor. Phil shook his head as he exhaled deeply, while he shut and relocked his hotel room, before he grabbed Jeff and dragged him into the bathroom and swiftly jerked Jeff's shirt, shoes and pants off. Phil stared down at Jeff, who was laying in a heap again at him feet, then he kicked Jeff hard several times in the legs and the stomach, then he snatched up his belt and started hitting Jeff with it repeatedly, till Jeff was hoarse from screaming though the washcloth that Phil had shoved into his mouth, when he had stopped kicking him.

Phil finally though the belt down, then he turned and stormed out of the bathroom and back to his bed. Jeff, his whole body trembling, he barely managed to pull the washcloth out of his mouth, before he managed to drag himself over to the bathtub and turn the water onm as he leaned against it, letting the washcloth get wet, he barely had enough strength to ring some of the water out of it.

Jeff whimpered as he gently dabbed at the bloodly welts left on his legs, since it hurt like hell, but at least the bloodied welts didn't bleed that much. Jeff winced as he glanced at the red streaks left there, by him dragging himself across the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff froze, then he squeezed his eyes shut, as his body started shaking, at the rough sound of Phil's voice, who quickly repeated.

"I fucking asked you a question, Jeff. I highly suggest that you give me a truthful answer immediately, or do you want me to beat you again, even harder this time?"

Jeff quickly whimpered.

"I'm just trying to clean myself up, Phil. Or do you want those to stain the tiles?"

Jeff gave a weak nod at the still wet blood streaks, causing Phil to stalk into the bathroom, and he grabbed the washrag out of Jeff's hand, and swiftly scrubbed the blood stains off of the tiles. Before he grabbed a fresh washrag and soaked it, and turned his attention to Jeff, who winced at the firmness from Phil, who throughly cleaned the welts clean of the blood, that he had made on Jeff's body with his belt. Phil finally said.

"I'll call the trainer and ask him to come in here and change the bandages on your back Jeff, then I'll come back in here to help you out to the spare bed."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jeff cried out in pain, as Phil helped him up to his feet, then Phil picked him up suddenly and carted him out to the spare bed, then he laid him down on it, before Phil returned to the bathroom and cleaned it up throughly, and grabbed Jeff's clothes and left the bathroom and went over to where Jeff was laying, as he threw Jeff's clothes into the sitting chair. Phil sat down beside him and laid his hand on Jeff's right arm, causing Jeff to recoil in fear from him, as Jeff stumbled.

"I'm sorry, Phillip."

Jeff flinched when he seen Phil's face turn red again, causing Jeff to stammer.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you want me to call you, would Punk be better?"

Phil opened his mouth to answer, but knocking on the door cut him off, so Phil got up and walked over to the door, and turned the bathroom light off in the process, before he opened the door and let the trainer inside the room, Phil closed the door behind him, and following him back to Jeff. The trainer looked down at Jeff, since he seen the obvious red welts on Jeff's arms and sides, but decided against asking, and said.

Jeff, you want me to change the bandages on your back, right?"

Jeff swallowed and said softly.

"Yes, but please don't do what you did to me last night. I don't wish to go though that again."

The trainer said.

"I only did that to cleanse the wound of any traces of where you had a sweat soaked shirt sticking to it as well, when it bleed, those things would've caused it to get infected. But would you want to explain the obviously fresh welts."

Jeff hissed painfully.

"No, I don't want to talk about them, period."

Jeff gritted his teeth, when he felt the trainer carefully removing the tape that was holding the bandages in place, off of his skin, The trainer said.

"I had made up a cream, that I'll spread on your back, but if you promise to lay still for about an hour to allow it to settle, then I'll return and bandage your back again."

Jeff grunted weakly.

"Phil could you please turn me around, so that I can watch tv, during that time?"

Jeff grimaced, as Phil helped Jeff switch positions, before Jeff glanced up at the trainer and asked nervously.

"Will that stuff sting?"

The trainer said simply.

"No, Jeff. It won't be directly on your skin, since I plan to cover your back with this cloth first, before applying it, then I put a couple towels over it."

Jeff said at the very thin cloth, before he opened his mouth to ask, but the trainer said softly.

"It's nothing but a simple cheese cloth, which is the closest thing, next to being spread directly on your back. It'll be easier to clean your back off, when the hour is up. so that your back doesn't get wet in the least."

15 minutes later, Jeff pillowed his head on his arms gingerly, as Phil followed the trainer to the door, and relocked it, after he left, then he turned and stalked back over to Jeff, and stood there glaring down at Jeff, who looked up at him fearfully and nervously whimpered.

"What did I do this time, Phil? Haven't you punished me enough for one day."

* * *

Phil's glare vanished, but he kept staring down at Jeff for a couple minutes more, before he finally turned and walked over to where the phone book was and grabbed it, then went back to Jeff, then dropped it in front of him and said simply.

"Go ahead and pick a place, that you want me to order some takeout from Jeff. But I will only order from the place, if that's what I want as well, otherwise, after you have two chances to choose a right place, then well you'll get smacked everytime you choose wrongly afterwards, so think long and hard, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, then he meekly asked.

"Can I take my time in picking out a place, Phil? I mean because there'll be lots to choose from."

Phil snapped, as he laid back down on his own bed.

"You have 20 minutes, Jeff. That I'm certain will be more than enough time for you to pick and chose a place for me to order from."

Jeff bit his lip, before he turned back to the phone book and finally started scanning each place, then after 15 minutes, Jeff groaned, as he closed his eyes and whimpered.

"I found several places, Phil, but I don't know if that's what you are wanting to eat, so I can't decide, unless I use up both of those two choices to choose right. So you have to pick it out, since I'm not picky in what I eat."

Phil chuckled, causing Jeff to turn his head to watch Phil crawl to the side of the bed and reach his hand out for the phonebook, Jeff barely managed to hand it over to him, Phil settled back against the pillows he was leaning against and stared at Jeff, before he said smugly.

"You chose correctly, Jeff. You didn't honestly think that I would actually let you pick it out, now did you? So did any place look really good to you in the yellowpages, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, thankful that he never actually picked out a place, but he finally managed to say.

"The seafood place, that has Shrimp scampi."

Phil raised his eyebrow and said slowly.

"So you like that dish, Shrimp scampi. I don't think I have ever actually ate it before. So that's what I'll order then, Jeff. It could remain like this, Jeff for the remaining 8 months, but you just have to get used to obeying me the sooner the better, because I'm getting fed up quickly, with beating you, so can't you just behave. I mean you was behaving well enough till you ran for some stupid reason, after I strictly told you not to run, but yet you did it anyways. Why? I deserve to know that answer."

Jeff pressed his lips together as he tried to think of a suitable answer, that wouldn't piss Phil off royally, then he finally said.

"I don't think that I can give you the answer you want me to, Phil. Because you'd just get mad if I told you I did it for the hell of seeing what you would do."

Phil growled, silencing Jeff, before Phil said quietly.

"So you ran from me, because you insist on testing my rules, limits and calling my bluff, is that why you keep disobeying me, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, then gave him a slight nod, causing Phil to ask slowly.

"Do you think this is a game that we are playing, Jeff? I mean seriously. Or is that how you see the world as being one big ass funny game?"

Phil stopped, before he said in a warning voice.

"Because I am not playing a damned game with you, in demanding you to obey, and thinking it's funny, when you call my bluff, that is the most stupidest reasons I ever have heard, for why someone chose to do something, Jeff. But no, I am not mad at you for telling me the truth. I asked for the truth and you quickly complied and told me, the truth of why you keep insisting on disobeying me. It's a very stupid reason. But it's obvious that it's the whole truth, from the look on your face."

Phil sighed, letting himself calm down, before he continued.

"You see, Jeff. We had a moment of connection, where we are on the same level, but I assure you here and now, I will be much more severe towards you, should you disobey, when I take you home to my stupid apartment, which I haven't found a house to buy yet, so I don't know what I'll do, since my apartment only has a single bedroom. But I figure it out, when we get to Chicago, in a couple of days, I suppose. But let me call this place and see how far away it is, before I decide on if I feel like ordering the food now, or waiting till after the trainer returns in about 40 minutes, well and that depends on how fast the food is cooked."

Jeff finally turned his head back to the T.V., as Phil called the seafood place and quickly placed their order, and hung up the phone, once he got directions as well. Phil spoke, causing Jeff to jump.

"They said that their about 15 minutes away from here and that it's take the chef, that long to make up our orders, since pasta is a part of the dish. So I am leaving you here, by yourself Jeff, for about 30 or so minutes. Can I trust you to remain here for that long?"

Jeff stared at him, then coughed and asked meekly.

"Will you give me, my cellphone, so that I can Adam. That way he can keep me company in this room, while you're gone, Phil. I mean that way he can answer the door, should the trainer choose to return earlier than what he had said, when he was going to return."


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Adam showed up, Phil let him inside, while he narrowed his eyes at Jeff, before he grabbed his wallet and the room key, as well as the keys to his rental, before he said.

"I should be back in about half an hour or so, Jeff. I fully expect you to still be laying in that exact position, when I get back and I mean it, Jeff."

Jeff gave a weak nod, but he held himself together till he was certain that Phil was finally gone, before he burst into tears, causing Adam to sit down beside him and ask softly.

"What did he do this time to you, Jeff?"

Jeff whimpered.

"He beat me earlier., because of the stupid thing I did."

Adam looked down at him, curiously. Before Jeff swallowed and managed to say.

"He only did it, after he caught me. Since I had ran out of the room, and had my hands on the door leading to the stairwell, when he slammed into me and then he dragged me back to the room, threw me down, just long enough to lock the door, before dragging me into the bathroom and stuffed a washrug inside my mouth, and was utterly merciless towards me, with his belt. I just wish that I knew what the hell, he switched our match around for, Since I highly doubt that it's because he wants me as his servant, I know there is more to that damned story."

Adam sighed, before he said slowly.

"Well there is rumors that, Vince thinking about giving him, his own stable to further enchance him and the way he has been protraying himself on t.v., So I think he did it, to make you the first, albeit, unwilling follower."

Jeff's mouth fell open, before he barely managed to say.

"You aren't serious, Adam?"

Adam sighed again, at Jeff's obvious distress, before he said simply.

"It's just a rumor at this point, Jeff. But I think that's only because Vince hasn't found other people willing to take up the mantle as well."

Jeff slapped his hands over his face, since as bad as things had been, he realized it was Phil combing him into living how Phil lived his life. Jeff bit his lip hard, before he finally said.

"I'm fucking screwed then. God he is going to make my life utterly hell, till the damned 8 months are up. I can't even bring it up to Phil, lest he gets mad at me again."

Adam sighed, when he realized on what to do, that would make Jeff forget all about his current hellish situation, when Adam pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, Jeff froze, but leaned into the feel of them, just as Phil walked back into the hotel room.

* * *

Phil's mouth fell open and he barely set the cartons down, before he exclaimed loudly.

"Oh my god, Jeff. What the hell are you doing?"

Adam and Jeff jerked away from each other, Jeff merely shrugged, then he said sharply.

"Phillip, I do believe that is none of your concern of what I do and who I do it with."

Phil's face turned red instantly, mostly from horror at what Jeff just implied, before Jeff gave a snort and said firmly.

"No, we aren't dating, Phil. But doesn't mean that we're not together most nights."

Phil shook his head hard, before he asked hoarsely.

"I usually can tell, when two people are sleeping together, Jeff. But you and him act extremely formal and codial with each other, with zero hint of anything."

Jeff gave a little giggle and said.

"Well Adam and I have been wrestling for a lot longer than you have been, Phil. So we are very good to storytelling, so not surprisingly you didn't guess, majorly of people don't know backstage, I might be reckless but I am not stupid and I don't want the damned gossip mill to be running nonstop about me and Adam, as you know how those people are. Only our closest friends know about us, and it's not a true relationship in the sense, as we are both very much single."

* * *

Late evening, the following day. Jeff sat on the wooden bench in Phil's locker room, with his head in his hands, as he racked his mind, trying to think of a way how to get Phil to allow him to go to his house, instead of Phil dragging him to Chicago. Jeff heard someone speaking faintly in the distance, before they fell silent, right before he was startled out of his thoughts at the sudden and sharp stinging pain, in which his right cheek was smarting terribly.

Jeff reached up and rubbed his cheek, before he glanced up at Phil, who was glaring down at him, before he growled.

"Since you obviously didn't fucking hear what I just said to you, Jeff. I suggest that you inform me of why it took me, to backhanding your face, before you finally snapped out of your thoughts, Jeff. And it had best be a good reason."

Jeff clasped his hands together and swallowed, before he said meekly.

"Do you want the truth or a lie, as the answer, Phil?"

Phil clenched his fists instantly, causing Jeff to quickly say.

"I was only thinking of, wishing that I could get to go home, on my own. That's it, nothing more, Phil. I promise, I certainly wasn't thinking up anymore escape plans, not after yesterday. I've been as quiet and submission as you want me to be. Surely you would let me go home, please. I mean given how well behaved I have been since then."

Phil stared at him, then he started to answer, but someone called though the door and cutting him off.

"Punk, you have ten minutes, before your segament in the ring."

Phil said quietly.

"I will have to think long and hard about it, and you will get your answer in the morning, Jeff. But for right now, you are joining me in the ring tonight."

Jeff swallowed, and before he could stop himself, he burst out.

"Phil, please don't do this. I don't want to be part of your new stable."

Phil, who was in the middle of walking to the door, he froze instantly, and whirled then he stomped back to Jeff and asked sharply.

"What the hell did you just say, Jeff? Did you just actually say what I think you did? I won't be mad, but I do want to hear you repeat what you just said and make it quick."

Jeff looked at Phil, who looked slightly shocked, like the news was a thunderbolt to him, Jeff barely managed to say.

"That's the rumor, I heard, that you would probably get a stable based off of how you life."

Phil narrowed his eyes, before he finally managed to say.

"Whatever it is that you heard, Jeff. It is nothing more than a stupid rumor, because I haven't been approached by any creative member with that idea for me. It'd be nice, but it's just a rumor, nothing more, trust me."

* * *

Several minutes later, Phil grabbed Jeff's wrists, before he said quickly.

"Sorry about this, but it'll be best if you came out there with these on again, Jeff."

Jeff's mouth open, then he scowled furiously, as Phil adjusted the handcuffs, before he dragged Jeff out onto the stage in full view of hte fans, who immediately started booing at the sight of Phil dragging Jeff behind him, like he was Phil's chained prisoner.

Phil simply smirked at them, all the while he finally tugged Jeff up the stairs and into the ring, before leaving him to stand there silent, as Phil walked over to the side of the ring, before climbing out to grab a mic and a chair, then he got back into the ring, set the chair up and promptly pushed Jeff down in it, getting a death glare from Jeff in return for his actions, then Phil finally started talking.

"Yes I know, that all of you people here tonight, hates me for beating Jeff, the way that I had on Sunday, but it is the only way, that I can make everyone here tonight and those watching at home, right now, to follow in line with my message and that is, by taking such a lost and weak creature such as Jeff here and make him realize that. The best way for all of you to live is if you start coping, my lifestyle and to do that, is why Jeff lost and thus he has to join my lifestyle. Because it's the best way to live, now isn't it, Jeff?"

Jeff scowled, but refused to say anything, causing Phil to kneel down, beside him, after he had moved Jeff's chair around, so that Jeff was facing the jumbotron, right before Jeff's mouth fell open at the display of photos of Jeff drinking, kneeling next to several restroom toilets in quite a few bars, and some pictures of Jeff being carried from many taxis into hotels. Jeff's face went pale instantly, since he didn't know how the hell Phil got his hands on pictures, then he realized that Phil was the one, who had tok them and some was as old as two years ago, Jeff flinched at the harsh sound of Phil finally speaking again, as a deathly silence fell over the crowd at the utterly disturbing photos.

"Yes quite shocking for many of you, but you see that is the type of behavior that everyone in here should avoid and abandon, the hard drinking weakling that Jeff is, I see that you people can't even boo now, with such confronting evidence of the type of person Jeff truly is. So Jeff you have anything to say to this people? As I know that you have yet to speak and maybe the horros of this pictures you never wanted them to come to light."

Jeff lowered his head, too terrified to speak, unless Phil had far worse pictures to show everyone. Phil got up and sat the mic down a couple feet away, before he returned and kneeled beside Jeff again, this time placing his arm around the back of the chair as he leaned close to him and whispered.

"So I rendered you speechless, then Jeff. But surely those photos aren't real, right Jeff?"

Jeff licked his lips, before he turned to Phil and whimpered.

"Why are you doing this to me, Punk. Do you really hate me that much?"

Phil stood up and stepped over to where he put the mic, then he said simply.

"Oh Jeff, I don't hate you, after all how can I truly hate you, if I've never respected you. But I do however, want to know, if you are fully willing to abandon your hard partying ways and become straight edge, like me? Oh sure I can force you to do it, but I want you to become straight edge completely willingly. So come on and make up your mind, Jeff. Or shall I have to beat you again, in the way that I had done on Sunday night?"

Jeff swallowed hard a couple times, vowing to find those horrid pictures soon, but he managed to force out.

"Yes, Punk. I'll agree to do it."

Jeff flinched, as he barely managed to force his tears back, as he felt Phil clasp his shoulder and start talking into the mic again.

"Oh good, that's a very good answer, Jeff. I'm so happy that you are finally seeing the light. But now after your confession of your sinful ways and repenting of them, makes me very good indeed and I think that it's time now for us to leave, don't you think so Jeff?"

Jeff gave a weak nod, before Phil helped him up, then he quickly pulled Jeff out of the ring and up the ramp, to the backstage.

Jeff waited till Phil dragged him inside of his locker room, before Jeff sank down hard on the wood bench, his head in his hands, which thankfully was now free, as Phil had removed the handcuffs the second they was behind the curtain.

* * *

Jeff finally burst into tears, before he managed to raise his face up and glared at Phil, who finally sighed and said.

"Honestly, Jeff. Did you truly think those pictures was real and that I would ever visit places where you go and party? It's awesoming what the media people can do. I mean I did get a couple pictures of you being passed out and being carried into different hotels. But most of them was photoedited, purely for shock value and I couldn't very well tell you about them, because I needed you to be as shocked as the rest of the people out there and I think it came off better than I had hoped."

Phil glanced around and spotted a box of tissues on the stand, so he walked over and grabbed the box, before he walked back to Jeff and handed them to him, and sat down beside him and continued.

"Tomorrow, you will be going home to Chicago with me, but after you playing your part and etc, well it depends on how well you act when we get to my place tomorrow, but as of right now I am seriously leaning against letting you go home on your own, to your house in North Carolina, Jeff."

Jeff's mouth fell open, before he managed to gasp out.

"Seriously? Do you truly mean it, Phil? Because I would do anything you ask of me, if you allow me to go home on my own."

Jeff sniffled several times, before giving Phil a very watery and weak smile, before he continued talking.

"Maybe I should've started crying out there for their sakes, because it would've made them resoundly boo you."

Phil started at him, before he finally chuckled and said softly.

"No, I think how you looked did more, than what you crying would've done, Jeff. I'm happy with how it turned out and aren't you now, since I told you the truth behind the photos?"

Jeff shrugged and said weakly.

"Yea, I guess I am, it did work out perfectly, I suppose and it did further our storyline along."

* * *

The next afternoon, Phil, wearily held the door open for Jeff, who walked into Phil's smaillish apartment, and grimced, and rushed over to the beat up sofa, dropped his bags on the floor next to it, before he opened a few doors, then finally dashed inside of the bathroom and shut the door. Phil raised his eyebrow, but he shut the door and relocked it, before he continued into his bedroom.

Phil was in the middle of dragging Jeff's stuff into his bedroom as well, before Jeff came out and asked suddenly, when he seen his suitcases in Phil's hands.

"What are you doing with my stuff, Phil?"

"I told you, Jeff, you will be sharing my room with me and that's final, so don't argue with me about the subject."

Phil said firmly, causing Jeff to clench his fists instantly. Phil continued.

"It's a damned king size bed, Jeff and there's lots of room for the two of us, even with you laying on your stomach, trust me. Besides I do still have to keep an eye on you, to make sure that you don't try to run off in the middle of the night, Jeff."

Three hours later, Jeff was slumping slightly, causing Phil to look at him and realize just how worn out Jeff was, then Jeff shut his eyes and started snoring lightly, as he sat there on the sofa, beside Phil, who finally turned the tv off and chuckled softly, then he gently scooped Jeff up and carried him into the bedroom, where he laid him down, before he gently rolled him over on his stomach and carefully tugged the covers up around Jeff, after he had quickly and carefully stripped Jeff down to his boxers. A little amazed at just how young Jeff truly looked when he was asleep.

Phil finally turned and left the bedroom, to turn off all of the lights, not blaming Jeff for falling asleep, the way he had, even if it wasn't all that night, but it had been a hectic last several days. So he opted to retire for the night as well, Phil made his way silently back in the room and stripped down to his boxers, before he grabbed a pair of jogging pants and quickly slipped them on and tied them, then he turned the bedroom light off and slowly padded his way to the bed and slipped in, next to where Jeff lay, a little surprised that he was still asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Jeff woke up suddenly, more from his bladder needing to be emptied, he raised his head and barely seen that it was 3 in the morning, before he froze at the light puff of air on his face and tried to move, only to realize that Phil had sometime wrapped himself around Jeff's body. Jeff grunted as he tried to peel Phil's arms and legs off of him, to no avail, till he finally started thrashing around, and managed to free himself from Phil's grasping limbs, a little shocked that Phil never woke up, then Jeff was off the bed and quickly dashed to the bathroom.

Jeff as soon as he returned and laid back down, only for Phil to latch onto him again, causing Jeff to scowl furiously as he struggled once more out of Phil's grasp and in anger, Jeff kicked him off of the bed, though he winced at the loud thud that Phil made when he hit the floor. Jeff laid down, then after several minutes passed without hearing a noise from Phil, Jeff crawled over and reached down to where Phil laid there, then he was satisfied that Phil seemed to still be alive and breathing, Jeff laid down again.

A couple minutes later, Jeff's eyes flew open at a pained groan, that came from Phil, making Jeff crawl over and stare down at him, to find Phil was wake and he had a blank and unfocused look on his face, before he spotted Jeff, then his eyes narrowed instantly and he growled, in a voice heavy with sleep.

"Okay, Jeff. Would you please explain to me just how you are in bed and why I or how I ended up laying on my back on the cold floor and I want the fucking truth."

Jeff sighed and said simply.

"The sole reason you are down there, is because you couldn't keep your hands and feet to yourself. The second time, I got tired of it and kicked you off of the bed, when you grapped me again. We might be both single at the fucking time, but that doesn't give you the right to wrap yourself around me in the middle of the night."

Phil's mouth had fell open slightly, at Jeff's words, before he closed it and laid there with a thoughtful look on his face and closed his eyes briefly, then he opened them again and said softl, in a sleep laden voice.

"I can't say that it's meaningless, Jeff, I know that you normally don't spend your nights alone, even if you are supposedly single. But I am single through and through and I probably acted like that, in holding you, because it's been a long time since I shared my bed with anyone, at least not since December 2005 or so. So it was just merely a comfort thing."

Phil fell silent, at the shocked look that came over Jeff's face, before he shook his head, causing Phil to ask.

"Would you let me back into my bed, no matter how I might act? Because I don't feel like being kicked off of my bed again, because it hurts and I hope that I don't have a lingering injury from you doing that. And I will be upset, if I'm woke up early by a killer headache, because I so don't feel like being a mushroom again and I'll tell you that story, when it's not 3 in the morning. Now scoot your ass over."

Phil shoved Jeff over a bit, as he slipped back into the bed and settled back down on his pillow. Jeff just laid there stiffly on his side, causing Phil to say softly.

"There is plenty of room for you to stretch out, Jeff. Enough where we're not touching."

Jeff finally laid back down on his stomach again, as he kept staring at Phil for a few minutes longer, before he turned his face away and just as he started to fall asleep once more, he felt Phil wrap himself around Jeff's body once more, causing Jeff to growl silently, before he fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jeff groaned as he stirred, and blinked in the bright morning light, Jeff glanced at where Phil had been sleeping, but the place was empty, Jeff sighed as he went to push himself up, only to realize that Phil had chained him to the bed. Jeff screeched in anger, causing Phil to calmly walk back into the room and stood at the foot of the bed and ask simply.

"Yes, Jeff. Did you need something? But let me make it perfectly clear to you, that unless you have to use the bathroom, or you want something to eat, those are the only times you will be freed and since it's just now 9a.m., and I know that you had ran to the bathroom about 7:30a.m., you won't have to use it for a while."

Jeff snapped angrily.

"But you are fucking forgetting something, that was nearly 2 hours ago, and I always have to piss right after I get up, now I would like you take these fucking things off, You can't be serious to keep me chained up like a dog, after kicking you off the bed in the middle of the night. If you want me to wear these damned things, fine. but you have no right to chain me to your bed, like some fucking sex slave, which might be funny, if I was even remotely attracted to you and I'm not, for a number of reasons."

Jeff kept his eyes on Phil, who walked around to where Jeff was laying, till Jeff was staring up at him, with a slightly pleading look on his face. Phil stared at him for a few minutes, causing Jeff to bit his lip briefly, before Phil finally removed the handcuffs from Jeff, who quickly dashed off of the bed and out of the room, for the bathroom.

Phil was standing there in the hallway, waiting for Jeff to emerge from the bathroom. Jeff froze after he opened the door and found Phil standing there, before he held the handcuffs up and making Jeff sigh, then he lowered his head and held out his wrists, allowing Phil to swiftly snap them back around his wrists and led Jeff into the living room and pushed him down on the sofa, before Phil walked back to his bedroom and grabbed up Jeff's pants, then he carried them back to Jeff, who struggled a little bit, in trying to pull them on, with his hands bound together. Phil finally said.

"Your punishment, for you kicking me off of my bed is that you have to stay here and those will remain on your wrists, except for when you have to use the bathroom, you going home, is out of the question, Jeff. At least till next week and I mean it."

* * *

Jeff sighed, which caused Phil to fall silent, before Jeff blinked at him and asked slowly.

"Are you ever going to let me go home alone again?"

Phil chuckled and said.

"But of course, Jeff. Though I will be with you, but next week is a long aways off."

Jeff glared at him and opened his mouth to yell at him, causing Phil to lean close and say firmly.

"Do you have a overwhelming desire to be punished, far more than merely wearing handcuffs around allday, Jeff? I mean I will be more than happy to oblige you in beating some sense into you. But after two days of you being mostly wellbehaved, except for a little spats at me. Which I might add, that I was willing to overlook, you yelling at me, that you hate my guts or flat out refusing to speak or answer my questions and trust me, that was a lot harder than you think. When I had to control myself and keep from beating you bloody again, since I didn't wish to do that. Because I know that fear will go away, sooner or later. So I have been very lenient towards you, in that sense. I hope that you don't want to ruin it, right now by saying something you can't take back."

Jeff finally lowered his head, when he realized that Phil was right, and that he was probably still more than a little pissed about Jeff kicking him off of his bed earlier that morning. Jeff sighed and said softly.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of your bed, like I had earlier this morning, Phil."

Phil chuckled and gave his shoulder a gentle pat and said, as he sat down beside Jeff, to watch T.V.

"Oh, I know you are, Jeff. You had woke me up twice, when you started thrashing, and when you kicked me out of bed, I had woke up and seen you break free of me, right before I freefell and was knocked out a bit, when I hit the floor. Just don't ever allow it to happen again, Jeff and I mean that."

Jeff glared at him, before he jerked away with a huff, as he focused his attention onto the damned T.V., While he openly ignored Phil, who was staring at him, before he finally slipped his fingers under Jeff's chin and forcefully turned his face back towards his own, and allowing Jeff's still blazing eyes to meet his own. But Jeff squeezed his eyes shut. Phil finally leaned close and hissed.

"Alright, Jeff. Keep fighting with me and just so you know, that the more you rebel, the longer it will take you to be allowed to return home, and at this point, I'm seriously deciding against letting you go home next week as well. But have it your way."

Phil was on his feet swiftly, before he snatched Jeff up and dragged him back to his bedroom, then he picked him up and tossed him on the bed, before he fought with him briefly, but managed to refasten the handcuffs that Jeff was wearing, back to the headboard and tied a gag around Jeff's mouth, then he snapped.

"I'll be back in about an hour to check on you, Jeff. Maybe then you will be in a much better mood, and you'd best be, if you want to get any lunch. You still will have dinner no matter what, but how you act when I return, will determine if you eat twice today or merely just once, since you already forfited your right to get any breakfast, for your actions."

Jeff swore at him, but Phil just chuckled, before he walked to the door and said.

"A hour in timeout, would be good for you and if you continue to misbehave. Well you and I both know that I will resort to other means to make you behave, if need be, Jeff."

Phil fell silent, before he abruptly turned the light off and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jeff growled as he chewed on the damned bandanna, before he blinked a few times, to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then he sighed, as he worked at the lock that was fastened on the chain of the handcuffs, to no avail. Then he turned his attention to tugging at the gag and managed to pull it around, then he deftly untied it, so that he pulled it out of his mouth and flexed his jaw slightly, then he laid his head on his right arm and closed his eyes.

An couple hours later, Jeff was finally woke up by Phil shaking him slightly. Then Jeff blinked up at him, before he closed his eyes again, at the anger radiating in Phil's eyes as he held up the gag that Jeff had somehow managed to remove. Jeff finally opened his eyes again and slowly said.

"It wasn't that hard to remove, Phil. After I had turned it around and untied the knot in it, because I wouldn't have been able to breathe, with it in my mouth."

Phil pressed his lips together, before he sighed and threw it down next to Jeff, before he finally asked.

"Do you have to piss, Jeff? I mean because you looked like you slept for nearly two hours and so I just want to know if you have to go, before I let you eat lunch, though that because of you untying the gag, I'm in a mood to decide against it. So what is your answer."

Jeff thought for a minute, before he said.

"I think that it's best that I do, Phil. But could you please take the handcuffs off, because it'll be difficult enough to eat with them on, I don't want them on, when I'm in the bathroom."

Thirty minutes later, Phil pushed Jeff down in a chair at the kitchen table, after he had snapped the handcuffs back on Jeff's wrists. Jeff just stared at the food in front of him, before he finally raised his head, just as Phil sat down and said.

"Why am I here, Phil? I mean seriously, I have a right to know."

Phil, sat the fork back down and said.

"Excuse me, Jeff. What did you just say?"

Jeff snapped.

"Dammit, Phillip, enough with the fucking games, I'm fine with playing your little servant on tv or whatever, but that doesn't explain to me the reasoning behind why you insisted on dragging me to your apartment for. I might be messed up. But as much as you get mad about me, not being honest with you at times, but the very least you can do is tell me the true reason on why I'm here at your place. Because it's one thing that I hate and that is, in not knowing where it is, where I stand and even I can sense that ou are keeping a few things from me. You want to know why I keep on fighting with you. Well it's for that reason alone, after all. Why should I fully be expected to obey you, when you insist on keeping things from me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had been planning this for a while, to get me alone all to yourself."

Phil snorted and said.

"Oh, Jeff. I assure you that everything will out sooner or later, so don't worry about it right now and eat."

Jeff growled.

"That's such a fucking vague answer that means nothing to me, Phil. And I demand the fucking truth from you right this instant."

Phil slammed his hand down on the table and said in a quiet, warning voice.

"I highly suggest that you forget about why you are here, Jeff. And if you had truly want to know the reasons behind why I had the match changed and why I want you here, well then you should've won the fucking match. But you didn't, now did you? So I suggest that you shut up and eat, before I change my mind about letting you have lunch and I am very close to doing that, Jeff."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut, before he stabbed at the food slowly and stuffed a piece in his mouth and finally started eating, madder than before. But he was still bound and determined to find out why Phil dragged him to his place sooner or later, no matter what the hell he had threatened him with.

* * *

A couple days later, Phil dragged Jeff into his locker room and pushed him down on the wooden bench and locked his arms around it and said firmly.

"Now you sit here and be good and I'll go get us something to eat, Jeff."

Jeff glared at him, but he waited till Phil had left the room, then he managed to pull his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a couple texts to Adam.

(God I hate him and I missed you.)

(But if he didn't insist on chaining me like a damned dog, I would come and find you, Adam.)

Jeff waited a minute, before his phone beeped with a reply from Adam.

(Oh I know you did, Jeff. But you want me to come to you and maybe free you from his clutches?)  
Jeff chuckled, before he sent three texts in quick succession to Adam.

(I wish you would, but it's best that you don't. I don't wish to piss him off.)

(But the stupid fucker, well I had to endure him kinda of humping me.)

(Since he refused to let me sleep anywhere, but in the same damned bed as him, the last two nights.)

Jeff sighed, when Adam quickly responded.

(What do you mean, he humped you?)

Jeff quickly typed.

(Nothing, what you are thinking, Adam. He just kept insisting on wrapping himself around me.)

Jeff paused, then typed a new one, after he sent that text.

(But we was both fully dressed, so there was no contact, not really. But I did kick him off of his bed, the first night, then the crybaby got pissed and threatened to beat me, if I did it again, so I had to endure it. But I hope to see your face very soon, Adam.)

(He is a big crybaby and he doesn't know the first thing about being punished.)

* * *

Jeff laughed, then he fell silent instantly, when Phil stormed back into the locker room, holding his face, without any food, and stomped over to where Jeff was, who tried to hide his phone. But Phil smacked him and snatched the cellphone away from Jeff and quickly scanned though the recent texts. Phil smacked him a couple more times, causing Jeff to jerk away and yelp both times, then Phil snapped.

"What I did was in no fucking way, could be considered humping you, Jeff and I never fucking threatened to beat you either, I merely told you to never kick me off the bed again. But because of you saying or rather texting that bullshit to Adam, who punched me about three or so minutes ago. You won't get your phone back, at least not till Sunday night and I am certain that you can go without it for two days, Jeff. Because now you showed to me, that I can't trust you to have your phone unsupervised and I was being fair, in allowing you to keep it, but not now. And here I thought that I could trust you to be alone, without causing trouble. Boy was I ever wrong."

Phil shoved it into his pocket, before he stormed out of the room again and making Jeff scream in frustation. Jeff sighed finally, before he slipped off the bench and just sat there, with his head in his hands, which he hadn't meant for Phil to be punched by Adam, though he thought was a little amusing and making him chuckle at the thought of Adam, so valiantly defending his honor, in thinking that Phil had violated his privacy to some degree. But at the same time, he wished that Adam hadn't hit Phil, since now he had nothing to help him keep his sanity and he worried about what Phil had planned for him, tonight, if Tuesday night was any hint of his plans for Jeff.

* * *

Jeff startled awake, as he was suddenly looking up at Phil and a few others, then Jeff realized that a couple of people was busy tying him down to a stretcher, before Jeff managed to ask weakly.

"What's going on, Phil?"

Phil wrung his hands and said, nervously.

"You, I think had laid down on the bench to sleep, but you fell off of it and hit your head, Jeff. Which I had just figured you had laid down on the floor, before I realized that you was on your back and shaking, like you was freezing or something, so I removed the handcuffs and went outside to yell for someone to help you. But the EMTs still plan to take you to the hospital just to be checked out fully."

Jeff swallowed against the stiffness against the stupid neck collar, before he gasped suddenly.

"I want Adam."

Phil's eyes narrowed, a second before he stepped back, and Jeff instantly felt Adam's hand slip into his hand and give his hand a slight squeeze, before Adam said softly.

"You gave a lot of people a scare, Jeff. Because you was out for probably close to thirty minutes. But I'll go with you to the hospital, if you want me to."

Jeff coughed and said softly.

"Good, I don't want you going anywhere, where I can't see you, Adam. At least not for a while."

A couple hours later, Phil finally arrived at the hospital and the nurse directed him to the floor, where Jeff's room was in. A few minutes later, Adam and Jeff both glanced up, at Phil knocking on the door weakly. Jeff said faintly.

"Phillip, you are allowed in the room, you don't have to hide at the doorway."

Phil nervously walked over to them, before he sat down in the second chair and asked quickly.

"Did the doctor say anything about why you passed out, Jeff?"

Jeff frowned furiously, causing Adam to say quickly.

"Don't mind him, Phil. But Jeff is a little upset, because according to the doctor that Jeff only passed out from being extremely sleep deprived, which naturally pissed Vince off, that one of his biggest money making cows, is suddenly a human being, who is in need of having 2 to 3 weeks off as well as getting at least 7 to 8 hours of sleep during thos days, instead of the 3 to 4 hours of sleep that we normally get every night. So when Jeff is released in two days, he'll be sent home straightaway, because Vince chose to give him a month off, to let him rest and heal up somewhat."

Jeff snapped.

"That's not the worst part of it and you know it, Adam. The worst part, is where I won't be able to see you much, because you live nearly three hours from me and I know that you normally go straight to your house, and that's the part I hate the most."

Adam chuckled, then he said firmly.

"Jeff, Raleigh does have a airport and that's maybe an hour away from you, so don't fret about where I live and I promise that I will visit you every week. So you don't have anything to worry about that, but I will let you and Phil have some time alone for a few minutes."

Jeff sighed and stared at Adam, the whole time he was walking out of the room, till he vanished from sight, then Jeff turned back to Phil and said quickly.

"I'm sorry for giving you a scare, phil. I didn't mean it. But seriously, I'm more pissed at myself, like who in the fucking hell gets so damned sleep deprived to where their body shuts down to get the needed sleep and I'm also mad for disrupting our storyline, which according to Vince that it will be put on hold, at least my part, till I return back to WWE television, whenever that might be, probably in October. I'm truly sorry, Phil."

Phil chuckled weakly, then he laid his hand over Jeff's hand and said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Jeff. Just worry about you getting better, that's all that matters at this point."

Jeff sighed and gave him a little smile, then it vanished just as quickly. Phil looked at him strangely, then he realized what had crossed Jeff's mind, before he growled.

"Oh but of course, our storyline will still be very much in effect, when you return, Jeff. As you are mine for 8 months, so I highly suggest you get used to it. I'll return in a couple days to check on you and maybe then you will be released from the hospital and I'll be able to take you home."

Jeff clenched his fists, but forced himself to strifle a furious outburst at Phil, who smirked at him, before he finally turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff sighed as he carefully sat down, glad and thankful that he hadn't really ran into anyone. Despite the fact it has been nearly 4 months since he was backstage at a Smackdown event. And he certainly hadn't yet ran into Phil, a fact that he was quite happy about. Even though it was the first week of December and his life had been hell the last few months, but he was still thankful that Vince hadn't chose to fire him, and was a little shocked that Jeff agreed to him ordering him to rehab in October.

A few minutes later, Jeff was picking at the half ate brownie on the paper plate in front of him. Then abruptly Jeff watched as someone swept it off the table. Jeff sighed, before he crossed his arms on the table and rested his forehead down on his forearms, not wanting to look at Phil, who he knew was standing behind him.

Silence ensured for a couple minutes, till Jeff sighed again as he raised his head up again, to find Phil standing in front of where he was sitting.

"You know you didn't have to destroy the dessert I was in the process of eating, Phil. And, no I have no intentions of fighting with you now, maybe never. I fucked up, and I don't need you or anyone else telling me that. Especially after the hell that I have went though these past few months. I did my time, and I just want to put it behind me."

Jeff fell silent, as he stared at Phil's hands, as he was gripping the sides of the small round table, where Jeff was sitting at, hard enough till his knuckles turned white. Jeff swallowed, since he knew that Phil's face was most likely red and his green eyes blazing.

* * *

"Everyone heard that you was returning this week, a couple days ago or was it last week? But it doesn't really matter, as I had talked to Vince then, about the storyline we was in and told him that, I wanted it to continue. If he was bringing you back and since I know that you aren't an asskisser and never have been one, Jeff. By god, that is the single fucking thing that I like about you right now, So what the fuck did you do. To keep your job?"

Jeff swallowed again, as he steeled up his courage, surprised at just how calm Phil's came across as and having no hint of anger. Jeff finally glanced up at Phil, who wasn't quite glaring at him. But his eyes was certainly narrowed and full of malicious anger, and his face slightly red. Jeff glanced back down at his hands again.

"I gave in, Phil. That's what I did, because I know that if I had resisted, then it would've cost me, my job. And since, there wasn't a way out of it, I accepted Vince's offer of rehab and pled guilty. I know that you are beyond furious, but you don't have to look at me like you wish to kill me or something. Since there is nothing else that I can do. Like I said, I served my time, endured 60 days of rehab hell and I just want to get though this day, without any problems. But as pissed as you are, it will pale in comparison to, what I'll have to face out there, during the show and being in front of the fans again, who most had turned on me, I'm sure of that."

Jeff said softly, looking up at Phil once more, and gauging his reaction, to what he just said. Jeff bit his lip, when he realized that Phil had walked away from him, to where a stack of chairs was, then he came back carrying one. Jeff put his head down on the table again, then he heard the faint screech of Phil pulling the chair up to the table.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about carrying your bags to my locker room, Jeff. As you will have the luxury of having them already there, waiting for you. Since is what had took me so long in finding you. But since you are done eating, I think that it's high time you follow me back, to my locker room, Jeff."

Jeff gritted his teeth at Phil's words.

"And let me guess, you have already turned my bags inside out and dumped my stuff out onto the floor, Phil?"

Jeff growled at Phil.

"Jeff, you know for someone who had vowed earlier, that you didn't want to fight. You are certainly now trying your best to bait and goad me into a screaming match with you. But to answer your question, on if I had searched your belongings. The answer is no, I only touched your gym bags long enough to carry them into my locker room, nothing more."

Phil fell silent, before he pushed himself up and walked a couple steps away, then he stopped and was staring hard at Jeff's back. Jeff bit his lip, feeling Phil's glare burning into his back, before he got up and followed Phil to his locker room.

* * *

A few hours later. Jeff paused as he stood in the center of the ring, staring at the people in the crowd. Which most of them, their faces, it was clear they was deadset against him. But he was secretly glad that none of them was actually openly booing or throwing things at him. Jeff finally started talking.

"Before anyone starts booing me or whatever. Which I'm glad that noone is booing me right now, and I also know that I have nothing to say, that could possibly make what I did any better and I'm terribly sorry for it and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness or respect. But I know what I did was wrong and I paid a huge price for it. And thanks to Mr McMahon, by his grace I'm able to..."

Jeff was cut off by the sound of Phil's music hit, a minute before he appeared at the top of the ramp, microphone in hand. Which caused the fans to finally start booing.

"Oh, listen to that, Jeff. Despite you still able to keep your job, by being one of Mr. McMahon's golden boys and the fact that you haven't been around for nearly four months, due to certain events that happened in September. But yet you return and the fans still refuse to boo you. But I'm soo glad that I caught you out here, because you remember that stipulation that was added to our match at SummerSlam, where you had to do anything and everything that I had ordered you to do? Well it is still very much binding, since it was for 8 months, even though 4 months nearly lapsed. But I have a perfect idea of what you will do. But oh not this week. However next week you will be one of us. Mark my words, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, when the bald Luke Gallows appeared beside Phil. Then Phil turned and started to walk backstage, before he stopped and turned back towards Jeff, before he said suddenly.

"You know what, Jeff. On second thought, I don't and won't wait till next week to initiate you, into my group, otherwise known as the Straight Edge Society."

Jeff tensed, since he knew Phil had no intentions of shaving his hair off, but Jeff had to make it like that's what he was planning on doing to him. Jeff waited, till Phil was climbing into the ring. Jeff tried to climb out of the ring, but Phil caught a handful of Jeff's hair. Phil grabbed the mic that Jeff had dropped.

"Oh, But after this, you won't have long hair anymore, Jeff."

Jeff waited till he seen Luke climb out of the ring after the clippers, at the same time he felt Phil's grip almost go lax. So Jeff decked him in the face, and quickly bolted up the ramp, then stood there, listening to the soft cheering by the crowd. Jeff leaned down and picked up the dropped mic laying there on the stage, before he took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear, Punk. You will never be able to shave my hair off, never and I promise you that much."

"You are still mine, Jeff. And I highly suggest that you get your ass down here this second or your punishment will be most severe and I promise you that."

"Punk, You might officially own me, But I will never join your group, as one of your brainwashed followers ever. Also that is the closest, you will ever come to shaving me bald again, Punk."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sat there on the bench, watching the rest of the show, when he felt Phil touch his shoulder, causing him to glance up at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, Jeff? When I had pulled your hair out there."

Jeff chuckled softly.

"No, of course not, Phil. I don't know how it looked on tv. But you wasn't really pulling my hair hard enough to hurt me or anything. But I guess that we will find out, how our segament came off as, on Friday night or in a few days. I think it was good, because the crowd was into it at the end. And that's all that matters the most. But I think that we should go out tonight for drinks."

Phil's eyes narrowed. Jeff chuckled again.

"Phil, you do realize that I don't mean that type of drinks. But that doesn't mean that we can't go hang outside of work, you know."

"Alright, so you just mean for us to find a bar or whatever and just relax for a couple hours, and unwind, before we head home tomorrow sometime?"

Jeff gave a short nod.

"Maybe we can try to see if we could try to be more than co-workers who are barely friendly to each other. As you know how many times I had tried to befriend you in the past, but you always blew me off, before my whole being turned against you completely."

Phil stared at him, then gave him a short smile.

"I'd like that Jeff. Which I think one idea might make our storyline angle, that much more believable to the fans in the crowd. Provided you would agree to it."

Jeff stared at him, Phil continued.

"What I mean is, if you let me snip a lock of your hair off. But I don't mean next week or anything. But maybe the week after or so. However that is only if you agree to it."

Jeff sighed and glanced at his hands.

"I'll think about it, Phil. And that is not a yes by any means."

* * *

An hour later. Phil sat there, as he watched Jeff finally reach the bar, before hopped onto a stool. Phil's jaw tightened, watching Jeff quickly down several shots of something. Before he stumbled slightly, as he pushed his way though the crowd again, and sat the can of pop down in front of Phil, on the table. Jeff flopped down into the booth, literally falling into Phil's lap. Phil closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to rein in his temper. Since Jeff was clearly drunk.

Phil finally opened his eyes and stared down at Jeff, who had a overly happy grin on his face.

"Oh what's wrong Philly? What are you mad about?"

Phil looked away and caught the eye of one of the girls, then he gestured at her.

"Here, Nattie. I want you to pay off the tab with the bartender. I'm taking Jeff back to the hotel."

Phil handed her a twenty, causing Jeff to make a protesting noise. Phil ignored it, as he gathered Jeff in his arms and slid out of the booth, holding onto him. Jeff tried to pull away, which served to cause Phil to grab him around the waist and carry him outside.

"You had more than enough tonight, Jeff. It's time for you to sleep it off."

Jeff pummeled Phil's back weakly. Phil sat him on his feet, causing Jeff to lurch away and hit his knees. Phil gently pulled his hair out of his face. Not saying anything as he vomited, then Phil pulled out a handful of napkins and wiped Jeff's face off, before helping him to his rental car.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff stumbled and fell out of the elevator, causing Phil to roll his eyes, before he quickly helped him up and guided him down the hallway. Phil decided that Jeff needed to spend the night in his hotel room, over trying to find Jeff's room. Phil was about to pull his room key out of his pants pocket, when Jeff suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. Phil jerked away, more shocked by Jeff's actions, over anything else.

Phil gritted his teeth, but he managed to stay in control of himself, while focusing on opening the door, then he dragged Jeff inside. Jeff swayed, causing Phil to immediately pick him up and carry him over to the bed and laid him down on it. Phil sighed, then he turned and walked back to the door and locked it, before he returned to the bed, and climbed on it. Phil sat down beside Jeff, staring down at him, then he slowly removed Jeff's shoes and socks, before he carefully helped him out of his shirt, causing Jeff to slur at him.

"What you're tryin to undress me to fuck me Punky?"

Phil gritted his teeth, then leaned down, but suddenly found himself on his back staring up at Jeff in shock. Jeff gave a drunken chuckle.

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet, Phillip. I mean I had to get drunk somewhat to steele up my courage to bring myself to touch you like this."

Jeff leaned down and pressed his lips against Phil's lips again, feeling the cool metal of Phil's lip ring brushing his bottom lip. Jeff bit down on his bottom lip gently. Phil leaned into it briefly, then he swiftly flipped Jeff over hard enough where they both fell off the bed.

Jeff gave a low yelp and went still. Phil sat up and looked down at him, his mouth open up, when he spotted the cut on Jeff's cheek, as he realized that Jeff's face had hit the corner of the nightstand when they both fell. Phil quickly picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff groaned as he cracked his eyes open, squinting, though the massive headache that he had.

"Oh good, you are awake finally, Jeff. Just when I was getting ready to get the trainer back in here. Even if he said that you didn't have any broken bones. Except for the gash on your cheek, but he will be coming by to make sure that you don't have a concussion, from smashing your head against the nightstand last night."

Jeff groaned again, as he opened his eyes a little wider, to find Phil sitting there beside him.

"Why am I naked?"

Phil gave a soft, low laugh.

"You aren't naked Jeff. The only reason you feel the sheets against your legs, is because I took your pants off, but you are wearing boxers, rest assured. However this might help you a bit."

Phil gently propped a couple more pillows behind Jeff's back, helping him to sit up slightly, then he held a glass of orange juice against his lips. Jeff took a couple swallows, then turned his face away. Phil set the glass back on the nightstand.

"So we didn't have sex or anything then last night?"

Phil stared at him, his eyes slightly narrowed, as realization slowly dawned on him, of just why Jeff had got drunk the night before.

"I guess not, if your expression, is any inclination, Phillip. And yes, I got drunk to work up my courage to fuck you and no that was the sole time I ever got drunk, before hopping into bed with someone. But can you give me my phone? So that I can call someone to come and get me."

Phil clenched his fists briefly, before he turned and walked over to the dress and snatched up Jeff's phone, then walked back to the bed and tossed it at Jeff.

Jeff quickly typed out a text to Adam.

_(Hey can you come and get me?)_

Jeff waited for Adam's response, which came a couple minutes later.

_(Let me guess you are in Brook's hotel room again? I and everyone else, had seen you throwing yourself at him all night last night at the bar, Jeff. Before he dragged you outside and making Nat pay off your tab at the bar. What room number is his room? And I'll be there shortly.)_

* * *

Jeff looked at Phil.

"My room is 218, Jeff."

Jeff sent the room number to Adam.

Five minutes later. Phil walked to the door and opened it, to allow Adam inside the room. Adam stopped, when he walked into the room and got a good look at Phil's face, after he had glanced at Jeff and noticed the bandage there.

"What the hell happened to your face, Phil? Jeff tried to fuck you, so you got into a fight with him instead, Phil?"

"Of course not, we had rolled and fell off the bed and hit the floor together."

Jeff was staring at him, then his mouth fell open, the second he seen the beginning of a bruise forming below Phil's right eye.

"I mean Jeff did punch me in the face last night during the SmackDown taping, that is where the bruise is from."

Jeff snorted and said softly.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard, Phil. I mean I know that I was supposed to hit you hard enough to make it look real, but I'm sorry that I caused that bruise under your eye."


	7. Chapter 7

A week later. Jeff pushed open the door of his assigned locker room and walked over to the bench, then stopped instantly, when he spotted Phil sitting there, on the sofa in the center of the room.

"So I was right, in guessing that you would try and come here. In an effort to get away from me, Jeff. But don't even think about setting your bags down on that bench, because you are coming with me, back to my locker room and that's final. Don't you even begin to protest it or else."

Jeff waited till Phil walked over to him, then he immediately flung his gym bags down in the bench, in utter defiance of Phil. Phil gave a little chuckle, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You love to defy me, don't you Jeff? You know I was going to let you have some input of how our segament would go. But since you just threw a little temper tantrum. I will be snipping a lock of your hair off tonight, whether you want me to or not. And it is just fucking hair, therefore it will grow back. Now grab your shit and I'm not telling you again, Jeff. You will be walking in front of me, to my locker room."

Jeff stomped the whole way there, which stopping didn't help. Because Phil would push him, and the final time he threatened to show him just how cruel he can be, if he didn't start walking.

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff swallowed hard, as he stared at Phil and his stupid lackey, marchin down to the ring. Jeff tried to bolt out of the ring. But Phil blocked his path, before knocking him down and pinned his body to the mat. Jeff wasn't thrilled about letting Phil cut a lock of his hair, nor was he truly comfortable with hitting Phil in the balls either, even if Phil gave him, his permission to do so.

Jeff screeched, the second he felt the clippers touch his hair. He started struggling against Phil, before he caught Phil between the legs with his knees, when Phil snipped a lock of hair, from the back of his head. Phil dropped the clippers and gave a strangled groan, as he released Jeff, who quickly rolled out of the ring. Jeff dashed up the ramp, before he collapsed, touching the back of his head. Which he realized that Phil cut the lock of hair, a couple inches from the root, so that Jeff wouldn't have a bald area. Jeff sighed, then snapped his attention back, to the ring.

"Just wait, Jeff. You got lucky in escaping this time, but you can't fight the inevitable, you will be one of us. No matter how much you protest it."

Phil screamed into the microphone at him.

Jeff collapsed back on his back, as he laid there briefly on the ramp, then he heard the crowd's boos get louder, causing him to jump up and hurry backstage, after he caught a glimpse of Phil stalking towards him.

* * *

Three hours later. Jeff paused outside of Phil's hotel room, which he heard the tv blaring slightly on the other side. Jeff fidgeted briefly, then he finally knocked on the door, then he heard Phil swear softly. Jeff waited for a few seconds, before the door opened. Phil blinked at him. Jeff could see that Phil had been getting ready for sleep, when he knocked.

"What do you want, Jeff? I can tell that you aren't drunk. What joy, I actually have the privilege of talking to a very sober and clear-minded Jeff Hardy."

Jeff narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. But Phil yawned slightly and stepped to the side, as he pulled the door open wider and gestured Jeff inside. Jeff froze, then he silently walked inside, relaxing as he did shut the door, as Jeff turned to face him, but Phil walked back to his bed and laid down again.

"Why are you here for, Jeff? I know that you came here for something, so just talk already."

Jeff sighed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how hard I had hit you last week, and for what I did earlier."

Phil sat up, as he studied Jeff, who sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Jeff, I know that it was an accident, and since WWE had went High Def last yr or so, it's perfectly fine why you had to work stiff. I'm not mad about getting a bruise in the process, I mean. Sure I didn't want it, but I've been though worse. As for earlier tonight you barely kneed me down there. I mean yes it hurt like hell, but I think it should look real on T.V."

Jeff laid down beside Phil suddenly, causing Phil to reach down and touch his face, before he settled down beside him.

"Turn over, I want to see the area, Jeff."

Jeff shifted, then turned the back of his head towards Phil, who touched it, before he suddenly inched closer and laid down next to Jeff and wrapped his arms around him loosely. Jeff stiffed briefly, then relaxed, before he felt Phil's fingers gently running lightly over his arm, then he slipped his fingers into Jeff's hand, as he intwined their fingers together.

Jeff finally rested his head against Phil's shoulder, as they laid there for a few minutes in silence. Jeff shifted with a weary sigh.

"I should be getting back to my room."

Phil spoke softly.

"Stay, Jeff. Why don't you stay the night? Since you are already comfortable and that's not an order or anything. But you did come here for something more than merely telling me, that you think you owed me an apology."

Jeff glanced up at him, then sighed again.

"Alright, I guess it won't hurt anything."

* * *

An hour later. Phil was still wide awake, laying there watching Jeff who was sound asleep in his arms. Phil gave a soft chuckle, then he gently tucked the stray lock of hair that had fell into Jeff's face, behind his ear.

Phil raised his head up off the pillow, at the sound of someone pounding on the door. He sighed, before he carefully slipped out from under Jeff, and climbed off the bed to walk over to the door and opened it and found Adam standing there.

"Jeff's here, in your hotel room, isn't he, Phil?"

Phil sighed again, before let Adam in. He immediately walk over to the bed, where Jeff laid, fast asleep. Adam turned back to Phil, who simply said.

"He fell asleep about maybe 20 or so minutes ago. He showed up, an hour ago, using a flimsy excuse of owing me an apology, then flopped down on my bed and it was obvious he didn't want to leave, so I told him, that he was more than welcome to spend the night here.

Adam sighed and glanced at him, before saying.

"He most likely fled to your room, so get away from Matt for a while. Since they got into it a bit about two hours ago, and since Jeff refused to answer any calls or texts from Matt. Matt made me go out looking for him, which that was maybe ten minutes ago. I think it's better if he did stay here, as if I were to take him to my room. Matt would find him and two he would get pissed at me for moving him from the bed, where he had fell asleep in."

* * *

The next morning. Jeff slowly stirred, then finally opened his eyes, blinking as he looked up into Phil's face, who he seen was watching him, somewhat intently.

"Did you sleep well, Jeff?"

Jeff gave a little nod, causing Phil to brush his fingers against his cheek, then he said softly.

"I bought you up some food, from the breakfast buffet. But I didn't know what you want, so I just filled a plate with the same things, that I had ate a few minutes ago, while I waited for you to wake up."

Jeff gave a soft sigh.

"I'm not picky on what I eat, Phil. I'm sure whatever you got for me, will be fine."

Jeff stretched, instantly feeling Phil wrap his arms around his waist, holding Jeff closely. Jeff looked at him, before he said slowly.

"What are you doing?"

Phil whispered softly.

"You came to my room, not because you got into a fight with Matt. But because you are drawn to me. I mean, since you could've crashed in the rooms of one of your friends, Jeff. But yet you chose to crash here and snuggle up to me, inspite of that fact that we aren't friends or anything but sworn enemies."

Phil paused as he finally released Jeff, and climbed off the bed, before he walked over to one of the chairs by the window, then continued.

"But you should get up and eat, before your food gets cold, Jeff."

Jeff pressed his lips together, but he finally dragged himself out from under the covers, and stumbled over to, where Phil had sat down in a chair, close to the table, where the plate of food was sitting. Jeff slowly ate, fully aware of Phil's intense stare on him, all the while. Phil turned his head towards the door, at the sound of someone knocking, so he walked over to the door and opened it.

Jeff paused, watching him talking with someone at the door, then he went back to eating. Phil finally returned and said slowly.

"Whenever you get done eating, Jeff. We have to go and talk with Vince or more like he wants to talk to us about something."

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil sat there, his hands folded in his lap, as he forced himself to remain calm, as both he and Jeff endured being bitched at by him.

"And I mean it. I don't want to see you, Phillip, to ever hold someone down and cutting their hair, without leave by me or the permission of the head of the creative writers and that's final. Do I make myself clear?"

Phil glanced at Jeff, whose face was completely blank and devoid of any expression, before he said in a blank voice.

"Yes, I fully understand, Mr. McMahon. It won't happen again."

Phil half heartedly agreed, causing Vince to give a gesture of dismissal. Phil stalked out of the meeting room, followed closely by Jeff. Phil waited till they was alone, before he said lowly.

"How do you do that, Jeff? I mean shut down so completely, like you did when we got yelled at by Vince."

Jeff shrugged, and said quietly.

"I've known him a lot longer than you have, Phil. So I'm used to it, and I don't see any point in getting mad, I mean after all. Always better to be still and silent, and allow him to bitch for as long as he wants, then speak when it's required, no sense in getting upset, because it would only prolong it. You'd do well to remember that, not to mention we was kinda in the wrong, over what we had came up with and going off script a bit."

Jeff hit the call button for the elevator, then he turned back to Phil and said in the same quiet voice.

"Besides, Phil. You know how vocal I can and have been in the past. You and I aren't as different as you might think."

Jeff turned his back to Phil again. Jeff heard him close the distance between them, before he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff tensed, before he heard his soft whisper in his ear.

"I'm not a bad person, Jeff. Even though I know that's what you think of me as being."

"That's where you are wrong Phil. I never said that you are, but I know how you are, especially when you get pissed off. Besides I don't want a relationship, I would rather fuck you and be done with it."

Phil gave a low chuckle.

"I know, but I won't have sex with people outside of an relationship and I won't budge on that decision, Jeff."

Jeff turned his head glancing towards the lobby, then his gaze fell on Matt, who was obviously searching for him.

Jeff swore under his breath. 'Shit.'

Phil followed his gaze, but the elevator doors opened, before he could say anything.

* * *

Jeff grabbed Phil's wrist and jerked him into the elevator with him. Once inside, Phil said slowly.

"Why don't you just talk to him. I mean he is your brother after all."

Jeff snapped.

"Sure I will, but I know that he is still mad from last night or early this morning and if I would talk to him, then we will just end up fighting again. Trust me, I'd just rather avoid him, till I know that he is completely calm."

Phil pondered Jeff's actions.

"I know that you are fucking thinking of something, Phil. So just fucking spit it out already."

Phil glanced at him, startled, but was cut off by the ding from the elevator before the doors slid open. Jeff pushed him out first, before he walked out of it after him. Phil finally placed his arm around Jeff's shoulder and said softly.

"Will you come with me, back to my room, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he sighed and gave a slight nod, allowing Phil to lead him down the hallway.

Once Phil had relocked the door, he turned towards Jeff and said softly.

"I was only thinking in the elevator, about how you do your best to evade confrontions, and other things similar to them. Nothing more, unless of course you choose to confront someone directly, then you are vicious, maybe as vicious as I am. But that's not saying you are mean, because I know that you aren't and quite frankly, neither am I. I know that I have hurt you in the past but I'm wondering or hoping that you would give me, till the beginning of April next yr or the day of WrestleMania to change your mind about taking a chance on another relationship. But this time with me. Then we can talk about sex, unless of course you realize that you have fell in love with me, before that day. Which that is the remaining four months."

Jeff stared at him, before he swallowed hard and finally said.

"Fine, It's a deal."

Jeff sighed, since he hated it, having to agree to the stupid idea. As he knew how very easily he could fall in love with Phil. Jeff walked away from him and sat down on the bed. Jeff propped his elbows on his knees with his face resting in his hands, as he heard Phil's faint footsteps walking towards him, before he walked over the bed and climbed onto it and sat down behind Jeff.

Jeff started slightly at the feel of Phil's arms wrapping around his arms and his chin resting on his right shoulder.

"I'm not a bad guy, Jeff. Though I know you are well aware of that, and of also the fact that I'm actually quite the lovable person."

Jeff shuddered, feeling Phil's hot breath tickling his ear and neck slightly. Jeff growled.

"Yes, I am well aware of those facts, Phil. But you know that or should know that I'm not really wanting another relationship, nor do I wish or desire to fall in love with someone again. Not to mention your biggest flaw or fault, which is your temper and that alone makes me that much more wary of wanting a relationship with you. What do I have to do, to get you to understand that I just want to fuck you, nothing more."

"I have no intentions of being a notch in your headboard or a mark on your belt, Jeff. I'm not denying you having sex with me, Jeff. I'm just denying you having a round of the tired old one night stand sex with me. Like you are so used to having. Besides you had just gave me, your word, that I have until WrestleMania next year, to change your mind about not wanting a relationship with me. You want to fuck me, well I want you to love me, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, before he froze, when he felt the bed shift slightly. Then he felt Phil gently kissing his neck, while he ran his hands up and down Jeff's arms slowly. Jeff jerked away suddenly, as he burst out.

"I have to go back to my room, to get some clean clothes. As since I had slept in these clothes last night."

Phil sat there, with his hands in his lap, as he watched Jeff scurry out of the room. Phil sighed, before covering his face, silently hoping he didn't scare Jeff off.

* * *

Two hours later. Phil sighed as he glanced at the clock, then he slid off the bed and walked over to the closet and pulled out his suitcase, cafore he carried it to the bed and slowly packed his clothes in it. Then he snapped it shut and looked up suddenly at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Phil quickly crossed the room and opened the door, to find Jeff standing there, as he held his hands out in front of him, slightly nervous.

Phil stared at him, before he moved to the side, to allow Jeff inside, then he shut the door behind him. Jeff glanced at the closed suitcase, then back at Phil, who said simlpy.

"I have to head to the airport now, Jeff. I know that you want me to stay, but we have said enough to each other. Now it's up for you to decide what you truly want, Jeff. Besides my conditions aren't that difficult, and we would both win."

Jeff swallowed, before he glanced down at his hands, then back up at Phil and said.

"I don't do relationships, Phil. I told you that before..."

Phil growled, before he walked away from him and sat down on the bed, before he snapped.

"Yes, you have told me that repeatedly, Jeff. Well I don't fucking do one night stands."

Jeff stared down at his feet, before he raised his head again and stared at Phil and said quietly.

"I also refuse to let people spend the night at my house, especially ones that I had fucked, who I also work for. And I can't go back home with you, as long as you live in that apartment. But I..I want you to come home with me this week, Phil."

Phil's mouth fell open, since that was unexpected, then he got up and walked over to Jeff and gently placed his hands on his shoulders and asked softly.

"That took a lot of courage for you to return and ask me that, didn't it, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, before Phil pulled him close, then whispered in his ear.

"It's a start. But yes I will go home with you."

Phil gently pulled Jeff back and asked.

"When is your flight?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, and said slowly.

"Not till 1pm tomorrow. Since I have a autograph signing in two hours at the local target at 3:30pm today."

Phil mused.

"So we have most of a what, three days to get more comfortable with each other, then, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff bit his lip briefly, as he watched Phil, who thought over Jeff's request, and sighed.

"I'll be only too happy to finally see your house, Jeff."

Phil chuckled, when he seen the relief clearly etched on Jeff's face, before Jeff stepped closer to him and laid his head against his shoulder, causing Phil to wrap his arms around him and rub a trembling hand up and down Jeff's back slowly.

A few minutes later. Jeff was laying there, his head resting on Phil's shoulder, as they laid on the bed. Jeff's phone went off, causing Jeff to raise his head up, then he shifted and grabbed it off the nightstand and answered it.

Jeff's ear was immediately assaulted by the brusque voice of Vince, demanding to know why he wasn't at the Target. Jeff stammered as he glanced at the clock.

"Mr. McMahon, the last I checked, it started at 3:30p.m., and it's just now only 2:30p.m."

Jeff's mouth fell open, when Vince informed him that it had been moved up an hour. Jeff swallowed and stammered.

"Give me at least 15 minutes, Mr. McMahon and I'll be there, I swear. I didn't know it was changed."

Phil watched as Jeff hung the phone up, then quickly rushed around the room briefly, then dashed out of the room, Phil sighed.

* * *

Three hours later. Phil strode across the room and opened the door, to let Jeff back inside the hotel room. Jeff trudged over to the bed and sat down on it, with his head in his hands, and his head hanging, in slight defeat.

"That bad, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed, then he glanced up at him.

"No, Not truly. I mean I love talking with the fans, etc. But someone had forgotten to inform me, that the autograph signing time had been changed So I was hardpressed not to panic at seeing all of those people there, and some of them, was downright pissed. But they was a bit happy, after I had ordered one of the store employees to bring up, everything they had on the shelves, that had my face on it, in the toy section. And so I passed them out as early christmas gifts. Just not too happy that it cost me over a thousand dollars. But I had to do something to make it up, for them waiting for so long, before I had showed up."

Jeff sighed again, before he pulled off his shoes and laid back down on the bed, a second before Phil laid down next to him. Jeff shifted and laid his head back on Phil's shoulder as he snuggled close to him.

"Well it wasn't your fault, Jeff. Someone forgot to inform you on the time change for it, but you made a lot of kids happy this year."

Jeff gave him a weak smile.

"Yea, I guess that I did. But I can't wait to show you, how I truly live and It will do you a lot of good, to get out of the city, at least for a few days, anyways, Phil."

Phil winced inwards, but quickly said.

"I can't wait, Jeff."

Jeff smirked and said softly.

"I think that it will snow even this week at my house, or I really hope it will snow."

Phil pressed his lips into a thin line.

* * *

Two days later. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he was in for a hard landing, after he had felt the bike wobble, when the tires had hit a slick spot just before the top of the snow covered hill. Jeff lost his seat on his dirtbike, a second before he hit the ground and rolled down the few feet and came to rest at the bottom of the hill, his eyes squeezed shut tightly,feeling as if his shoulder was immediately on fire. Jeff swallowed, then he opened his eyes to find the handlebars of the bike pressing heavily into his left shoulder, he immediately closed his eyes again, while he laid there in the snow, as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach, since he knew instantly that he had fucked his shoulder up royally.

A minute later. Jeff heard Phil's harsh breathing, before he landed on his knees, beside Jeff. Jeff blinked at him. Jeff licked his lips, trying to focus on Phil's voice, before Phil managed to pull the bike off of him and grabbed his shoulder, causing Jeff to scream. Instantly Phil's face became etched with lines of worry, because he knew Jeff wouldn't scream like that or at all, unless something was terribly wrong.

"Are you alright, or should I call for help, Jeff?"

Phil asked slowly, knowing that Jeff was seriously injuried, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, just yet.

Jeff swallowed and said in a shaking voice.

"Call them, but don't leave my side, Phil."

Phil got up and walked away a couple steps, where Jeff could still see him. Phil managed to force himself to remain calm, though he had seen at first glance, how bad Jeff was. Phil ended the call, then he stared down at Jeff, who was shaking and sweating, despite the fact that Jeff was resting in a bed of snow, so he quickly jerked his coat off and tucked it around Jeff, even though he was left in a thin shirt. Phil started rubbing his arms.

Jeff gasped.

"My phone is in my pocket, Phil. Will you get it out for me? Since you will have to go to the end of my driveway and unhook the chain there."

Phil snapped furiously.

"I am not fucking leaving your side, Jeff and that's final."

Jeff bit his lip, then he whimpered.

"If you get my phone out, then I can talk to Matt or one of my friends, while you are gone. It will only take five minutes, Phil. I swear it. Please, you'd have to unhook it, or they won't get past it."

Phil knelt beside Jeff, then he gently patted Jeff's pants pockets and quickly found Jeff's phone and handed it to him. Jeff weakly dialed Matt's number, Phil watched as Jeff winced slightly, but gave a calm hello to Matt. Jeff watched, as Phil tore across the field, back to his house, before he jumped into a car to do, what Jeff had urged him to do.

Ten minutes later. Jeff cried out in pain, when the two paramedics moved him onto the backboard, and jostling his shoulder at the same time. Jeff frowned, when they removed his racing boots. Phil asked sharply.

"Can you wait, long enough for me to take these inside and bring his normal shoes outside?"

* * *

An hour later. Jeff just laid there, his face turned towards the single window, as he watched the fast fading light as the sunset. Jeff sniffed, knowing it was a horrid accident. But he had knew the second he landed, that he had broke his left collarbone again, but the doctor had only confirmed it, from the X-Rays taken of his neck and shoulder.

"Do you want anything to drink, Jeff?"

Jeff turned his eyes towards Phil, who was sitting there watching him. Jeff sighed, because he really hated the fact that the damned doctor insisted on him wearing a fucking neckbrace, despite that he had no neck fractures, then gave Phil's hand a slight squeeze, before Phil gently laid a plastic cup against Jeff's lips and tilted it upwards slightly. Jeff took a few sips, then pulled away. Phil sat the cup back down on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry that you had to watch my accident, Phil. I'm glad I was wearing my helmet, though the first time I had broke my collarbone was well over 15 years ago."

Phil said quietly.

"Yes, But now you will be sidelined for at least 2 to 3 months with healing and rehab. But I am so glad that it wasn't your neck. Because it looked a lot worse than what it actually was, Jeff."

Jeff grimaced, and growled, as he reached up and tugged at the chin part of the brace.

"I fucking hate this thing and I wish that the damned doctor would just take it off my neck."

"Jeff, he told you that you have to wear it as a precaution. Since the X-Ray of your neck was inclusive and that was before they was faxed to WWE's main medical doctor, for whenever one of their guys gets hurt. Even if this injury happened nowhere near a wrestling ring. Besides it gives some stability to your left shoulder."

Phil fell silent, at the sound of Jeff grinding his teeth in anger at Phil's words. Then Jeff turned his head the best he could and started glaring out of the window once more. Phil sighed, before he gently slipped his hand into Jeff's left hand and squeezed it gently. A second before he heard the soft, muffled sobbing coming from Jeff, who he realized was hiding his fear and terror behind anger. Phil held his hand, letting Jeff cry, since he knew there was nothing he could say that would help, more than him being silently supportive of Jeff.

A few minutes later. Jeff sniffled, before he reached up with his right hand and wiped at his eyes. Jeff managed to ask.

"When does your plane leave, Phil? I know that your flight is tomorrow, I would like you to go home and get some sleep, before you leave."

Phil snapped.

"I am not leaving your side, since you won't have anyone to stay with you."

Jeff sighed, then gave a little chuckle, when he remembered that two of his friends was off work for a while, so he said slowly.

"Yes I do, Phil. Though you haven't ever met them. I'll just call them to stay with me or at least one of them."

Phil narrowed his eyes, causing Jeff to say softly.

"They are indie wrestlers and they live in South Carolina. Give me, my phone, Phil."

* * *

Four hours later. Jeff started blinking trying to stay awake, then he glanced down at Phil, who had pulled up a chair close to Jeff's bed and was sitting there, his elbows propped up on his knees and his head resting heavily in his hands. Jeff smiled, more to himself, hearing a familiar voice slightly agruing with someone outside his room, before the nurse came in to ask him, if he wanted to see his newest visitor.

"Of course, I called him to show up."

Phil sat up straight, studying the slight figure of the unknow person walk into the bed and sat down in the second chair.

"Are you alright Jeff? I mean because wouldn't you want your brother or another one of your friends with you? I mean I'm glad that you called me. But I'm als be surprised that you did."

Jeff coughed softly, knowing that Kirby was slightly glaring at Phil, then he said simply.

"They was working and I know that you are off for a couple weeks or so, Kirby. Not to mention, I'm a little dreading how Matt is going to react, when he finds out what I did, in riding my dirtbike outside when it had snowed, and the ground being ice covered. I called you, since I didn't want to bother your brother T.J., as I'm sure he would rather be home with his wife, during this time."

Jeff paused, then he continued slowly.

"Oh yes, Phil is this Kirby Mack. Kirby this is Phil Brooks."

"Why is he here with you, to begin with, Jeff? Last time I checked or was informed by Matt. That you and Punk fiercely hated each other."

Jeff swallowed, then said."

Phil and I, decided to try and put our differences aside and so I invited him to my house, in hopes of getting him to like me a little more."

Several days later. Jeff just sat there on the bed, waiting for the doctor to return with his release form.

"Are you okay, Jeff? Because you aren't acting like your normal self."

Jeff glared up at Phil, then adjusted the sling around his neck, somewhat thankful that the doctor had took the brace off a few days ago.

"Or are you just pissed, because I am taking you home to my new house, in Chicago? Which it will be the first time I have spent the night in it, since I bought and signed the forms for the title and deed."

Jeff looked away, then he pressed his lips into a thin line, at the sight of the fucking wheelchair the nurse had pushed into the room.

* * *

Three days later. Phil sat down on the bed, where Jeff was laying there, staring forlorning up at the ceiling, and a blank look on his face. Jeff clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, when he heard the slight scrape of a spoon against the inside of a bowl. Phil said firmly.

"Jeff, you have been laying here, in bed for the last three days and refusing to eat anything. Now either you let me help you to sit up, so that you can eat right, or I am be taking you to the local hospital within the hour and I mean that. It's your choice."

Jeff opened his eyes and glared at Phil, who stared hard at him, before Jeff growled weakly.

"Fine, if it will make you shut the hell up. Help me up."

Phil smiled inwardly, before he wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist and helped him up, so that he was leaning against the headboard. Jeff clamped his mouth shut again, when Phil held the spoon up. Phil snapped.

"I'm done playing games with you, Jeff."

Jeff turned his head away and hissed.

"I'm not a child, Phil. I can feed myself."

Phil set the spoon down in the bowl again, before he picked it up with both hands and held it in front of Jeff, who glared at him. But he finally picked the spoon up with his good right hand, Phil watched him, while he ate slowly.

A few minutes later. Jeff dropped the spoon back in the bowl and turned his whole body away from Phil, who sighed, seeing that it was a bit more than a quarter left of the soup. But he set it back down on the nightstand, knowing that was probably all Jeff could eat for the moment. Phil leaned over and kissed his cheek, sending Jeff into a sobbing fit. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, gently rubbing his back slowly. Phil finally murmured.

"I know that you are depressed a bit, Jeff. But even if this is a bit of a set back, you can still wrestle again come late February or early March. But I don't want you to start wasting away, like you are trying to do so."

Phil got up, from where he had been sitting on the bed and walked over to the dresser. Jeff watched him as he pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of pants, a curious look crossed Jeff's face, then he scowled deeply. Phil stopped short, a little surprised at the amount of sheer anger on Jeff's face, which was all directed at Phil. Phil finally chuckled and said.

"Jeff, you looking at me, like that. Well it will only make me that much more determined to have you get changed into clean clothes and take you outside for a hour or so. Because you need to get outside, as you have been cooped up in my bedroom ever since we had got to my house three days away. It will go by much faster, if you comply with my decision. But if you fight, then I will drag you outside in those dirty clothes that you have been sleeping in and wearing ever, since you left the damned hospital, back in Stamford, North Carolina."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil stood there, as he watched Jeff stumbled over to a park bench and sank down on it, he sighed, before he walked over to him and sat down beside him. Phil sat in silence next to Jeff, who was staring blankly at the pond, as several minutes passed between them in silence. Phil finally turned back to Jeff, when he realized that Jeff was trembling, Phil mentally kicked himself, before he took his coat off and draped it around Jeff, as he said softly.

"Can you make it back to my car, Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed, and said hoarsely.

"I think so, if you let me lean against you a little bit."

Ten minutes later. Phil helped Jeff inside and shut the front door behind them, and locked it, before he suddenly picked Jeff up. Jeff laid his face against Phil's shoulder, since he doubted he would be able to walk up the stairs to Phil's room.

As soon as Phil made sure Jeff was comfortable. Jeff asked suddenly.

"How come you aren't packed and ready to go to the airport, Phil?"

Phil sighed and said simply.

"Because I phoned Vince yesterday and told him, that I need some time off, because I had feared for your wellbeing, if I left you alone, like this. So he gave me two weeks off. Although the fact that, I had informed him of you refusing to eat anything for two days, that made him give me permission more than anything. So I'm not leaving your side, till I know you are well alone to take care of yourself again. Do you want me to bring you the rest of the soup, that you didn't finish earlier?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, which Phil took that as a no, so he sat down on the bed, while he started talking again.

"Is there anything that you do want me, to do for you right now, Jeff?"

Jeff thought, then he said softly.

"Yes, take your shoes off and lay down beside me."

Phil gave him a slight smile, before he pulled his shoes off and climbed under the covers, beside Jeff, who immediately laid back against Phil's left shoulder. Phil curled his arm around Jeff's waist, with his hand coming to rest on his stomach.

A few minutes later. Phil glanced down at Jeff, when he felt him slump a bit more against his shoulder. Phil reached up and touched Jeff's face, causing Jeff to mumble.

"Don't do that, just let me sleep, Phil."


	9. Chapter 9

Phil just laid there, as he held Jeff, while listening to the sound of Jeff breathing softly. He finally glanced down when he heard the slight change in Jeff's breathing and realized that he was sound asleep. Phil smiled slightly, before he tightened his arms around Jeff, holding him closer to him, as he watched Jeff sleeping. Phil shifted, then he gently kissed Jeff's forehead, then brushed a stray lock of hair, out of Jeff's face, and tucked it behind Jeff's ear

An hour later. Phil woke up with a start, then he realized that he was alone in the bed. So he quickly climbed on it and started looking for Jeff, a second before he paused at the doorway of the bedroom, when he heard the sound of someone humming or singing softly from the direction of the bathroom, which he noticed the door was nearly closed.

Phil walked over to the door and pushed it open all the way, causing it to squeak on the hinges and silencing the someone singing softly

"Jeff, are you in here?"

Jeff sighed and said slowly.

"Yes of course, Phil. I decided to take a bath, while you was sleeping."

Phil finally walked over and sat down on the ledge of the bathtub, before he tried to open the curtain. But Jeff grabbed it and held it closed, before he said.

"Not so fast, Phillip. Since you don't want to have sex with me yet, then well you don't have the right to see me naked yet either."

Jeff finally released the curtain, when he seen Phil's fingers release the fabric of the curtains.

"Alright fair enough, Jeff. But you should've woke me up, just in case. But how are you taking a bath, since I can see that you still have your sling on and how did you get your shirt off anyways."

Jeff gave a low chuckle, then he said plainly.

"Phil, the answer to that question, lies there on the floor and that is one of the dumbest things you have asked me. Because if you had took the time to examine my shirt, you would see just how I got it over my head and off my left arm, inspite of the sling, that my left arm is in."

Phil sighed and asked softly.

"Alright, do you want me to leave?"

"NO. I mean no, don't leave. I hope you will keep me company for a few more minutes. But you will have to help me stand up, when I'm done. Which will be tricky, in keeping you from seeing me fully exposed."

Phil cut him off and said quickly.

"I'll walk to the bathtub and close my eyes, before helping you up."

* * *

A few minutes later. Jeff grunted, as he carefully gripped the safety bar of the bathtub and slowly pulled himself up to his feet, before he called out though the curtain, as he kept holding onto the safety bar.

"Phil, I'm done. But don't open the curtain, just come over and hold the towel open for me."

Jeff pulled the curtain back slightly to reveal his face and seen Phil standing there, beside the tub, with his eyes closed. Jeff bit his lip, before he pulled the curtain open all of the way, and grabbed the towel from Phil's hands and placed it over his shoulders. Jeff finally grabbed Phil's arm to balance himself as he stepped out of the tub.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"Yes, Phillip."

Jeff swiftly dried his legs off, then he managed to wrap the towel around his waist and said.

"Okay, Phil. I'm fully covered, but I still need your help with something."

Phil opened his eyes, and looked at Jeff, before he realized that Jeff needed him to tuck the loose end. Phil quickly fastened the towel more securely for Jeff. Jeff sighed, before he watched Phil, as a uncomfortable feeling fell over Jeff, who swallowed, since he suddenly felt trapped in the steadiness of Phil's gaze, then he softly whispered.

"What are you doing to me, Phil?"

Phil kept staring at him, while he finally said.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Jeff. Since just trying to make you see that it won't be as bad as you think it will be, if you just let yourself fall in love with me and admit it to my face. But come on, it's time for you to eat again, then we can talk more, if you still want to."

Jeff opened his mouth, before he shut it again, as he pressed his lips together, while thinking. Since he didn't want to let go, afraid of being hurt again. Phil's soft voice broke though his racing thoughts.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jeff. I know that you are mainly worried about being in another relationship that failed, but I promise you that if you give me a chance to prove myself to you. You won't have to deal with that again, I promise. I know that you have feelings for me, but you have them hidden pretty well. All you have to do, is show me that you feel the same way about me, as how I feel about you, then we can sex. But us having sex, will have to wait till you are completely healed."

Phil stepped closer to Jeff, so that Jeff's left arm, so that the sling was slightly pressing into Phil's chest, before Phil gently slipped his hands into both of Jeff's palms, and started caressing the backs of his hands slowly, with his thumb.

"I won't hurt you, Jeff. I promise."

Phil gave Jeff's hands a light squeeze, before he watched Jeff's bottom lip start trembling. Jeff managed to stammer, as he pulled away from Phil.

"I-I think that I just want to get dressed and eat."

Phil reached out and caught Jeff's right arm, pulling him to a stop, before he pulled Jeff close as he murmured softly.

"Please don't run from me, Jeff. Please. I love you."

Jeff tried to jerk away, as he cried out.

"No you can't."

Phil kissed him suddenly, before he slipped his arms around Jeff's waist again, feeling him shaking.

"Shh, I know you are upset Jeff. But it will only fail, if you undermine it, by thinking like that. So please banish those thoughts. They don't do anyone any good. But I didn't want to fall in love with you, however the fact remains that I did, in fact do just that and I don't want to change how I feel for you and that's final."

Jeff whimpered.

"But it's wrong, Phil and it could never work and you and I both know it."

* * *

Phil sighed, then he grabbed Jeff's right hand, before placed it on his chest, Jeff tried to jerk his hand away at the feel of Phil's heart beating in his chest and the slight scratchness of his chest hair under his shirt.

"Just let go of those fears, Jeff. I have a good feeling that you love me too. Since why else did you start seeking me out, out of the blue, for about three weeks in a row before your injury. And after each show and I don't just mean the normal Smackdown tapings, as you would also show up at my hotel room, within an hour of the houseshows ending as well, and there was two of those each week aside from the Smackdown taping. Even if you refused to admit it, but I'm not stupid and I knew after the second houseshow of you doing that, there was something going on, that was driving you to seek out the comfort of my bed and my arms."

Phil sighed, as he took a deep breath before exhaling it and continuing.

"I didn't confront you with it, because I want you to admit it on your own, without any prompting. That's why I bought you here, and I had also asked for a month off yesterday. Mainly because you was refusing to eat or do anything, but mope for the past three days over your injury, but I also wanted time off, so that I can get you to let go of those misgivings you have towards me."

Jeff whimpered, in a shakily voice.

"Shall I show you the scars you had gave to me, Phil, back during the summer of hell I had to endure, because of your treatment of me. But you are right, you doing that to me, isn't making me hold back, mainly it's the unseen scars of my wife, who I thought we was very happy together. But she left me, the second I signed that WWE contract and within a week or so, she was with someone new. Which I hated to, but her actions forced me, to make sure that my kids was legally mine and I was extremely glad that they are in fact mine. That is why I don't want another relationship, as it's easier to just fuck people and avoid another unknown betrayal, Phillip."

Phil sighed and said in a soft whisper.

"Jeff I swear on my life, I won't ever cheat on you and you know better than to even think, that I would ever cheat on someone, I've in a relationship with, as I am very fiercely loyal."

"And you a fiercely royal pain in the ass at times, too Phil."

Phil just stared at him, his lips in a half smile over Jeff's words, then he ducked his head, before he looked back up at Jeff.

"Maybe so, but I still love you Jeff, no matter what."

Jeff started trembling again, before he pressed his lips together, to still them briefly, then he whispered hoarsely.

"Okay, I'll try to move past what he did to me."

Phil pulled Jeff back, so that he held him at arm's length at Jeff's words, who once more tried to jerk free, when a horrified look came over his face, when he realized what he had just spilled to Phil. Who demanded instantly.

"What did you mean by that statement, Jeff? Or did you just misspeak and forgot a letter."

Jeff turned his face away and said swiftly.

"It's nothing, so just forget it, Phil"

Phil reached up and grabbed Jeff's chin and turned his face back to his and said slowly again.

"What did you mean by that state, of you trying to move past what 'he' did to you? I have a right to know."

Jeff swallowed and said simply.

"Here is not the place to be discussing such things as that, Phil. You want to know, what I meant by that, well then I want something from you. Yes I know our other deal is still binding, but we can still do other things, Phil."

Phil gritted his teeth, his face turning red slightly, Jeff just stared at him, unblinking, till Phil caved first and snapped.

"Fine, but no sex means no sex of any kind, Jeff, and I mean that."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff just sat there at the kitchen table, staring at Phil. Phil crossed his arms finally, causing Jeff to say slowly.

"I won't say his name or anything, and I won't go into many details. But to sum it up as, one of the guys, who I had fucked. Well to put it this way he offered very much for me to wrok with, then I kept denying him afterwards, till he lost it and kinda attacked me one night after a show, in late July 2007, with a knife. He didn't cut me that badly, just a inch deep at best. But I had to get about 10 stitches, however after that he didn't bother me again, thankfully."

Phil's mouth fell open, in shock at Jeff's words. Jeff sighed, before he got up and made his way around the table to where Phil was sitting, then he carefully pulled his shirt up, then grabbed Phil's hand, and gently pressed his fingers against the scar that ran along his left side. Phil leaned closer, studying Jeff, then he said slowly.

"I had always wondered how you had got that scar. But I didn't think it was polite to ask you about it. So you aren't going to tell me who is was."

Jeff snapped.

"Of course not, Phil. But I can tell you that's noone you are thinking of and it's certainly not Randy, who was one of the first ones to visit me and I have kept who he is a secret. Noone knows who did it, because he waited till I was completely alone in the parking lot, before he came out of the shadows and demanded to know why I had been ignoring his calls, etc. I told him why, then I had tried to knock the knife out of his hand, to no avail. Before he stabbed me and vanished. Adam had found me laying on the ground, clutching my side several minutes later. Which that is why he is so protective of me, as a lot of the guys are."

Jeff fell silent, before he pulled his shirt back down and walked back to his chair and sat down once more and sighed again, before he said slowly.

"If you haven't thrown the rest of that soup out. I would like to finish it, Phil."

Phil sighed, before he got up, went over and got the bowl out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for a minute, then he carried it over to the table and set it in front of Jeff.

Several minutes later. Jeff pushed the bowl away from him and said simply.

"I want to see you, Phil. No I don't mean it as a sexual way, as I do it with everyone I had climbed into bed with."

Phil frowned deeply for a second, before he realized that Jeff didn't want to do anything, but examine him. Phil hissed.

"I have every right to say no."

"Of course, you do, Phil. But it also means that I will be calling a cab within five minutes of you refusing to make sure of you being clean. It's nothing personal, Phil. It's just how I test people and I have turned people down, after they ask me for sex, when I got no reaction from them during it."

Phil just scowled even harder.

"That expression, is so becoming of you, Phil. It's your decision."

Phil finally stood up again and walked around the table to Jeff.

"I want you on my right side, Phil. Because that's my good hand and I promise it will only take a few minutes at most."

Phil gritted his teeth as he seethed silently, before he finally undid his pants and pushed his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs. Jeff reached over and gently slipped his hand underneath Phil's cock and balls, allowing himself to test their weight, before he moved his hand and ran a single finger over the soft skin of them. Jeff tried, but couldn't resist giving them a slight squeeze. Then he pulled his hand away and stood up, and grabbed the soup bowl and carried it to the sink, slightly ignoring Phil, who quickly pulled his pants up again and refastened them, then stomped over to Jeff.

* * *

"I couldn't help myself, Phil. Besides I did it for a reaction, nothing more. I know that you are attracted to me. Since I know that you felt that slight stiffenness, just as well as I had, when I held you in the palm of my hand."

Phil snorted, causing Jeff to finally look at him, then continued.

"Besides Phil. I want to do so much more to you, than merely giving you a good squeeze. But you are one of the more well put together guys I have been with. Though I have to wait, before I finally get my heart's desire where you are concerned."

Jeff filled the bowl up with soapy water, then he turned off the water and stood there staring at the bowl for a few seconds, before he finally turned around and said softly.

"Phil, when you had took me to that waterfront park, that wasn't your favorite place to go, is it? I mean, I can see how calming it can be on someone, especially you. But I want you to take me to your favorite place to visit and eat."

Phil finally allowed a slight smile to cross his lips, before he asked quietly.

"Would you be able to leave here for more than an hour, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed and said.

"I was only that weak, because you kinda pushed me into going outside, when I was still very weak. But I feel much better now, thanks to you forcing me to start eating again and a short nap in between eating. As long as it's not too stressful. I'm sure I can handle it, but you will have to still watch me, just in case."

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff sank down onto a nearby steel bench, slightly wincing, when the coldness of the steel cut through the seat of his jeans. Before he looked up and watched Phil walking to a street vendor before he returned and asked.

"What do you want to eat, Jeff? Or do you want to go back to my place to eat?"

Jeff sighed and said slowly.

"Don't you have a favorite diner or whatever to eat at, one that is inside of a building, that offers seating or booths with tables to eat on."

Phil chuckled.

"Alright, then Jeff. Come on and let's go back to the car and I'll take you to one of my favorite places to eat."

Jeff sat there, silently watching the buildings and houses that Phil drove by, before Phil turned twice, then pulled into a parking lot of a slightly weather battered building.

"Stay here and I'll be out shortly. Which the place I had took you to earlier is nearby, so if you are up to up it. We can walk there if you want."

Jeff stared at him and said quickly.

"I'd rather that you just drive us there, Phil. Since it's pretty cold and acts like it will snow today."

"Alright, Jeff. I'll return in about 10 or so minutes."

Jeff watched him climb out of the car and hurry inside the building. Jeff reached up and turned on the radio to wait for Phil to return.

Thirty minutes later. Jeff shifted and stretched on the park bench and rest his head on Phil's thigh, causing him to glance down at him, before he asked.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Yes, Phil. I'm just enjoying myself for right now. Is that why you bought me here?"

Phil looked at him puzzedly, causing Jeff to point at the water and say.

"Haven't you ever seen the sun setting on water?"

Phil glanced at where Jeff had pointed at, before he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, then touched his face and said briskly.

"You are kinda freezing, Jeff. I think it's time for us to return to my house now."

Jeff glanced up at him, before Phil gently helped him to sit up, then he held onto him, as Jeff slid off the bench and on his feet. Phil pushed himself up and wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist and led him back to the car.

* * *

Phil helped Jeff onto the bed, then he gently pulled Jeff's shoes off, before he climbed on the bed and laid down beside him. Jeff whispered quietly.

"Can you help me out of my shirt, Phil. Which it was a challenge earlier, when I did it on my own. But I want you to help me, this time."

Phil sat up, then he carefully undid the strap holding the sling together, before he gently slipped it off Jeff's arm.

"Keep your arm as still as you possibly can, Jeff."

Jeff gave a short nod, watching as Phil pulled his shirt up to his underarms, then he carefully guided Jeff's good arm out of the sleeve, then he carefully pulled it over Jeff's head and off his left arm and tossed it on the floor. Phil picked up Jeff's sling and helped him slide his arm back into it, then he quickly refastened the sling around Jeff's neck again, making sure the felt was securely in place, to prevent it from chafing against his bare skin.

Phil started to lie back down, but Jeff said quickly.

"I want you to remove your shirt as well, Phil."

A curious look came over Phil's face, but he did what Jeff asked. Jeff immediately laid down, leaning up against his bare chest, before he sighed softly. As he felt Phil's arms suddenly wrap around his waist.

"I don't want to lose you, Jeff. Even if you are currently pretending that you have no feelings towards me, outside of lusting after me."

Phil's soft voice spoke in Jeff's ear, causing Jeff to turn his head away. A minute later, Phil heard Jeff crying softly.

Jeff hated it, since he knew that Phil sensed how he truly felt, but he was too upset about it, to or more like confused about why he fell in love again and with Phil, no less. Let alone, to even begin to admit it to anyone

"I know you are upset, Jeff, and that your heart is full of turmoil. Which you will have to sort those feelings out on your own for most part. But I do want you to answer this one question for me. That might make things easier for you to sort through them. You do love me, right?"

Jeff started shaking and tried to turned away, but Phil slipped both of his arms around Jeff, one around his shoulders nad the other around his waist, trapping him, against Phil's body, who murmured softly in his ear.

"A simple yes or no would do fine, Jeff."

Jeff hiccupped, before he managed to force out, with his voice cracking.

"Ye...yes I do."

Phil held Jeff closer as he sobbed

"Shh, it'll be okay now. But it's best if you let it out now, Jeff. I mean crying, since it's just as a good emotional release for some people, like fighting or other things are better for them, in letting off steam."


	10. Chapter 10

A week later. Phil sighed as he slowly trudged up the stairs, leading to the bedroom that he was sharing with Jeff. Shortly after he got home after driving from the airport. Since Vince had changed his mind about giving him two weeks off, and insisted that he join up with the Smackdown talent on their tour, to help out and ease some of the work off of Adam, who was having issues.

Phil walked over to the bed and led down, before sliding his hand over where, he thought Jeff was laying, but only found emptiness instead. So he rubbed his eyes, before he leaned over and turned the lamp on and looked at the bed, then at the clock, which read that it was after three in the morning.

Phil slipped off the bed to go looking for Jeff, but he stopped short and tilted his head at the huge pile of what appeared to be all of his clothes on the floor, before he realized the pile was moving slightly. Phil chuckled faintly and shook his head tiredly, then he walked over to the pile and carefully pulled a few of them away and revealed Jeff's face, which was most concealed by his clothes.

Phil stood there, staring down at him, before he leaned down and growled close to Jeff's ear.

"JEFF."

Jeff jerked awake instantly, then his eyes flew open, before he blinked up at Phil's face, that was lined with sleep.

"Come back to bed, Jeff. We will talk in the morning, after we get a good night's sleep."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before Phil helped him out of the pile of clothes and led him back to their bed. Jeff laid down against him, as he felt Phil wrap his arms around his waist. Then his soft voice came.

"You was missing me enough to pull out all of my clothes from the dresser and bury yourself in them?"

Jeff yawned and said, sleepily.

"Not really, rather I was hoping that it would help me think about things and I didn't realize I had fell asleep in the pile of your clothes. But now I just want to sleep."

Phil pulled Jeff closer, causing him to rest his head against Phil's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning. Phil stretched, wincing as his body protested it, before he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, that told him it was twenty minutes till ten in the morning. Phil glanced over at Jeff's side of the bed, not finding anything but a folded up piece of paper on the pillow next to him. Phil sat up and quickly read it.

'Hey I'm sorry, about this. But I had to go back to North Carolina for a few days. It's nothing I promise and I'll be back before you have to leave for the next house show again.'

'Jeff'

Phil blinked, before he reread the note, then gritted his teeth in anger, as he crumpled it and being unsure, who to be mad at more. Himself for pushing Jeff slightly to admit his feelings a week ago, before loving on Jeff a bit more, or at Jeff, who took his first chance to run.

Several hours later. Jeff glanced up, at the sound of someone nearly beating on the front door of his house, he sighed, since he knew exactly who it was. Jeff sighed again, before he pushed himself up and walked over and opened the door.

"So it took you this long to show up down here, Phil? I'd prefer it, if you had just stayed in Chicago and gave me some space, to think things through."

Jeff looked at Phil, who he knew was furious, as he stood there on the front stoop, with his arms tightly folded across his chest. Finally Jeff stepped to the side and held the door open wider, to let him inside. Phil glanced around the house, as Jeff shut the door. Jeff said simply.

"The only thing you smell, is the painting, I was in the middle of finishing, to give to my brother later today at his annual christmas party."

Phil's mouth fell open slightly, before he spun to face Jeff and hissed.

"So you came down here to get drunk, Jeff? Is that what you are saying? I've seen clips of what transpires at your brother's so-called christmas parties."

Jeff said quietly.

"It's much more than a drinking party, as you obviously view it. It's how we catch up with our friends, who we normally only see during it and yes, we all get drunk and eat and catch up on each other's lives, but not everyone drinks till they are plastered, as some people hold back and wait until people starts falling asleep, then they go on a hunt, with a sharpie in hand to draw on their faces. I wanted you to stay in Chicago, because I can't take you to it. Since everyone knows who you are and I so don't want them get at mad at me for showing up with someone who will bitch about everyone else drinking and having a good time."

Jeff clasped his hands together and swallowed, before continuing.

"You, of all people, knows how important friends are and don't even act like you are going to forbid me from attending, because I might only have one good hand, but I will lock you in a bedroom and leave anyways. Besides I don't drink as much as I normally do, there, as how I still have to drive back home."

"I can drive you there and drop you off, Jeff."

"No, I don't think so, Phil. I just want you to stay here and that's final. If you wasn't the way you are, then maybe I would. But given who you are, I prefer to keep you away from my friends and myself, during the party. That's not saying that you don't know how to have fun, but you don't know how to really cut loose and relax. Even if we were dating, I'd still be dead set against taking you there and further, I don't even know if you like sushi."

Phil pulled himself up to his full height, Jeff tilted his head, as he looked at him, then he chuckled slightly.

"Phil, you doing that, I mean puffing yourself up like that, well you won't be any taller than six feet even and a shade shorter than I am. So you'd have to do better than that to scare me. I am doing to my brother's party, no matter what you say or think and that's final. You are a guest in my house and you should've listened to the words I had written on that note and gave me some space."

Phil slid his hand into his left front pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, then he glanced at it and read it out-loud, while he kept his eyes trained on Jeff's face, who showed no reaction, finally Phil snapped.

"Explain to me, just where on that note does it say that you came back to your house, because you needed space. Because the only thing that it hints at, is that you came back here to get drunk."

Jeff sighed and looked at Phil, before he swallowed and stepped back, then turned and walked back to where the painting was laying on several layers of newspaper. Jeff lowered himself down beside it and went back to painting. But he stopped after a few minutes, trembling, as he sat back to avoid possibly crying on it, wishing that he never admitted that he loved Phillip, to him. Since he knew that he wouldn't leave him alone now, because of him being stupid enough to openly admit it.

"What is the painting of, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff sniffed, as he choked back unshed tears, when he heard Phil's soft voice. Jeff stumbled to his feet, cursing, since it was harder with his left arm in a sling, but Phil caught him and steadied him. Jeff jerked away and stalked to the kitchen and sat down hard on a stool, before he growled.

"You ruin everything Phil. I was happy being single and who I was, where I made sure that it would keep me from being hurt again, then you came along and fucked everything up."

Jeff slid off the chair before he stomped to the fridge, before he wrenched it open and jerked out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, ignoring Phil's burning glare. Jeff snapped.

"This is what you fucking do to me, I only drink the hard shit every so often, but rarely. And I need something hard and biting to help me. For about two fucking weeks, I've had to endure your teasing. Well I'm fucking tired of your shit and I highly suggest you go back to the fucking airport this afternoon and give me some peace."

Phil folded his arms over his chest and snapped.

"No, I am not going anywhere, when you are acting like this Jeff."

Jeff screeched then he snatched the bottle up and slung it. Phil jerked away in time, then stood there, slack-jawed, as he stared at Jeff, who sank to the floor. Phil stepped over the mess of the broken glass and walked to where Jeff was sitting, then he stood there, staring down at Jeff, who snapped.

"Oh, this should be rich, coming from your ass. So do ahead Phil, lecture me about how I'm ruining my life by drinking whiskey."

Phil stared at him a minute more, before he reached down and offered Jeff, his hand. Jeff stared at it, before he finally slipped his hand into his palm, swallowing as Phil pulled him up to his feet. Jeff stiffened and walked away, when he seen Phil's mouth open. Causing Phil to follow him over to where Jeff was staring down at the shattered whiskey bottle and the puddle of brownish liquid covering several tiles, then he said flatly.

"That is what you do to me, Phil."

Jeff snorted and continued.

"I'm as broken as that fucking bottle. Because of you."

Phil stared at him, then he finally said.

"Where are the dishcloths, Jeff? So that I can clean up the mess you made, while you are finishing that painting you are working on."

Jeff stared at him in shock, since that was the last thing he expected Phil to say, then he said simply.

"Okay."

Jeff walked away from him, then he opened a drawer and pulled a couple out and sat them on the counter of the island, before he turned and walked back into the living room and settled himself down on the floor next to the unfinished painting.

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff sat back, finally finished, then he tensed up, feeling Phil's hands on his shoulders suddenly, before he forced himself to relax, when he felt Phil gently rubbing his thumbs along his shoulders.

Jeff stared at the painting for a few minutes, then he finally turned his head and looked up at Phil and swallowed, as he asked in a dry voice, stumbling over the words.

"Will you swear on your life, that you will behave and keep an open mind, about everything, please, Phil?"

Phil stared at him briefly, then he spoke slowly.

"I promise that I will do my very best, Jeff and that's all I can offer to you. So are you ready to go there?"

Jeff glanced back at the painting, then he said.

"I will be, when the painting dries completely, so that I can wrap it. That way it will be a true gift to my brother Matt."

Phil glanced at it, which he seen that it was wet in places, then he asked suddenly.

"Do you have a standing fan, Jeff? One that you can set on the lowest setting and aim it at the painting? It will help it dry faster."

Jeff shook his head fiercely, then he said, slightly annoyed.

"Sure I do, but I don't want the paint to be streaked either. We have plenty of time to wait, Phil. Most people won't even be there, till after dark time anyways. But I guess, we can go there now, if you want to."

Three hours later. Phil, who had been keeping on eye on Jeff, from where he was sitting in a chair, next to the refreshments table, as he silently dubbed it, although he was a little shocked at the sheer volume of liquor that was sitting on, one of the tables beside the bottles of pop. Jeff watched as Phil Shatter walked up to Phil, then he grabbed Kirby and said quickly.

"Kirby, can you and T.J. go and distract, him, long enough, so that I can escape and go back home to see if my gift for Matt, is ready yet. I'll be back in thirty minutes at the most."

"Why do I have to do it, I can't stand him."

"I realize that, but it won't hurt you to talk to him and I notice that your brother have been staring at him, then at you, so he won't go and talk to him, because he knows how you feel about Phillip."

"So you are CM Punk, huh?"

Startled, Phil glanced up at the guy, who just spoke to him.

Phil said slowly

"Yes that's my ring name. You can call me, Phil or Phillip, since that's my true name."

"Hey Shatter, why are you talking with the enemy for?"

Phil narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he watched as the guy, who, Jeff had called Kirby was approaching with a black-haired guy, who looked a little like him.

"Oh hey Kirby, TJ, I just came over here to talk to him, since he was looking extremely uncomfortable, over here in the corner."

Chad turned back to Phil and said.

"I don't suppose that you have met team Macktion, or Kirby and TJ Mack."

Phil said slowly.

"I've met Kirby before, but didn't know he had a brother."

"That's because I wasn't home, when Jeff called us, that night of his little accident, so my older brother Kirby was the only one at home."

A strange look flickered over Phil's face briefly, when he heard TJ speak in a slightly unusual voice. Phil glanced back to where Jeff had stood, but Jeff had vanished, causing him to search all the faces, and realized Jeff wasn't anywhere in the building. So he went to get up, Kirby said briskly.

"Just sit your ass back down, Jeff will be back soon enough. He left to get his gift for Matt, nothing more."

Phil was seething inside, since he knew that Jeff had sent three of his friends to surround him and keep him in place, till Jeff left, and returned to his house for the painting that he had worked on earlier.

* * *

An hour later. Phil was glad when Jeff had returned about 20 minutes or so ago. Now he was sitting on the stairs, that lead up to the loft. Phil kept staring at him, before his eyes locked with Jeff's gaze, who raised his chin up slightly, then he suddenly broke from Phil's steady gaze, and got up off the stairs, and stomped his way into the room, that was under the stairs. So Phil got up and pushed himself up and pushed his way through the crowd, till he stopped outside of the room and knocked briefly, lightly on the door.

Jeff jerked the door open and growled lowly.

"Get your ass in here, Phillip."

Jeff shut the door roughly, then he turned to Phil and hissed.

"I can't do this anymore, Phil. I'm about done with your teasing and don't say that you don't tease me. Because I know better and so do you, and it makes it worse. Because of this damned sling, I can't hold you down and fuck you, the way I want to."

Jeff jerked away from Phil, when he tried to put his hand on Jeff's shoulders. Jeff snapped.

"Knock it off, Phil. That is what I fucking mean, you are fucking driving me crazy and I know you realize it, with all of those light touches you do, not to mention feeling your warm skin pressed against mine and oh yes, let's not forget, that I also have to fucking endure feeling you breathing on me. Hell I can barely kiss you, because god forbid, I might get carried away and became aroused."

Jeff pushed himself up to his feet and kicked the chair over and screeched.

"I just can't fucking stand it anymore, Phil. I want to fuck you senseless but more than that. I just want you, no matter how much I try to fight and break free of it. I can't handle it anymore."

Phil stared at him, before Jeff snapped at him, when he noticed the little smirk on Phil's lips.

"What the hell is it and I fucking want the truth, Phillip. No more damned games."

Phil's smirked turned into a smile, then he chuckled and said slowly.

"I figured that it would take longer to break you, Jeff. Honestly I did figure you would hold up till February. But are you ready, for us to head back to your house? I know that your left arm is still in a sling, but I'm sure there is a lot of things that we can do, in spite of you only have one good arm."

Jeff stared at him, bewildered slightly by Phil's words, then realization hit him and he asked shocked.

"Do you really mean it, Phil?"

"Yes, Jeff. I do, I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Jeff swallowed, before he glanced down at his hands. Phil stepped closer to him and gently took his hands and whispered softly.

"Jeff, I mean every word of what I just said. But I do want to hold off on us having sex, since I don't want to hurt your shoulder, although there are other things that we can do in bed."

Phil kissed him suddenly, then pulled away, causing Jeff to jerk away startled, then he pulled his watch around to look at the time, which read it was barely after 10p.m. Jeff swallowed again and said quietly.

"If you are truly serious about it, then we can go home, so I can see how serious you are and afterwards, we can return. Since it's early yet and the party will go on for hours still, probably till the next morning most likely."

Phil glanced at the door, which he could hear people still partying, then he glanced back at Jeff and said simply.

"If you don't want people to talk, then we should leave this room a few minutes apart."

Jeff sighed and said sharply.

"People watched me stomp into this room, before you entered several minutes ago and I'm sure some people are hovering nearby, trying to catch us doing something, that would be unthinkable to them. So I don't care what they think and we might as well endure it here and now, Phil. But one thing I will refuse to do and that is to hold your hand, when we are leaving."

Jeff started to say something else, but Phil kissed his lips again softly, before he stepped back again to see Jeff's eyes was shut. After a minute, Jeff opened his eyes, then he ran his tongue over his bottom lip briefly, before he bit it. Phil watched him, knowing what Jeff was doing. Finally Jeff whispered faintly.

"We need to get out of here and out of this room, or I have a mind to take you here and now, Phil. Which will be horrible, fucking you on the thin carpet and not to mention the big crowd of people out there having fun and such. But if we hurry, then maybe no one will be watching us leave."

Jeff paused, then he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and pressed them into Phil's hand and said.

"On the second thought, I think it will be better, if you left the room first and wait for me outside in my car, since it is wintertime after all. You can have my car running, so that it can warm up, by the time I get free. Since I doubt that you will be held up, more like I'll be surrounded the second I'm out of this room, by my friends."

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil held his hands in front of the heater, when Jeff finally slid into the passenger's seat and jerked the door shut. Phil said.

"So how many people stopped you, Jeff?"

"Oh just a couple, that cared more to know why I was leaving and what happened to the person I had allowed to tag along. I told them, that I had to take you back to my house. Though I had to dodge a few people, who saw right through my excuse and tried to stop me from leaving. But I managed to stay away from them. Now I don't want to hear anything from you for the next few minutes, till we get back to my house."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff swallowed when he watched Phil remove his shirt. Phil noticed his expression, then he reached up and gently brushed his fingers along Jeff's cheek, before he pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth softly. Phil leaned back slightly, then he kissed Jeff again, a bit more intently and pulled back to study his face.

"I will never allow you to fuck me, when you are drunk, Jeff and even though you aren't completely somber. But you are coherent more than enough to know what you are doing. However, like I had said earlier, we aren't going to fuck, not with your bad shoulder, but I think if we go slow enough, it shouldn't hurt it in the least."

Jeff kissed him hard suddenly, Phil pulled back, slightly taken back, then Jeff said simply.

"You talk too damned much, Phil. I'm not looking forward to it, I mean letting you be in control."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, then he shifted and managed to lay down completely on the bed, before he reached up and touched Phil's shoulder. Phil kissed his lips again, this time he leaned into it, as he kept kissing Jeff, before he felt Jeff's lips part slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Jeff fisted a handful of Phil's silky black hair, while he felt the heaviness of Phil's body pressing against him and against his hip slightly. Jeff jerked away with a little gasp, when he realized that it was Phil's erection pressing into his leg.

* * *

"I know that I shouldn't, but please, Phil help me out of this damned sling. Since if we have sex or make love or whatever, with you laying on top of me and my arm, then your weight and movements will injured it again. But I'm supposed to be checked out to see if I can have it off for an hour in two days, each day for ten or so days."

Jeff sighed and nodded at the question in Phil's eyes, before he felt Phil swiftly undoing the zelco straps, then carefully guiding Jeff's left arm out of it. He leaned over and set it on the nightstand, so it was close at hand. Phil helped him sit up, to remove Jeff's shirt, before laying Jeff back down and started kissing him again.

Jeff pulled away, breathless, as he gasped.

"You have finish stripping down, Phil, otherwise we won't be able to go any farther."

Phil gave a little nod, before he swiftly unbuckled his belt and pants, then shoved them down his thighs, before he sat back and pulled them off the remaining way, and dropped them down on the floor. Then he turned his attention to Jeff's jeans. Jeff bit his lip, and put his hands on Phil's hands, since he was a little nervous, about Phil catching sight of the scars he had created several months ago on his legs. Phil glanced at him and seen Jeff's expression and said.

"I'll be fine, Jeff. Now isn't the time for me to beat myself up over it, tomorrow I might, but not tonight, not now."

Jeff moved his hands away and lightly gripped the sheets, as Phil pulled his pants off and just gazed at Jeff's legs a little sadly, then shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the sight of the rather large scars. Phil kissed Jeff again on the lips, before he started kissing his way down his neck.

Jeff wrapped his right arm around Phil's back loosely feeling Phil's mouth moving to his shoulder, as the coarse hairs of Phil's beard lightly scratching along his skin, then moved down to his chest. Jeff gasped, feeling Phil's soft lips pressing against his right nipple, Jeff glance downwards. As he seen Phil slip his tongue out and lightly licked over his chest, so that Jeff caught the dull silver flash of Phil's tongue piercing. Jeff moved his gaze and locked eyes with Phil, when he seen Phil's dark eyes gleaming in the low light from the lamp nearby.

Jeff moved his right hand and brushed his fingers through Phil's chest hair, who said.

"I have it, because I didn't want to shave my chest cleanly anymore, at least not for a while yet."

Phil shifted, as he kissed his way over Jeff's stomach, before he gently bit down on Jeff's navel piercing, making him give a sharp yelp, since he was surprised how pleasurable it was. Jeff slipped his arm behind his head, as he watched Phil gently nibbling his way down Jeff's right thigh. Jeff suddenly moved his right arm, and said quickly.

"Phil there's a bottle in the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. We will need it now, since I think that we've done enough foreplay, before we have to go to the next step."

Phil reached over and opened the drawer, and grabbed the bottle before giving it to Jeff, who opened the top and locked eyes with Phil, who stared at him, then nodded and held his hand out. Jeff carefully squeezed a bit out onto Phil's fingers, then laid down again. Jeff gasped, at the coldness, before he mentally kicked himself for not telling Phil to warm it up slightly, before he slipped his fingers inside of Jeff's ass.

"Just move your fingers around, Phil. Make sure most of its off your fingers, before you begin."

"Maybe you should be on your stomach, Jeff."

"No, I want to see your face, Phillip."

Phil sighed, then in one quick move he settled himself between Jeff's legs and pushed his way inside of his ass. Jeff gritted his teeth, before he took several deep breaths and exhaling them just as fast, then he felt his ass slightly conform to Phil's girth.

"You can move, but go easy. I'll tell you when it's too rough."

Phil laid down on Jeff slightly, as he held himself up with his elbows and he started thrusting into Jeff, till Jeff reached down and grabbed his hand and curled his left fingers around his cock.

"You do have to pleasure me during it, Phil, otherwise you are just denying me, getting pleasure during sex."

Phil finally found his rhythm as he thrust steadily into Jeff's ass, Jeff was openly moaning with each kiss, caress and movement of Phil's hips bucking against his ass, till Jeff cried out, as he arched up against Phil's cock, when he came suddenly, his left hand gripping Phil's shoulder and his right clamped tightly on the sheets, a second before he heard Phil finally groan loudly and bury his face against Jeff's neck, when he released and filled Jeff up completely.

A moment later. Phil raised his head and stared down at Jeff, who had a strange half-smile on his face, causing him to ask.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

"Hush, I don't want you to ruin this moment, Phillip."


	11. Chapter 11

Phil waited a couple minutes, before he kissed Jeff softly, who watched him, as he laid down, then Jeff shifted and laid down, as he draped himself across Phil slightly, before he wrapped his arms around his waist loosely. Jeff finally looked at him again and coughed out.

"It was everything that I thought it would be. But I didn't think it would end so quickly. However it's time for us to get in the shower and wash up, before we can go back to my brother's party."

Phil kissed him again, before he withdrew from Jeff quickly, causing him to wince, finally Phil said.

"Wait till you are healthy, Jeff. But why do we have to go back? Why don't we stay here and relax, instead of rushing back out in the cold and wind?"

An hour later. Phil, had sat down on the empty sofa, a cup of sprite on the floor next to him, as he stared at the piece of sushi on his plate, trying to decide whether or not to eat it. Since he hadn't ever tried eel sushi before, he sighed and glanced up, searching for Jeff in the crowd. Then he spotted him deep in conversation with his brother Matt.

Phil finally stuffed it in his mouth, when the two Mack brothers appeared once more, in front of him. Phil turned away and quickly chewed and swallowed it, before he turned back, only to see that the younger brother, TJ remained. who sat down on the end of the sofa. Phil waited in silence, till TJ finally spoke.

"My brother Kirby kinda hates you. But that's because we all seen what you had put Jeff though, and Kirby, he looks up to them so much, after all they had trained us, before they signed an official contract with WWE or well a year or so after it. Besides that, everyone here, knew exactly why you and Jeff had vanished an over an hour ago. All I'm saying, is don't ever put him though what you had back during the middle of the summer, Punk. I know that's not your real name. But that is what I think you are."

* * *

Phil lowered his head and glared at the now empty paper plate, even when he felt someone sit down beside him and sat there in silence for a couple minutes, then spoke, causing him to look up at Jeff.

"So TJ kinda yelled at you, don't mind him. Both Kirby and TJ are merely concerned with my wellbeing and it's nice that they think of you as being a threat to me. Which they are right in more ways than they realize it. But you wouldn't be here, if I didn't want you to be here, Phil. So what was you talking about earlier, with Shatter. Which his ringname is Phil Shatter and most people here, will call him Phil or Shatter, so make sure that he's nowhere close to you, if someone says Phil."

Jeff sighed, Phil studied him, then he asked softly.

"So what did your brother have to talk so intently about with you, Jeff?"

Jeff looked down at his hands, then rubbed his left hand that was barely out of the sling, before he looked back up at him and said simply.

"He knows, what I did with you and he just wanted to tell me to be careful around you. Since he could tell, just how smitten I am with you. Since he hadn't missed me staring at you, before we had left, to go back to my house to take the edge off of the sexual tension, that was sparking, everytime I stared at you, then he wished me the best and warned me once more to be careful and not get carried away around you."

Jeff chuckled, before he dropped his voice.

"Maybe you was right and we should've just remained at my house for the remaining night. But I do feel better about everything that we had done a awhile ago and maybe this thing won't be so bad after all. I mean this second try with a relationship."

Phil shifted and whispered, as he picked the plate up and set it on the floor.

"Hey, it will work out, just wait and see, Jeff. In the meantime, come here. Since I think that you are silently asking me to hold you for a few minutes. So I hope that you don't mind that we are in plain view of people."

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, who tensed up slightly, then relaxed, since he knew he'd have to get used to it sooner or later.

* * *

"So it's true then?"

Both Jeff and Phil glanced up, startled at the sound of someone talking. Jeff sighed and said.

"Yes Shatter, whatever you heard."

Jeff shifted over, when Chad sat down in front of them before continuing.

"So you admit that you left the party to have some private fun of your own for a while."

"Hey Shatter, you don't mind in leaving and giving me time to talk to them, do you?"

He looked at Matt standing over them, before he got up and walked off. Matt studied both Jeff and Phil, then he said.

"I want you to leave, as well Jeff. So that I can talk to Phillip in private."

"I don't think so, Matt. Anything you plan on saying to him, you can say to me as well."

Phil whispered in his ear.

"Go ahead, Jeff. I'll be fine, go get something to eat."

Jeff finally gave his brother a hard look, then he got up and walked off.

* * *

Matt watched him leave, then he turned back to Phil and said in a low voice

"Everyone knows why you two had to snuck out earlier. But I remember the last time that Jeff had fell hard for someone and it ended badly for him and that's why he acts the way he does, out of fear of being burned again and I'm warning you, that if you plan on breaking up with him at any point, do it in the most gentlest way you can. However I can tell that you care for him, but to what extent, that will be determined and maybe you even love him as well. I don't know. He wouldn't have bought you here for any other reason, but wanting his friend's approval of you. Which one of our friends hates you, but I think that's because of how standoffish you are with him. But I am warning you right now, stop being so cold and loosen up and I don't mean drinking I don't expect that you to lose that part of you, just stop being a complete dickhead, I know you play that part all too well on TV. But here, you are Phil Brooks, not CM Punk and you have to start acting like it."

Matt stared at him, finally Phil said quietly.

"Alright."

Phil propped his head in his hands, as he watched Matt get up and walk away. Phil sighed, as he searched the crowd for Jeff, who was standing in a semi-circle, talking with some of his friends, Phil watched him laugh at t something, one of them had said. Jeff looked up and caught sight of Phil staring at him, before he walked away from his friends, to where Phil was sitting.

Jeff just stood there, staring down at him, then he slowly said.

"So do you still want to leave, Phil. Or have you changed your mind about the party."

Phil shifted and looked at Jeff.

"What do you think, Jeff? I mean don't take this the wrong way, but I have mostly been shoved into a corner and forgotten about."

Phil's voice turning hard and rising slightly with his last few words. Jeff drew back suddenly, studying him intently, wondering where the sudden vemon had came from, even though he knew it wasn't directed at him. Jeff sighed and whispered softly.

"We can leave then, Phil. But if only you promise to tell me, what the hell that was all about."

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

Jeff walkined into his house and flipped on the living room light, hearing Phil close and relock the door. Jeff turned to face Phil.

"So do you want to talk in here, or would the dining room be better, Phil?"

Jeff asked, watching Phil, who sighed and said quietly.

"I'd rather we talk in here, because the dining room is a bit too close, to your bedroom."

Jeff stared at him, then he turned and walked over to the sofa, and sat down, followed by Phil.

"The only reason I sounded the way I had earlier or a few minutes ago. Is because of how my birth parents treated me. Basically I had to endure for nearly 15 yrs, watching them doting throughly on my older brother Mike, or well doting is a bit of a understatement. To put it in the simplest way I possibly can, They loved him to death and hated the fact that I was there, existing in their house and it was so hard seeing him get everything and I didn't even get crumbs of love and attention that I wanted and needed from them, so i ran away and moved in with my sister Chez's parent's house. Which they was all too happy to unofficially adopt me as their child. And because of them taking me in, I have a younger brother, and three sisters, Chez, Cassie and Chaleen."

Phil pulled his hair out of the way, showing the tattoo behind his left ear.

"We all have this tattoo somewhere, of our bond and love for our other four siblings."

Phil tapped the tattoo behind his ear.

"Don't pity me, Jeff. I'm past it."

Jeff said quietly.

"I feel bad that you had to endure being abused for so long, Phil. But it explains why you are the way you are, and I mean how quickly you snap at people, not to mention your mood swings that you have at times. But I am glad that you chose to tell me that, it helps me understand you better, Phillip."

Jeff reached out and placed his right hand on Phil's clenched hands, gently squeezing them. Then something came to mind, Jeff shifted, and slid onto Phil's lap. Phil gave him a strange look, before he asked slowly.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff said simply.

"What do you think I'm doing, Phil. After all, We had removed the final barrier between us earlier tonight."

Phil snorted and said said with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, I guess that we did. But come on, I want to teach you something."

* * *

Without waiting for a response from Jeff, Phil locked his arms around Jeff's waist, supporting him, as he stood up and carried him down the hall and into their bedroom, but he crossed the room and walked into the bathroom, before he finally stopped and sat Jeff down on the countertop.

"Stay there."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then chuckled, when Phil turned his back to him. Phil shook his head, before he leaned over and turned the facet on.

"Phil, I already know how to take a bath and I know how to fuck people in a bathtub."

Phil slowly straightened up, before he turned and stared at Jeff, who burst out laughing, then went to slid off the countertop, causing Phil to snap.

"I didn't tell you that you was allowed to move, Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes and scooted back to the spot he had been sitting in.

Phil sat down on the side of the bathtub, keeping an eye on the rising water level. While he leaned down and carefully untied his shoes, one at a time, before he got up and sat them by the door. Phil slowly pulled everything out of his pants pocket and sat it on the countertop, then he leaned down and tugged his socks off, before he returned and sat down once more on the side of the bathtub, watching Jeff.

Phil glanced at the water again, then he finally turned it off and asked.

"When was the last time you had a bubble bath or and I don't mean as a kid?"

"I'm a shower person, Phil. The last time I had a bath, was almost two yrs ago, right after I had fucked someone in the bathtub."

Jeff fell silent, then he asked suddenly.

"I know that you don't now, but when was the minute you started to hate me and I know that it had nothing to do with our feud, because our problems started way before then."

Phil ran his hands though his hair and said quietly.

"You really want to know?"

* * *

Jeff gave a short nod, Phil sighed deeply and said.

"You remember what you did a couple hours or so after Cyber Sunday was over?"

Jeff snapped.

"Of course, I fucked Randy several times that night."

Phil sighed once more, then he finally bit his lip, before he released it and said slowly.

"It was because of that, and I didn't know who it was till the following morning. But I was in the middle of trying to sleep, when the fucking banging started and to make it worse it was coming from the damned room on the other side of the wall behind the T.V., and it fucking went on for two hours or so, which made it worse, because it started around 3 in the fucking morning and I got zero sleep that night, thanks to WWE's policy of all major talent from all three shows, had to be at the ppv, which of course mean I had to be there as well. Before I got home, the most I had slept was two damned hours and that was on the plane to the next town within 24 hours."

Jeff was staring down at his hands, by the time Phil fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't know that someone was in the room beside Randy. I am truly sorry that you was kept up like that."

Jeff murmured faintly, as he kept his gaze on his hands, till he finally seen Phil's hands covering his own, causing him to raise his head up slowly and look Phil in the eyes. Who said simply.

"I know that you are, Jeff. And I'm past it and have been ever since a couple days after it happened, once I got a decent night's rest."

Phil finally turned and walked away and sat down on the bathtub again, then he very slowly pulled his shirt off, knowing that he had Jeff's full attention now. Jeff stared at him, almost hungrily, before he managed to say.

"What are you doing, Phil? I know you are playing with me in some way."

Phil tossed his shirt over at where his shoes and socks was resting on the floor and said simply.

"Just trying to teach you one of Life's greatest virtues."

Jeff scowled slightly and crossed his right arm over his left arm. Phil chuckled and said slowly.

"Patience, Jeff and that is something that I'm quite certain you are lacking, at least where sex is concerned."

* * *

Jeff stared at him, Phil could see that Jeff was thinking, trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to do. Phil sighed and said softly.

"There is nothing to grasp, Jeff. Aside from saying that you are impatient at times or more like half of the time. Like earlier today, you wanted to have sex, but then you wanted to get it over with quickly to go back to your brother's party. But yet shortly there after we returned back to your house again, and obviously. Because you want me to fuck you again, but I have to say, we had sex once tonight and that's once is plenty of sex for one night, Jeff. So round two will and shall wait till tomorrow at least no before 9 p.m. tomorrow night and that's final."

Jeff scowled deeply, displeasure showing clearly on his face. Phil chuckled, then he pushed himself up and walked over to where Jeff was sitting, and he carefully undid the straps of the sling, that Jeff's arm was resting in. Phil leaned down slightly and gently kissed him, before he slowly removed the sling off Jeff's arm and set it to the side, and helped Jeff out of his shirt.

Phil set Jeff's shirt down on the countertop on the other side of Jeff, before Phil quickly removed Jeff's shoes and socks, he walked over to where his own shoes was and sat Jeff's shoes down beside them. Then he returned to where Jeff was sitting, and picked him up and stepped back, to set Jeff back on his feet. Phil kissed him again and stepped back, allowing Jeff to unfasten his pants, then Phil quickly tugged them down and once Jeff had stepped out of them.

Phil set both his pants and boxers on the countertop and stripped off his own jeans and boxers and grabbed Jeff's hand to lead him over to the bathtub and helped him into the still slightly hot water. Phil finally sat down, leaning against the back of the tub, as Jeff settled himself in between Phil's legs. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist loosely. Jeff shifted, so that he was leaning more against Phil's left shoulder, a second before he gently trailed his fingers up and down Phil's cock.

A second later, Phil reached down and grabbed Jeff's hand and gave it a painful and warning squeeze. Jeff jerked his hand away from Phil's fingers, rubbing the back o his hand, before he moved where his back was resting against Phil's chest again.

"See you are learning already, Jeff. I told you to have some patience, not to grab and fondle me at the first chance you get. Everything I have, is yours and I promised that to you, but you have to be patience, otherwise I will change my mind about us and I mean that, Jeff. So do not push your luck."

* * *

Jeff huffed, causing Phil to chuckle, before he realized that Jeff was trembling slightly.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"I'm fine, Phil. Don't worry about me."

Phil sighed, then he realized that Jeff was shivering from being cold.

"Alright then, this water's getting cold and I know that you are cold and it is late, so let's get out, that way we can dry off and go to bed. Since it's after midnight anyways."

Phil gently slid Jeff forward a bit, then he finally stood up and stepped out of the tub. Jeff gave a faint giggle then he reached out quickly and gave him a swat on the ass. Phil froze, then turned around swiftly to see Jeff rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand, causing concern to come up on Phil's face. Jeff's hand went still, before he said quietly

"I'm fine, I mean yes, my shoulder is throbbing a bit, but it's not."

Phil narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, before he realized that Jeff had been rubbing one of the muscles in his shoulder, causing him to say.

"So it's just muscle weakness? From it being weak, due to not being used in two weeks."

Jeff started rubbing his shoulder again and said.

"I think so, and I haven't stretched out my arm that far for a long time or so it seems."

Phil finally held out his hands for Jeff, who stared at them, then he grabbed Phil's left hand, Phil quickly snaked his free arm around Jeff's ribs, helping him up to his feet and out of the tub. Jeff walked over to the linen closest and grabbed two towels, as Phil pulled the plug. Jeff handed Phil a towel, who swiftly dried himself off, while he kept a close eye on Jeff, who was drying himself with his right hand.

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff was laying beside Phil, with his head slightly resting on Phil's chest, but mostly on his shoulder, feeling Phil's chest rising and falling with every breath that he took.

"Why, Phil?"

Phil gave a dry laugh, and asked simply.

"Why what, Jeff? I'm not a mindreader."

Jeff glanced up at him and said softly.

"Why do you want me? I mean you could've chose someone else to date."

Phil sighed then he said softly.

"Our storyline, was the only true way that I could think of, on how to get close to you. But yes, i truly regret the way I had treated you after Summerslam and I still kick myself for it, because it's inexcusable what I did to you."

Phil paused then he asked softly.

"One of your friends, that Chad guy, he doesn't seem like the other people that are friends with you guys, so how did you become friends with him?"

Jeff said slowly.

"I know that you hadn't met him, but someone else, who was at the party. Who we call Kimo, he had induced Shatter to us, who was a couple years or so into his wrestling career, which he went into training shortly after he was discharged and I'm sure that's how him and Kimo knows each other."

Phil froze, then he said in a slightly amazed voice.

"He was in the army?"

"Yes of course, Phil. Why else would I say that he was discharged. I think he was sent over there for a year or so."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff more securely, not wanting to say anything else, although he knew what Jeff meant by over there.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff just sat there straddling Phil's legs, then he pulled the covers back, exposing Phil's chest and stomach, as he stared down at Phil, before he leaned down and started kissing him softly. Until he seen Phil stirring slowly, and reaching out for him. Jeff was off the bed, instantly, as he quickly grabbed up the small pail, full of fresh snow that had fallen overnight.

Jeff chuckled, then he upended the bucket and dumping the pail of snow onto Phil's bare chest and stomach. Phil bolted upright with a loud shriek, as his eyes flew open, immediately searching for the offender, then he caught sight of Jeff standing close to the door, smirking at him. Phil narrowed his eyes, dangerously, causing Jeff to start laughing. Finally Phil relaxed, as he chuckled and shook his head, still annoyed at what Jeff did, but he finally started to see the obvious humor in it.

"So it snowed last night or early this morning, then, Jeff?"

"It's still coming down, Phil. You're not still mad about what I did?"

Phil watched Jeff, who was walking slowly back over to him, only empty handed. Phil rubbed his neck and said slowly, as he kept his plan of revenge hidden, till Jeff got close enough to grab.

"No, I'm not mad. I mean, what you did was kinda mean, but I can see how it's funny as well."

Jeff paused beside the bed, still smirking slightly, but ready to bolt at the wrong move by Phil. Phil watched him, till Jeff turned his head away briefly, then he immediately snaked his arms around Jeff's waist and jerked him onto the bed, so that he fell across Phil's upper body. Jeff yelped in surprise, when the coldness of the partily melted snow hit his bare skin. Phil chuckled, then said.

"Let's see how funny you think this, Jeff."

Phil scooped up a handful of snow, then ran it down Jeff's back, before paused and ran his icy cold fingers in between Jeff's asscheeks, causing him to screech and start struggling against Phil, who finally released him. Jeff was on his feet, before bolting out of the room. Phil shook his head again, then he slipped off of the bed, and used one of the already wet sheets to wipe off the remaining snow, before he quickly stripped the wet bed linens off of the bed, to prevent the melted snow from seeping into the mattress.

Phil set them to the side, before he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a used towel, then quickly dried himself off, before he returned to the bedroom and changed into some fresh clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later. Phil walked into the kitchen, hoping that Jeff would be there, but it was empty, so he walked over to the dinining room and found Jeff standing there staring out at the snow covered yard outside. Phil stared at him, then he realized that Jeff wasn't wearing his sling. But before he could ask him, where it was. Jeff said quietly.

"I had managed to get into see my doctor today, thanks to someone cancelling, so I had just got back from the doctors, before I dumped that bucket of snow on you, Phil. But don't worry, I'll have you help me put it back on my arm in about 35 or so minutes. I know that what I had did several minutes ago, wasn't the nicest way to wake you up. But I just couldn't help myself, you looked so peaceful and so easy to pull a prank on. I had to kiss you for a minute, before you started to wake up."

Phil silently wrapped his arms around Jeff, before he said softly.

"Maybe you can leave the sling off allday today, but that also means that I won't let you out of my sight."

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"You don't anyways. But all the same I will probably want you to help me with it soon."

Phil gently rubbed his shoulders, before he said.

"You don't have to be sorry about the whole thing with dumping snow on me, Jeff. I understand that you was in a very excited mood and you just wanted to play around, that's why I made sure I got back at you, in the manner I had."

Jeff laughed softly, then said.

"I know, but the thing you did was interesting and might be fun to try again during sex sometime. Not right now or for a while. But soon."

Phil stared at him, before Jeff glanced out at the window once more, causing him to say quickly

"I think that it's time, we got dressed and went outside, Phillip. I know that you have seen snow before, but you never seen here out in the country, and seeing it in a vacant field along a highway means nothing. If you never walked though it, when the only tracks in the snow are yours and those are the ones behind you."

Phil sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't talk Jeff out of going outside.

"Alright then Jeff. I see that you are already dressed so I'll go and get better dressed to endure the wintry hell, waiting outside."

Jeff looked at him, before Phil turned and walked back to their bedroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff growled, since Phil hadn't returned, so he stomped into the bedroom to find Phil. Which he stopped just inside the doorway, staring at Phil who was sitting on the bed, somewhat glaring at the open suitcase laying on the floor in front of the dresser.

"What's wrong, Phil? And why do you have a suitcase out on the floor and halfway packed for?"

Phil finally raised his head and said slowly, with barely restrained anger.

"Because our boss is an ass, and he called me maybe five minutes ago and ordered both of us to be on a plane before 8p.m. tonight, so that we can be at the next fucking houseshow."

Jeff instantly glanced down at his left arm, before he softly asked in a faint voice.

"Did he just mean you."

NO, JEFF. HE DIDN'T."

Jeff recoiled at Phil's furious shout of anger, Jeff glanced at him, before he turned and fled back to the kitchen.

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil finally walked into the kitchen. Which Jeff saw that his anger was gone, but he still tensed up when Phil got close enough to touch him, causing him to recoil a bit. Phil sighed and said quietly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, Jeff. I was just mad about what he had commanded us to do."

"I know Phil. Did you get everything packed up?"

Jeff said in a flat and detached voice, which made Phil reach for Jeff, causing him to pull away. Phil sighed again, knowing that he had destroyed a bit of the process he had made with Jeff, by blowing up on him.

Five hours later, Jeff said in a faint voice, as he stared out the tiny window on the plane.

"I know you won't hurt me, Phil. But it's been a long time, since I've seen you get that angry, even if it wasn't directed at me this time. But still, it made me remember what you did instantly."

Phil placed his head in his hands, while squeezing his eyes shut, and mentally kicking himself for terrifying Jeff again.

"I was just mad, because I was enjoying being alone with you and spending time off with you, Jeff. I didn't mean to get that pissed. I'm sorry for scaring you like I did, Jeff."

An hour later. Phil held the door of their hotel room open for Jeff, then he walked in behind him and shut and locked the door swiftly. Jeff sat down on the bed, watching Phil, who stopped instantly at the intensity of Jeff's stare.

"I want to fuck you, Phil."

Phil's mouth fell open slightly, before he chuckled and said firmly.

"No."

Phil sighed, the second he seen Jeff's face fall, before he had a sad look come over his face.

"Jeff, I'm tired and I want to sleep, no sex involved of any kind tonight. But you are not going to fuck me till your shoulder is fully healed, no matter how long it takes and that's final."

Phil paused then he said quietly.

"But tomorrow, maybe we can have sex, depending on how I feel afterwards."

Phil hid a smile, seeing Jeff's face brighten at his words.

* * *

The next night. Jeff stood there, staring at the tv moniter, that was showing what was going on at ringside. Jeff chuckled, seeing Phil pull out a folded up piece of paper.

"I'm quite sure that all of you weak people are wondering just what this is. Well let me explain it, in a way, that everyone here can understand."

Phil straightened the contract out, then continued talking.

"This is the contract that Jeff and I had signed back before SummerSlam, back during the summer. Which to put it lightly, it means that Jeff has to obey me in all things till late March. So Jeff, if you are back there, I highly suggest that you get your ass out here to ringside and that's an order."

Phil fell silent, staring up at the ramp for a couple of minutes, then Jeff's music finally hit and he walked out on the stage, mic in hand. Jeff stared down at Phil, before he said.

"That contract is not binding and I have no intentions of 'obeying' you as you put it, period. And I almost think that it is a false contract. Given how you have been acting lately. It won't surprise me in the least."

Jeff watched as Phil's face turned red, before he growled angrily.

"Jeff, rest assured. This contract is the one you had signed. But I highly suggest that either you get down here, because you don't like it, if I have to come up there. Trust me, a broken collarbone, will be the least of your worries."

Phil chuckled to himself, hearing the crowd's booing intensitifying twofold at his words. Jeff narrowed his eyes, then his eyes widened, when Phil went to climb out of the ring, causing Jeff to snap.

"Fine, you get your wish."

Jeff stalked down the ramp, then stood there, glaring up at Phil. As Jeff stood on the floor, next to the ring. Phil made a gesture at him. Jeff scowled, before he forced himself to slowly climb into the ring.

"Well just like a good little slave, you come running, when I yell. So submissive. But regardless of what you want, you will be part of the SES, next week. But I haven't decided just how I will initiate you into my group. If you behave, from now till next Smackdown, I might just cut your hair really short, over actually shaving your hair off. But come along, I have something I wish to discuss with you in private."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff was slumped on the bench. Phil took one look at him, then he snapped.

"Luke, move your ass off the couch and let Jeff lay down, it's been a long day for all of us, but even more so for Jeff. And he has a broken collarbone and you don't. So he deserves the couch more than you do."

Jeff sighed and said quietly.

"I'm fine, I don't need special treatment, Phil."

"Phil's right, Jeff. I've never had such a major injury, so you do need to lay down for a few minutes."

Jeff sighed, before he finally got up and walked over and carefully laid down on the couch. Jeff closed his eyes briefly for a few minutes, grateful that he could lay down for a bit. Jeff's eyes flew up, before he realized he was staring up at Adam, who was standing over him. Jeff stole a glance at Phil, who he could see was bristling slightly.

"So now that I laid eyes on you two again. I can tell that what I had heard, is the truth. That you two did finally fuck at long last."

Jeff froze, before a horrified look came over his face, then he hissed.

"Jesus, Adam. You didn't have to fucking tell the whole lockerroom that. I had wanted it to remain as private as possible, but I know that I am going to have a talk with my damned brother, about keeping his fucking mouth shut."

Jeff had heard the room fall silent, before they started talking excitedly again, causing Jeff to look at Phil, who just sat there, his mouth hanging open, and a look of utter shock on his face, then he managed to compose himself and snapped.

"What I do with Jeff, when we are alone, is none of anyone's fucking business. So thanks a lot, Adam. Now the fucking gossip mill will be running rampart for a week or more about it."

Phil pressed his lips together, and took several deep breaths before exhaling them, then his hard gaze snapped to Jeff and he hissed.

"Jeff, Luke, are you two ready to head back to the damned hotel. I just want to get back to my room, as soon as I can."

Jeff sighed, before he reached his hand out for Phil, who walked over to him quickly, and carefully helped him sit up, then helped him to his feet.

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff sat down on the bed, before he leaned down slightly and slowly untied his shoes, then pulled them off one by one. Jeff glanced up to find Phil standing in front of him. Jeff stared at him, because he thought that how small Phil really was. Since Jeff was sitting down, he was about equal to Phil's height.

"What are you thinking of so intently, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed and asked timidly, not wanting to set Phil off.

"Just how long did you live with your birth parents, Phil?"

Phil stared at him, before Jeff seen a flash of anger flit across Phil's face, before he growled.

"About 14 years. Why, what the fuck does that have to do with anything, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed looking down at his hands, before he muttered.

"No reason. I was just curious."

Phil slipped his hand under Jeff's chin and raised his head, before he repeated.

"Why did you ask me that, Jeff? You had to have a reason for bringing that up. So why did you ask me such a question?"

Jeff licked his lips, before he said weakly.

"No reason, though I had read that people, who was victims of abuse or neglect, well they normally have some lasting sign of it, for the rest of their lives. And, I think that is one of the biggest reasons you are just barely six feet at times."

Jeff fell silent instantly. Phil stared hard at him, silently seething at Jeff's words, before he caught sight of Jeff's hands was trembling, then he realized how difficult it had been for Jeff to utter those words. Phil growled.

"My height has nothing to do with what I had to endure, Jeff, none at all. But I am going to take a fucking shower now, since thanks to your friend Adam. I forgone one at the arena."

Jeff swallowed, watching, as Phil stormed away, then slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. Jeff slowly undid the strap of his sling, then he stopped, hearing a muffled scream of anger, coming from the bathroom.

* * *

It was nearly an hour, before Jeff heard Phil finally walk out of the bathroom. Jeff swallowed, hoping he was in a much better mood, than he had been, when he had stomped into the bathroom.

"Oh you are already in bed or asleep, Jeff?"

"I'm still awake, Phil."

Jeff swallowed, as he felt Phil climb on the bed, then slipped underneath the blankets, and pressing himself against Jeff, who started trembling slightly. Till Phil finally spoke softly.

"I'm not mad anymore, Jeff. You don't have to start trembling and being fearful, that I'll hurt you again. I shouldn't have even got mad, as I'm past it and have been for a while, Jeff."

"Have you ever talked about it, Phil."

Phil gave a dry laugh, then said sharply.

"No, But I have no desire to either. Like I said, I'm past it and have been for a long time."

Jeff sighed deeply, before he snuggled up against Phil's body, which he knew that Phil was in denial about it, but he had no desire to press the issue anymore.

The next morning. Jeff woke up, startled, before he realized that he was looking up into Phil's eyes, who kissed him again, then pulled back.

"I'm glad that you are finally awake, Jeff. But I had went downstairs already and bought you up some food for breakfast."

Jeff stared at him, before he realized that Phil wanted him to eat in bed. Jeff tilted his head, before he finally said.

"Oh, breakfast in bed."

Jeff fell silent, Phil could see that something was troubling him, but Jeff didn't give him a chance to ask, since he started eating silently.

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff climbed out of bed, and walked over to the trash can and threw the paper plate away, then said flatly.

"We need to get packed, so that we can head to the next town, where the Smackdown tapings will be held, at least it will be the final one, before Christmas, so glad that we get a break."

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"I'm fine, Phil."

Phil sighed, since he knew better than to push or press Jeff into talking before he wanted to.

* * *

Several hours later.

Phil waited till Jeff got back in, after they had stopped at a gas station, since they had to drive, to the new city, since it was about 3 hours away from the hotel they had stayed at. Phil finally turned to him and growled.

"Alright enough with the fucking silent treatment, Jeff. You have barely said maybe 10 words, since I started driving from our hotel. and I have a fucking right to know what the hell is wrong with you."

Jeff gave him an unhappy look, before he turned and stared out the window, refusing to talk. Phil snapped.

"We are not leaving till you talk, Jeff."

"You know how Vince is like, when one of his wrestlers displeases him and he will be mad, if we don't show up on time."

Phil stared at him, before he started to answer, but caught sight of Jeff rubbing his left arm. Phil studied Jeff for a minute, then asked.

"Does your shoulder hurt, Jeff?"

"No it doesn't, Phil. And I would like to be at the next hotel before it gets dark."

Phil growled and gave up, and put the car in drive, as he gritted his teeth, from how utterly infuriating Jeff could truly be.

An hour later. Phil led Jeff into the hotel room. Jeff immediately dropped the suitcase he was carrying and stomped into the bathroom, but stopped in the doorframe, and turned around to look at Phil and snapped.

"It's quite amazing what you can find out, when you pay someone to dig up things about someone's past and background."

Jeff shut the door and locked it, but he heard Phil growl.

"What the hell does that mean, Jeff?"

Jeff ignored his furious question, but he quickly stripped as fast as he could, then he turned the shower on.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff finally and carefully stepped out of the shower, then his mouth fell open, when he seen Phil sitting there on the toilet lid. Jeff glanced at the door which he knew he had locked it, but it was standing open. Phil slowly growled.

"It's nice how little I can say, to the hotel staff, in exchange for them to get the door unlocked."


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff just stood, as he stared at Phil, who finally got up and leaned against the sink, with his arms folded tightly over his chest. Phil finally caught sight of the nervous and somewhat fearful look on Jeff's face, causing him to finally say.

"Yes, I am mad a bit. But I'm not going to raise a hand against you, Jeff. So you don't have anything to fear as far as that goes, I promise you that much."

Jeff sighed and looked down at his hands, Phil realized that Jeff was starting to shiver a bit. Phil finally walked over and grabbed a towel, then walked to Jeff and gently wrapped it around his shoulders as he held Jeff close. Jeff watched him, then he finally said.

"I don't know if you want to see it, but I think there is something that you should know, Phil."

Phil stepped back, so that his hands was resting on Jeff's shoulders. Jeff swallowed and continued quickly.

"It's nothing bad I promise. But I think you should see it nonetheless."

Jeff started to move away, but Phil tightened his fingers on his skin, while saying.

"No, I mean whatever it is, the thing can wait. But now I wished that you had waited to take a shower, Jeff. But shouldn't be that hard to make your hair completely dry."

Jeff looked at him, a little puzzled, then he realized what Phil meant, so he ducked his head slightly, his cheeks tinged red. Phil chuckled, before he pulled the towel off of his shoulders, then started drying Jeff slowly, but swiftly, till he was sure Jeff was only just barely damp and led him over to where the hair dryer was.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil set Jeff down carefully on the bed, before he started kissing his lips softly, feeling Jeff responding and pushing against him slightly, with a touch of resistence, that he always had in the beginning. Jeff finally pushed him away, as he panted for breath, then he studied Phil, before something came up in his mind and out of his mouth, before he could stop himself, from asking.

"When we first had sex, that wasn't your first time with sex with another guy, was it, Phil?"

Phil sighed and chuckled, before he said simply.

"No it wasn't my first time, Jeff. But I had thought that you would've figured it out by now. I mean have you ever heard rumors of me being with any of the girls or any girl for that matter?"

Phil chuckled again, by the time he fell silent and seen Jeff staring at him, with a thoroughly shocked look on his face and his mouth hanging up slightly, Phil finally kissed his mouth slowly, then eased his tongue inside of Jeff's mouth, exploring it a bit, before he pulled back, to watch Jeff's face.

Jeff finally opened his eyes, and stared at Phil, who was kneeling in between his legs. Jeff quickly shoved Phil over and landed on him. Phil burst out laughing, as he laid on his back, watching Jeff, who managed to pull Phil's shirt up, to his underarms. Phil finally lifted up slightly and pulled it off completely. Jeff suddenly said.

"I want to fuck you, Phil."

A slight warning came up in Phil's eyes instantly, and making Jeff insist.

"My shoulder is fine, it can handle it, I know it can, Phil. Please don't deny me this. Please I just want to fuck you so badly. It's not fair, I let you claim my ass a couple of times already."

Jeff started sniffing, Phil pushed himself up on his elbows, then he touched Jeff's cheek gently, as he said softly.

"I know that you want to, Jeff. But please, your shoulder is just beginning to heal itself, can't you wait till you get the sling off completely, that is only in 2 weeks or so. Can't you just wait till then? Good things do come to people who wait for them. I keep refusing to allow it, because I couldn't handle it, if I let you fuck me, then you end up reinjuring your shoulder again, maybe more severely this time. Not to mention, I'm sure that our boss would have a fit, if you got hurt again and it was because of something that I had done. I'm just want you to wait, just a bit longer."

Jeff scowled deeply, then he jerked away from Phil, climbed off the bed and stomped into the bathroom. Phil sighed, as he sat there holding his face in his hands for several minutes, that it took Jeff to return from the bathroom, wearing his boxers and carrying his sling. Jeff slammed it down on the dresser, before he swiftly pulled out a pair of sweats, then jerked his boxers off and pulled the pants on, followed by the shirt, and finally slid his arm back into the sling and reattached the strap.

* * *

Jeff walked over to the spare bed and laid down on it, pointedly turning his back to Phil, who finally got up and walked over to him then laid down beside him, but Jeff growled.

"Don't touch me."

Phil sighed, then he said softly.

"Jeff, I don't think it's very good for your shoulder, when you are laying down in the position that you are currently in."

Jeff rolled over glared at him, before punching him in the ribs slightly, before he crawled over to the other side of the bed and slid off of it. Phil sat up, watching him as Jeff stomped by him, on his way to the closet, then returned to the dresser, before he started jerking his clothes out and shoving them into the suitcase. Phil finally out up, when Jeff turned his back to him again.

Phil slid his arms around Jeff, who screeched in anger.

"I fucking told you not to touch me."

Phil whispered softly.

"Why? Because I asked you to wait. Why is that so hard to do, Jeff? I mean you did wait a long time, after you got drunk, before we did actually have sex. I'm not saying it, to be mean to you. I just want you to wait, mostly for myself over anything."

Jeff tried to pull away, but he finally went still, at something in Phil's voice, before he struggled enough, to that he was able to turn and face him, then he asked softly.

"You want me to wait, because you have never had allowed anyone to fuck you?"

"Not quite, Jeff. Or well, yes I guess you can say that. I'm just nervous about it, that's all."

Jeff stared at him, then laid his face against Phil's shoulder, mad at himself for not figuring it out earlier.

A few minutes later. Phil felt Jeff sway on his feet slightly, as he held him in his arms, causing him to say quickly.

"Jeff. Here let's just lay down for a while and rest, I can tell that you are extremely tired and in to rest and we can talk while we are laying beside each other or at least till one or more of us falls asleep."

Jeff sighed, but didn't protest, as he allowed Phil to led him back over to their bed, then helped him onto it. Jeff climbed under the blankets a second before he felt Phil's warm body pressed against his, causing him to lay his head on Phil's shoulder and snuggle up close to him. Jeff gave a soft contented sigh, when he felt Phil start gently running his palm lightly up and down Jeff's back.

Jeff finally mumbled.

"I'm sorry for how I had acted, Phil. But do you want me to show you what I had found out, I think it might surprise you."

* * *

Phil tilted his head to look down at Jeff, who finally pulled away from Phil and climbed off the bed and walked over to his suitcase, then he quickly put his clothes back in the dresser, and pulled out a few papers from a pocket from the zipper part of the suitcase.

Jeff climbed back on the bed and handed them to Phil who slowly took the papers from Jeff, and waited till Jeff resettled himself beside Phil. Phil scanned the papers, before his eyes narrowed, before he said slowly.

"How good is that person you had hired, Jeff? Because this paper says that my parents are unknown and that's not true. But I didn't know that Chez's family had actually adopted me or got custody of me."

Jeff swallowed and said quietly.

"I read those papers as well, Phil. But you only looked at the first part of it. Because it says you aren't related to them at all, since your dna doesn't match theirs not entirely, but it's distant, but you you wasn't born to the parents who took care of you for half of your life. The last page, explains it better."

Phil gave him a sharp look, but he flipped to it, and scanned the page, before he sighed and set it down, with his head in his hands. Jeff touched his shoulder, causing Phil to snap angrily.

"Yes I am beyond pissed, because my fucking father is unknown and my mother had me when she was a day away from 16, due to being raped, then died and left me to be raised by her drunk brother and his wife."

Phil pulled away from Jeff, before he rubbed his temples, then turned back to Jeff and growled.

"How the hell did you find out that, the people, who raised me, wasn't my true parents?"

Jeff stared at him, before chuckled faintly and said softly.

"Because, Phil. It's not that hard to find enough hairs on your pillow or elsewhere. Although finding ones that still has the roots on them and besides, I'm not poor by any means. But I'm sorry for shoving it on you, but I think it's only fair for you to find out about it."

* * *

Phil pressed his lips together tightly.

"Are you mad at me, Phil? For what I did?"

Phil sighed and said quietly, as he tried to wrap his mind around everything.

"Yes and no, Jeff. I'm not mad, because you cared so much for me, to find out things you thought that I should know. But I am beyond pissed at your actions, and I can't even show up at my parent's house and demand the truth from them on why they never told me it. Until you dug it up."

Jeff sighed and whispered quietly.

"I just wanted you to face your past a bit, nothing more, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he grabbed the papers up again, and promptly ripped them in half, then said gently.

"Which I'm not mad at you, but you did turn my world upside down majorly in a way that I didn't think was possible and it makes me question everything that I thought I knew, since the people, who I had thought was my birth parents are only my uncle and aunt, who took me in after his youngest sister had died in childbirth. I don't know who I am anymore."

Jeff gave him a weak smile, then he whispered faintly.

"You are still Phil Brooks, someone who caused me to stop patching my walls and let you in and found out how much I can still love you, inspite of everything you had done to me. When the private investor found that out. I couldn't keep it from you."

Phil reached around and sat the pieces of the torn paper down on the nightstand, then he gently wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him close, and said quietly.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you decided to show it to me, but when we get home, I plan on burning everything that you collected, if you don't mind."

Jeff chuckled and said quietly, his head resting against Phil's neck and shoulder.

"Then we should go to my place, that way we can burn them without people or smoke detectors protesting. and we can finish what we was planning on doing, if you want to, Phil."


	14. Chapter 14

Several days later. Phil stood there next to Jeff, who finally straightened up after digging a hole that was a couple inches deep, then he placed a few dry twigs in it. Phil stared at it, then he placed the whole folder down on the tinder. Jeff handed him a canister of lighter fluid, Phil looked at him strangely, but doused the folder, then he watched as Jeff struck a match and flicked it onto the folder.

Phil swallowed, watching the folder burning to ashes rapidly, even though he had wanted to look though everything, but he silently told himself that it was better that he didn't because he was afraid of what else Jeff had found out. Since finding out that the people, who he thought was his birth parents had been his aunt and uncle by birth, had shook him, to his very core.

Phil sighed, watching the folder and papers curling up into blacken pieces, that would float up as they turned into grey ashes. Jeff touched his shoulder, causing Phil to look at him, Jeff asked softly.

"Do you regret burning the folder and those papers, Phil?"

Phil sighed again and said slowly.

"Part of me, does. But I think it's best that they are burnt to ashes, because I'm scared of what else, is in them. Did you read though all of them, Jeff?"

Jeff thought for a minute and said softly.

"No, I didn't, Phil. I flipped though them, but your dna report was like the fiveth page or so in the actual folder. Well it's about done."

Jeff waited till the fire was nearly dead, before he started scraping the dirt back over the embers, then he stamped the ground back into place. Phil leaned over and kissed him, then wrapped his arms Jeff, as he said.

"Come on, we have a nice warm bed waiting for us, inside your house, Jeff. But your digging a little hole in the ground, then allowing me to burn the things, just helped me in more ways than I thought it would. But I truly feel that I have finally moved past everything that I endured at the hands of the people, who raised me. Thanks for doing that for me, I mean digging up everything on my past, then allowing me to burn and bury it in it's own grave."

Phil led Jeff back to the porch steps, and helped him up them and into their house again.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff shifted and managed to pull away from Phil, when he rolled over, trying to catch his breath, as he laid there on his stomach suddenly, before he heard Phil ask softly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm rushing you, Jeff."

Jeff said quickly.

"No, no. Phil. I enjoyed it, I just needed to catch my breath for a couple minutes, that's all. You have no idea how much I want you right now, but I just need to stare at my pillow, in order to gain some control over myself, to make it last as long as possible."

Phil leaned up and kissed him again deepening it with every time he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, till he finally started kissing his way down Jeff's body slowly, as he lingered on Jeff's neck and shoulders for a couple minutes. Phil started kissing and nibbling his way, more slowly down Jeff's chest to his stomach, nipping lightly several times, before he kissed Jeff's naval piercing then nipped it slightly. Phil raised his face up, to stare at Jeff, who had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, as he gasped for every breath. Phil chuckled softly, then he scooted lower and licked his way down Jeff's cock, making Jeff jerk and give a sharp yelp.

Phil chuckled before he kissed along the inside of Jeff's right thigh, then over his hip dent, and gave it a little nip, before he moved and did the same to Jeff's left side and finally kissed his way back up Jeff's body slowly. Until he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth again, kissing him hungrily, feeling Jeff entangling his fingers in Phil's long black hair, holding his face in place, as Jeff relished the feel of Phil's soft lips pressing against his own, although he wasn't quite sure about his heavy facial hair. But he enjoyed the slight scratchness of it against his heated, bare skin.

Jeff squeezed his eyes closed, when he felt Phil's fingers playing lightly over his bare stomach, then he opened them again, to find Phil's face slightly hovering over his face, as Phil enjoyed watching every reaction that he got from Jeff with every single light kiss, touch or a caress, while he relished exploring Jeff's body all over again. Jeff finally gave a deep contented sigh, since he loved this part of it, but he was a bit disappointed, when he felt Phil finally press his thumb against Jeff's tight pucker, then carefully slip two fingers inside his ass. The action that spelled the end of their pleasure shortly.

* * *

An hour later. Jeff was pressed against Phil's side, with his head resting lightly on his shoulder, and his hand entwined with Phil's fingers.

"Do you regret this, Phil?"

Phil tilted his head, then he slid out from under Jeff and asked quietly, and a entirely too calm voice, that Jeff knew instantly how pissed Phil was, and hurt as well at Jeff's simple question.

"What the fuck kind of question is that, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced at the wall, as he swallowed, but he felt Phil immediately slip his hand under his chin and turned his face back to him, before he repeated his question.

"What the fuck did you mean by that, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him and said.

"You said yourself, that you had slept with other guys, but you could've dated anyone you wanted, I know that there are lots of people out there, who would love to date you, Phil."

Phil cut him off, as he laid back down and pulled Jeff close to his side again.

"Jeff, don't even go there. I'm here, because I choose you, and noone else. I made my mind up about you a long time ago and there is nothing that will cause me to change my mind and that's final. So let it go and banish that question from your mind, and just enjoy these two days that we have of nothing but peace and quiet. Or maybe not quiet, because I don't intend for you to be quiet, when we are in bed for other things, besides sleep and I mean that. That's the best thing, I think about you living here in the country, I can make you scream yourself hoarse from things that I am doing to you, albeit, very pleasurable things that we can both enjoy and I wouldn't want it anyway else and I think you feel the same exact way."

* * *

A couple days later. Jeff walked haltingly behind Phil, even if they was holding hands, something that Phil had insisted on them doing, the second they walked into the building. Phil felt Jeff's plam become damp, causing him to pull Jeff to a stop and squeezed his hand, as he spoke in a faint voice, where Jeff had a hard time hearing.

"Relax, Jeff. Noone will say anything and I mean that. I had asked you, if you felt comfortable, holding my hand like this. But couples hold hands, you know that. Hell you have been married once before."

Jeff swallowed and whispered

"I know that I was, Phil, a long time ago, though. But still, not a lot of people actually think we are friends, let along actually dating and I just try my best to stay out of the damned gossip mill that goes nuts over the slightest thing. And our holding hands, is a very major thing, and I have no doubt that some of the deadhards have seen us by now."

Phil stared at him and said simply.

"Jeff, I have made a living, by not caring what those people think, so they will forget us holding hands, I promise you that much."

Jeff stared at him strangely, before Phil pulled his close, gripped his face and kissed him firmly.

A loud voice exclamed.

"Oh my god, did they just do what I think they did?"

Jeff jerked away, at the sound of someone's shocked yell, before he quickly bolted down the hallway. Phil stared after him, then sighed, when Jeff vanished from sight, leaving Phil to slowly trudge his way to his locker room alone. Hoping Jeff would be there, but not counting on seeing him for a couple hours, or at least till he calmed down about Phil kissing him out in the open close to where he had spotted a few of the guys and a couple divas nearby.

Phil glared at them, causing them to quickly vanish, before Phil sighed deeply and continued onto his locker room, but searching along the way for Jeff.

* * *

Two hours later. Phil finally found Jeff, when he nearly stumbled over him, from where Jeff was sitting there in tears, on the steps leading to the roof of the building. Phil sat down beside him. Jeff growled.

"What the hell do you want, Phil? You have done enough already."

Phil opened his mouth to talk, but Jeff left him no room to respond, by continuing on almost angrily.

"Do you have any fucking idea of just how many people has called me in the last thirty minutes or so?"

Phil sighed, causing Jeff to nearly scream at him.

"Twenty people has fucking called me, and that's not counting all of the damned texts I have got from people as well, when I refused to take their calls. Did it not once just fucking cross your mind, that maybe I wasn't ready to come out and publicly say. Oh hey everyone guess what, the guy who had beat me bloody several months ago from an anger filled rage, I am currently dating, but oh don't worry, he loves me or so he claims."

Jeff dissolved into tears again, sobbing uncontrollably, and covered his face with his hands as he cried. Phil mentally kicked himself several times, at how stupid he had acted, by kissing Jeff earlier, in front of everyone. Jeff sniffed, then growled in a tear choked voice.

"Oh everyone seen us together at my brother's christmas party, but that was nothing more than them thinking that we was fucking each other, not dating. That's why they was nice to you. I fucked up and let you get too close and everyone was right, in saying that you would hurt me."

Phil swallowed, before he tried to pull Jeff close, only for him to shove him into the wall hard, as Jeff growled.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, Phil, you have done more than enough damage already as it is. You haven't changed in the slightlest. You still don't give a fuck about peoples feelings, that much was made obvious earlier, when you had to fucking kiss me in front of everyone. You are nothing more than a cold hearted bastard, who don't care about anyone or anything but yourself."

Phil finally burst out.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. Honestly I am. Please it was just an accident, I didn't mean to push you into admitting that you are dating me."

Jeff looked at him, causing him to recoil, from the malice, and hurt in Jeff's eyes, before Jeff stomped down the stairs after he had wiped at his eyes.

* * *

An hour later. Phil glanced at his watch and noted it was two hours from the show starting, causing him to sigh deeply, since he had combed the building again and hadn't found any trace of Jeff yet. Phil clenched his fists slightly, then relaxed his hands, when Adam sat down beside him. Phil snapped wearily.

"If you are here to punch me in the face, just do it and get it over with for how I had hurt Jeff earlier tonight."

Adam chuckled softly, then he said softly.

"I'm not going to do that, Phil. Besides I think Jeff would get pissed, if I did. But yes you did hurt him earlier."

Phil groaned and covered his face.

"So that confirms it, he hates me. But I thought he was ready to let everyone know, after all we have been together for almost a month now."

Adam held his hand up, cutting him off, then he said quickly.

"I never said that he hates you, Phil and I don't think he said that to you either. But you should know Jeff well enough by now, that he doesn't like to be forced into anything, that he's not ready for."

Adam sighed, then continued talking.

"But I do know this much, he is extremely upset about what you did. Though it scared him, more than anything, Phil. But I haven't really heard him go on about you in detail to me or his friends, about you. Which is something he hadn't done since when he was first married. He loves you, Phil. But you terrified him to death, by what you did earlier. Both things, you two holding hands and you kissing him in front of several people. He wasn't ready for that and he did what he does best and that is to run and hide, while he comes to term with it. He will come around, but you have to keep your distance and let him be for a while, maybe a couple days."

Adam fell silent, when he seen the hurt, deeply etched on Phil's face, at Adam's words, who sensed that he needed to be left alone for a while.

Adam got up and walked off, but stopped after several seconds when he heard Phil screech several times, followed by a loud banging that fell silent after a couple minutes. He sighed and started walking again, back to the main locker room, where Jeff was hiding. Jeff tensed when he seen the door open, but relaxed when he seen it was only Adam, till he seen Phil walk in behind him.

Adam snapped.

"Everyone out."

Jeff tried to push his way out, but Adam caught him around the waist and said firmly.

"Not you, Jeff. You are staying here. You and him needs to talk and this is the only way you will get past this."

* * *

Jeff had a look of sheer terror on his face, before he jerked away and fled back to the corner where he was hiding in.

Phil got as close as he could, about 20 feet away from Jeff, before Jeff tensed up, about to run, so Phil sat down, watching him, trying to think of what to say. Finally he whispered softly.

"Jeff, I'm truly sorry."

Jeff glared at him and folded his arms over his chest, thankful that he had got the sling off right before they left for the airport.

"I don't believe you."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry for moving too quickly, and scared you, when you was obviously not ready for it. But can you let me prove that I'm sorry for my actions earlier?"

Jeff just stared at him, then looked away, causing Phil to push himself up and walk over and sit down on the bench. Phil watched Jeff for a while, before Jeff pressed his lips together and hissed suddenly.

"I hate what you did earlier, Phil. I know that you like being in control, but it was still fucking wrong what you did and you know it."

Phil sighed, before he stared down at his shoes, knowing that Jeff was right and had every reason to be pissed at him.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff glared at him, even though Phil was still staring down at the floor. Jeff bit his lip, before he slowly slid his hand in between them, causing Phil to glance up at him, then at his hand, a second before he felt Phil's slightly rough hand come to rest on top of his hand, then he gave Jeff's hand a soft squeeze.

"Next time you have to think, before you do something like that, Phil. Remember they are two people in a relationship, always two, never a single person."

"You're right, Jeff. I'm also glad that you decided to forgive me a little bit for my actions, it won't happen again, I mean it."

Jeff stared at him, before looking at the empty locker room, causing Phil to follow his gaze, then he seen the glint of wetness in Jeff's eyes, before he swallowed and turned his gaze back to Phil, as he asked.

"So you ddin't kiss me, just to get back at me, for looking those things up about you, Phil?"

Phil gently cupped Jeff's right hand with both of his and said softly.

"Of course not, Jeff. I just thought that you was ready to let everyone know, we are dating, nothing more. But I should've paid better attention to how you acted, when you had tensed up the second we walked into the building and I grabbed your hand. It was wrong of me, to kiss you, when you wasn't expecting it and I went too far, when I did it."

Jeff pulled his hand away, then he scooted closer to Phil and laid his head on Phil's shoulder, then said with a snort.

"You only did it, because you are still an ass."

Phil chuckled, as he started rubbing his palm up and down Jeff's back, then said.

"Perhaps, but I think you love me like how I am right now."

Jeff punched him lightly in the outer left thigh, causing Phil to burst out laughing, then he wrapped both arms around Jeff and pulled him into his lap and rested his head on top of Jeff's head, as he held him securely in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff laid there on his side, with his back facing towards Phil, hearing him thumbing though a book or comic he was reading, then he felt the bed slightly. When Phil sat it down on the nightstand, before he leaned over and started kissing Jeff along his shoulder softly and running his hand slowly down Jeff's side and stomach, making him squeal faintly.

Phil chuckled softly against Jeff's bare skin at the sound, he made, when Phil touched him. Jeff shifted and stretched his arm out slightly, a second before, Jeff felt Phil's hand running lightly along his arm, then his fingers entwined with Jeff's fingers, from where his hand was resting on the sheets.

Jeff gave a soft gasp, feeling Phil pressing himself slightly against him, before he rested his leg over Jeff's right leg.

"You're not like other people, I'm been in bed with, Phil. Not in the least, as they are generally straight to the point and don't wish to waste time on anything but sex."

Phil laughed, before he kissed Jeff's shoulder, up to his neck, and finally whispered softly, where his lips was right next to Jeff's right ear.

"That's because they didn't wish to take their time and fully enjoy what you was offering to them. But rested assuredly, I will do more than, enjoy taking my time with you, but you aren't complaining in the least about it, or are you, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted, in response to what Phil had said, and for even thinking of and asking him, such a stupid question. Phil chuckled again and said softly.

"That's how I thought you would react, Jeff. But I'm also glad that you are fully comfortable with waiting on if I decide to come to you or so to speak, each night. Since you have found that I am very willing or more, if you wait and don't choose to push me into having sex with you. I love you so much and I enjoy the time that I take with you, leading up to, during sex and afterwards. I want each time to be as special to you as it is to me, Jeff. Although earlier, I forgot to take my advice and forced you into admitting that we are together and I still hate myself for it."

Jeff sighed and cut him off, by saying.

"I know you are sorry, but I guess that I can't fully hold you accountable, as I have no doubt that you will have some idiotic moments, where you have a brain lapse or whatever and that head injury you suffered many years ago, I'm still it does still affect you at times, but subtly mostly at the worst possible times, Phil. But I want no more words from you at least for a while and I only want you to show me, just how much you enjoy taking time, when we are like this."

Phil chuckled, before he reached over and pulled Jeff down on his back, then he kissed him once more, while he brushed Jeff's hair out of his face, as he kept kissing him softly. Jeff gasped, when he felt Phil's fingers slowly running down his stomach, causing him to start squirming, trying to scoot away. Phil chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist loosely to hold him in place.

"Oh, no you don't, Jeff. You aren't going anywhere At least not till I'm done with you and I'm just getting started."

Jeff squealed, feeling Phil gently kissing his neck once more. Jeff managed to shift so that he was partly laying on his side, feeling Phil pressing his chest and stomach against Jeff's back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Adam sighed, thankful that it finally sounded like Jeff and Phil was finally done, causing him to knock on their hotel room door, since he wanted to talk to Jeff. Jeff was laying there, his head on Phil's chest, feeling Phil's weary but taut arms around his body, holding Jeff close to him. Jeff could tell that from how Phil was holding him, that he wasn't quiet finished with them having sex that night. Which Jeff was only all too willing and waiting for the next go round. Then they heard someone knocking. Jeff whispered.

"Don't make any noise, Phil, and they should leave us alone."

Phil looked at him, before he asked quietly.

"You sure?"

"Of course, Phil. This is our private time and people should learn that and leave us alone, so that we can snuggle and/or to have sex and then snuggle once more."

Phil chuckled, as he gently rubbed his hands up and down Jeff's back gently.

Adam waited for a few minutes without getting a response, so he knocked again, louder this time, then a couple of minutes later. Phil dressed in a bathrobe, wrenched the door open, as far as the security chain would allow, his eyes narrowed with anger at someone daring to disturb them.

Adam said quickly.

"Yes I know, that I disturbed you two, Phil. But I just want to talk with Jeff about something important or it's important to me. After all we are friends and friends talk."

Phil sighed, since he seen and could tell that something was troubling Adam deeply, so he finally said

"Alright, but hang on, Adam."

Phil shut the door. Adam waited for several minutes, then Jeff opened and walked out of the room, while shutting the door behind him.

Adam chuckled silently, since Jeff's hair was sticking up in places, then Jeff finally asked.

"So what's wrong, Adam? Phil said that you was needing someone to talk to, about some things."

Adam glanced around, then sighed deeply, and said.

"We can talk when we get to the pool area."

* * *

An hour later.

"I know that you aren't ready for that decision yet, Jeff. But with what's going on, here lately, Jeff. I'm just concerned about the doctors deciding about how my career would end and more than anything I just want to end it on my own terms, without someone telling me that, no, I can't wrestle anymore and my contract expires in just over a year from now."

Adam said, before he sighed, causing Jeff to look at him, studying him slightly, then answered.

"I know that would be troubling, Adam, and I wouldn't want that to happen to me, either. But has the doctors said anything, even remotely to that? But if they haven't then I wouldn't really worry about it, Adam."

Adam thought, and started to answer, but Jeff's cellphone started ringing. Jeff growled, then he flipped it open and answered it.

"Oh hey Phil?"

"Where are you, Jeff. Do you realize that I haven't heard from you and Adam in about an hour or so? Which it has been an hour, since you took a walk with him."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, before he glanced at his watch and realized that Phil was right, causing him to say quickly.

"Oh it has been that long. We was just talking, nothing more and, I'll be back up shortly."

"Jeff, you are not at the hotel pool or anywhere in the hotel, trust me I checked. So I'll ask you once more. Where the hell are you now?"

Jeff's mouth fell open, then he glanced around and realized that him and Adam was in some sort of park, causing Jeff to chuckle and said quickly.

"Adam and I are at a park, I think. We just got to talking about things, Adam was concerned about and I guess we lost track of where we was heading to, I suppose. But one thing, I never or did Adam say that we was going to the pool, Phil"

Jeff bit his lip, hearing Phil's furious growl of anger on the other end, before he said in an entirely too calm and quiet voice.

"Walk to the nearest street corner and I'll come and pick you two up."

Jeff started to protest, but Adam pulled the phone away from him and said simply.

"Phil, I know that you just told Jeff you are going to come and pick us up at the nearest street corner and no I wasn't eavesdropping, which is impossible when you are nearly screaming into the phone at Jeff. Jeff will tell you what we was discussing, when you show up. But we are only maybe three or four blocks from the hotel."

Adam ended the call, before he said softly.

"I know that Phil has issues, Jeff. But he does truly care for you, and when he's pissed like that, well he does it to hide the fact that he is extremely worried about you and what you are doing or where you are at, Jeff. So you have to look past his anger and when you do that, you can mold him into the type of person you want him to be, but you have to work at it and don't get upset, just because he seems to be really pissed. Because half of the time, he is genuinely worried and concerned about your safety, nothing more, Jeff."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff had stripped down to his boxers and laid down under the sheets, a couple minutes, before he felt the bed move, then Phil laid down beside him. Jeff sighed, then he glanced over at Phil, who was watching him, with his eyes narrowed, his green eyes still blazing. Jeff sighed again and finally said.

"Adam just wanted to talk with me, about his health problems and worrying about losing it, if the doctors told him that he wouldn't be able to wrestle again and he really wants to finish out his contract, barring any unforeseen problems that will arise, before he can retire in 2012. That and we haven't had much time lately to talk, since I barely returned to Smackdown, before I got hurt and things has been hectic, with you, in trying to figure you out and everything else."

Jeff watched as the anger melted from Phil's eyes, as they softened, before he seen a little smile tugging at the corners of Phil's mouth, then he shifted and kissed Jeff gently. Phil scooted closer, causing Jeff to snuggle against him, Phil wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist, as he spoke softly into Jeff's hair.

"I'm glad that you told me, that, Jeff. The subject isn't so important, but the fact that you want to open up to me and discuss such things with me. But I hate for something bad to happen to Adam, and by that I mean, where he isn't able to finish out his contract the way he wishes. He's one of the best workers and wrestlers out there and it will hurt this company badly, I think if they lost him. Since he is one of the very top guys in the locker room. Oh sure everyone does expect him to retire at some point, but 2012 is still a long ways off yet."

Jeff sighed, before he said softly.

"Everyone realizes that, Phil. But he's worried or at the very least scared, because of the issues he's been having and not getting anything but the run around from the doctors about what it could or might be."

Jeff sighed again, before he felt Phil pull him close, almost so tight, where he couldn't breathe, causing him to shift slightly, before he pressed his face against the curve of Phil's neck and said quietly, with a chuckle.

"I didn't think that I would enjoy, being this close to you. But I love being here like this with you, every night."

"Really, Jeff?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said it otherwise, Phil. Although, not sure I like how your facial hair or chest hair has got out of control, though I'm slowly getting used to it, I guess."

Phil laughed, at the last few words Jeff had said, before he said softly.

"Well it's not going anywhere, for time being. Besides why are you so concerned about me having chest hair for, Jeff? I mean after all."

Jeff snapped, cutting Phil off.

"I have it, because I don't wish to shave it off, simply, due to the fact that I don't want to break out, Phil. But besides that, I am a blonde, while you have black hair and there is a big difference over people barely seeing it on me, over them being blind as the only way they wouldn't see your chest hair and you know it."

Phil chuckled softly, then he said in the same soft tone.

"Jeff, my hair is dyed black, my true hair color is a light brown. But not many people has seen me with my natural hair color, and before I started dying it black, I was bleaching it blonde, which I have done that since I ran away and found my true family when I was 14 and I am nearly 30 now. Although I used to have other piercings as well. But one I stopped wearing it years ago."

Phil looked down at Jeff, when he felt him move slightly, before he continued talking.

"I had my right eyebrow pierced for a long time, but I took it out, shortly before I had fractured my skull in 2002."

Jeff studied him briefly, before he laid his head against his neck again.

"I'm not looking forward to going home with you, to visit with your family over the holiday, Phil. I'd rather be at my house, during it."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I know you do, Jeff. But I really want you to meet them, and they have asked about you as well."

Phil reached up and touched Jeff's lips briefly with his finger tips, before he kissed him hungrily, then he pulled back and whispered longingly.

"But I do believe that we had been interrupted earlier, Jeff and we still have many hours before the dawn gets here."

Jeff stared at him, before he asked as calmly as possible.

"Oh my god, is that your attempt at seducing me, Phil?"

Phil smirked, before he kissed him again and whispered quietly.

"It depends, Jeff. On if it's working."

* * *

Jeff giggled, before he ever so slowly put his arms around Phil's shoulders. Feeling Phil move, so that he was slightly kneeling between Jeff's legs, as he leaned down and kissed Jeff again, allowing his hands to freely roam over Jeff's thighs and around to his ass, before he gave it a slight squeeze, causing Jeff to jerk and cry out softly.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

Jeff asked breathlessly.

"I love touching you anywhere and everywhere, Jeff. Since you gave me, permission to do so, and I fully intend to keeping doing it, but that almost means I also enjoy kissing and sometimes biting you gently wherever I can."

Jeff's mouth fell open, causing Phil to chuckle before he scooted down, as he kissed his way, down Jeff's neck to his chest, then to his stomach. Phil rolled his eyes back up at Jeff, watching his face with his every move.

"But I know you enjoy it throughly, in knowing that you are mine and only I can make you scream, from me finding new areas on your body that you wasn't aware that would cause you pleasure, enough to make you scream and your whole body jerk and quiver."

Phil seen Jeff's eyes narrow slightly, causing him to say quickly.

"I wasn't referring to that damned contact, Jeff. But your heart does belong to me and now, so does your body, since you are being so eager and willing for my touch"

Jeff sighed, before he placed his hands on Phil's forearms, silently willing him to continue, since he understood what Phil meant.

Ten minutes later. Adam paused, hearing someone's screams echoing down the hallway, before he shook his head and opened the door to his hotel room, glad that he had made Jeff and Phil sort out their problems earlier that night, since from the sound of things, they was enjoying their private time a bit too much.

Phil wearily raised his head to look up at Jeff, who had his eyes closed, but he had an extremely satisfied smile on his face.

"I guess that, judging by the look on your face, Jeff. That you enjoyed yourself as usual and being completely sated in a way, that only I can make you feel."

Jeff's eyes flew open and he punched Phil in the shoulder and snapped.

"God, you are still an ass, and you can't just enjoy this moment, without ruining it, by making a comment like that."

Phil laughed, before he kissed Jeff softly. Before he pulled back to study Jeff's face, who was glaring at him slightly, then a little smile spread across Jeff's face, before he slowly curled his arms around Phil's shoulders, holding him close to his sweat covered, and trembling body.

* * *

The next morning. Phil sat down beside Jeff, with his hand resting on Jeff's knee briefly, before Jeff entwined his fingers with Phil's fingers, as they kept their hands under the table and out of view of the other guys and Vince, who had called a meeting with everyone, before allowing them to have a couple extra days off for Christmas. Finally Vince snapped.

"Phil and unless I am mistaken, but the last time I had checked that, your last name is Brooks and I told everyone in here, to sit, in the order of their last names. No exceptions, it's close to Christmas and for once, the least you can do, is not be begilliant. Now I want you to sit where the hell I had told you to sit."

Phil bit the inside of his cheek, before he simply said.

"My middle name starts with a J and furthermore, even if you own the company that I currently work for. I will not move, This isn't high school or school at all, where the classes are divided by the student's surname. You are right, it is almost Christmas, so you shouldn't have came up with that stupid rule, that people has to sit where you want them to and forget whatever people had told you. I am staying right where I am currently sitting."

Jeff swallowed, when he seen just how truly pissed off Vince was now, over what Phil had spoke out-loud to him. Phil looked at him, when he felt Jeff's fingers squeezing his hand and the palm of Jeff's hand getting slippery with sweat, from him being worried and nervous at Phil's taunting words.

An hour later. Phil finally leaned close to Jeff and whispered furiously.

"Alright, Jeff. I order you to tell me, what the hell is bothering you. Since you haven't said a word, since before we had to attend that damned meeting in the meeting room at our hotel, before we left for the airport."

Jeff's mouth opened and he finally said quietly.

"You shouldn't have said those things to him, Phil. Because you obviously forgotten that he could just as easily move us to different brands, then what? We'd be hard pressed to have a relationship, if that happens. I'm really worried about that, but more than that. I don't know if I'm up to meeting with your family, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he gently patted Jeff's hand and said gently.

"My sisters are going to love you or one of them already does and they talk about you nonstop, whenever I'm home. As for the other thing, Jeff. It will be fine, I promise you that much."

* * *

Several hours later. Phil said suddenly.

"Hey I want you to close your eyes, till I tell you to open them again, Jeff. I have something that I want to show you."

Jeff looked at him suddenly, but he complied.

Thirty minutes later. Jeff allowed Phil to help him out of the car, then into Phil's house and up a couple flights of stairs, that struck Jeff as odd, since he thought that Phil's house only had two floors not three. Phil opened the door to their bedroom, led Jeff inside before he shut the door once more and said as calmly as he could.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Jeff. And tell me what you think of our new bedroom."

Jeff swallowed at Phil's words, before he tenatively opened his eyes, before he glanced around briefly, before he asked slowly.

"Where are we, Phil? This doesn't look like your old bedroom in the least and your place only had two floors not three."

Phil chuckled and said softly.

"Yes I realize that it did, Jeff. But that place, well I decided that I wanted something in a different neighborhood and this place is a lot nicer as well. You will see the rest of the house later on. The bed is new, just like the rest of the house."

Jeff stared at Phil, before he seen the all too obvious hopeful look on Phil's face, causing Jeff to ask pointedly.

"We are all alone, right now, Phil?"

"Of course, Jeff. My house, I had to force Scott out the door, though I have no doubt he is putting that money I gave him to get lost for a couple hours or the rest of the night, to good use. Noone will bother us till morning. Noone has even slept in the bed yet, Cassie, one of my sisters had let the people in, to set the bed up an hour ago."

Jeff's hand trembled, before he swallowed dryily, then he quickly reached down and untied and pulled his shoes and socks off, then straightened back up and jerked his shirt off and placed his hand in Phil's hand. Phil smiled, then kissed Jeff softly.

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sighed as he laid there, his head resting lightly on Phil's still heaving chest, his fingers once more entwined with Phils, as they led there under the covers. Jeff squealed, when he felt, Phil start slowly rubbing his thumb along the outside of his right thigh. Jeff finally said weakly.

"Let's just hold off on that for a while yet and just enjoy this for right now, Phil. It was superb as always and I don't want to stop anytime soon, I mean the routine we got into recently, of usually having sex twice, whenever we do have sex. Even if we normally switch it around on if we have sex first or make love first, whatever type of mood we are in at that time."


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff sighed as he laid there, feeling Phil's heart slightly racing in his bare chest. Jeff snorted softly, when he thought of something, then he tilted his head up to look at Phil, who he seen was already studying him silently.

"Do you want me to stop? I mean the little habit that I sometimes lapse into of resisting ever so slightly at times, when we have sex."

Phil chuckled, before he finally wrapped his arms around Jeff's body, more tightly, and said.

"No, Jeff. I don't. Since I know that it's just your idea of foreplay and if I'm not mistaken, but the last time you did it. You enjoyed yourself throughly, which I have to admit that I enjoyed it as much as you had. But come on, we should take a shower and get cleaned up, Jeff."

"No Phil. The sheets can be washed and for once I just want to rest and take a little nap, after how hectic the last several days have been, and I hope that you will stay here and hold me during it. I mean since today is the 23th after all."

Jeff looked down, when he felt Phil gently tangling his fingers with Jeff's fingers. Jeff looked back up at Phil and seen a little smile on his face, before he felt Phil's arm locked around his waist, holding him to Phil's side. Jeff sighed, then he snuggled up against Phil's body and closed his eyes, before he fell asleep within a few minutes.

Phil sighed as he held Jeff close and watching him, while he slept. He swallowed, when he realized just how tired Jeff did indeed look tired, then he gave a faint snort, before he reached over and gently smoothed down Jeff's hair that was sticking up in places.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later. Phil returned from the shower, and sat down on the bed, as he tied the cloth sash of his robe, then he laid down beside Jeff, slightly propped up against the headboard, then he wrapped his arm securely around Jeff. Which he noted he was still sound asleep. Phil sighed and sat back.

"You are a fucking liar. You said that you would stay and hold me, instead you got up and ran off, to take a damned shower, the second I had closed my eyes."

Phil pulled back slightly, then had looked down at Jeff, whose eyes was wide open now, he realized only had his eyes shut to trick him into thinking that he was sound asleep.

"I'm sorry, I thought you was asleep."

"Bullshit. I felt you get up and you have been gone for over thirty minutes and that is thirty minutes of holding me, that you won't ever get back. Because you thought that a fucking shower was more important than spending time with me. I didn't agree to come home with you, only for you to abandon me, the second we stepped foot in your house or so to speak."

Phil put his head in his hands, since he knew that Jeff had every right to be furious with him.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Of course it won't, because I'll fucking tie you to the bed, the next time I ask you to hold me, while I'm sleeping."

Phil just sat there, watching Jeff, who finally snapped after a few minutes.

"Are you just going to fucking sit there, Phil? If I'm not mistaken you owe me at least 35 minutes of laying next to me and holding me, this time."

Phil chuckled, before he laid down beside Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff, with his chin resting slightly on top of Jeff's head.

* * *

The next morning. Phil finally walked out onto the roof of his new house, after he had looked in every room of his house for Jeff, before coming up to the roof. He spotted Jeff just sitting there, albeit, a little too closely to the edge of the roof. Jeff snapped, when Phil got a couple of feet away.

"I'm only where I am, because I needed some space to think, Phil. Nothing more."

Jeff sniffed, before he forced out finally.

"You are more than welcome to sit down beside me and enjoy the view from here, Phillip."

Phil did as Jeff asked, before he looked at Jeff, studying him slightly, then he sighed, when he saw Jeff wipe at his eyes, while blinking. Jeff sensed Phil start to put his arm around his shoulders, causing him to snap.

"Don't touch me, Phillip. It's hard enough to come to my decision and even harder to tell you, without having you touch me, because then it will make telling you, my decision, nearly impossible. So just keep your hands to yourself, Phillip."

Phil shifted, so that he was facing Jeff, before he asked slowly.

"Alright, Jeff. What in the hell is going on with you now?"

Jeff burst into tears and covered his face, as he cried for a few minutes. Phil waited, then he seen Jeff finally compose himself once more, causing him to ask.

"Jeff, help me out, to understand, what's bothering you, and why are you calling me Phillip, instead of Phil. Like you have been doing?"

Jeff swallowed, then hiccupped a couple of times and finally stammered out.

"See this is why I didn't want a fucking relationship again and certainly not one with you. I mean you are you and I am who I am. And no matter how much we try to tell ourselves into fooling one other that we have changed to fit each other's personalities. Both of us know that is impossible. I mean that the sex is wonderfully great. But we are too different."

Jeff fell silent, then he recoiled instantly, when Phil tried to take his hands, causing him to snap.

"I fucking told you not to touch me, Phillip. I know that you can't help it, but that is yet another thing that will cause problems for us and it is already causing problems for us. That you try to force your will on me, Phillip."

Phil watched, as Jeff started rubbing his pants legs,, since he could see that Jeff was subconscious rubbing the scars that lay, just under the fabric, with a heavy heart, wishing he could make Jeff understand, that inspite of everything that had happened between them, they could conquor them as well as forgetting their glaring differences.

"I'm not so cruel to break up with someone at this time of the year, Phillip. But that's why I want it to be mutual between us and I'll give you a week, but no more than 10 days to think about it, or to change my mind. But I want you to use every bit of those seven to ten days to decide, on what we should do."

Jeff swallowed, before he finally added softly, after he stood up, and stared down at Phil.

"But if you come to the same conclusion that I did, Phillip. Just please don't make it any harder than it will be. Do I have your word?"

Jeff bit his lip, when he seen the pained look on Phil's face, before he said softly.

"Yes I understand, what you want me to think about, Jeff. But I want to know, one thing. You will remain here, instead of checking into a hotel room, please?"

Jeff watched him, then said quietly.

"I'll stay for time being, Phillip. I promise."

Phil stared up at Jeff, before he pushed himself up to his feet as well, then he said finally.

"Well if you want me to think about it for a week, then I want you to think about it for that long as well. I know you love me, that I have no doubt of. I can see it in your eyes, but what I don't understand, is what had bought this on. Especially after last night."

Jeff pressed his lips together, but he allowed Phil to lead him back into and down the access stairs that had led to the rooftop.

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff sighed as he laid there, on the fresh sheets covering the bed, before he felt the bed move slightly, when Phil finally climbed into bed behind him. Jeff ignored him, as he kept staring at his cellphone, before he laid it down on the bed, next to his pillow. A second before he felt Phil slowly wrap his arms around his waist. Jeff's cellphone rang suddenly. Jeff went for it, but Phil grabbed it out of his hands, as he asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Expecting a call from someone, Jeff? Well Let's see who it is."

Jeff swallowed hard, when Phil answered it, then a famous look passed over his face, with his eyebrows furrowing together. Jeff turned away, as Phil bolted upright, then he growled in a quiet voice, into the phone.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that I quite understood that last part, Hennigan, Did you just fucking threaten Jeff, simply because I refuse to let your fucking ass talk to him?"

Phil cast a hard look at Jeff, who was staring at the wall, with his elbow hiding the scar on his side completely. Phil reached down, then tried to remove Jeff's fingers off of the scar, but made Jeff whimper. Phil studied him silently, before he growled in a darker voice.

"Hennigan, was you the damned fucker, who had stabbed Jeff a few years ago?"

Jeff swallowed, hearing Phil's breathing become harsh and loud, before he said in a barely restrained voice.

"Hennigan, you are right. I have no fucking proof that it was you, the one who had stabbed Jeff in that parking lot, that night, which I didn't know Jeff at that time, but couldn't imagine how anyone would want to do that to a co-worker. But by god, you best hope that I never find out for certain. Vince and the damned police will be the least of your worries. And I know that you won't just have to worry about me finding proof that you was the guy who attacked Jeff. As all of Jeff's friends, etc would love to have a minute with you as well, when I'm done with your fucking coward ass."

Jeff cringed, hearing Phil's voice rising considering, before he aruptly ended the call and slung the phone off onto the floor and growled quietly outloud.

"All these years and no wonder, you kept the name of your attacker to yourself, Jeff. Because Hennigan is the last person that I would think of the one, who would such a thing to anyone, much less you and I just can't turn him into the police over the lack of evidence, because it would be your word against his and the police would ignore it, even if he confessed, simply because you have a record, and he doesn't."

Phil reached down and squeezed Jeff's bare shoulder gently, then something came to mind, so he was off the bed and went over to Jeff's phone and snatched it up off the floor, then he quickly scrolled though the most recent calls, int he recent history of phone calls made to Jeff's cell, as he settled back down beside Jeff.

Phil scowled, when he seen that there was a new voicemail on Jeff's phone. Jeff reached for his phone, as he said in a trembling voice.

"Please don't play that damned message, I don't want to listen to it again."

Phil lowered the phone, as he stared at Jeff, then he asked suddenly.

"How long as he been calling you, Jeff?"

Jeff's bottom lip trembled, before he suddenly yelled, as he grabbed at his phone only for Phil to hold it out of his grasp.

"Everything, was fucking fine, till we walked into the building that one day, holding hands, then you kissed me. You didn't seen him, but he was one of the people, who you had kissed me in front of and you didn't see the look of utter malice on his face directed at us, but mostly me and I didn't run from you, because of what you did. I ran, because I had to get away and hide from him, even if it meant hiding from you as well. I just didn't want him to find me, afraid of what he might do."

Phil turned Jeff's cell off, as he sighed, then he said softly.

"So you was upset, because I had threatened your well being, to some degree, when I had kissed you, like I had, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, Phil scooted closer and finally he asked in a soft voice.

"Is he also the reason, why you had said what you did earlier this morning, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, then gave a slight nod, before Phil suddenly pulled him closer, while he said softly.

"You have nothing to fear, Jeff. I swear I'll hurt him or worse, If he ever gets close enough to hurt you again. And that's a promise. You have nothing to fear from his scrawy ass again and I mean that, Jeff. I love you so much and I will always protect the people I love and I always have and always will, no matter what."

Phil sighed, then he gently squeezed Jeff's shoulder, before he asked softly.

"Is he the reason, you had asked me that question earlier? I had seen that he had called you several times in the last couple of days and have been sending you a text at least once a day, since I had kissed you in front of our co-workers."

Jeff opened his mouth, before he shut it again, causing Phil to lean down and kiss Jeff softly. Then he whispered softly, as he kept his face close to Jeff's face, and entwined his fingers with Jeff's fingers.

"Jeff, I love you and I know that you love me as well. But You have nothing to worry about, I will make sure he never comes close to you again and I mean that."

Phil chuckled, then he continued talking softly.

"Can we forget about the thing you asked me to think about. Because I don't want to break up with you, and I certainly don't want to lose you neither. But you have no reason to be scared of being left alone, after all. When we get back to the hectic schedule of shows, etc. Vince decided finally to allow me to shave some of your hair off of the hair covering the base of your skull and around your ears, for nothing else, but to keep up our storyline angle. Even if he thinks it'd be best for you to be tied up before I do it. I have zero intentions of shaving your completely bald. Since I do like your hair, Jeff."

Jeff snorted at Phil's last words, causing Phil to chuckle again, then he pulled back and finally asked.

"Hey do you want to get up and go outside to explore a little bit, Jeff? We still have an hour or so left of daylight left."

Jeff nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Jeff sighed as he sat down on the bench. A second before Phil sat down beside him, without breaking his grip on Jeff's hand. Phil sat there thinking for a few minutes, then he finally said softly.

"Jeff, I know that you are worried about what will happen, when we return to the next hotel room or mainly the next arena. But I swear that I won't let you out of my sight and I mean that. To hell with what Vince thinks or wants and even if he complains, I'll make sure that Luke is nearby, so that he can't bitch, if I say that there is nothing wrong at all, for my group walking with me or behind me in the hallways or even out to the ring."

Phil covered Jeff's hand with both of his hands, then he sighed and continued.

My parents are fine with waiting till Christmas to meet you. Although my three sisters wasn't too happy about it, or more like my sister cassie got mad at me, for telling her to give us a couple days to ourselves. Chez and Chaleen was fine with it."

Jeff stared down at his hands, before he looked up at Phil, who he seen was watching him silently. Then he said softly.

"Perhaps, I should strip my hair, Phil. The color is fading a bit anyways."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Jeff. They will like you, regardless of your hair color."

Jeff snorted, then he glanced down at his hands again, when he felt Phil give his left hand a gentle squeeze, then he said.

"Everything will turn out just fine, Jeff. But I think that we should probably start heading back now. If you are ready, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him, then he pushed himself up, allowing Phil to lead him back to Phil's house, that was about five blocks away from the river where they stopped to rest and talk.

* * *

The next morning. Phil woke up, before he stretched slightly, and glanced at the clock, then reached over to Jeff's side. Phil sighed, when he seen that the spot was empty, before he realized that Jeff probably stole away to the rooftop once more.

Several minutes later. Phil paused, when he spotted Jeff sitting in the middle of the roof, several feet away, completely oblivious to him. Since he was wearing headphones and writing. Phil chuckled, then he scowled furiously, when he realized exactly what the small carton was, next to Jeff was.

Phil stormed over to him, and he swooped down, snatched up both the lighter and the pack of cigarrites, before he lunged and slung both of them as hard as he could off the rooftop.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Phil whirled around, to find Jeff standing there, glaring at him, and his hands clenched at his sides. Phil crossed his arms over his chest, and fixed a stony glare at Jeff.

"My house, my rules."

Jeff's face went pale, then he grabbed up his ipod and notebook, then stormed to the rooftop stairwell and stomped angrily down the steps, trying to get away from Phil. Who caught him on the landing and jerked Jeff around to face him. Phil stared at him. Jeff glared back, despite seeing how hard Phil's face was, causing him to shudder inside. Phil repeated in a quiet voice, that belied, that just pissed off he was.

"This is my house and my rules. Which includes, no smoking, no drinking and no drug usage."

Jeff jerked away from him and ran down the stairs. Phil glared at his vanishing back.

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff yelled and tried to jerk away from Phil's arms, that he suddenly felt him wrap his arms around his waist, as Jeff stood there in the shower. Jeff could tell that Phil wasn't angry anymore, but he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"Get the fuck off me, Phil. I can wash myself a hell of a lot better, without you touching me."

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

"No you aren't, Phil. So don't even go there, you had no fucking right to do what you did, nor did you have to make it a fucking condition for people to date your high maintance ass. Because that is what you are acting like. Now let me go."

Jeff jerked free and shoved Phil into the wall of the shower. Phil sighed softly, before he walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Twenty minutes later. Phil was sitting there on the bed, waiting on Jeff to come out of the shower. Phil raised his head up, when he seen Jeff walk out of the bathroom and over to the dresser, before Phil managed to ask.

"Are you going to leave, Jeff?"

"Of course, you moron. You dragged me here, to meet your family on Christmas. Unless you want me to spend the night in a hotel room, which by the way would be impossible. So I guess that I'm stuck here, till tomorrow morning."

Phil sighed, since Jeff had said that he wasn't going to break up with him yet. Then he pushed himself up and went over and grabbed some clean clothes, after Jeff had stomped back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

An hour later.

"Jeff, I'm sorry for my actions earlier today."

Jeff glared at Phil, inspite of them being at Phil's parents house, after Phil had whispered in a soft voice to him, as they stood in a private corner. Jeff hissed.

"No, you aren't. I know you too well."

Jeff stormed away. Phil covered his face.

"Phil, is there something wrong?"

Phil pulled his hands down, at the sound of someone talking in a low voice, to find Chez staring at him, causing him to say quickly.

"No, not really, Chez. We just got into a little fight earlier today, and he, well he's still pissed at me for grabbing his pack of cancer and the lighter and slinging them off the roof of my house earlier this morning. When I caught him up there smoking and writing some segaments for some new songs he thought of. I'm not mad about it anymore. But he just needs time to cool off, I suppose."

"Well Phil, I think that sometimes you might just how selfish you can be."

Phil's mouth fell open at her biting words, causing her to continue.

"It's obvious that he doesn't live the same lifestyle as you do, but that is the sole purpose of a relationship, you have to give as much as you take. But most of all you have to remember to pick your battles. However, knowing you as I do. I know that there is more to it, than what you had offered, since I can see plain as day, that you said something hurtful and hateful to him in the porcess."

Phil closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, before he grimaced and said quietly.

"You are right, since he didn't truly get mad, till I said, that it's my house and I forbid him to smoke, drink or take any drugs of any kind legal or not."

"You screwed up, but I think that you can figure out how to fix it."

Phil waited, till he was completely alone, before punching the wall lightly, knowing that she was correct in everything in what she told him.

Several hours later. Jeff scooted to the edge of the bed, as he laid there, his back to Phil, which he knew that Phil was sitting up in bed and staring at him, then he finally spoke.

"Jeff, how long are you going to keep this up? I said that I'm sorry, but you shouldn't go to sleep, as angry as you are."

Jeff snapped.

"I swear, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will go and crash on the sofa downstairs, so I'm warning you. Do not push your luck, Phil, and don't you dare to tell me how I should sleep, and be thankful, that I am still sharing a bed with you. Since you are on very thin ice right now."

Phil sighed, then he finally laid down, staring at Jeff's back.

"Touch me, Phil, and watch how fast I head for the sofa. So keep your fucking hands to yourself as well."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning. Jeff woke up, he yawned as he stared up at the ceiling, before he looked over at Phil, which he seen his back was turned towards him, causing Jeff to suddenly remember the fight that they had last night. Jeff sighed, then he sat up and ran his hands through his hair and peered over Phil's body at the alarm clock and noted to himself that it was nearly 10 in the morning.

Jeff nudged Phil gently, without getting a response. So he shook his shoulder firmly, before he finally seen Phil's hand come up and rub at his face, then he shifted and looked up at Jeff, with a curious look on his face. Jeff said simply.

"Today is a new day, Phil. But before you even ask me, no I'm not mad about what you had said to me yesterday, anymore. So let's just leave it at that."

Phil pushed himself up and gently caught Jeff's hands in his own, holding them, before he finally said softly.

"I am sorry for everything, for being a complete dick to you yesterday and I shouldn't have said those words to you, the whole thing is my fault, Jeff. Not yours, but I promie you that it won't happen again. Inspite of the words that I had used, I want you to feel like this is your home, as much as it is my house, Jeff. That's why I had bought it."

Jeff stared at him, then he asked suddenly.

"Really, are you sure that you didn't just choose to buy this house, in this neighborhood and prevent any chance that you might have a run in with your blood relatives, who lived a ten blocks away from your old place, although I meant the relative you was raised with, before you ran away from home and got adopted."

Phil sighed, annoyed, before he said in the same annoyed tone.

"Jeff, It's too early in the morning to discuss my reasons for moving here. And besides I'm hungry."

Jeff chuckled softly, then he said softly.

"Well I know of one way, how we can make up, after our fight that we had yesterday and it was nice, seeing your family. Although I could only tell Chal and Cssie apart half the time."

* * *

Jeff punched him in the arm lightly, Phil gave him a confused look, causing Jeff to say.

"That's for not telling me, that they are look alike twins, a fact that I didn't know, till I seen them when they was next to one other."

Phil laughed, and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, I thought that I had. Which I just forgot to tell you that, since I can tell them apart. But I'm glad that you didn't have much trouble with telling them apart."

Jeff sighed, then he glanced down at his hands, for a few minutes, before he finally looked back up at Phil and said softly.

"I am really sorry for everything or for how I had acted yesterday to you, Phil. I didn't mean to complicate things, although it seems to me, that things get that way around me. But I loved your family. Maybe they should visit us down at my house next yr. My dad would love them as well, I think."

Phil reached over and covered Jeff's hands with his own, as he gently squeezed them. Jeff leaned forward and kissed him deeply, before he pulled back slightly, watching Phil's face. Phil studied Jeff, then chuckled as he reached over and carefully tucked a strand of Jeff's hair behind his ear. Jeff turned his head slightly, before Phil slipped his fingers under his chin and turned Jeff's face back to his own, then Phil kissed him softly.

Phil kept kissing him, at the same time, he gently pushed Jeff down on his back on the bed as they made out hungrily. Jeff finally jerked free and before Phil could do anything. Jeff had rolled him over on his back and quickly tied his hands to the headboard, then climbed off the bed, as he said quickly.

"Don't go anywhere, Phil. I have to get something from the bathroom real quick."

A couple of minutes later. Jeff walked back to the bed, then set something on the nightstand beside the bed. Phil turned his head slightly at stare at it. Jeff snatched it out of his line of sight and shoved it into the drawer, before closing it, while saying.

"No peeking, Phil. You know how to be a good boy, so I expect you to remain being a good boy, Phil. But I know you are going to love it, so just wait.

Jeff climbed on the bed and started kissing Phil again, then stole a quick glance up at Phil's bound hands, glad the rope was holding, even though Phil was holding onto it slightly. Jeff pulled back, as he said.

"Oh I am so glad that you only wear sweat pants, or sometimes boxers to bed. Makes getting you undressaed that much more easier."

Jeff swiftly jerked off the boxers that Phil was feeling, then he slowly ran a single finger down Phil's cock, as he trained his steady gaze on Phil's face, liking the fact that Phil's breathing quickened slightly at Jeff's soft caress. Jeff scooted down, then he lowered his head over Phil's cock, before he drug his tongue up along the side of Phil's cock, causing him to gasp. Jeff chuckled softly.

"You know that I have been wanting to do that to you, for a long time, Phil."

Jeff moved, then he swiftly tied down Phil's right ankle, and chuckled again, then said.

"Oh look at you, you are all tied up and waiting for me to use most of the things that I know on your helpless body now, Phil."

A slightly nervous look flickered over Phil's face. Jeff leaned up to kiss him, which Jeff's phone rang at the second. Jeff growled and stumbled off the bed, and stomped over to the dresser and grabbed up his phone and answered it.

* * *

Phil watched Jeff, then his eyebrows knit together in slight confusion, at the horrified look that was replaced by a furious look came over Jeff's face, before he said quickly.

"No, I'll be there, I promise. It just slipped my mind. But I promise that I will be there by midnight tonight, don't worry. Stop fucking shouting at me."

Jeff hung up angrily, then set his phone down, before he hurried over to Phil and swiftly untied him, as he said quickly.

"As much as I hate to leave when you are like this, all inviting for me, Phil. But I have to be home and no you can't come with me."

Jeff rushed back to the dresser and quickly packed his clothes, before he returned to Phil, then he kissed him deeply, and said.

"I'll call you, when I get home and explain everything later."

Phil sighed as he placed his head in his hands, after Jeff had literally ran out of their bedroom, his suitcase in hand.

* * *

Phil just sat there, listlessly, as he flicked through the tv channels, glancing at his phone, silently willing Jeff to call, and getting a little worried, since it had been over 24 hours since he heard or seen him. Phil sighed, as he turned off his tv and pushed himself up, as he grabbed his phone off the arm of the sofa, only to realize that it was vibrating and he mentally smacked himself. Because he realized he had silenced the phone right after he and Jeff arrived at his new house.

"Hello?"

"Oh so now you finally fucking decide to answer your damned phone, Phillip. Did you intentally refuse to answer my other 10 calls that I have made, in trying to get in contact with your ass?"

Phil swallowed and said swiftly.

"No, nothing like that, Jeff. I had forget that I had silenced the ringer, when we got to my new house late on the 23th, so that we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. So what made you ran off like the way you had yesterday?"

Phil heard Jeff sigh, then Jeff said.

"I had forgot that I was supposed to have my kids on the 26th. With everything that I had been though this month, I had got the dates mixed up, since I thought it was supposed to be the 28th, when I'd get them."

Phil heard Jeff fall silent, so he waited, since he sensed that Jeff had just paused briefly.

"But in case you was wondering why you couldn't come with me, down to my house. It's because of a new stipulation that I had to agree to, that for the 24 hours that I get to have my kids. they can't come in contact with anyone, unless it's in a public place and then only for a short period of time and the child social worker stays and supervises over my visitation with my kids. My ex-wife is always on the look out for anything she can possibly use, to take my kids away and make sure that I lose all visitation rights of any kind."

Jeff fell silent again, then Phil said.

"Well I would never do anything that would be the reason you couldn't see your kids again. So I guess that I will meet up with you at the next arena for the next houseshow then, Jeff. I love you and I'm sorry for not answering the phone earlier, and here I was getting worried about you. But I do look forward to seeing you showing me, what you was about to, before you had to rush off, back to North Carolina."

Jeff chuckled and said quickly.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. But I have to go, so I'll see you then."

An hour later. Phil sighed as he sat there on the park bench, looking over the safety rail at the river that ran through the city. When his cell rang. Phil hit accept then answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phil. I know that you wasn't really expecting me to call again until the evening. But I only have my kids for another hour and I seen that there is a flight from your airport, down to Raleigh around 5p.m., which is in about three hours, so your ass better be on that plane. So I will meet you there or get us a hotel room there for the night."

Phil glanced at his watch, and smiled to himself, knowing just why Jeff really wanted to have him in a hotel room for, then he simply said.

"Alright, Jeff. Even though you know that I won't get out of the airport till about 7 or so, if it's a nonstop flight and it probably is. I think that you should get the hotel room, then call me from there, and I'll get a cab take me there."

Phil chuckled since he could only imagine what Jeff had in store for him.

* * *

A few hours later. Jeff sighed deeply, as he laid his head on Phil's bare chest, while he listened to Phil's heart beating steadily under his ear. Jeff stiffened slightly, before relaxing when he felt Phil gently running his hand up and down Jeff's back slowly, as he breathed into Jeff's hair, while they laid there under the covers of the hotel room that Jeff had booked for them.

"Why did you get this room for, Jeff? I would've been fine in a regular hotel room, not in such a expensive hotel suite."

Jeff raised his head slightly to stare up at him, then he shifted and placing his hand on Phil's stomach, before he finally said.

"I know that I could've did that. But Phil, I wanted to get a room, where I knew that noone would disturb us nor would we be disturbing other people. I do want to have sex with you, however right now the only thing that I want, is to lay here beside you for a couple hours. After how we was interrupted yesterday morning, then I went over 24 hours without seeing your face or the rest of you as well."

Phil snorted, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff, feeling him snuggle closer to him and raise his head down on his shoulder, with his face resting against the curve of Phil's neck. Jeff laid there in silence, relishing the feeling of having Phil's arms securely around him again, so much that he hated saying it.

"I think that I'm going to take a shower, Phil."

Phil looked down at him, before he seen the open invitation in Jeff's eyes, causing him to ask.

"Would you mind, if I joined you, Jeff? I think a shower would do us both some good."

Jeff stared at him, before Jeff pulled away and slid off the bed, and hurried into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later. Jeff just stepped inside the shower, before he felt Phil wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck softly, as he murmured.

"Did you miss me yet, Jeff?"

* * *

Jeff laughed, before he turned around and stared at Phil briefly, then he kissed him back. Phil leaned into Jeff's insistent kisses, before they broke apart. Phil gently tucked a wet lock of Jeff's hair behind his ear, then he stepped closer and started kissing Jeff hungrily, allowing his hand to drift up and tangle loosely in Jeff's soaked hair, which they was oblivious to anything but each other.

Jeff pulled back with a soft squeal, before he reached down and wrapped his hand around Phil's sudden all too obvious erection. Jeff looked down at it briefly, then he looked back up at Phil, before he said slowly.

"If you wanted to fuck me, you could've just said so, into of being rude and jabbing me with this thing."

Phil started to answer, but his words was swallowed, by Jeff pressing his lips against Phil's mouth again, as he suddenly squeezed Phil's cock, then started stroking him slowly. Phil broke for air, with a strangled groan at Jeff's answers. Jeff stared at him, then he smirked and said quickly.

"You know what, I think this is the time that I finally get to taste all of you and there won't be a damned thing you can do to stop me."

Jeff shoved Phil against the wall of the shower and promptly dropped to his knees and had closed his lips around Phil's cock, before he could protest Jeff's decision. Phil squeezed his eyes closed as he gasped, while grabbing behind him for the stafety bar in the shower, as he felt Jeff's almost merciless actions, as he sucked lightly on his cock, at the same time Jeff explored the tip of his cock, and sometimes licking all over the head of his cock. Phil finally gasped.

"Oh god, Jeff. Please stop, I want to be inside you, before I cum. I will cum soon, if you don't stop, and then I will be mad."

Jeff glanced up at him, then he finally pulled his mouth off his cock, a second before Phil reached his hand down to help Jeff back up to his feet. Jeff, no sooner than he was on his feet again, before Phil leaned close and whispered.

"But that was superb, what you was doing, just like I knew it would be, Jeff."

Phil pulled back, before he turned Jeff around suddenly, and slipped a couple fingers inside of his ass. Jeff called over his shoulder.

"Stop Phil. I don't want you to make love to me again, I want to feel you this time and I mean all of you. I want you to fuck me right now, plain and simple. We can make love later."

Phil chuckled, and said.

"Alright then, Jeff. As you wish."

Phil pulled his fingers out, then the next second he plunged inside Jeff completely, causing him to give a sharp cry of half pain and pleasure. Phil waited, until Jeff choked out.

"Alright, keep going. I don't want you to stop, even though I know it's supposed to hurt for a while."

Phil sighed, before he started thrusting roughly inside Jeff's ass again and again, as he pushed Jeff's upper body into the wall, holding him there, as he kep up his hard painful thrusts into Jeff's ass. Phil finally wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock, as he started stroking it in unison with his hard, relentless thrusts, causing Jeff's yelps to become screams, as each painful thrust became more and more pleasurable.

Jeff jerked suddenly, before he raised his head very weakly and realized that he was laying down in the tub. Jeff shifted, but he felt someones arms was holding him in place, then he sighed when he realized it was Phil, that he was laying on, rather than the floor of the tub.

"Are you alright, Phil?"

Phil gave a weak chuckle, and said.

"Oh don't worry about me, Jeff. I'm perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, I'm more worried about you, since that was the first time I can remember you ever passed out, right after we had sex. Although you only passed out after I had pulled out, so I was able to catch you and lay down, then pull you close, where you was laying on me."

Jeff dropped his head, back down on Phil's chest, before he said faintly.

"Oh I have passed out before, from sex that I just had was so mindblowing, that my body shut down for a minute or so, although it hasn't happened for a couple of years or so. But I'm so glad that you are here with me again, instead of making me wait to see you, till the next show."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff's waist, then he said.

"When you told me about that flight, where I had already booked myself on it, as we spoke. But if you hadn't found it, then I would've showed up at your place tomorrow, because I whole heartedly agree. I didn't wish to be away from you for that long either. But come on, let's get cleaned up and dried off, then we can snuggle for as long as you like, out there in that nice clean and warm bed, in the big hotel suite you booked us."


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff sighed as he fell back on the bed, a second before he watched as Phil climbed onto the bed beside him and laid down, then he reached for Jeff and pulled him close. Jeff laid his head on Phil's chest, as he entwined his fingers with Phil's fingers.

"Maybe you should move here, Phil."

Phil sighed then said softly.

"I know that you want me to move here, but it's not really feasible, Jeff."

Jeff snorted and said firmly.

"Phil, I mean here in Raleigh. There are lots of houses, etc for sale that we can make it our own and that way, we have our own place in the city and it'd also be a way, to ensure that I don't have to worry about you coming in contact with my kids. Which besides if they was to see you, like how you look now. Well you would terrify the hell out of them."

Phil chuckled, before he started smoothing down Jeff's hair, as he asked.

"How old are your kids?"

Jeff thought for a minute and finally answered.

"My oldest was born in 2001, which I met my ex-wife in 99, but my youngest kid was born in 2006. She was born in March of that year, my son was born in July 2001, almost two yrs to the day I had met my ex-wife."

"So that's why you have to endure the supervised visits, since your daughter is nearly 4 yrs old."

Jeff sighed, then he said softly.

"I guess so, but I wish that you could met them. However as it stands now, that will be impossible till she turns 18."

* * *

Phil pushed himself up on his side, then he reached over and gently caressed Jeff's face, causing him to look at him, before he said slowly.

"What is it, Phil? Since you only usually touch my face or cheek, right before you ask me something that you think that I won't like. So just say it and get it over with."

Phil stared at him briefly, then he finally asked.

"One thing that I have been thinking about and so I'm wondering. Did you ever have sex with Adam?"

Jeff jerked back and looked at him, at Phil's words, before he said sharply.

"Don't be rude, Phillip."

"So you aren't going to answer my question then, Jeff?"

"Of course not, Phil. I have no intentions of answering that question for one reason. I never discuss out in public or with someone else, of just who I have slept with. For another reason, it's truly none of your business, Phillip. Besides I have never asked you, the names of the other guys or girls you have dated and fucked."

Phil finally held his hands up in defeat, before he said softly.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, Jeff and just curious. Since because of that one time he had punched me, after you had texted him, telling him that I had humped you, that one night, back during the summer."

Jeff snorted and said quietly.

"Adam only hit you, because he felt like it, to repay you the way you had treated me, the night after Summerslam was over. Because of me saying that you had humped me, was just the excuse he used to punch you in the face, nothing more, Phil."

Phil stared at Jeff, without saying anything for a few minutes. Finally Jeff snapped.

"What is it now?"

Phil smirked, then he pushed himself up and leaned over Jeff, as he started kissing him softly again, feeling Jeff's hands slowly touching his chest and stomach. Jeff squealed slightly, when he felt Phil gently pushing him over on his back, as he was laying underneath Phil again.

* * *

Jeff managed to break away as he yelped.

"Not so fast this time, Phil. This time I've waited long enough to fuck you and I don't want this night to end without that happening, but I promise to be gentle with your ass."

Phil stared down at him, then he moved slightly, causing Jeff to wrap his arms around his shoulders, holding Phil in place, as he said.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to move, Phil. And I didn't mean that I want to fuck you right this minute, I said sometime this night."

Phil sighed, before he kissed Jeff again, feeling Jeff gently tangling his fingers in his hair, while they kissed each other hungrily. Phil finally started kissing his way slowly down Jeff's neck, as he felt him squirming slightly underneath his kisses and his hands softly running all over Jeff's body. Phil raised his head slightly and stared up at Jeff though lust filled eyes, as he muttered.

"I'll never get tired of having you like this, Jeff. Where you are so inviting and eager for my touch, and I will never try to figure out what fate had chose to allow me to have someone like you fall in love with me and vice versa."

Jeff laughed, as he removed his hand from Phil's hair and gently placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, before he leaned up and kissed him firmly again, then said.

"Don't think or dwell on it, it will get you nowhere, Phil."

Phil kissed him again firmly, silencing Jeff, as he straddled Jeff, a second before he felt Jeff grip his hips, then suddenly he found himself on his back and staring up into Jeff's eyes. Phil was immediately aware of Jeff holding a length of rope, before he quickly tied Phil's hands together and then tied them to the center of the headboard. Jeff chuckled, before he kissed Phil, then pulled back and said softly.

"Finally, I will get to finish what I tried to do yesterday, when I was about to prep your ass, but I had to run off. But now nothing will get in the middle of me fucking you. You will love it, that I have no doubt of, Phil."

Jeff kissed him once more, before he slowly ran his fingertips though Phil's chest hair, as he muttered.

"I still wish you would shave this mess off, Phil. But I'm not going to force you to do that."

Phil sighed, but his words was cut off, by Jeff kissing him insistently again, till Phil turned his head to the side sucking in several deep breaths, to catch his breath, after Jeff kept kissing him nonstop. Jeff finally asked.

"Well, are you in pain or very least uncomfortable?"

Phil looked at him, a second before Jeff pressed down lightly on Phil's stomach, while he wiggled his fingers lightly inside Phil's ass. Phil's mouth fell open slightly, before he managed to say.

"So that's why you kep kissing me repeatedly, Jeff?"

* * *

Jeff smiled and answered.

"Of course, Phil. I did have to distract you briefly. So how does your ass feel?"

Phil thought briefly.

"To be honest, I don't feel anything, pain or a uncomfortable feeling, Jeff."

"Good, then it worked. But I am surprised that you didn't feel me slip my hand up underneath your ass, while I was kissing you. I learned that it was always better to distract the person first, is the biggest thing of prepping their ass, because if they don't realize what I'm doing, then there is no pain at all."

Jeff watched as a thoughtful look came over Phil's face, at what Jeff had said. Then he sighed and tugged a little at the rope, while he said.

"Surely you aren't going to leave my hands tied up, during sex, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then leaned forward and kissed Phil softly, before he leaned into it, as he kept kissing him, while he withdrew his fingers, then suddenly pushed himself all the way, inside Phil's ass. Jeff reached up and swiftly untied Phil's hands, who started rubbing his wrists instantly, before he became of a strange sensation and realized immediately that he could see both of Jeff's hands.

Jeff said softly.

"See it doesn't hurt, when you aren't thinking about it, Phil."

"Well no, but I'm certainly feeling a slightly unpleasant sensation or a very strange feeling at the very least. But as far as being in actual pain, I'm not, so I'm glad for that."

Jeff smiled, and kissed him softly, before pulling back, as he said.

"Good, I'm happy to hear it. But I have no intentions of moving for a another minute or so. Just so that you can adjust, because I can tell that it's been years, correct for you at least?"

Phil put his hands on Jeff's shoulders, then sighed and said.

"Well not since early winter 2004 at least, Jeff. I've been single more or less since then, which kinda sucked. But that's in the past now."

Jeff stared down at him, watching as Phil took a couple deep breaths and exhaled them, before he finally gave a short nod, as he whispered.

"Alright go ahead. I can't wait."

Jeff narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, before he started moving slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Phil's face, which a twinge of pain flitted across his face, before he gasped. When Jeff thrust deeply inside him, before he found a steady rythmn, causing Phil to loosely hold onto his shoulders.

Jeff, after a few minutes, he snaked his hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, and started stroking it with every one of his thrusts, while ignoring Phil's hand gripping a handful of his long hair. Phil cried out suddenly, when Jeff started jabbing at his prostate with every thrust.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff shushed him, then whispered in his ear softly.

"Just enjoy it, Phil. Never question anything I do, because everything that I do, I do it to cause you pleasure. Always remember that, Phil."

Phil jerked suddenly, when he felt Jeff's thrusts becoming more quicker, as he quickened his pace with every hard thrust. Then he felt his climax building up suddenly and ripped through him without warning, causing him to grab at Jeff's back as he cried out. Jeff grunted feeling the walls of Phil's ass clench down on his cock and made him cum as well.

Jeff chuckled when he glanced up and seen the look of slight disgust on Phil's face at the same second.

"Sorry about that, Phil. Normally I try not to come inside anyone, but your release caught me by surprise, since I thought that I had time to withdraw and the second I was getting ready to do just that, you came. But I'm not blaming for you for it."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff just laid there, with his head resting lightly on Phil's stomach, feeling more than seeing Phil's fingers slowly running through his hair, and over his bare skin. Jeff placed his hand on Phil's left hand, stopping it briefly, as he said.

"You know, I think that I enjoy being here like this, with you, Phil. I mean being completely naked, with only the blankets covering us. But I am still worried about what might happen, when we get back to the new arena for Smackdown next week."

Phil squeezed Jeff's hand, before he said firmly.

"You have nothing to be worried about, Jeff. I swear, you of all people, knows how I can get, when I'm truly pissed."

Phil paused briefly, when he felt Jeff wince at his words, causing him to say softly.

"I hated to say that and bring up those memories, but I love you and care about you, however you don't know how I will react towards someone, that is threatening someone that I love deeply and I promise you that he will do nothing to you, if he knows what's good for his wellbeing."

"But what about when you are out at the ring or wrestling a match?"

Phil snorted, then wrapped his arms around Jeff securely, while saying.

"Jeff, do you honestly think that I won't ensure that you aren't out there close to me at the same time? I swear that I won't let you out of my sight and that's final, unless I make sure you are surrounded by a few of your friends, but you will have to tell them the name of your attacker. However they will keep it a secret if you ask them to, but they won't let anything happen to you. So once more, you don't have to worry about that bastard anymore. But I'm glad that I finally found out who he is."

Jeff sighed, as he shifted, so that his head was laying on Phil's chest, before he said softly.

"I sure hope so, but you can't blame me for being worried about getting too close to someone who had stabbed me in the past."

Phil turned Jeff's face, then he said quietly.

"Yes I know, that you have every right to be wary, Jeff. But I meant every word, in saying that I swear to you here and now, I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you too much for that to happen, Jeff. No more doubts or questions. But however I do want to know, if you have any recent pictures of your kids, Jeff. Which that's the only way I'd be able to know what they look like. And this way, no rules are broken."

Jeff laughed, then he slipped out from Phil's arms and off the bed, before he walked over to where his pants laid, where they had been discarded in a hurry, the second they had reached the bedroom part of the room. Jeff picked them up and pulled his wallet out, then he walked back over and climbed on the bed again. Jeff opened the wallet picture compart up, for Phil. Who took it from Jeff's hands and studied the pictures, then handed it back to Jeff, before he said.

"They look a lot like you, Jeff. I see that they both have your hair color and eyes and your fine facial fatures."

Jeff pressed his lips together, causing Phil to say.

"I meant it, Jeff."

Phil reached over and ran a single finger along Jeff's jawline, over his cheeks. Jeff sighed, feeling Phil showing him what he meant by touching parts of his face, then Phil said.

"Even with your beard stripes, doesn't take away how refined your face looks. If you ever take the time to look at yourself in the mirror. Which is why I'm fond of touching your face, since it's as close to perfect as any face I've ever seen."

Jeff snorted, causing Phil to chuckle, then added.

"I'm dead serious, Jeff. You have high cheekbones and full lips, which I don't mind kissing in the least."

Jeff punched him on the arm very lightly, as he said sharply.

"Now you are just being an ass and making things up, Phillip."

Phil laughed, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff again, before he said softly.

"I know that you think I am, but I'm being completely honest with you, Jeff. But I understand if you want to be humble and not put stock into my words."

* * *

Three days later. Jeff was walking slightly behind Phil, which he was more relaxed about holding hands with Phil again, as they was heading to their locker room. Adam stopped Jeff, as he said quietly.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you in private about something."

Jeff glanced at Phil, who said quickly.

"I'll give you two some space, but Adam, I will back off a few yards. However I want you and him or at least Jeff to remain in my sight."

Adam gave a quick nod, waiting till Phil was out of earshot, then he grabbed Jeff by his shoulders, as he hissed.

"Jeff, we are friends, aren't we?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, before he said softly.

"As far as I know, we are, Adam. Why, what's wrong?"

Adam scowled, before he growled, as he pulled Jeff's shirt up slightly and tapped a couple fingers against the old scar on Jeff's side, before he growled.

"Then why the fuck did I have to find out, from Phil. That the person who had did that to you, was John Hennigan?"

Jeff glanced down at his hands, before he raised his head back up to meet Adam's face and said softly.

"It's because he had threatened to kill me, Adam. If I ever uttered the truth to anyone, Phil only found out by accident, Adam. Because he ripped my phone out of my hands a few days ago. When we was at his place and answered it, only to get into a yelling match with him. I was scared, Adam and I didn't know what to do. You seen firsthand how deeply he had stabbed me, since the ER doctor had said that he came within half an inch of cutting an major artery. So tell me, how I was supposed to feel?"

Adam sighed and released Jeff's shirt, before he seen Phil walking up to them, before he said softly.

"I just care about you, Jeff and you should've told me or very least your brother. But now I have to inform all of our friends, but you need to call and tell your brother."

Jeff glanced down at the floor, then he looked back up at Adam and said softly.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Adam. But I didn't know what else to do."

Adam patted his shoulder, before Jeff glanced down at his hand, when he suddenly felt Phil entwining his fingers with Jeff's fingers again and covering Jeff's hand with his other hand. Adam chuckled, then said.

"I have no doubt that you will be safe, around Phil, Jeff. So make sure you are in his sight and you'd be fine, I hope."


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours later. Jeff stood there, talking into the mic he held, when he was cut off by Phil's music, causing him to narrow his eyes. As he watched Phil march down to the ring, then paused before he climbed into the ring. Jeff backed up looking for an escape, even though he still wasn't fully comfortable with allowing Phil to shave some of his hair off.

Phil noticed Jeff trying to slip out of the ring, before he stomped over to him and grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair and jerked him to the middle of the ring, as he snapped.

"Where do you think, that you are going, Jeff? Well that doesn't matter, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, in which I tie you up and shave your hair off."

Phil smirked, hearing the crowd booing at Punk's vemonous statement. Jeff just laid still, allowing Phil to shave the underside of his hair off, then he kicked Punk away from him. Punk screamed and lunged to grab him, causing Jeff to slip out of his grasp and bolt out of the ring and up the ramp.

Jeff sank down to the ramp briefly, trying to catch his breath. But he finally stood back up, and grabbed the mic Punk had dropped, when he first appeared, before he stormed down to the ring.

Punk stared up at him furiously, then he smirked, and spoke into the mic he held.

"So are you going to be good and come back down here on your own accord, Jeff? Or do I have to have you dragged down here?"

Jeff glared at him and snapped.

"I am not going to go anywhere but, back to my locker room, to try and repair the damage you did to my hair, Punk."

Punk sighed and smirked, almost laughing.

"Fine, have it your way, Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, in slight confusion, before he felt Punk's henchman Luke Gallow catch his arm in a vice like grip, as he dragged a now struggling Jeff back down the ramp. Punk chuckled, then he spoke into the mic, as he faced the crowd.

"Oh, you people didn't like that? Well that's just sad and too bad, now isn't it."

Punk chuckled inwards, when the boos echoed thoughout the ringside area, before he turned back to Luke who pushed Jeff back in between the ropes and inside the ring again. Punk walked over and grabbed Jeff's arm, before he pulled him to the middle of the ring, before he growled at the crowd.

"Say hello to the new member of my group, otherwise known as the Straight Edge Society."

Jeff's face was full of fury, while struggling against both Luke and Punk, who was holding him in between them, as he watched the cameraman zoom in on his face, before cutting away, trying to keep from laughing as the boos rained down on both Punk and Luke, for their treatment of the beloved fan favorite Jeff Hardy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff glanced up, when Phil finally walked into the trainers room. Jeff asked quietly.

"You are alright, Phil?"

Phil gave a weary chuckle.

"Yes of course, Jeff. Don't worry about me. I just came here to get you, and of course get a bag of ice, I know that you didn't mean to. But you did kick me a bit too roughly in the knee. So it's bothering me a bit more than usual, because of it. However, I just want to take you back to the hotel room and sleep, well once we get our stuff of course."

Jeff looked at him, then he said tiredly.

"Yes sleep will be good, well after I take a shower. So that I can wash off the hair you shaved off of my head. Since it's itching my skin like crazy and I don't want to get my hair wet, before we leave the arena, Phil."

Phil chuckled, then he said softly.

"Alright, come on then, so that we can change and head back to our hotel room."

An hour later. Jeff squirmed slightly, under Phil's insistent kissing, as they laid there in bed under the covers. Phil turned his head, at the sound of someone knocking on the hotel room door, but Jeff whispered softly.

"Ignore it, Phil. This is far more important."

Phil chuckled, before he kissed Jeff's lips again, and said.

"Now that would be rude. I'll be right back, Jeff."

Jeff groaned, in slight annoyance, as Phil shifted then slid off the bed, and grabbed a robe, before he cinched it around his waist and walked to the door. Phil undid the security lock, before he opened it, then a look of slight confusion and a touch of anger crossed his face, but he sighed, as he said.

"Just give me a minute."

Phil walked back into the room, while grabbing up Jeff's clothes and tossing them at him, as he said quietly.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Jeff. There are some people waiting to talk to you."

Jeff tilted his head slightly, then he growled and quickly pulled his clothes back on, Phil waited, then walked over and grabbed his clothes, then he opened the door and said tiredly.

"Come in, he's decent. Just excuse me for a few minutes."

* * *

Phil shut the bathroom, and just took off the bathrobe, before he slipped his boxers on, at the same time he heard Jeff snap loudly.

"What the hell, Adam? You swore that you wouldn't breath a word of it to anyone else. I trusted you, to keep it a secret."

Phil tuned out the sudden loud, but two different voices, one he knew was Jeff's furious voice, as he was yelling at someone. Phil swallowed, not sure if he should wait, but he finally opened the door and walked back into the main room, to find Jeff and his older brother Matt standing there, openly glaring at each other. Phil noticed that Adam, Jay and Chris was close, but not inferring yet.

Phil walked up to them, noting that both Matt and Jeff had their fists clenched, before Matt stepped closer to Jeff. Phil shifted closer to Jeff, not sure what he should do. Adam stopped him, by holding his hand up, when he noticed Phil standing there, as he said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, they act like this at times, Phil. But they usually stop short of actually fighting or hitting each other. Or all the times they had a yelling match, when there's other people around

"I'm your brother, Jeff and I have every right, to expect your to tell who the fucker was."

Jeff screeched.

"All the more fucking reason not to tell you, to keep you from getting suspended, Matt."

Chris spoke up quickly.

"Alright, you two yelled at each other. Now Matt, it's time for all of us to leave, and that includes you as well. Because now, both you and Jeff needs some time apart to cool off, maybe by morning you two can think about this situation with a cooler head."

Matt growled, before he stormed out followed by Chris and Jay. Jeff sighed deeply and sat down on the bed heavily, before he snapped at Adam.

"You see that is why, I didn't fucking want you to tell anyone, Adam. Least of not my damn brother, you all of people knows how he gets, when I say or do something that displeases him. I had a very good reason to hid it from him and you know that."

Adam said softly.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, but he deserved to know, the same goes for Chris and Jay. We all deserved to know who, it was that had attacked you that night and you know that. But do try and get some sleep, we will discuss it some more in the morning."

Jeff scowled angrily, and flopped backwards on the bed, as he covered his face with his hands. Adam finally walked out of the room. As soon as Jeff heard Phil locking the door again, Jeff swiftly stripped down tos his boxers once more and flung all of his clothes to the floor and climbed under the covers again.

Phil stared at Jeff, then glanced down at his clothes laying there on the floor, causing him to sigh, then he did the same and slipped under the covers. Phil patted Jeff on the shoulder, causing him to jerk away and snap angrily.

"Leave me alone."

Phil sighed again, before he reached over and turned the light off, he knew that Jeff wasn't really pissed at him. Except for being angry in general.

A few minutes later. Phil was laying there and was slightly startled when he heard Jeff's soft sigh, then his voice came out of the darkness.

"You see how he is, Phil. That is why I didn't want to tell him or anyone, that John Hennigan was the one, who had attacked me, a long time ago."

Phil turned over, and gently placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, as he said softly.

"Jeff, he's just upset and worried about you. Even if he is overbearing at times, which that is plain as day to me or anyone else. I think he's more pissed that you kept it from him, for so long, nothing more."

"So now you are on his fucking side, Phillip?"

"I didn't say that, Jeff. All I'm saying is that I just wish that I had an older borther who cares as much about me, as how much Matt cares for you, Jeff. All of my claimed brothers, are all younger than me."

Jeff rolled over to face, Phil, before he nudged him over on his back, then he curled himself up against Phil's side and laid his head on his chest. Jeff snorted, then he said quietly.

"You know that, one of these nights, when I'm certain that you are sound asleep, I will shave the hair off your chest, Phil."

Phil laughed, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff, and said quietly.

"Well I'm glad that you aren't mad anymore."

"I am mad still, Phil. Just not at you, but trust me, having a older brother isn't what it's all cracked up to, they are extremely controlling and bothersome, and so not worth the trouble at certain times, like earlier tonight."

Phil chuckled softly, at Jeff's words, as he allowed his hand to run down Jeff's back, before Jeff grabbed his hand and hissed.

"Hands off my ass, I'm not in the mood for that anymore tonight and I just want to sleep, next to your side, nothing more, Phil."

Phil shifted, keeping one arm around Jeff's shoulders, he reached down and gave Jeff's ass a slight smack. Jeff screeched and punched him in the chest, as he snapped.

"I told you hands off."

* * *

Phil kissed him, cutting Jeff's words off, Jeff stiffened against him briefly before he relaxed, leaning into Phil's mouth, as he kept kissing him, ignoring everything else, till he found himself laying underneath Phil once more, in the same position they was in. Prior to when everyone interrupted them twenty minutes earlier. Jeff managed to break away, and said in a vice tinged with arousal.

"God, I don't know how the hell you do that, by merely kissing me and stripping me bare, so that I just want you to kiss me all over. Even I'm super pissed, I forget everything, but that feeling."

Phil smirked, then he kissed Jeff again, before he said in a low voice.

"I can do that, if you want me to, Jeff. I mean kissing you everywhere."

Jeff noted how deep his voice became, when he was speaking in a slight aroused tone. Jeff ran his finger over Phil's bottom lip, feeling the coolness of his lip ring brush under his fingertip, before he pulled his hand away. Phil pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth again, as his hands ran over Jeff's sides, down to his hips, before he cupped Jeff's ass with both hands, and patted his fingers against his ass. Jeff broke away with a gasp, breathing slightly labored. Phil prompted him again.

"Well you haven't quite answered my question, Jeff. On if, you do in fact, want me to kiss you all over."

"I hadn't told you to stop yet, Phil. Besides I think me, not protesting you touching my ass this time, is as good as a verbal yes."

Phil chuckled, and kissed Jeff's lips again, as his hands spanned Jeff's thighs, exploring every inch of Jeff's body, as he was starting to squirm underneath him, when Phil started kissing Jeff's neck slowly. Phil finally and painfully slowly moved down to the base of Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to squeal when Phil licked over the little dip, then blew a hot breath against the spot.

Phil moved down lower, kissing every inch of bare skin he saw. Phil jerked his head up, at the sound of someone pounding on their hotel room door, Phil waited, hoping the person would go away, to no avail. Phil finally screamed at the door.

"Go the fuck away or else."

* * *

Phil finally turned his face back up at Jeff, who he seen was watching him with a slight bemused expression, before Jeff said in a faint whisper.

"I didn't say that you could stop, what you are doing, Phil."

Phil chuckled, before he licked across the flat expanse of Jeff's bare stomach, causing him to jerk and grip the sheets they was laying in, in both hands. his breath coming in heaving gasps, as he felt and watched Phil slowly kissing, licking and sometimes nibbling over his stomach, before he reached Jeff's hips. Then he ran his tongue down the little indentions there, causing Jeff to cry out.

Phil chuckled softly against Jeff's wet skin, causing Jeff to yelp and arch upwards against his mouth. Phil raised his head and gazed up at Jeff, before saying.

"I don't think that, I have ever heard such sweet music."

Jeff sniffed at his words. Phil chuckled again, before he softly kissed down the inside of Jeff's right thigh, then stopped at his knee, before he moved up and did the same thing to Jeff's left inner thigh. Phil's hands came up and gently gripped Jeff's thighs, before he licked over the tip of his cock, then he closed his mouth around the head of Jeff's cock and started sucking it slowly for a few minutes

Jeff finally breathed out.

"Stop, oh stop, Phil. Let's switch positions."

Phil raised his head up off Jeff's cock, as he glanced up at Jeff's face, before Phil moved, allowing Jeff to sit up, before Phil laid down, where Jeff had been laying. Jeff reached down, from where he was straddling Phil's legs and wrapped his hand around Phil's cock and started stroking it firmly for a couple minutes, then he moved slightly and said, when he saw the slight concerned look in Phil's eyes.

"I'll be fine, Phil. But I just want to ride you, since I haven't done it for a while."

Phil sighed, before he gripped Jeff's hips gently, as Jeff finally settled himself down. Phil said.

"The only bad thing about you doing this, is that I can't touch you as much as I normally do, when you are on the bed."

Jeff smacked his stomach lightly,.

"Shush Phil, why do you think, that I don't do this very often?"

Phil stared at him in a slight asking manner, Jeff sighed, before he started moving slightly, then stopped, remembering why he didn't care for it. Jeff leaned forward and pulled free of Phil's cock and laid down next to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, just remembering that it's uncomfortable a bit. But I still want to feel you inside me and soon."

Phil chuckled, before he shifted and pushed Jeff's legs apart a bit more and pushed himself back inside Jeff's ass, then he started thrusting slowly at first, to get his rythmn. Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff' softly, as soon as he heard Jeff's faint moaning, causing him to increase his speed. Jeff grabbed at his shoulders with one hand. Jeff sharp gasp came, the second Phil buried himself to the hilt inside Jeff's ass.

"Oh god, yes, I like being fucked like this. Since you are so deep right now, Phil."

Jeff gave a sharp cry, at the force of Phil's suddenly hard thrusts, as he slammed into Jeff's ass again and again. Jeff grabbed a handful of Phil's hair and a handful of the sheets underneath his back, as he arched his back and hips up to meet each one of Phil's swift and hard, almost painful thrusts Jeff shieked, when Phil's hand suddenly slipped in between them and started stroking Jeff's cock lightly at first, then more firmly, in union with each one of Phil's thrusts.

Phil started kissing Jeff's neck all over, despite enjoying how much Jeff was withing underneath his own heaving body, then both of their climax spilled over them, as Jeff came screaming wordlessly, as his body bucked against Phil's hand.

Five minutes later. Phil finally raised his head to look up at Jeff's face, who he seen was still breathing heavily.

"Jeff?"

Jeff didn't answer, but he gave his arm a weak pat, letting Phil realize, that he was fine as could be, except being speechless. Phil said softly.

"I guess that you won't be able to walk on your own to the bathroom, then Jeff."

Phil gently withdrew, noting the twinge of pain that crossed Jeff's face, before Phil gently gathered Jeff up and helped him off the bed and into the bathroom. Phil pushed Jeff down on the lip of the bathtub, while he ran the bathwater.

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff sighed in relaxation, as he sat down leaning against Phil's chest, feeling his heart beating.

"It was wonderful or great or heavenly as always, Phil."

Phil chuckled, brushing Jeff's hair back behind his ear, before he kissed his way across Jeff's left shoulder, then rest his face against the back of Jeff's head, before he said.

"I'm happy that you always find such pleasure and enjoyment, from each and everytime we have sex, Jeff. Or even if we just snuggle at some nights, when we aren't in the mood for sex, but revelling in the promise of it, in our gentle caresses and touches we give to each other."


	20. Chapter 20

Phil laid there on the bed, while he held Jeff close, thinking about something, causing Jeff to ask him softly.

"What are you thinking about so intently, Phil?"

Phil sighed, before he ran his hand though his hair and asked.

"Jeff, what had made you change your mind, earlier about being on top?"

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"I changed my mind, because I felt like it, Phil."

"So you aren't going to tell me then."

"Of course not, given who you are, it's best that you don't know the real reason."

Phil chuckled, as a small smile spread over his mouth, before he said softly.

"I take it, as you don't want to tell me, from how I might react to the true reasoning, then."

Jeff looked up at him and said simply.

"Of course, Phil. and your ego is already inflated enough as it is."

Phil finally laughed, before he whispered.

"It can't be that bad, now can it, Jeff?"

Jeff shifted and said softly.

"I told you earlier that I had changed my mind, because it was a bit uncomfortable, mainly, from how big you are and at a slight angle, so it's almost a little painful to sit on you, in that position."

Phil stared down at him, as he asked softly.

"Truly?"

Jeff gave a slight nod, not sure how Phil took him saying that, before Phil spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want you to do anything that would cause you actual pain, Jeff. But I do want to know something."

Jeff hissed, cutting his words off.

"Don't even think it, Phil. I know that you might feel like asking me that question, surprisingly it only hurts at the beginning when you first push inside, but after that, it's nothing but pleasurable. I think it might because you are built a little different than me, as it's no secret that you are smaller than me and I doubt that you stood any taller than at even six feet."

Phil sighed softly, as he said finally.

"Well it is late and we should get some sleep, before we have to leave for the airport, despite we haven't actually booked our flights yet, so we'd have to be there earlier."

Jeff said firmly.

"You might not have, but I did and this week I want you to come home with me, to my house. Which the flight leaves around 4:45p.m., and I already got two seats for us. Before you even protest it. I mean, we now have two houses, so it's only right that we switch from week to week, which house we spend our downtime in, Phil."

Phil closed his eyes, then he said softly.

"I wish that you hadn't, because I could've paid for my flight, Jeff."

"Phil, don't think that I didn't take that into account, but remember you bought that house without my help or money. So we are even now. But how much did you exactly spend on it? Because from what I seen of it, it's a very expensive looking house."

"A lot of money, Jeff. I'll tell you in the morning the exact amount."

Jeff stared up at him, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff was standing there picking though the display cases, a minute after Phil had excused him to go to the restroom. Jeff reached for the ladle, in the gravy. When he felt a chill, before he heard a terribly all too familiar voice.

"So I finally catch you alone, now Jeff?"

Jeff gritted his teeth, but said calmly.

"Hello John, what do you want?"

Jeff shifted, moving his plate a couple inches away from him with his right hand, as he fished his phone out and quickly typed out a couple of texts to Phil.

Phil reached for the paper towels, when his cell phone went off, he dried his hands, while tilting his head down at his phone, wondering why the hell Jeff had sent him two texts that had the numbers 31. Phil glanced up and caught sight of the tattoo behind his left ear, then he growled, and spun, while shoving his phone back into his pocket and dashed out of the restroom, accidently, shoving people to the side and out of his way, ignoring their angry yells. Before Phil stormed into the breakfast area and up to where he seen Jeff was standing, with Hennigan next to him.

"Hennigan, I swear to god. That if you don't back off and get away from Jeff, so help me, I will make you regret coming down here, this morning."

Jeff took a few quick sidesteps, then walked over to where the muffins was sitting, relived that Phil had understand his message quickly. John turned around to face Phil, and said simply.

"So you are going to beat me up, for merely waiting for Jeff to move away from the gravy pan? Besides the last time I checked to attack someone for nothing, is otherwise known as assault."

Phil clenched his fists, before he finally stomped away, to join Jeff, who was still leaning against the countertop.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"I am now, although I wasn't sure if you would understand my texts that I had sent to you."

Phil placed a gentle hand on Jeff's right arm, and said softly.

"I didn't at first, till I seen those same numbers tattooed behind my left ear, then I realized that you was pleading with me to come and help you, or save you. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Jeff smiled finally weakly, and said quietly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm just thankful that he didn't try anything. But now, I'm going to sit down and eat. But you should get you some food, then we can finish talking about everything, including how much our new house had cost you, that you bought in Chicago."

Phil sighed, then he leaned over and whispered.

"Only if you promise not to have a fit over the price."

Jeff rolled his eyes, then snapped.

"I promise, now spit it out already."

Phil swallowed slightly, then said faintly.

"Well it cost 2.1 million."

Jeff froze, being unaware, that he was squeezing the muffin he had picked up to crumbs, he finally looked down at his hand and said simply

"No house is worth that much money or should be that costly."

Phil sighed, as he watched Jeff quickly cleaned up the mess he made into the trash, then grabbed his plate and stalked over to one of the corner tables. Phil stared at him, before he turned and went over to the stack of paper plates to get some food himself, since he knew Jeff needed a couple minutes alone, to process what Phil had just told him.

* * *

A few minutes later. Phil sat down carefully in front of Jeff, who finally glanced up at him and said softly.

"It's your money, so I won't tell you how to spend it..."

Jeff's voice trailed off, then he chuckled and continued talking.

"When I was a kid growing up, even before my mom died, I had always wanted to wrestle. It just created a passion inside me, that I made good on that desire when I was 16 yrs old, but however I wasn't prepared for the hardships that came with it, as well as the endless stream of heftly paychecks that I'd get, that would get even bigger, the bigger I became and then being champion got me even more money."

Jeff snorted and added.

"But it still surprises me, that in a few days of work, I can make the normal person's annual salary in one week, so of course money has its downside. Which is depressing to some extent."

Jeff fell silent and immediately started forking food into his mouth. Phil reached over and covered Jeff's free hand, when he seen Jeff's eyes darken briefly, when he had said that being rich has a downside as well.

"You are past that now, Jeff. But at least you have kids to leave your money to, but me I have noone to leave it to, outside of my sisters."

"You do realize that it's not that difficult to have kids, Phil. But I do wish you would hurry up and get done."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff stepped out of his clothes, before he climbed into the shower, to relax, somewhat, in the few hours he and Phil had before they left for the airport.

Jeff jumped slightly, when he suddenly felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist, before he whispered softly.

"I decided to come and join you in the shower, Jeff. Even if you ignored my knocking."

Jeff turned around to face him, and said.

"I didn't hear you knocking, Phil. But I think that I get the feeling this shower won't be a quick one."

Phil laughed before he kissed Jeff softly. Jeff pulled back, before he kissed him back, then promptly covered Phil's mouth, as he said quickly.

"I know that you wanted to have sex in the shower again, Phil. But I just really want to wash up and get out before drying off. I'm sorry."

Jeff turned his back once more towards Phil, who sighed and said softly.

"Alright, Jeff. Do you mind if I just stayed in here as well? That way we won't be wasting any time."

"I didn't ask you to leave, Phil. But since you are standing behind me, here."

Jeff dangled the soapy washcloth over his shoulder, Phil chuckled before he took it from Jeff's hands and gently ran it over Jeff's shoulders and down his back. Jeff said, warningly, when Phil's hand paused on the small of his back.

"Don't get any ideas, Phil. Otherwise, the next time I will make you get out, while I wash myself and I mean it."

Phil pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, before he firmly ran the washcloth down over Jeff's ass and the backs of his legs, then slid his arm around Jeff's waist and gave him back the wash cloth, then he stepped around carefully. So that he was facing Jeff once more, causing him to look at him strangely. Phil said simply.

"I think you would be needing the shower spray to rinse off. Now in a minute, you can repeat the favor for me, Jeff."

An hour later. Phil was sitting in one of the chairs, beside the window, reading, his lips moving over each word. He looked up suddenly, at a faint groan coming from Jeff, he lowered the comic book and called over to him.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

He watched as Jeff promptly passed his hands against his foreheard, Phil sat his comic books aside and pushed himself up and walked over to Jeff, then he reached down and gently touched Jeff's forehead, causing him to jerk away and moan softly. Phil stared down at him briefly, then he growled.

"You're burning up, Jeff. No wonder you laid down as soon as you got dressed again. I know that you don't want to, but I'm taking you to the hospital, at least just to get checked out."

Three hours later. Jeff jerked away from Phil and stomped his way down the hallway, stumbling slightly, pissed at Phil for dragging him to the damned ER for nothing but a minor stomach bug. Phil caught his arm at the room door and said softly.

"Jeff I'm sorry, It's just that I thought it was the flu or something. And if it was the flu, I wanted it to be treated quickly nothing more."

Phil kept staring at him, while he talked. Then he felt Jeff relax slightly and said quietly.

"I know, but I just really hate hospitals and who knows what you will get from being in the ER waiting room, Phil. But yes, I am glad it's not the flu and the thing the doctor had gave me, worked quickly, and I feel a lot better, but as for getting on the plane, that remains to be seen and I think we'd be better off just driving though the night. Which we are in Louisinia after all."

"Jeff, that is a very long ways to drive from here, all the way to your house in North Carolina, But let me see, if Vince will take us off the houseshow card. Because we both need a few days to recover, even though I have no signs, I have no doubt that whatever you have, you had gave it to me as well."

Phil seen the guilty look come over Jeff's face instantly, causing him to say firmly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm not blaming you, Jeff and I don't want you to blame yourself either and that's final. Hell I'd enjoy a few days making sure that you get over it. Why don't you start packing your things up, while I call and ask Vince to do that."

Phil opened the door, when Jeff gave a short nod, Jeff trudged inside the room, before he stopped and pulled his suitcase and gym bag from the closet, Jeff carried the suitcase over to the dresser and pulled open the dressers and quickly packed his stuff, then he looked down at Phil's clothes, then he went back for Phil's bags as well and packed his things as well.

By the time, Phil walked back in the room. Jeff had stacked both suitcases by the closet, while he sat there on the bed, with his head in his hands. Phil walked over to him, but before he could say anything, Jeff was off the bed and dashed inside the bathroom. Phil followed quickly, then he gently pulled Jeff's hair as he threw up twice. Phil carefully pulled Jeff's hair up with a hairtie, then went to the sink and wet a papertowel, then returned to Jeff's side and gently wiped off Jeff's face, first washing off the little beads of sweat, then his mouth.

"Feeling any better, Jeff?"

Jeff glared up at him, before he snapped hoarsely.

"Yes, except for the fact, that my breakfast is in the fucking toilet, but other than that. I am perfectly fucking fine, Phillip."

Phil ignored, Jeff's feverish retort, before he reached down and helped Jeff up to his feet. Jeff stared at him, then ducked his head and said softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, Phil."

Phil growled.

"Stop it, Jeff. Right now, you are sick, and as much as I don't like being snapped at, but your illness means that I know your words are meaningless feverish ranting. Here, let me help you out to the bed and you should lay down and try to rest for a bit, before we leave."

Jeff looked at him with slightly watery eyes, before taking Phil's hand and allowing himself to be led out back to the bed. Phil helped him up onto the bed, before he removed Jeff's shoes and then peeled back the blankets and covered Jeff with the sheet and lightest blanket.

"Just try and sleep for a couple hours, Jeff. Maybe you'd feel even better then."

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff groaned as he woke up, glancing around in slight confusion, before realizing that he was laying down in the backseat of the rental car, that Phil had got, Right before he started driving.

"How are you feeling, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at Phil, when Jeff realized that it was a little too bright.

"We are at a truck stop, and have been here for about 30 minutes or so, I wanted to let you wake up on your own, over waking you up to see if you could handle eating something. I know that you probably feel like shit right now, but I am about done."

Jeff swallowed, then he said weakly.

"I think so, but give me a few minutes, to stretch out.

Ten minutes later. Jeff said tiredly.

"Why don't we eat in the resturant instead of getting food from the gas station part. I know how you feel, I can only handle the tiresome job of driving and feeling the tires bumping over every crack or whatever in the roads. So it will give us some time to rest and relax."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sat there, ignoring Phil's steady gaze, as Jeff fiddled with the rest of his french fries, before he finally picked up and finished his sandwich, then started eating the fries again. Jeff finally pushed his plate away, as he said softly.

"Well I guess that I just needed a long nap to get over it mostly. Though I do still feel a little sick, but just glad that I'm able to keep all that food down."

Phil gave a low chuckle, and said softly.

"I think it's because of how salty everything is, since the doctor had told me, a few things you could eat, to help you from throwing up, that and bread. But right now it's nearly midnight, I think that I can perhaps maybe drive for another couple hours.."

Jeff hissed.

"No, You said that we was an hour into Georgia, so I can drive the rest of the way and hopefully we'll be there, before dawn, I think or so. But now I have to go."

Phil was waiting by the sinks, when Jeff finally came out of the stall. Phil looked at him.

"No I didn't throw up, Phil. I just needed to sit, that's all. I know that you already went, so you want to head out now?"

"In ten or so minutes Jeff, that way we would have nearly a hour to rest, from being in that car for so long. They have a gift shop here, a small one, but a gift shop nonetheless."

Jeff rolled his eyes, as he reached for a couple papertowels to dry his hands off.

"Fine, let's go see what's interesting there, Phil."

Phil stopped next to the car and said softly.

"I can drive the rest of the way, Jeff."

"Sure you can, I can see that you are wiped out, if your face is any hint. Now just get in the backseat and stop arguing with me. Tell you what, I'll drive for 5 hours, then stop and let you drive the rest of the way, that way we would at least be in North Carolina at least."

Phil sighed since he could tell that Jeff wasn't going to give in, finally he said.

"Alright, but you had best wake me the very second it reaches 5 a.m. sharp and I mean it, Jeff."

Jeff sighed deeply, then he squinted seeing the turn off for the truck stop sign he saw a couple miles back, he fought to keep from yawning as he pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park, before he reached back and shook Phil awake.

"Phil. Phil, wake up. It's time for you to drive the remaining way, but first let's get out and stretch and I have to pee anyways."

Phil stared at him though sleep laden eyes, before he rubbed them and said sleepily.

"Alright and I might ve well join you in the restroom, before I get some pepsi, at least it will help me stay awake. I'll see if they have food out yet in the gas station part."

* * *

Several hours later. Phil sighed wearily, as he stopped, then inched the car up to the barrier line Jeff had installed across his driveway yrs ago, a little happy that it slid over the hood, he stopped the car again.

"Hang on, let me get out and move it, since it has a snap to unhook it, Phil."

Jeff slipped out of the backseat and shut the door, before he staggered up to it then unhooked it and walked to the other pole, holding both ends and allowing Phil to drive though. Jeff yawned, as he walked back over and reattached it again, then he turned and walked back up to the car and slid into the front passanger seat, and shut the door, before Phil drove on, heading to Jeff's house.

Jeff jerked his shoes off and padded over and threw himself down on his bed, before he finally pulled the blankets back and stripped down to his boxers, and climbed under the blankets, a second before he felt Phil's warm body pressing against his own, causing him to roll over and lay his head on Phil's should, and mumbled.

"That was hard, but I'm so glad to be here with you, in my own bed. But now I probably won't be awake within five or so minutes."

Jeff leaned up and kissed him softly, then shifted and curled himself around Phil, as he felt him wrap his arms around his waist.


	21. Chapter 21

Several hours later. jeff grunted his he finally opened his eyes, then he realized immediately that he was staring up, into Phil's eyes. Who said softly.

"Oh good you are finally awake, but I'll give you a few minutes to get up and dressed. However I expect you to be in the dining room in five to ten minutes, Jeff. I already ate, but I saved some food for you."

Jeff sighed, then he reached for Phil, who jerked away and quickly walked out of the room. Jeff growled.

Several minutes later. Jeff paused in the doorway of the dining room, before he asked quietly. staring at the food on the plate sitting there.

"Where did you have the time to get take out?"

Phil laughed, then he said simply.

"I made it."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, causing Phil to comment.

"Don't look so shocked, Jeff. It's not that difficult to make breakfast, when you are following the directions on the box. Although hate to admit I did burn the stuff several times, before I got the hang of it."

Jeff finally sighed, while trying to ignore Phil slightly hovering over him as he sat down and started eating.

Twenty minutes later. Phil snatched the plate out of Jeff's hands, when he went to take it to the sink.

"I'll take care of it, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then he said softly.

"I do have a pretty good working dishwasher, Phil. That's where I was going to stick it. Which it's beside the sink."

Jeff walked over to the countertop and opened the door, then he glanced at Phil, who finally said, with a slight angry undertone.

"And here I just figured that the cabinet door was glued shut."

Jeff laughed, then he walked to the food pantry, and the fridge, opening first one then the latter and made a face and said finally.

"Well I guess that I have to go shopping today. I was going to pick up some things at the pet store, but now I have to go to walmart as well."

Jeff paused and locked eyes with Phil, then he continued.

"No, Phil. I don't want you to be tagging along, I can manage getting what I need, on my own."

Phil sighed, then he said thoughtfully.

"Alright, Jeff. Which you do know the area better than me, so I'll wait here for you to return. But please don't overdo it and just be careful."

* * *

Two hours later. Phil was leaning against the railing on the back deck of Jeff's house, when he heard him return. He paused for a few minutes, then he walked back inside, to find the door to the garage open, he could tell the trunk of Jeff's car was open, but he wasn't in sight. Phil stepped into the garage, to make sure he wasn't in there, before he realized that Jeff might be in the bedroom, so he quickly crossed the living room and opened the door, to find Jeff laying there, his back turned towards Phil.

"Jeff?"

Phil called.

"I'm fine or I will be in a while, I just got feeling bad, and slightly dizzy. So I decided that I should lay down to see if it would help."

Phil walked over to where he was laying under the covers, and said softly, when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just try to relax and I'll put away everything that you got, Jeff."

"Okay, but I want you to come back here, immediately afterwards, Phil."

Phil stared down at him, before he turned and walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later. Phil closed the door behind him quietly. Jeff's voice rang out instantly.

"Hurry up and take your shoes and socks off and empty your pockets, then get into bed with me."

Phil pressed his lips together, before he did as Jeff asked, then carefully climbed over Jeff, who sat up slightly, then he quickly pulled Phil's shirt off, and tossed it over his shoulder off the bed, as he pushed Phil flat on his back and gently kissed his stomach softly. Then he leaned forward and kissed Phil's lips, as his hands quickly unfastened the snapped on Phil's jeans, and scooted down, as he unzipped his fly.

"Jeff, what are you doing?"

Jeff gave a soft giggle, and said with a twinge of excitement in his voice.

"It's obvious isn't it, Phil. But actually, I've wanted this for a long time, since by the time my lips was firmly on your cock, you had a slight erection. But now I'm going to enjoy this even more."

Phil tried to sit up, causing Jeff to lean forward and push Phil back down and promptly tied his hands to both sides of the headboard. Jeff gave a little smirk and said.

" As soon as your pants and boxers are off, your ankles will be tied up as well. I can't have you moving on me."

Jeff slid back down and quickly tugged Phil's jeans and boxers off, and immediately tied Phil's ankles down as well. Jeff crawled his way back up Phil's body, allowing his fingers to lightly caress both of Phil's inner thighs. Jeff straddled his legs briefly, as he shifted and lowered his face, allowing his lips to graze Phil's cock lightly, then he ran his tongue over every inch of Phil's still soft cock, before he pressed his lips to the very end of Phil's cock. Jeff pulled back and said in a soft voice.

"Just like I figured, you are even more delicious at this point. I can just tell that you will be screaming out off and on, for the rest of the day, Phil."

Jeff paused at the curious look that came up in Phil's eyes, before Jeff said firmly.

"Phil, you you know that I woke up feeling like myself today and me laying down, was my excuse, to make sure that we would spend allday today in bed fucking each other."

A twinge of anger passed over his face, Jeff immediately quipped.

"You best be a good boy, if you don't want to remain tied up."

"Jeff, if you wanted to have sex, then you should've just told me, instead of tricking me into bed."

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"I did, I just now told you, Phil."

* * *

Jeff kissed his lips again, before he lowered himself and started sucking on Phil's cock softly, running his tongue all over the head, as he slowly started to slurp at it, and massaging the underside of his cock, as he started sliding his lips up and down Phil's increasingly erection, till Jeff sealed his lips completely around the head and started slurping hungrily on it, while he lashed the tip relentlessly with his tongue.

Phil finally cried out, when he felt Jeff swirling his tongue into the slit, as he slurped even louder on the head. Jef knew without looking up at Phil's face, how close he was to screaming, so he gave a soft chuckle, causing Phil to start squirming as he fought the restricting ropes, when he started screaming and knew he was nowhere close to cumming.

Jeff abruptly pulled his mouth up off Phil's cock, then licked over the stiff swollen head, then he moved, despite knowing it was going to be slightly painful, he quickly sat down on Phil's hard erection. Jeff winced, feeling it hurting already, as he made sure Phil's cock was buried to the hilt inside his ass. Jeff took a few deep breaths and exhaled them deeply, before he started moving slightly at first, then faster as he moved up and down, almost rocking against it as he gripped Phil's sides, to better balance himself.

Phil laid there impassively, for a few minutes, then he jerked his hips lightly against Jeff's ass, making him wince slightly, before Jeff gasped out quickly.

"It still hurts, but not as bad as I thought it would. Though you are still a bit too big for this position. But I can handle it."

Jeff started riding Phil harder, causing him to graon, as he felt it building up rapidly, then his released spilled over him, and he jerked, slamming up into Jeff's ass, as he came and filled Jeff's ass up with his hot seed.

Jeff gave a deep shuddering breath, as he sat there slouched slightly. Jeff swallowed, then he winced as he managed to ease himself up off Phil's now spent cock, then he quickly untied Phil's hands and ankles, before he was off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Phil rubbed his wrists, a little weak from Jeff's swift and sudden relentless attack that he made on Phil's cock. Phil finally slipped off the bed, when he was sure his legs would be able to hold him, he stumbled into the bathroom, to find Jeff standing there.

* * *

As he was slightly leaning over the bathroom sink, while he dabbed lightly at his ass. Phil took the washrag from his trembling hand, then he gently cleaned Jeff's ass up, he caught Jeff's eyes in the mirror, and asked.

"I thought you said, you wasn't going to try that position again, Jeff?"

"I know I did, but I was still determined to ride you, Phil. I knew it would be extremely intense for both of us and I was right. Though I was a little surprised at just how deep you was buried in my ass when I guided your cock inside my ass. I would certainly want to do it again and again. It will get easier each time. But it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, though it did hurt, especially at first. But I'm done talking, I don't know about you, however it doesn't take me long to be turned on once more. Just seeing you walking in here, completely nude and covered in sweat, I'm half tempted to make you fuck me hard, against the sink."

Phil chuckled, then he said firmly.

"Sure, I will as soon as you bend over the sink, Jeff. I'll fuck you harder than I'm eve fucked you, if that's what you want."

Jeff kissed him and said simply, as he turned to face the mirror and gripped the edge of the vanity.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Phil."

Phil pushed him down against the sink and slammed back inside Jeff's ass, before pausing to take a deep breath, then he started pounding Jeff's ass as hard as he could. Jeff screamed with the firstimpaling thrust, and didn't stop screaming from Phil's fast and painful hard thrusts. Jeff lost his grip on the countertop as he was slamed against it from the force of each time Phil pounded his ass, till he heard his soft but deep grunts echoing in his ear, when Phil came hard within the matter of minutes, then propped his chin on Jeff's shoulder, trying to slow his breathing slightly.

Jeff gave a sharp cry of pain, when Phil pulled free of Jeff's ass, Phil finally said.

"Alright, Jeff. Let's get in the shower, that way we can get cleaned up properly."

* * *

Jeff grabbed at a drawer, then managed to open it, and handed a clear shower cap to Phil, who grabbed the second one and said firmly.

"I'll put the first one over my hair, then help you with the second one."

Several minutes later. Jeff whimpered softly, as he stepped underneath the warm shower spray, feeling Phil's arms wrapped around his waist.

"You need to relax, and this will help you with any muscle soreness you might have, Jeff."

Jeff grabbed a washrag and gently cleaned off Phil's thighs then his cock, before he wrung it out and sat it to the side and said.

"I know that I did trick you into bed, but you would've refused if I had asked you to fuck me. I mean since it's early, but we have nowhere to be or go anywhere till Sunday, Which is in a couple days, so I want to use every single minute of the next two days, mostly having sex and I mean the very loud, but pissing people off in the next room type of sex. But here we can both scream as long and as loud as we want, without disturbing anyone else."

Phil chuckled, before he started kissing Jeff's damp skin along his neck. Jeff pulled out of Phil's arms and touched Phil's cock very lightly with his fingers, then he sat to his knees in front of Phil and started licking Phil's cock once more, before he gripped it with his right hand and started licking rapidly back and forth over the end of the head of Phil's cock, before he removed his hand and closed his mouth around the head and started sucking it, as he slid his lips up and down Phil's length, before he deepthroated him several times.

Jeff pulled back to the head again and started slurping at it again, causing Phil to grip his shoulders, as Jeff started lashing and swirling his tongue against and into the slit at the tip of Phil's cock. Phil gave a strangled moan, causing Jeff to increase his actions, till he was slurping relentlessly, even faster on the head. Jeff reached up and caught his balls with his fingers lightly, giving them a light squeeze, and causing Phil to shudder in slight relief, when the feeling of being about to come, vanished.

Jeff relaxed his actions slightly relishing the silky warmth of having Phil's extremely hard and sizable erection in his mouth as he kept up his relentless attack on the head with his tongue and lips, while he slurped, licked and sucked all over every inch of it. Jeff swallowed several times he started deepthroating Phil's cock again and again, enjoying the sounds he was making Phil make. Jeff ran his hands up and down Phil's well shaped muscular thighs, feeling him trembling under his fingertips, then Jeff pulled back, as he felt Phil give a sharp loud scream and arched up against Jeff's mouth, when he came hard and shot cum down Jeff's throat repeatedly.

Jeff swallowed every drop down, then he very gently licked Phil's cock clean, causing him to give a faint pained sound.

"I know that probably did hurt a touch, from your cock being so tender right now. But come on, let's go back to our bed, finally, Phil."

* * *

Jeff finally pushed himself back up to his feet and kissed Phil softly, then he turned and shut the water off and slid the door back, before he grabbed Phil's hand and led him out of the standing shower. Phil stumbled over the track rail for the shower door, causing Jeff to steady him slightly, and snatched a towel from the closet and handed it to Phil, then he grabbed a second one for himself, but he kept his eyes on Phil, as he watched him drying himself off.

Jeff carefully tucked the end of the towel in, before he gently pulled the wet shower cap off Phil's head, before he gently played with Phil's long black hair, then he jerked the cap off his own head. Jeff grabbed Phil's hand again, and silently led him back to their bed.

Phil said quickly.

"Let's just rest for a little bit, Jeff. I mean since we do have plenty of time to have as much sex as we want over the next few days. Since today is Thursday after all and we just had sex three different times on only maybe 5 hours at best of sleep. Yes, I'm well aware of it being nearly 1pm, but we got to your house just before 6 a.m. today and we slept till just after ten this morning. So let's rest for a while, then we can get something to eat, and afterwards fuck each other as hard as you possibly want to. Or as slow and gentle, as you like."

Jeff scowled, causing Phil to chuckle, before he slipped his arms around Jeff and laid him down on the bed, in a way, that he was laying up against his side. Phil gently pulled Jeff's hair back slightly, so he could lay his head down on his shoulder, without catching his hair underneath him. Jeff finally snorted, and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing Phil, But sometimes it still takes me by surprise, just how much I love you, no matter how much I had tried to deny it in the beginning."

Jeff sighed deeply again, and continued.

"I know that I didn't admit it till about a month after I had returned to Smackdown in early December. But I was already in love with you before then, but I didn't wish to admit it, till I seen the sheer anger and disappointment on your face, that day. When you had ruined the brownie I was in the middle of eating and I nearly told you then and there, but I didn't know how you would react to me saying it, at that moment. As for me seeking you out and wanting to sleep in the same bed as you for a long time or a few weeks afterwards. That was, both me trying to work up the nerve to just blurt it out and of course to see, if I could handle falling asleep without worrying you blow up on me and hurt me again. Since I have been kicked, beaten and chained up during your vicious assaults that I suffered though at your hands. But I'm so happy and glad that I can say without a doubt, that I truly love you with all of my being."

Phil mused over Jeff's words, then he chuckled. Jeff punched him in the ribs, as he snapped.

"I spill my heart out to you and you think it's funny."

"I'm not laughing about what you said or at you, just a little bit at the part of you falling in love with me, just because I knocked the brownie you was eating to the floor."

Jeff huffed and growled.

"And they call me strange."

Phil gave a soft laugh.

"Well either way. I am glad that you do love me, Jeff. I'd be upset if you didn't. But I am also glad for those nights you sought me out and crashed in my bed, I know that you was asleep, but I spent countless hours, just sitting up somewhat and watching you, while you was sleeping. Which you falling in love with me, was something that I didn't dare dream or hope for, after how badly I had mistreated you, to where I had beat you bloody a few times and left you in tears, to where you was too terrified to let me touch you, but you forced yourself to endure out of fear that I would beat you again. Just seeing you flinch away from my hand, had cut me deeply. And I had half expected you to take off running, if you seen me, that's why I made sure I was behind you, so that you couldn't escape, that day you returned."

Phil shifted, then he gently caressed Jeff's cheek slowly, before running his finger over Jeff's lips, then he leaned up and softly pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth.

"Tomorrow, why don't you show me around your home town, Jeff. I mean since I had showed you some of my favorite places to go to in Chicago."

* * *

Jeff shifted as he moved, so that he was slightly laying on Phil, as he started kissing him again, before he pulled back to softly say.

"I think that will be fun, but I think that I want to enjoy fully, just where this is going."

Phil chuckled, as he allowed his hands to travel up Jeff's legs to Jeff's ass, causing Jeff to squeal, when he felt Phil cup his hands over his ass, before he rolled Jeff over on his back, and straddled him and touched Jeff's lips with a single finger, as he started kissing him eagerly, down from Jeff's mouth to his neck, to Jeff's chest, then his stomach. Phil stared up at Jeff briefly, before he gently, but quickly untucked Jeff's towel and smoothed it out, as he pulled Jeff to the center of it and said.

"This way, we will have a towel close at hand, for afterwards, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, but said firmly.

"I'd like it better if you was closer to my face, Phil. Or at least your mouth is."

Phil chuckled, before he crawled his way back up Jeff's body, kissing his bare skin along in the same path, that he took on the way down. Phil whispered in Jeff's ear.

"I am going to enjoy our weekend off, Jeff. So very much, and I get to do this to you, and so much more."

Jeff cried out, and arched up slightly, when he felt Phil slip two fingers inside his ass. Jeff finally breathed out.

"Slower, Phil. Not so rough, with your fingers."

Phil immediately slowed his pace, before he pulled his fingers out, and wiped them off with the corner of the towel. Jeff snorted suddenly, causing Phil to stare up at his face.

"I guess that you decided to forgo eating, now Phil?"

"No, But I think that we can eat afterwards."

Jeff started to answer, but his words was lost, as he let out a soft moan, feeling, Phil kissing his way up and down his neck, the second he curled his fingers around Jeff's cock and started lightly stroking it, as he kissed his down down Jeff's body again, then he licked over the tip of Jeff's cock and earning himself a sharp cry from Jeff at his actions. Phil smirked and quipped.

"If you made that sound from me doing that, I wonder how much noise you will make, when I do this to you."

Phil leaned his head down and closed his lips around the head and started licking every inch of it. Jeff gasped and squirmed lightly, causing Phil to grip his hips, holding him down as Phil started sliding his lips up and down Jeff's cock a few times, before he went back to the head again and started sucking on it lightly, while he made sure his tongue piercing would hit the most senstive part of Jeff's cock, as he ran his tongue all over the head of Jeff's cock.

Jeff let out a extrememly frustated whining whimper, when he felt Phil finally pulled his mouth off of Jeff's cock after a few minutes.

"How dare you stop, Phillip."

Phil chuckled then he crawled back up Jeff's body and started kissing him again, as he grabbed Jeff's right hand, then he placed the palm of Jeff's hand against his own cock, before he said lowly.

"I stopped, so that you could get me fully ready, Jeff. Unless you don't want to use your hand. Tell me and I'd be more than happy to lay down."

Jeff grabbed Phil's arms, as he hissed.

"No need for you to lay down, just lean up against the headboard, Phil."

Jeff pushed him down into a sitting position agains thte headboard, then he pushed his legs apart, then he settled down on his hands and knees and licked slowly over Phil's cock, then stared up into his eyes, before he lowered his head again and started licking up and down Phil's cock, before he sealed his lips, just beyond the head of Phil's cock and started sucking eagerily on it, and immediately started lashing his tongue agains the slit of Phil's cock, then started slurping at the head of Phil's cock, before he felt him grab a tight handful of Jeff's long hair.

"Oh god, Jeff. Keep doing that and I won't last much longer."

Jeff felt Phil release his hair, before he finally, grudgely released Phil's cock, then he laid back down on the towel and gave Phil a sharp look, causing him to crawl over Jeff's body and plunged inside his ass in one swift move, causing Jeff to screech at the stab of pain, but quickly wrap his arms around Phil's neck, as he kept thrusting and jerking his hips against Jeff's ass. Phil grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Jeff's back, lifting his ass up off the bed slightly. Then he doubled the force of his thrusts, and making Jeff scream softly at each hard stab of both pain and pleasure, but enjoying every second of feeling Phil slamming his cock into his ass again and again.

Phil suddenly wrapped his fingers around Jeff's cock and gave it a slight squeeze, making Jeff close his eyes tightly, when he started stroking Jeff's cock in unison with each time he slammed into Jeff's ass. Jeff jerked his head back, and immediately felt Phil sucking lightly on the base of his neck. Jeff locked his ankles together almost behind Phil's knees, when he felt his climax building rapidly, before he was aware of Phil's harsh breathing in his ear, that was mostly deep grunts and low groans. Jeff reached up and wiped the hair out of Phil's sweaty face, before he pressed his lips against Phil's mouth hungrily.

Jeff jerked away from Phil's mouth when his whole body jerked and spasmed briefly, as he came all over Phil's hand, then he heard Phil groan loudly in his ear, when he came immediately afterwards. Phil collapsed slightly, and just laid there, his face resting on Jeff's shoulder, as their bodies finally started cooling off. Jeff coughed a few times, but he said faintly.

"Each time I think it was the best yet, but every time we come together like this. You make me feel it deep down in so many new ways..."

Jeff's voice trailed off, then Phil raised his head, when he heard Jeff sniffle, and realized that Jeff was crying. Jeff blinked a few times, then stammered.

"I'm fine, honestly I am."

"No you're not, Jeff. I mean you aren't hurt or anything, but you are overcome with emotion."

Jeff sniffed again, causing Phil to reach up and gently brushed his tears away, then he withdrew quickly from Jeff's ass, making him wince.

"I'm fine, though my ass will always protest a bit, since you wait till the pleasure has faded mostly, before you decide to pull out. So that's when I become most aware of how tender my ass is, when you withdraw. But we should take a real shower and get cleaned up and eat, like you wanted to earlier, Phil."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff just laid there, as he stared at the wall, before he felt Phil wrap his arms around his waist. Jeff tried to pull away, before Phil release him, and sat up to stare down at Jeff and finally snapped.

"Alright just spill it, Jeff. Even though you tried to hide it from me, by us having sex several times. But You have been acting strange, ever since you returned from the store."

Jeff swallowed and said quietly, as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I ran into my ex there, Phillip, that's whats wrong. And to make things worse, she had our kids with her and asked me something, that I gave her the only answer that I could."

Phil pulled Jeff up, into a sitting position, then he said slowly.

"Jeff, you can tell me"

Jeff pressed his lips together, then started trembling.

"She was friendly than usual, but after a couple minutes. She point blank, asked me to remarry her, then I'd have my kids around fulltime, instead of only designated times under the supervising child social worker. I couldn't tell her yes or no, not when my kids are standing there staring at me. I gave her the only answer that I could think of, that I'll think about it. You don't know how she is, but the second I said that, her reponse was that I had till 10 am on Sunday, to think about it."

Jeff burst into tears finally. Phil growled, as he held Jeff, letting him cry, till he finally composed himself again. Phil said firmly.

"I think that you have to call your lawyer, Jeff. Since that is more or less blackmail."

"I tried, he wasn't in his office, when I called him, the second I got back."

"Then you have to call him again, Jeff. He was most likely on his lunch break then. But he needs to know. And no, I'm not angry with what you told her. You had no choice but to say those words, although it wasn't the answer she wanted. However, I am curious about one thing.."

"I don't love her, Phil. If that's what you are implying. Oh sure a year or two ago, I think that I would've still loved her. But I don't, not anymore. I don't want to lose all rights to my kids, but I don't want to be miersable the rest of my life, either. I am, well aware of who, my heart has chosen to love again and I don't want to lose that person, even if it means I'd lose all contact with my kids."

* * *

A couple days later. Phil sat there watching, Jeff sleeping. Then he silently slid off the bed, thankful, that Jeff had showed him some of his favorite places to eat and hang out. Phil grabbed Jeff's cellphone, before he quickly got dressed, and even though he hated to do it and he knew Jeff would be livid, when he went home later on.

Two hours later. Phil was glad he kept his back towards the door, at the diner. then he looked up, hearing Jeff's ex-wife sit down across from him, as she snapped.

"I should've know, that Jeff didn't sent me, that text, to meet here. So by all means enlighten me, on just why I should stay here and listen to the person that is my husband's lover?"

Phil narrowed his eyes and said simply.

"Jeff is not your husband, Beth."

"My name is Elizabeth, only my family and friends get to call me Beth, and I could never become friends with the asshole, who has made Jeff's life hell. You are right, we aren't married, but he is still the father of my kids and therefor, we still have a strong connection, at least till my daughter turns 18, which is a long time off yet. But let me guess, you set this meeting up without his permission, right Punk?"

Phil grunted as he pulled Jeff's cellphone out of his pocket, causing her to laugh, and say.

"You do realize that is not the only cellphone that he has, it's just the one that he uses mostly these days. So I have no doubt that there are several text messages from him on it, addressed to you, via to his main cellphone. But I had nearly ten yrs with him, Punk. So I can tell you first hand, that he is beyond being pissed right now. But if you wanted to invoke his wrath, well now. That's all on you."

Phil sighed and rubbed his temples, brushing his hair back from his face, then he said slowly.

"Why are you doing this? I mean it's obvious that neither of you two, love each other anymore. You and him have a good way of how you two can share joint custody of the kids you two had. So why you want to make him miersable struck in a loveless marriage for, Elizabeth?"

She shifted and stared directly at Phil and said firmly.

"Yes it's true that he no longer loves me, but it doesn't mean that I stopped loving him. I don't suppose that he ever told you, that he had carried on with other people behind my back, but I allowed it, because I didn't want toleave him just because he was cheating on me, with other people."

She fell silent, Phil waved the waiter away, after he asked for two glasses of water.

"I still love him, Punk. Surely I don't have to explain that to you. You have been with him for a while and you know just how he touches people. But you are wrong, I don't want or could I make him miersable. You have no idea how hard it was on me, to tell him, that there would be no more us, if he returned to WWE. I mean surely you can understand that, three years of having him around all the time was wonderful."

Phil sighed, then he said softly.

"He only returned to futher his career, you know that. I mean he has been the WWE champion, and the World Heavyweight champion twice, since then. Along with the other minor titles he has held, up to this point."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS, PHILLIP."


	22. Chapter 22

Phil looked up at Jeff, who snapped.

"You know what, we will talk about this, when we get back to my house."

Jeff grabbed his cellphone off the table and stormed out, leaving Phil to hurry off after him.

An hour later. Phil down beside Jeff, from where he was glaring at the silent tv. Jeff jumped to his feet and stormed off to the kitchen, causing Phil to follow him.

"Jeff, I'm sorry."

Jeff whirled around and slammed the vodka bottle down, along with the empty shot glass, as he screamed.

"OH REALLY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SORRY FOR, PHIL? ARE YOU SORRY FOR TAKING MY CELLPHONE AND USING IT TO TEXT MY EX WIFE TO MEET YOU AT THAT DINER, OR ARE YOU SORRY THAT YOU MET WITH HER, AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN CONTACT WITH HER, OR PERHAPS YOU ARE JUST SORRY THAT YOU FUCKING GOT CAUGHT. OR MAYBE YOU ARE SORRY FOR NOTHING AT ALL."

Jeff covered his face. Phil whispered faintly.

"I'm sorry for everything, Jeff. I know that you can't see it right now, but I am."

"You know what, I don't want to hear your fucking lame excuses. I can't even look at you right now."

Jeff grabbed the bottle of vodka, then stormed off to his bedroom. A minute later, Phil heard him slam the door to his bedroom closed. Phil finally sat down on the barstool, his head in his hands, since he had a feeling he'd be on the sofa tonight, but at least Jeff had threw him out of his house. Since he was in the wrong and he knew that Jeff was only acting like that, from how deeply Phil had hurt him.

* * *

Early the next morning, Phil groaned, wincing as his body protesting the fact, he had slept on the sofa. He checked his watch and seen that it was nearly 8 in the morning, so he slipped off the sofa and padded his way to Jeff's bedroom, then he tested the door and found that, thankfully is was unlocked. So he quickly, but silently closed the door behind himself, then walked over to the bed and slipped in behind Jeff, and loosely wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he slept off the amount of vodka had had comsumed.

A couple hours later. Jeff groaned from the major headache he realized he had.

"Here, this might happen you with that hangover, Jeff."

Jeff squinted up at Phil, before everything yesterday, flooded into his mind, as he growled.

"Just because I am allowing you to help me past the fucking hangover, that I have. It doesn't mean that I'm not extremely pissed at you, for what you did, Phillip."

Jeff growled.

"There is a very good reason why I didn't want you to ever meet her, and let me guess she tried to convince you of that sob story about how I cheated on her several times."

"Yes, but I know you well enough that something like that wouldn't ever cross your mind, you wasn't raised like that and not only that. Inspite of you sleeping around, has nothing to do with how you are in a relationship. You are one of the most trustworthy people I've ever met, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and snapped.

"I am still very pissed at you, I mean, how would you feel, if I hunted down your one ex Natalie, right and ask her point blank. If you had ever showed any abuseful intentions towards her? You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Phil released Jeff, then he muttered, with a touch of anger. Since he had seen Jeff's point.

"No, Jeff I wouldn't and she'd get mad, if you asked her, such a question."

"My kids are everything to me, Phil and I just wanted to keep my past life apart from the life I am with you now. That's the main reason I'm so pissed at you for what you did."

Jeff sighed, then he rolled over and said in a softer voice.

"You wouldn't understand as you aren't a father. But my kids are the most important thing in my life, even if I don't get to see them very much, But when I see them, I know that even though I didn't really have a chance to get to know my mom. But because of my kids, I know that she will be remembered, after I'm gone. Just like how your parents will be remembered or not, if you refuse to have kids. Yes I know, but that has no bearing on if you decide to have kids, Phil. There are ways around that, for you to have kids."

Jeff shifted, then he laid up against Phil, who wrapped his arms around his waist again. Phil spoke softly.

"I'm sorry."

I know, but it still doesn't undo what you did, Phil. And what's worse, now she can use it to her advantage and bitch about she came in contact with you and she had to endure me raising my voice in a public place, and so she'll twist it around that she had the kids with her at the time and accuse me of screaming at my kids. I have enough problems, Phil. Without you adding to them."

Jeff placed his hands over Phil's locked hands, then he said quietly.

"Just don't do that again and I mean it, Phil."

Phil smiled inside, then said quickly.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good, because I'll beat your ass good, if you ever do something like that again and I mean it. I'll beat anyone's ass, who does something that makes me having a highly likely chance of losing all visitation rights with my kids."

Jeff pushed himself up and kissed Phil, before he said softly.

"I'm sorry also, Phil. But for screaming at you yesterday. This weekend or I mean, how Saturday turned out, wasn't how I had planned it. I was mad, when I woke up alone and found both you and my main cellphone gone, and reading a text message, from Beth telling me, that she had been tricked into meeting with you yesterday. But this is how I meant for Saturday to go."

* * *

Jeff kissed him again, as he inched himself over Phil's body, as he kept kissing him, till he pulled back, to catch his breath, as he sat up on Phil's hips, and slowly ran his hands up and down Phil's chest and stomach, enjoying the feeling of bare skin under his fingers, after he had slipped his hands up underneath Phil's shirt. Jeff suddenly scooted back and helped Phil sit up, and pulled his shirt off, before he slowly started kissing every inch of bare skin he seen on Phil's upper body.

"So this, is what, make up sex."

Jeff smacked his stomach and snapped.

"Not after you said that, it's nothing, Phillip. No sex of any kind for being such a fucking mood killer."

Phil laughed softly, and swiftly wrapped his arms around Jeff, preventing him from taking off.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking, Jeff. Come on, don't leave."

Jeff stopped struggling, then turned back to face Phil again, who he seen meant what he said. Jeff lowered his head with a soft sigh, then he kissed Phil again. Phil pulled Jeff close, causing him to twist, so that they fell backwards on the bed. Jeff shifted, granting access to his neck, to Phil, who softly kissed along his exposed skin. Phil pulled back and growled slightly.

"I wouldn't have got dressed this morning, because these clothes are a annoyance and I know you slept in your dirty, smelling clothes."

Phil stripped down to his boxers swiftly, then he undressed Jeff completely and flung both of their clothes off the bed. Jeff protested.

"How the hell, do I get to be completely nude, when you still have your boxers on, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, before pulling off the amneiotned boxers and tossed them off the bed, over his shoulder, as he kissed down over Jeff's chest, to his stomach, before nibbling lightly on Jeff's naval piercing, causing him to squirm slightly. As he felt Phil lightly licking over his belly button and nipping at the barbell. Jeff moved slightly, causing Phil to push his thighs down once more, holding them still.

Before he kissed every inch of Jeff's cock, then he put the end of his tongue against the tip of Jeff's cock, before he drew his tongue back and forth over the spot, in a series of barely there licks.

"Oh don't stop, Phil."

Phil chuckled, making Jeff yelp, then he drew the tip into his mouth and started sucking on it a bit more harder, but in a light motion, causing Jeff to start moaning softly. Phil looked up at Jeff, as he slightly moved the tip of Jeff's cock around on his tongue, before he inched up more, taking the head into his mouth, allowing his tongue piercing bang against the slit, then he pulled his mouth off Jeff's cock completely, then he drew it back into his mouth and repeated his actions again and again. Sucking harder on Jeff's cock each time and flitting his tongue up and down the underside of it, till Jeff came, screaming, causing Phil to gag slightly, before he swallowed rapidly, as he kept rubbing his tongue along the underside of Jeff's cock, then he stopped and pulled his mouth off Jeff's cock finally, and swiped at his mouth slightly.

Phil rolled his eyes up at Jeff's face, who he seen had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, while his mouth was open and gasping for air, finally Jeff managed to force out.

"I'm never came like that. But I guess, that I've never had been sucked off by someone, who had a tongue piercing. At least you are the only guy who has one and has the right to have me, in their mouth to attack my cock with their tongue, in the most sexual way possible. But god it was beyond great or heavenly. No words can detail what you did to me, Phil."

* * *

Phil chuckled, then he gently kissed both of Jeff's inner thighs, gently caressing his thighs with his fingertips slowly.

"Well, I did have my concerns that I would be able to truly satisfy you. I mean since from how many guys you have slept with."

"Phil, each guy I've had sex with, all satisfied me in different ways. But none of them was able to satisfy me fully, where I'd thought that I'd die, after I came. It's like I get so high, then I crash back to earth screaming and kicking, well maybe not the whole kicking part. But you do something to me, that makes me want more and more and it'd kill me, if I lost you. That's why I was so pissed at what you did. Because your actions could cost me everything, can't you understand that? But I would like nothing more, than to fuck you again and again, or have you fuck me repeatedly, till I died. Mostly I hate myself for how we treated each other and I wished we had tried to love each other, instead of attacking each other at the second we seen one other the last couple of years."

Phil stroked Jeff's sweat covered stomach, and said thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean, but this, I wouldn't want to change it for anything, Jeff. We are together now and that's all that matters now."

Phil ran his fingertips lightly along Jeff's bare skin, kissing his body, as he crawled back up to stare Jeff in the face, then he started kissing him again, allowing his hands to slip under Jeff's ass and cup it in his palms, kneading it. causing Jeff to give a breathy gasp. Phil slipped his fingers in between Jeff's asscheeks, then he tapped a single finger slowly against Jeff's pucker, then pressed his fingertip down against it, feeling it shrink under his touch.

Jeff reached down and brushed his fingers against Phil's cock, before slowly fondling it, loving how it got harder and harder at his touch, till he was lightly stroking Phil, who finally groaned

"Stop, Jeff. Or I'll come over your fingers."

Jeff's fingers went still, then he pushed himself up slightly, while he held onto Phil's obvious erection, then he whispered softly.

"I want you on your back, Phil. I want to ride you, even if it'll hurt at first, but it'll get easier every time."

Phil sighed, and said.

"You got to let me go first, Jeff."

Jeff stared up into his eyes, before giving Phil's cock a slight squeeze, enjoying the look of fleeting intense pleasure flicker over Phil's face, before he released Phil's cock, and moved slightly, allowing him to lay down. Jeff waited till he was sure Phil was comfortable, then he straddled him swiftly, before he swallowed feeling Phil playing with his ass lightly, with one hand, before he wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist. Phil said quickly.

"Stop, Jeff. I want to be sitting up for it this time."

* * *

A annoyed look came over Jeff's eyes, before he waited as Phil propped himself up agains the headboard, then he straddled Phil again and swiftly bared down on Phil's cock, while guiding it into his ass. Jeff swallowed a couple times, in slight pain, feeling his ass give way, then slowly conforming to Phil's girth. Phil kissed Jeff several times, as he slipped his arms around his waist.

"Are you sure about this, Jeff?"

"Yes, Phil. It hurts, but not like it did a couple days ago."

Jeff started moving back and forth, feeling Phil gripping his hips and guiding him, as Jeffstarted riding him slowly, then his pace got faster, when Phil started jerking his hips and driving his cock up into Jeff's ass again and again. Then he pressed his lips against Jeff's neck, sucking lightly on the hollow, hearing Jeff whine something that he didn't make out. Jeff grabbed Phil's hand, without stopping the motion of him riding Phil hard. Jeff curled Phil's fingers around his cock, before he cried out, when he felt Phil stroking his cock firmly, and stroking a finger over his balls, each time his hand reached the base of his cock.

Jeff gasped, when he realized that Phil was licking over and around his nipples, and nibbling along his shoulders and neck."

Oh shit, Phil. Harder please."

Phil started rubbing Jeff's cock even rougher, making him cry out repeatedly with every hard stroke. Jeff tangled his fingers in Phil's hair, before he released his locks and grabbed the headboard, as he kept riding Phil as hard as he could. Jeff was unaware of him trembling, a minute before he came hard with a sharp scream and collapsed downwards into Phil's warm comforting embrace.

Jeff laid his head on Phil's shoulder, tucking his face into his neck and sweat soaked hair. Phil heard Jeff mumbled something, causing him to reach up and pulled his hair back from where Jeff hid his face.

"What was that, Jeff? I didn't hear you."

Jeff swallowed, which his mouth was painfully dry, but managed to say.

"You will have to carry me to the bathroom, again Phil. Because once more, you fucked me so damned good and hard, that I literally can't move or feel my legs."

* * *

Phil gave a soft chuckle, then he helped Jeff to move off his cock, causing Jeff gasp in pain, then Phil scooped him up into his arms, as he climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom, and sat Jeff on the side of the bathtub, to start the shower. Once he was pleased with the water temp, he walked back over and picked Jeff up and carried him into the shower and set him down in his feet, while he held him up and slid the door closed behind them.

"So Jeff, was that make up sex."

Jeff scowled and snapped.

"No it wasn't, Phillip. It was pre-make up sex."

"Alright, Jeff."

Jeff laid his head against Phil's shoulder, feeling the spray hit their still slightly heated bodies, then Jeff sighed deeply and said wistfully.

"I just wish that we didn't have to leave tonight."

"I know, Jeff. I would love to stay here till, Monday, but we have to be at the airport around 5p.m., but at least we have few more hours, before that time. I know that we could have sex repeatedly, till 3:45p.m., but it's now probably after 11:30a.m., And I want to spend time with you, instead of having sex. Not that isn't great. But anyone can have sex, I just want to talk though our problems of everything that I did, and we can go out to eat, if you want to, Jeff."

Phil thought for a second, then he said quickly.

"Maybe we should head to the airport and see if we can catch an earlier flight and walk the beach there, I mean if you want to, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, then he finally said.

"Alright, so I can forget the hell you caused me yesterday. But next Thursday or when we have time off again, I'll have to go to my house, because that's the date of my newest court date. Which I'm already dreading it now."

* * *

A day later. Jeff sighed as he laid there staring up at the sun, thankful that it wasn't cloudy or raining like it does sometimes. Jeff rolled over to face, Phil, who he seen was watching him. Jeff said firmly.

"I think this is great, but you didn't have to rent that damned house thing, Phil."

Phil chuckled and reached out to play with the loose strands of hair that had escaped from the bun, Jeff had pulled his hair back into.

"Jeff it was cheap and besides, it's only a thirty minute drive from here to the arena, plus we don't have to worry about disturbing other people, during our most private time. I know that you don't care, but you do get pretty loud towards the end, not that I mind. Because it's music to my ears, knowing that I am causing you such pleasure, that you can only express it out-loud by screaming, as you come with your whole body jerking."

Phil smiled softly, then he continued.

"Though half the time, I do think you are dead, so you are laying there so limply, like there is no more life left in you."

Jeff snorted, then he placed his hand on Phil's knee, as he gazed at him and said.

"Just great sex, Phil. Speaking of which."

Jeff squeezed his knee, before Jeff pushed himself up and grabbed the blanket and gently shook it free of sand and quickly folded it up and walked towards the sidewalk, leading to the small beach house, then he quickened his steps, when he reached the sidewalk, and paused waiting on Phil.

Jeff barely dropped the blanket, after Phil shut and locked the door, before he found himself pressed up against the wall, as Phil started kissing him softly, for a couple minutes. Jeff returned each kiss, before pulling away, gasping.

"We should finish this in the bedroom, but first. Let's take our shoes off, so we aren't checking sand though the sand."

* * *

Five minutes later. Jeff fell onto the bed, before Phil climbed on top of him, kissing his neck hungrily. Jeff finally gasped, when he felt, Phil's all too obvious very hard erection pressing against his stomach.

"Clothes, Phil, first, then you can fuck me any way you desire and as hard as you desire as well."

Phil pulled his shirt off, before he felt Jeff's fingers had swiftly undid both the snap and fly of his jeans, then he jerked the belt out of the beltloops on Phil's jeans, and threw it off the bed. Jeff pushed Phil down on the bed and tugged his jeans halfway down his thighs and immediately settled himself on his hands and knees and closed his mouth around Phil's cock, and started sucking on it slowly, swirling his tongue around the head, hearing Phil's deep groans.

Jeff pulled back and quickly peeled Phil's jeans the rest of the way off his legs, along with his boxers and socks. Phil's eyes gleamed suddenly, before he grabbed Jeff's hips and Jeff found himself on his back and shirtless, then he felt Phil slipping his own jeans past his ankles. Jeff cried out and arched up, when he felt Phil plunge his fingers inside his ass and fucked him roughly with them. Then Phil pulled them out roughly.

"Ready?"

Jeff started to asnwer, before he cried out and arched up against the stabbing pain of Phil plunging inside him, buring himself to the hilt with his first thrust, then he nearly withdrew his cock completely, before he slammed back insde Jeff's ass. Jeff gave a strangled moan with each one of Phil's nearly unbearable thrusts. But he enjoyed every rough stab, despite the minor pain of the sheets rubbing against his back, when Phil's swifts thrusts scooted Jeff almost to the top of the bed each time. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, before he was moaning loudly, feeling Phil sucking on his neck, while he kept pounding his ass and stroking his cock at the same time.

Jeff's whole body jerked against Phil's body, before Phil laid him down gently, since he had pulled him up off the bed slightly with every time he thrusted. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, as he tried to catch his breath, feeling as though he had been swept up into a raging hurricane and slammed back down repeatedly. Jeff finally opened his eyes to find Phil's concerned face a inch from his face.

"I'm fine."

Jeff coughed, which his thorat hurt.

"I'm fine, Phil."

Jeff wrapped his weak arms around Phil's neck, Phil took as Jeff silently asking him to carry him to the bathroom again.

"Ispite of me worrying about you during certain times, after we have sex. But I'm glad you don't mind me carrying you, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and rest his head against his shoulder, then he said softly.

"Well I know when my legs won't support me, and you seem to love to carry me, so it's not that big of a deal. We both get something that we want. But once again, incredible as always."

Phil laughed, Jeff felt his shoulders shaking slightly. Jeff huffed.

"You are such a ass, I praise you, and you decide to laugh at me."

"Oh Jeff, I'm not laughing at you, not in the least. I'm always amazed, really that I can please you so much every time we have sex."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sighed, before he looked over at Phil, when he felt him touch his face.

"I love you so much, Jeff."

"I know you do, Phil. And I love you just as much. But I think it's funny, that there was a time, when I wanted nothing more than to just beat you half to death, now it would probably kill me, to lose you. It's like you invaded me, mind, body, and soul and I wouldn't be able to live with you."

Jeff shifted before he curled up against Phil's side, as he laid his head on his shoulder, feeling him wrap his arms around his waist, after Phil had pulled the blankets up over them.

"I wouldn't want to lose you either, Jeff. My heart is too invested in a future with you and I need you, to be like this always."


	23. Chapter 23

Jeff woke up suddenly, blinking at the bright sunlight coming though the windows.

"Oh good you are finally awake, Jeff. But relax, we have a whole day to ourselves, since we don't have to be at the arena, until tomorrow sometime. So we are free for anything we might have a urge to do.."

Phil allowed his voice to trail off, before he leaned down and kissed Jeff, then he turned and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open, so that Jeff watched, while he had walked into the mini kitchen. Jeff closed his eyes, before he reopened them and slipped out of bed, when it was clear that Phil wasn't going to return for a while.

"You are being naughty, Phil. Talking like that, then abandoning me, after turning me on a bit, from your kiss and what you said."

Phil laughed, before he patted the seat beside him, as he said.

"Well I thought that we would eat first, Jeff. And relax for a while afterwards, before we actually did anything, that involves a bed or the bathroom sink or maybe even the shower. Speaking of which, I don't think you have got a good look at it. I think that you'd be surprised at how much fun we could and can have in it."

Jeff stared at him, then huffed slightly.

"So you are going to torture me slightly, by saying that, then saying that you want to have sex in or on those surfaces. But I have to eat first. You are being an ass then, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, then shoved a plate at Jeff and said simply.

"Eat, then we can play around all you want afterwards, I promise. Though we'd have to wait at least 15 minutes before we have actual sex, but we can do lots of other things, as you are well aware of those things, Jeff. The sooner you eat, the faster those fifteen minutes will go by. I promise."

Jeff scowled, before did what Phil said. Phil watched him, while he eat. Jeff dropped the fork, then he was out of his chair and stalked off to the bathroom. Phil chuckled, knowing that Jeff was off to examine the shower area.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Phil walked into the bathroom, before he stepped into the acove, in which the shower was located and found Jeff standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. Phil walked over to him and kissed him softly, then he whispered deeply into Jeff's ear.

"Well so glad that you lost your boxers again, shortly after you walked into the private bathroom, Jeff. Although you had to wear them out of the bathroom. But I love when there is nothing hiding any part of you from my sight."

Jeff had scowled when he first seen Phil walk into the shower, then he let a small smile tug at his lips at Phil's whispered, hungry words. Phil stepped out of the shower and jerked his own boxers off and tossed them over his shoulder, then walked up to Jeff again and kissed him hungrily, tangling one hand into Jeff's hair, as he kept kissing him and pushing him backwards till he was pressed up against the tiled wall of the shower.

Jeff let out a small cry, when Phil's fingers gripped a handful of his hair roughly, holding his head in place, as his fingers slowly ran down Jeff's chest and over his stomach, before Phil slowly encircled the head of Jeff's cock, then he lightly caressed the tip of it with a barely there fingertip. Jeff breathed out a faint gasp, when he felt Phil fondling his cock almost torturefully softly.

"Surely your fingers can move faster, when you are touching me there, Phil."

Phil pressed his lips against Jeff's ear and whispered softly.

"Maybe they can and maybe, they wish to just barely touch your cock. I know you are well aware of the words kiss and tease. But you will be screaming repeatedly off and on, by the time I'm though with making your body jerk and tremor under my hands, while I'm fucking you as hard as I want or as slowly as I desire."

Phil slowly kissed his way down Jeff's neck, before he encircled the base of his neck with his tongue, running his tongue into the dip at the hollow of Jeff's neck, then he sucked lightly on it, before he moved to the nape of Jeff's neck, as he kept caressing Jeff's cock very softly, running his fingertips up and down Jeff's length. Phil chuckled, feeling Jeff pressing his hips against his own waist.

"Have some patience, Jeff. Good things come to those who wait and yearn for it, but not too much."

Phil slowly kissed his way down Jeff's chest, flicking his tongue over first Jeff's left nipple, before he kissed it several times, then ran his tongue over it as well, till it was a little hard nub. Phil gave Jeff's right nipple the same treatment, feeling his heart racing slightly, as Jeff's breathing became slightly labored. Phil slowly licked his way down over Jeff's stomach, following the thin happy trail to Jeff's belly button, then nipped lightly at his naval piercing, getting a soft moan from Jeff, before Phil settled himself down on his knees, and leaned upwards, as he gripped Jeff's thighs gently and encircled the head of Jeff's cock with his tongue, intentionally letting his tongue ring rub along it and causing Jeff to gasp loudly.

"You liked that, Jeff? Well you will love this."

Phil leaned forward and closed his mouth around the tip of Jeff's cock, sucking slowly on it, as he moved it around on his tongue, before he released it and making him whimper in a faint protest, causing Phil to run his fingertips up and down Jeff's thighs, then he drew the head back inside his mouth again, sucking harder on it and sliding his lips up and down the length of Jeff's cock.

Phil moved one hand around and slipped his fingers between Jeff's asscheeks and rubbed his thumb over Jeff's tight pucker, then tapped his thumb against it as he steadily increased his actions with his mouth, and allowed the barbell to bang repeatedly into the slit of Jeff's cock, causing him to cry out sharply each time. Jeff grabbed Phil's shoulders firmly, with a sharp yelp, when Phil slipped two fingers into Jeff's ass and started moving them back and forth in a steady, but fast pace, probing at Jeff's walls, before he started hitting Jeff's prostate again and again with hsi fingertips, and getting a sharp half yell from Jeff each time.

Phil felt his body trembling, causing him to wrap his arm around Jeff's waist as he started moving his lips up and hard along Jeff's shaft rapidly, as he kept fingerfucking Jeff's ass roughly. Jeff finally screamed, when he came sharply inside Phil's mouth, as he grabbed at the small shelves, managing to keep himself upright, as he felt Phil gently licking his cock clean, after he had swallowed every bit of his cum down, then he pulled his fingers out of Jeff's ass, and kissed his way back up Jeff's body, while holding his fingers out for the shower spray to rinse them off.

* * *

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and laid his head on his shoulder, feeling him encircling his waist. Jeff coughed, then said weakly.

"Is that a taste of what you intend on doing to me, the rest of the day, Phil?"

"And tomorrow as well, Jeff. But yes, off and on. Sure I'll let you have some sleep, but I got this place, so that I can fuck you as hard as I can and as often as I can, and noone will complain about the sheer amount of noise you are making, since you will be screaming, just like you just did. This day isn't over with and we have got into the habit of fucking in twos everytime we have had sex. Which what I just did to you, would be considered to be foreplay, to me anyways."

Jeff sighed and asked.

"And the resting period?"

Oh that, you'd get at least 40 minutes to an hour in between each round, if you want it, but normally it might be much shorter, depending on how we both feel after the second bout, Jeff."

"You still have to practice a lot more, Phil. I don't expect you to be as good as me, when it comes to, whenever I get the right to have your cock in my mouth and I relish every time I get to truly show you an inkling of how much pleasure I get, from whenever it's buried deep in my ass, by when I'm sucking you off. But you are slowly getting there, I believe."

Phil kissed his mouth, before he pulled Jeff back, to look him in the eyes and said finally.

"I can see why, you enjoy having that part of me, in your mouth so much. Since during that it becomes mostly about tastes and textures and feeling proud of yourself at how much pleasure you can give me in one simple act, while sex is a combined act of several different actions. Whereas you do only do so much, to my cock with your tongue and mouth and so you have to be really creative."

Jeff covered Phil's mouth with his hand, before he pulled it away and kissed him hard, then hissed.

"When are you going to fucking learn?"

Jeff kissed him again, just as hard and growled.

"That you talk too damned much, Phillip."

Phil laughed and kissed Jeff back, but more softer, then whispered in his ear.

"I know, I do."

An hour later. Jeff pressed his face into the sweat dampened pillow on the bed, as he laid there limply, then he heard Phil's soft voice came, as he supported Jeff's head.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

"Yes, Phil. Perfectly fine. just trying to hold onto the feeling of being fucked so good, that my body is numb somewhat."

Phil chuckled softly, then moved the pillow slightly, so Jeff could breath, then he slipped off the bed, to the bathroom.

Five minutes later. Jeff hissed, feeling Phil very gently dabbing the wet cloth against his now extremely tender ass.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you, Jeff. But I do have to clean the blood off of your ass and legs. Even if it stings."

"I know, Phil. You don't have to explain anything of what you are doing to me. Just wish it didn't sting."

* * *

The next day. Jeff sat there, his left hand in Phil's hand, as he picked at his food, in the catering area backstage at the arena, where Smackdown was being filmed at that night. Adam walked up to them and sat across from them, staring at them, then he finally cleared his throat, before Jeff broke his gaze from staring intently at Phil.

"Oh, sorry, Adam. i didn't see you."

Adam chuckled.

"Busy much, well I'm glad that you two are at the arena and not in your rental house, right now. Just from how you two was staring intently at each other and eyefucking each other in front of everyone."

Jeff huffed in indigitation, then he said quickly.

"Adam's wrong, I know lots of hidden places here, where we can go and not be disturbed."

Phil chuckled, then said simply.

"Both of you have a point. But Jeff, I'd rather not chance someone stumbling across us, during that time. Because it's not for anyone for to hear or see. It's meant to be private time, so I'm sure you can wait, until tonight."

Jeff pulled Phil to his feet, and tugging on his arm. Phil chuckled and fell into step with Jeff.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff gasped feeling Phil gently kissing up and down his stomach slowly. Phil rolled his eyes up at Jeff, before he said.

"You know, I thought that you knew of a secret place for us to be together, Jeff. Having sex in someone else's locker room, wasn't what I had in mind. Especially given this is Randy's locker room."

Jeff hissed.

"You talk too damn much, besides. I asked Adam to keep him busy for a while and I'm sure they are busy."

Jeff laughed, at Phil's face, then he said softly.

"Did you honestly think that Adam wasn't fucking anyone or whatever, Phil?"

"Never mind, I don't wish to know what he does with other people. But there is only one person that I do wish to make scream, or very least moan loudly."

Jeff laughed again, then he said simply.

"You are right about us needing to wait, till we get back to our place to have sex. But we can still do lots of other things."

* * *

Phil licked across Jeff's naval ring, and getting a soft moan from Jeff. Before they both jumped slightly, from someone pounding on the door and yelling.

"Whoever the fuck is in my fucking locker room, had better fucking unlock the damned door. Or so help me."

Jeff whispered softly.

"I guess that Adam didn't find him in time, just wait a minute, Phil. And I'll talk to him."

Jeff slipped out from under Phil and grabbed up his shirt, then he quickly pulled it on and rebuttoned his jeans, then he walked over, glad the sofa would hide Phil from view. Jeff quickly unlocked the door, and opened it, before he stared up at Randy. Whose face registered shock, then anger flooded his face, turning it beet red, as he growled.

"Jeff, what the fuck? But correct me, if I'm wrong. But I could've fucking swore that you was given your own locker room, albeit, in fucking Brooks locker room, due to the storyline you two are in. Although I do fucking hope that he wasn't in here with you."

Jeff stared, unblinkingly at him, then he glanced behind Randy, knowing it would cause him to look behind him. Jeff was relived to see Adam hurrying up to them, then he stopped and said quickly.

"There you are, Randy. I've been looking for you for a while. Why don't you come along with me, back to my locker room, so that we can talk."

Randy snapped furiously.

"I am not going anywhere, but inside my locker room, to get my shit and head back to the fucking hotel, Adam. It's late and I'm tired. Now excuse me, both of you."

Randy shoved past Jeff, into his locker room. Jeff quickly followed and stopped short, a few feet from Randy, who was standing there, clearly seething, then he finally forced himself to turn away from glaring at Phil, and quickly started stuffing his things back into his gym bags.

"I want everyone out of my fucking locker room, immediately. But Brooks, just be fucking thankful. I am too tired to fight with you right now."

Jeff moved and covered Phil's mouth, when he started to snap something, that would cause Randy to blow up. Jeff hissed in Phil's ear harshly.

"Let's just go, Phillip. For once do not start your shit with him, not tonight."

Phil focused his burning gaze on Jeff, then he lowered his head and grudgingly followed Jeff out of the room, then stopped at the door and said haughty.

"You got off easy this time, Orton."

Jeff shoved Phil out of the room, as Randy screamed in anger and threw his stuff down, only for Adam to grab him and stop him instantly, as he growled.

"Knock it off, Randal. You gave Phil, a chance to take a jab at you, with what you had yelled at him. You should know better than to go around picking fights with him, because you know he will always respond. Yes he's a dick and probably always will be one and I don't really want Jeff dating him or being around him so much, especially after how he had beat the shit out of him after SummerSlam, but Jeff chose to date him. Although I know he will probably be burned by his decision. I refuse to try to change his mind."

Randy stared at him, then resumed putting his stuff in the bags.

* * *

Jeff laid his head on Phil's shoulder, as they walked out to Phil's rental car. Jeff said softly

"I wish you wouldn't act like that, Phil. You'd do better to just let things go, instead of acting childish and responding to everything Randy snaps at you. Which he does it, because he's just trying to start a fight with you again. I don't wish to go though that shit again, I know you didn't realize it. But I was one of those people, who came across you two beating the hell out of each other at the next arena, where Smackdown was going to be taped a couple days after SummerSlam."

Phil snorted and said simply.

"That fight wouldn't have happened, if he hadn't came up to me, already pissed off and red-faced. He wanted a fight and I gave him one. But that was several months ago, and you know that I do keep my distance from him, for most part. That's why I was a little uncomfortable with being in his fucking locker room. But it was the only single empty locker room, that had a locking door."

An hour later. Jeff laid there, curled up tightly against Phil's side, his fingers entwined with Phil's fingers, feeling his other hand, slowly trailing up and down his back. As they laid there in bed. Jeff sighed and said softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Phil. But if you keep acting like that, where you are on the verge of getting into a fight with someone, over from something they said. I don't know, it just makes me a little distrustful of you, afraid that you will turn on me, over something stupid and really hurt me. I don't mean like how you did right after SummerSlam. I mean in another way."

Phil's hand stilled instantly at Jeff's words, as he pondered Jeff's words silently, for a few minutes, then he said softly.

"Jeff, I wouldn't hurt you intentionally, you know that. Although I admit that I did after SummerSlam and I regret my actions every day. I know that you love me, I have no doubt of that, but you saying that, just now made me realize, why you haven't really opened up to me truly. Oh so you have been slowly day by day, and you took a big jump, by letting me find out, who had attacked you the one night so long ago. Since you made no effort to hide his texts to you, when I caught you reading them right in front of me, and didn't really make an effort to keep me from grabbing your phone away to answer it."

Jeff raised his head up and stared at him, then he laid back down and said softly.

"I just was tired of keeping it a secret, nothing more, Phil. But that doesn't mean you won't blow up and say something so horrible, that it'd hurt me far worse than what you did to me in the summer."

Phil said sharply.

"Jeff, you know just how I am towards drugs and booze, but not once have I bitched about you drinking in front of me, hell you tried to brain me with a damned whiskey bottle once and I just let it slide, I didn't even attack you for you being arrested or anything. Although I have told you several times that those damned pictures I had had shown on the jumbo screen that one time, was fakes, to further our storyline. I just wish you didn't doubt me or yourself so much. I know that you don't do it all the time, but you do it enough, for me to be worried about you."

Jeff jerked away instantly and curled up into a ball, crying, keeping his back towards Phil. Who sighed, then he gently wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, propping his chin on his shoulder, before he said softly.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Jeff. But that's the honest truth, I know I'm not perfect and I have problems, but I do try my best to work on them and you know that I do. But that's all I can have to offer for you, aside from my heart and everything else, as far as it goes."


	24. Chapter 24

Phil sat there, then he said softly.

"Jeff. I can tell that something else is bothering you, aside from what you just told me. So will you please just tell me what it is? I won't get mad, I promise."

Jeff sighed, then he said slowly.

"I'm not so sure about that. But I have been thinking of leaving."

"What?"

"I don't mean breaking up, Phil. I mean leaving WWE, to go back to TNA. But I'll still endure the damned storyline and not leave till after WrestleMania, but the schedule takes a heavy toll on me as it does with anyone else."

"Oh. I see. Just when did this decision come about and why are you just now telling me of it."

Jeff sighed again, even though Phil spoke in a calm, quiet voice, he could still hear the obvious anger in his voice.

"Phil, I had a long time to think about it last fall, being first locked in a cell, then into a barless prison dorm room, or that's what it felt like my room felt like when I was sent straight there after jail. I almost quit then, but Vince had managed to get the judge to only give me 10 days, provided that I would be shipped straight away to rehab, immediately after I was released from Jail. It sucked more than you know, to be released from jail, dressed in my normal clothes, only to be enscorted straight to a rehab center fifty miles away by a couple of cops, treating me like I was still very much a fucking prisoner."

Phil, stared down at his hands, then he said softly.

"God that would be extremely hard, for us to have any kind of a normal relationship, Jeff. If you asked for your release. Because you will be in another company and I just wish you would change your mind."

"Phil, I never said that I would, but I need time off. I really do, not only to rest, but to do other things, Phil."

Jeff paused, then added.

"Besides that, I have set out to do everything that I wanted to do, in WWE, Phil. And really you know like I do, that there is nothing left here for, not really, by that I mean in proving everyone wrong about that I'll never return to WWE and would never be world champion, I did all of those things. Not only that, Phil, you have yrs left maybe 10 or so yrs left, but it'd be shorter for my career, when I decide to retire. I certainly don't need anymore money, I have more than enough at this point."

Phil had turned away, by the time Jeff went silent. Jeff sighed again and placed his face in his hands, and whispered softly.

"I know that you are pissed at me now, Phil. I wish you wasn't, about me leaving WWE. Since it won't make my love for you vanish. You belong here, since you have lots of room to further your career along and you know that I don't, not truly. It has stopped being fun for me, in WWE anymore and I don't want to be miserable and in pain from lack of sleep, etc."

* * *

"So you are just going to leave me, like that, Jeff? But I guess that isn't so surprisingly, since you did cheat on me, right after we started dating."

Jeff recoiled, as he asked slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Phillip? I never cheated on you, not in the slightest and you know it."

Phil glanced down at his hands, then looked back up at Jeff and said calmly.

"Oh give it up, Jeff. You did, that one night, when you had wandered off with Adam because he wanted to talk with you at the arena, a week after you had returned, despite your arm being in a sling, and the fact that I nor was anyone else able to find you for at least 3 hours, in fact. The houseshow had already started, before you turned up, albeit, without Adam But I knew, just like all of your friends, but the biggest clue, was Jay telling me, when I had asked him, where you two was. That he never been more pissed at both you and Adam, which he might not have said what for, But I knew it, right then and there. And when you did turn up, I could see it plain as day on your face, that you was hiding something major from me. But I let it go, I shouldn't have, but I did anyways."

Jeff swallowed as he dropped his gaze down to his hands, noticing that they was trembling and immediately tucked them under his armpits. Since he had thought that day was in the past, as Phil kept talking. Then suddenly he felt Phil's hand raising his face up, Jeff immediately squeezed his eyes shut, since Phil had bought his face up high enough, where he couldn't even look anywhere but at his own eyes.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out, Jeff? I have waited all this time, hoping you would come clean on your own. But I guess I was wrong about it, I still care and love you so much. But I deserve for you to be honest with me, even though it won't change how I feel about you. It would just make it sting less, is all."

"I'm sorry..."

Jeff's voice cracked, before he jerked away and covered his face, causing Phil to pull him close, as he whispered softly.

"I know you are, Jeff. And I know that it was most likely the only time you ever have cheated on anyone. Given everything that I had put you though, I can't be mad about you cheating on me with him, if anything I deserved it. That is why I never said anything."

Jeff sniffed.

"I don't believe you, Phil."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I know. I know you don't, Jeff. Hey come here."

Phil pulled Jeff into his lap, feeling Jeff pressing his face against his shoulder, although he could feel Jeff had his hands over his face again. Phil gently stroked Jeff's hair, carefully pulling it out of his tearsoaked face, feeling him trembling in his arms.

"I shouldn't have told you that now, Jeff. That I knew about what you did."

"I should've came clean, but I just couldn't, Phil."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jeff. Not anymore, I'm not mad about it and I never was, since some part of me, is glad that is the worst thing you would ever do to me, and I forgave you for it as much as I could. You can cry yourself to sleep, if you want to, Jeff. I'll hold you for as long as you need me to do so."

Twenty minutes later. Phil heard Jeff hiccup softly a couple times, causing him to ask quietly.

"Feeling any better, Jeff?"

"Nowhere close to it, Phillip."

Phil gently ran his hand up and down Jeff's back, feeling him flinch, after he heard Jeff answer in a stuffed up voice, from how hard he had cried.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm not like this often, but sometimes I can't help it. Just glad you wasn't around me last yr, I came with an hour or less of getting rid of the pain completely, after I lost everything in my house, when it burnt down. And I mean it, I still had the blankets the hospital had gave me, for my kids, when they was bought home, as well as their first shoes. I had found one of them, which it was ninty five percent burnt, the other ones I never found."

"I wish I could see your kids, but I know that's impossible to ever happen."

Jeff raised his face up, to stare at Phil, then he laid his head against his shoulder again, causing Phil to shift, then Jeff cried out weakly, when he suddenly found himself laying on his back. Phil said quickly.

"Shh, I'm just laying you down, after all we do have to lay down in order for us to get some sleep, Jeff. With everything that we have went though tonight."

Phil kissed him gently, before he laid down beside Jeff and immediately felt him lay his head down on his shoulder once more. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist loosely. Jeff sniffed, feeling Phil rest his face against the back of his shoulder, before he said softly.

"I know that you feel, that I didn't deserve it, but after the way I had beat the shit out of you. You cheating on me, is pretty fucking mild, I wasn't mad then and I'm still not mad and I won't ever get mad about it. So please stop beating yourself up mentally over something, I'm quite sure you hated yourself for doing to begin with."

* * *

Jeff sighed, before he felt Phil move slightly, then he looked up at his face, which was hovering over his own. Phil leaned down and kissed Jeff softly, then pulled back to watch for his reaction, then without getting one. He kissed Jeff again softly once more. Jeff finally reached up and brushed Phil's hair back out of his face, causing Phil to kiss him again, as he gently pushed Jeff's thighs apart with his knees, as he spoke softly.

"Tonight, you are finally and truefully mine, at last, Jeff."

Phill pressed his lips against Jeff's lips once more, then he kissed Jeff's neck softly, before he pulled him up and helped him out of his shirt.

"All mine."

Phil murmured softly, then pushed Jeff back down on the bed, and swiftly undid his pants, then tugged them off Jeff's legs, followed quickly by Jeff's boxers, then Phil stripped himself naked and laid himself down on Jeff, as he went back to kissing Jeff's neck and shoulders lightly.

Jeff gasped softly, feeling Phil's tongue ran over the dip at the base of his neck. Phil slowly kissed his way down Jeff's chest, to his stomach, then he kissed his way back up to Jeff's mouth again, while he nibbled softly along the tops of Jeff's shoulders, enjoying Jeff's soft moans, from the pleasure he was getting everytime Phil kissed him, and lightly caressed his bare skin slowly with his fingertips.

Phil slid his right hand around to Jeff's back, then he lightly cupped Jeff's ass briefly with both hands, then he slipped his left hand between Jeff's asscheeks and pressed his thumb against his entrance and making Jeff whimper softly. Phil said softly.

"No hardness tonight, Jeff. I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Jeff raised his head to look at Phil, a second before he jerked with a strangled grunt, when Phil buried himself inside Jeff's ass. Phil kissed him again, as he started thrusting slowly, while he kept kissing Jeff every few seconds. Jeff finally placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, feeling his muscles rippling under the skin, underneath his fingers.

Phil finally curled his fingers around Jeff's cock, as he kept up his steady thrusts, allowing his fingers to tranverse every inch of Jeff's cock slowly, as he locked his green eyes on Jeff's face for a few minutes, then he started kissing him again on his lips and neck. Jeff finally started squirming underneath Phil, and feeling the sheet rubbing lightly against his back, enjoying all of Phil's soft caresses and gentle kisses and his quick but steady thrusts, as his thighs kept touching Jeff's own thighs.

Jeff squealed suddenly, causing Phil to chuckle.

"So you enjoyed that, Jeff. I love being like this, making love to you. I think it's better than the first time we ever had sex."

Jeff finally wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, feeling Phil thrust roughly a few times as he came a second after Jeff had spilled over his fingers.

"I hope you won't ever leave me, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and said weakly.

"For the foreseeable future, Phil. I'm not going anywhere and I mean it. I don't want anyone else, period. Inspite of all of my mistakes, like I said a while ago, It would kill me, to lose you and I still mean it."

"Good."

Phil ran his hand down along the outside of Jeff's thigh, feeling Jeff press his leg against his palm lightly.

"I love you still, Jeff. But I do think that we should get up and go clean ourselves up and try to get some sleep, since we do have to get up early in the morning."

Phil gently pulled out of Jeff, then without letting him up. Phil slid his arms under Jeff's body and climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, then into the shower area and set him down on his feet, before he turned on the water. Phil pressed his lips together, hearing Jeff's high pitched yell, at the blast of cold water, before it quickly warmed up. Jeff snapped.

"You are still an ass and you did that on purpose, knowing that it would be freezing cold, when you first turned the water on."

Phil finally chuckled.

"Maybe I am an ass, but I'm sorry for freezing you out like that, Jeff. It certainly wasn't on purpose, rest assured."

Jeff scowled, causing Phil to chuckle again, then he kissed him softly, as he gripped Jeff's upper arms slightly and rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"Feeling better, Jeff?"

Jeff just stared at him, then turned his back to him, without another word.

* * *

Several hours later. Phil shuffled out onto the deck, as he rubbed his eyes lightly, then said.

"Jeff, what are you doing out here and why aren't you in bed, snuggling up to me, right now?"

Jeff sighed, then he lowered his feet down, then he turned and faced Phil, then said softly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I thought if I came out here to listen to the ocean it would help. But all it did was make me more wide awake and thinking. I didn't mean to wake you up, Phil."

Phil sighed wearily, then said softly.

"Jeff, I can't sleep without you by my side. I have been laying in bed the last 3 hours, hoping you would return, till I finally came looking for you."

Jeff pulled back slightly, then he asked.

"You have been awake for three hours, while I'm been out here?"

Phil nodded, which he could see that had shocked Jeff, then Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's and finally led him back inside the house and locked the door, then he said softly.

"Sorry I didn't realize, that I was out there for so long. You are right. We should both be in bed now."

Phil gripped Jeff's hand tighter, then led him back to the bedroom. Jeff quickly settled down, beside Phil who wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, feeling him breathing. Phil laid down, while he kept holding Jeff, watching Jeff's face, which he seen he had finally fell asleep, so he laid there holding Jeff, till he finally slipped off to sleep again.

* * *

Two days later. Jeff stared at his cellphone, till the fucking doctor had left the room, then he quickly dialed Phil's number. Jeff gritted his teeth, during the few seconds it took for Phil to answer.

"Hey, Phil. Will you come to the damned hospital, in Fayatteville?"

"Um, sure, Jeff. But why ar.."

Jeff snapped angrily, cutting him off.

"I'll tell you everything when you get here. I'm in room 305B."

An hour later. Phil knocked lightly on the door. Jeff snapped.

"Forget knocking, just get your ass in here."

Jeff crossed his arms against his chest tightly, watching as Phil walked into the room and over to where Jeff was sitting on the bed. Jeff growled.

"I'm here, because the fucking judge, thought it was best if both of us underwent evaluations at the local hospital. But I'm glad that my evaluation didn't include me going to the damned pysch ward. I'm been here for about two hours and flat out refused to let the doctor lay a hand on me, and so I'm stuck here, until I submit to the damned thing."

Jeff snorted, then covered his face briefly, and continued.

"Just glad the judge doesn't think that I'm mental, since he sent my ex-wife there. Which she did act really loopy today at court, nothing like the woman I had fell in love with. I do feel bad for her, but I made my decision a long time ago and I wouldn't change my mind for anything or anyone."

Jeff glanced down at his hands, then picked at the chipped nail polish on his nails and sighed deeply, and muttered.

"Just hate the stupid judge for insisting that I have to undergo a damned physical evaluation or whatever. Which I can only hope he insisted on it, on the good chance that he might give me full custody of my kids to me and having a 4yr old around the house would keep me busy. But I wanted you here, before I agreed to it."

"So I'm here, just to give you some support, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at him, then said.

"More than just support, Phil. I'm glad you're here."

Phil chuckled and covered Jeff's hands, a second before he felt him tense up, when the doctor walk back into the room. Jeff stiffened immediately.

"Jeff, you aren't doing yourself any favors, by putting it off, after the judge had ordered you to have a physical."

"It would be ever so helpful, if you would just call my normal doctor, then I'd be more than happier to allow it. But I don't know you and haven't ever seen you before."

"Jeff, I've told you that he is off today."

Phil cut in suddenly.

"Look, Jeff will be all too happy to undergo the physical evaluation or whatever. If you did call his regular doctor in to do it. Since Jeff is not fond of hospitals or strange medical personnal, he's never seen before. Especially for something so personal. Not to mention he knows Jeff, much better than you would."

Jeff dug his nails into Phil's pal, as he talked. Phil waited till the doctor left the room to call in Jeff's doctor. Phil jerked his hand away instantly.

"What the fuck was the about, Jeff? That fucking hurt, you had no reason to do that to my hand."

Phil rubbed his left palm gently, thankful that he wasn't bleeding or anything. Jeff finally slipped his hand back into Phil's hand again. Phil stared at his face, before a disgusted look came over Jeff's face, causing him to look up at the doctor, who had returned, holding a small. Jeff rolled his eyes and snapped.

"Oh so I get the right to be drugtested as well. Fine."

Jeff pulled away from Phil's hand and hopped off the bed, and grabbed the vial and stormed off to the restroom.

"Sorry for how Jeff's acting."

He laughed and said.

"Oh, Jeff's just acting like his normal self, when he has to do something that he wants to have nothing to do with. But I know that you was the one, who urged the first on call doctor to bring me in, to deal with Jeff. I've known him longer than you have, and he acts like that, when he's really stressed and this whole situation is pretty stressful for anyone. And you already know that, Jeff's a different type of person and when he's really stressed, he more or less throws fits, just like a child. Though in some ways he is still very much like a child, especially when he gets like this. He has talked about you at times."

Phil looked at him more seriously. But Jeff walked back out of the bathroom and handed the vial to the doctor, who left quickly, after excusing himself again.

* * *

The next day. Jeff sighed, then he said softly.

"Well you finally get your wish, Phillip. About wanting to see my kids, but I don't know how I'm going to take care of them, with how much I'm gone."

Phil thought for a second, then said quickly.

"My sisters can watch them, Jeff. When we aren't home."

Jeff pressed his lips together. Phil sighed and said softly.

"Yes, I know you aren't happy about, your kids growing up in the city. But really that's the best place for them and you know it."

"It's not that, Phil. My oldest is in school here in Fayatteville and the school year is halfover over."

Phil closed his eyes, since he had forgot about that fact, then he opened his eyes and said.

"Then Chaleen, can watch them, at your house, until school is out for summer, then they can be transferred to the Chicago school system."

Jeff glared at him, before he walked away, causing Phil to sigh deeply. knowing Jeff would adjust to that idea in time.


	25. Chapter 25

Jeff stood there, as he leaned his head against the tiled wall, feeling the shower spray beat down on him. Which he was thankful that everything was done with, but it was still very stressful and tiring, thinking about it. Jeff sighed, then he jumped, when he felt Phil's hands touch his shoulders, since he was completely unaware of him walking into the shower behind him.

"Hey, i didn't mean to startle you, Jeff. I just thought that I'd join you, that's all."

Jeff gave a soft chuckle, and said.

"You just surprised me, is all, Phil. But I'm glad that you are in here with me."

Phil pulled Jeff's wet hair off his neck and kissed his neck softly, as he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, before Jeff laid his hands over Phil's hands. Jeff finally pushed away from the wall and looked at Phil, who pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth. Jeff stepped back instantly.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to get involved in my life, Phil."

Phil started to talk, but Jeff kept talking.

"Just hear me out, Phil. I didn't mean relationshipwise. But I have to say. I wasn't keen on another relationship and still not. However I made my choice and I'm just going to stick with my decision for time being. Even if it's probably not the best one. But for right now, I don't want anyone else and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. And it is perfectly fine, right now."

Phil finally chuckled, then he said softly, as he grabbed Jeff's hands.

"But Jeff, you know that relationships can become more. Since you certainly wasn't thinking of marriage and kids, when you first met your now ex-wife. But things happen and relationships become more, if you let them."

Phil glanced down, when he felt Jeff's hands trembling slightly.

"But we should get out of the shower now, Jeff. Since I think that you are shaking from being cold, over anything else."

Jeff sighed. Phil paused, since he could see that Jeff had something on his mind, before he dropped his head to stare down at the tiled floor of the shower, then he looked back up at Phil, and said softly.

"I don't want to think about the past, Phil. But still I just still how crushed I will be, if I don't live up to your near impossible expectations, Phil."

Phil laughed, then he pulled Jeff close and whispered into his ear.

"Jeff, my expectations of you, are pretty simple. I just want you to be yourself and to take care of yourself, and lastly don't hide from me. But if not taking care of yourself, for me. Do it for your kids and being around you for so long now. I do hate myself for the shit I've said about you. But mostly I just want you to be the guy I fell deeply in love with, noone else."

Jeff finally smiled weakly, causing Phil to kiss him again, as he reached around him and gave his ass a quick swat. Jeff yelped, making Phil chuckle before he finally turned the water off and led Jeff out of the shower. Phil grabbed a clean towel, then he carefully dried Jeff off, before he quickly dried himself off as well, and threw the dirty towel in the clothes hamper and led Jeff back to their bedroom.

Jeff laid there, feeling Phil's fingertips running over his bare skin lightly, as they laid under the blankets. Jeff pressed his lips together slightly in a faint smile, enjoying it, before he reached around and grabbed Phil's hand and pulled it around, close to his face. Phil gently pressed his fingers against Jeff's cheek, before he became aware of Jeff's breathing had changed from his heavier breathing, to light quick puffs of air, then Jeff's grip on his hand went limp. Phil gave a faint chuckle, then wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, as he pulled him close, while he slept.

* * *

The next morning. Phil woke up alone, before he remembered everything that had happened yesterday, causing him to smile again, then he slipped out of the bed and walked over to the dresser and quickly dressed. He found Jeff sitting at the island in the kitchen, his steady gaze trained on the living room. Jeff gestured at the stool beside him, then spoke in a soft voice.

"It's the thing that keeps her busy, till I have to take her to daycare, on the days, she's not in preschool. Since her preschool switches the schedule around, this week the kids are only in school on Tuesday and Thursday, Today is Friday, next week, she'll be in school on Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"That sounds confusing, Jeff."

Jeff laughed quietly.

"No, not really. Since it's pretty easy to remember that it changes every week, not to mention the school sent a schedule home, the first day, with every kid, of the days preschool would be in session. But as for what you said yesterday, I'll think about it, Phil. It'd be harder I think for my first kid, rather than my youngest. But I don't have any wish to even do such a thing, in the middle of the school year."

"Yes I can understand and I shouldn't have even mentioned transferring them like that, when you was still stressed. The way I found you last night, in the shower was obvious, you was under a huge amount of stress and I didn't want to fuck you, I just wanted to help rid you of some of the stress."

"Well you obviously did, because I don't really remember getting out of the shower, I just remember you wrapping your arms around me, then waking up this morning around 7, in your arms. Which I just hoped I looked as peaceful, as you did, Phil."

Phil touched his arm, and asked softly.

"So you don't remember anything, in between that time, Jeff?"

"Very vaguely, Phil. I'm sure you helped me out of the shower and dried me off and helped me back to bed. Why was there something that I should've remembered?"

"Oh no, Jeff. I was just curious, is all. Nothing happened, except you laying there and let me touch you, before you grabbed my hand, and fell asleep shortly afterwards. I think I enjoyed that more, than whenever we do have sex. Because I love touching you, when there is nothing sexual about it, not even a hint of anything, but me trying to comfort you."

Jeff stared at him, trying to remember last night, then he sighed. Phil finally said.

"It's not that important, Jeff. But though It's a bit surprising that you let the tv be your daughter's babysitter."

Jeff said curtly.

"A few minutes of T.V., isn't going to hurt her in the least, Phil, not to mention. I'm watching her. That's why I'm sitting like this, so I can keep a close eye on her, while I'm eating. Before I take her to daycare for a few hours."

A couple hours later. Jeff put the car into park, and said quickly.

"Wait here, Phil. I'll be back in a bit, then I think it's time. To show you something."

Phil looked at him, before Jeff climbed out of the car, and returned after ten minutes, holding a armful of flowers, before he put the car, back into drive.

Several minutes later, Jeff stopped. Phil glanced at him and said simply.

"A graveyard, Jeff? Really?"

Jeff sucked in a deep breath, before he stormed out of the car, holding the flowers, without a word to Phil, who waited till Jeff was out of sight before smacking himself for being such a moron. Phil sighed deeply, then he climbed out of the car, and walked in the direction, he had seen Jeff storm off in.

Phil stopped beside Jeff, who he found kneeling on the frozen ground. Phil shoved his hands in his pockets and said softly.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did, in the car."

"I know, you wouldn't have followed me, otherwise. Although you do deserve to get your ass kicked, for it. Well it wouldn't do anything, besides there isn't much more that I could do to you, than the self mentally asskicking you gave yourself, before you came looking for me. My anger wouldn't serve any purpose, except us getting into a relationship ending fight and that is so not worth it. Especially, where we are right now as well."

Phil stoo there in silence, for a couple minutes, then he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, and whispered softly, when he sensed that Jeff wanted to be alone.

"I'll wait for you back at the car, Jeff."

Several minutes later. Jeff slid into the driver's side seat and said quickly.

"Thanks for understanding and giving me some distance, Phil. But now I think that we should go somewhere to eat, and that will kill the remaining time that we have, before I have to pick my kids up from school and the daycare center. But in the mean time you can go ahead and call your sister, if you wish."

* * *

The next day. Jeff walked into his bedroom, after he had returned from taking his kids to their sitters for the afternoon. Jeff smiled inwards, finding Phil right where he had told him to wait for him. Jeff slid onto the bed, before he had straddled Phil and started kissing him gently for a couple minutes, then he jerked his face up, and breaking his gaze on Phil's face, then growled.

"Shit, I forgot, what today is. But I'm glad we wasn't doing anything. But it's why I dropped my kids off."

Ten minutes later. Phil walked out to the kitchen, to find Jeff sitting there talking with a strange guy, then he realized that it was probably Jeff's parole officer. Phil walked up to them, just as the officer stood up. Jeff waited till he had left to do his first inspection of Jeff's house. Jeff said quietly.

"About every month or so, he shows up to go though my house, to ensure that I'm following the conditions of my probation or whatever. He'll be gone in a hour or so. I promise."

Phil placed his hand on Jeff's arm and said.

"Well I have to head to the airport anyways, to pick up my sisters."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, and asked slowly.

"I thought you was only calling one, not all three, Phillip."

Phil chuckled and said.

"I did, I called Cassie, but they was together at the time, and Cassie put it on speaker and it was simply easier to agree to all three of them coming down, or I would've had all of them pissed at me. Just be thankful, that you don't have to be ganged up on by three sisters."

Jeff chuckled, then said.

"Yes, I'm sure it is a pain. But I have no younger siblings, just a brother three yrs older, than me."

"I have two brothers too, Jeff and I don't just mean Colt, or the one that stole from me. The family that took me in, well they had two sons, but I guess techically, they raised three boys, including me."

Jeff snorted. Phil chuckled again, then said.

"Well I'm going have to leave. I'll be back in a few hours. I know that they will love you, amost as much as I love you. I'll call you, when I get to the airport and when I get ready to leave, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head, as he watched Phil grabbed his car keys and walk though the door, heading to the garage. Jeff bit his lip, since he was a little uneasy about meeting all of them at the same time.

A couple hours later. Phil led his sisters into Jeff's house, before he dropped his keys on the countertop, then he sighed, the second he spotted the note Jeff had left for him, informing of him that he had left to pick his kids up.

Phil crumpled the note, then dropped it into the trash bin, then he turned to his three sisters.

"Jeff will be back sometime or should be getting back. Since he didn't leave a time of when he left, to pick his kids up. But you three, will get to met them shortly, I guess."

Twenty minutes later. Phil sent another text to Jeff's phone, before he got a slightly pissed response.

'Stop texting me, dammit.'

'I'll get home, when I get there. PHILLIP.'

Phil sighed, then a couple minutes later he chuckled, when Jeff's kids ran though the garage door, a second before Jeff appeared then stomped over to Phil, then he said in a quiet voice.

"I want to talk with you outside immediately, Phillip."

Phil sighed again, then he silently followed Jeff, who dragged him by the arm a few feet away from the house and growled.

"Next time, if I leave a note, you can only text me just once, Phillip. Because you are the sole reason it took me so long to get home. Because all it did was piss me off enough to drive that much more slower. You once told me, that patience is a virtue, well it's fucking high time you took your own advice."

Jeff turned and stormed back into the house, leaving him alone, without another word.

* * *

Several hours later. Phil laid there in bed, before he finally turned over, to face Jeff, who he seen was staring up at the ceiling, with a somewhat stony look on his face.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I was just worried. I mean with the bad weather that hit this morning."

Jeff sighed, then turned his back towards Phil, and snapped over his shoulder.

"I grew up driving these roads, Phillip. And furthermore, the last time I checked, I am nearly 15 months older than you. You want me to be myself while we are dating. Well I fully expect you to give a little, by not being so bossy. For this to truly work, both people in a relationship has to give equally. And we have been working on that a lot lately. But sometimes you do overstep and insist on taking, instead of giving as well. Like today, you telling me, that you chose to let your three sisters come down, after you had first said that only one would watch my kids. I'm not keen on total strangers in my house very much. I don't know them, and so that's what they are to me, utter strangers. Especially, after my privacy had been severely violated last fall."

Phil sighed, then covered his face and said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. It's just a force of habit."

"I realize that, Phil. I also know that you have been working on it, but you should work on it, whenever you are about to fall back into it and you should've just explained it to them, even if they would've got mad at you, Phil."

"I did, Jeff. But Cassie flat out refused to come down here at all, if Chez and Chaleen, wasn't allowed to visit as well. So I made the only choice I could make, because when they say something like that they mean it and there isn't no point in arguing with them. I know you hated it, but really I didn't have a choice int he matter. I'm just glad, your kids took so readily to them. Although that isn't so surprising, considering who their father is. They certainly take after you in more ways than one, aside from their hair and eyes. They got your easygoing personality, and your facial features as well."

Jeff snorted, before he finally pushed himself over, so that he was facing Phil, then he asked softly.

"Did your sisters do that to you often? I mean, in kinda of bullying you around a bit? But I guess you having that many siblings, of course you probably was pushed around a bit. Though I'm sure you put up with it, sicne you knew they didn't mean anything by it."

Phil chuckled, then he reached out and pulled Jeff close, who resisted briefly, before he allowed Phil pull him close to his side.

"I wouldn't call it bullying, Jeff. Not truly. More like it's their way of refusing to let me boss them around, and besides, after they met you finally. I know that or I can tell they do adore you. But have to say, I was slightly nervous about you meeting them, since I didn't know how you would react to them and vice versa. Since you are a private person, so i was a little surprised, that you was so willing to allow them to come here and stay here for a time. Since just remembering, how hard it was for you to finally invite me, to your house."

"I love you, Phil and it just felt right to open my house to you finally. But I was really nervous about it, as I figured you would go though my house with a fine tooth comb, like how you had, when you kept searching my gym bags every week for a while. I wanted nothing more to punch you in the face, every time you did that, but I didn't wish to get trouble, for us getting into another knock down drag out fight again and I know that would've happened. Had I punched you in the face."

Phil shifted then he kissed Jeff softly, before he whispered softly, as he brushed Jeff's hair back from his face.

"Well I'm glad you kept yourself in check, though you was sorely tempted to attack me repeatedly. I love you too, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him a sexond longer, before he curled himself up against Phil's side, feeling his arms encircling his waist tightly, then he laid his head down against Phil's chest and neck, hearing his heart beating under his ear. Jeff started trembling, causing Phil to ask softly.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

"Nothing, Phil."

* * *

The next day. Phil finally stalked into the office in Jeff's house, after searching for him everywhere else. Jeff glanced up, then went back to staring at some sort of a form in his hands.

"Yes, what is it, Phil?"

"You do realize that we have to be leaving for the airport, Jeff?"

"Jeff raised his head up and gave him a little smirk, then he said.

"Phil, our plane doesn't leave till much later and we don't have to leave till about 4pm and it's just now 2pm. So relax, we have lots of time, to leave."

Phil finally walked over to him, then he snatched the form away from Jeff. Jeff glared at him immediately, Phil ignored his burning gaze, as he scanned over the contact, then his mouth fell open slightly, before he managed to say.

"When did you get this, Jeff?"

"Don't look so shocked, Phil. Why is it, so surprising that someone might have wanted to cast me in a movie. Although the movie didn't go anywhere, but up on a studio shelf, never to be released or anything. But I'm still fond of the contact and what might've been."

Jeff sighed, then he said softly.

"But I know you are going to hate this, Phil. But I think that I will ask for my release, when we get to the arena next Tuesday."

phil recoiled, at the same second, Jeff grabbed the contact out of his hands suddenly. Jeff turned and stuck it back into the folder he had been storing it in. Jeff watched as Phil's face started to turn red, Jeff rolled his eyes and snapped.

"Oh knock it off, Phil. I am taking time off to rest and take care of my kids. I have no desire to jump ship so quickly, I need time off to rest and heal up, and as much hard matches I have done last summer and fall, surely you can understand that. I know we are relatively close in age. But I am still much older than you are."

Phil forced himself to relax, then he studied Jeff intently and said softly.

"Yes i know see that you do, Jeff But what about."

"Phillip, you do not fucking need me, to make your storyline work. You only like having me around so much, because we are dating and having sex. You caught the eye of Vince all on your own, although, Vince only signed you, to keep you from TNA. Which you was a part of for a spell when I was there, when you was feuding with Raven."

* * *

A few hours later. Jeff sighed as he laid there, as he laid against Phil, in the bed in their hotel room. Phil asked.

"Jeff, are you feeling okay?"

Jeff smacked his hand away, when he felt him place it against his forehead.

"I'm fine, Phillip. Just thinking, nothing more."

"Really? You have been really reserved more than usual today, Jeff. So forgive me, for thinking that you was sick or something."

Jeff snorted, then he said softly.

"Not sick. But I'm just thinking of what I should say to Vince, when I get to his office. But me wanting my release, has no bearing on our relationship.."

Phil cut him off.

"You aren't thinking of retiring, are you, Jeff?"

Jeff burst out laughing, while avoiding Phil's face, who he that he had just pissed him off, by laughing in his face.

"Oh Phillip. I have no plans of that yet. Sure I have thought of it, but who hasn't. However, I'm not quite ready for that, not for a good long time."


	26. Chapter 26

A couple days later. Jeff stood there leaning against the outside of the arena, in a little hidden spot, he stumbled across. Once he had gave Phil the slip. Jeff froze, when he heard someone calling his name faintly, causing him to grit his teeth. Before he took another drag on his cirratte, hoping Phil wouldn't find him. Jeff rolled his eyes, before he shoved both the pack and his lighter deep into two different pockets of his jeans, before he heard what sounded like Phil coughing a few feet away.

"Oh there you are, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, then he said slowly.

"I came out here for a reason, Phil. So that I can have some time to myself for a bit."

Phil stared at him, before he said softly.

"Vince is looking for you, Jeff. I don't know what had happened between you two earlier, but I told him that I would go out and find you and send you back to his office. Because he wants to talk to you again, or so he says."

Jeff finally flicked the cigarette onto the ground, before he ground his heel against it to snuff it out, before he said sharply.

"Maybe now he will fucking listen to me."

Phil stood there staring at Jeff, then he said quietly.

"But before we go anywhere. I think it's best you hand the shit over."

Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly, Phil held his hand out.

"I know damned well that you have hid the pack of cigarettes and your lighter, so you'd do best to fucking hand both of them over."

Jeff gritted his teeth, before he jerked the pack out of his backpocket, and slammed them into Phil's hand, who studied the pack, then made a slight beckoning gesture.

"Jeff, I also meant the lighter as well."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to budge. Phil gave a slightly annoyed chuckle after a couple minutes, then he leaned close.

"Jeff, hand it over. Or I will have to find it myself and you might not like my methods of finding the lighter. So it'd be in your best interest, just to comply."

Jeff clenched his jaw. Phil took another step, and stopped right in front of him.

"One last chance, Jeff. But if you give them to me, maybe I'll let you have them back later.

Phil watched his eyes narrowed, and refusing to budge, before Phil grabbed at Jeff's belt suddenly. Jeff growled and jerked away from Phil, fishing the lighter out of his pocket as he huffed.

"Fine, but you best not be lying.."

Jeff threw it at Phil, who caught it, then said simply.

"Vince sent someone to find you, but I caught up with him and told him, that I'll find you and send you to his office. But you should change your clothes or use something to rid yourself of the fucking ashtray smell, Jeff."

Jeff rolled his eyes, before he followed Phil, after he seen him stop briefly to rip the pack in half, causing Jeff to clench his fists in slight anger, then Phil threw both halves and the lighter away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sat down heavily on the bench and sighed, as he put his head in his hands.

"Was it that bad, Jeff?"

"No, not really, Phil. Sure he's mad, but he still refusing to let me go, however we finally came to agree to let me rest till August. But only after I have to undergo being examined by the main doctor for WWE, in Birmingham."

Jeff finally turned and looked up at Phil and growled.

"I'm still pissed at what you fucking did earlier. "

Phil looked at him, causing him to say softly.

"You don't need to harm yourself with bullshit, like that, Jeff, and you know it."

Jeff snorted and threw his gym bag down, after he had looked though it, while he was talking, but not wanting Phil to think he still had half of a cigar, hidden in his gym bag, thankful that he overlooked it. Phil walked over to the door of the locker room, before he paused at the doorway and asked.

"Do you want me, to bring you back something to eat, Jeff?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes, Phil sighed.

"Jeff, I will always draw the line over letting you do that shit. I haven't said a word about what you still do and I won't. But I have every right to refuse to let you smoke at all and you know it. Think of it, as you giving into me and getting something in return. I know you don't like being told what you can or can't do. But I am trying, I just would like to see you doing the same thing in return, and I don't think that's too much to ask for."

Jeff swallowed, then he looked down at his hands, knowing that Phil was right, about everything, before he grabbed his gym bag and pulled something out. Phil stared at him, before his mouth fell open, the second he realized what Jeff was holding, as he was walking over to where he was standing. Then Jeff silently pressed the half gone cigar into Phil's hand, causing him to narrow his eyes, the second he seen Jeff look up at him. Then Phil stomped over to the trash can and ripped it apart and dropped the remaints into the trash, and returned to the door, as he called over to Jeff again.

"Jeff, do you want anything from the catering area."

"No, Phil. I don't want anything."

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, since his whole body felt like it was on fire, though he knew Phil only beat the shit out of him on T.V., halfheartedly.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff finally opened his eyes, to find Phil's face a couple inches from his. Jeff let out a soft groan, before he licked his lips.

"Yes, about as good as I could be, after you fucking kicked me in the back several times, or I should say slamming your knee and leg into my neck and back. Give me a few minutes to rest, then I should be able to get up and leave. Or how about this, you go and get my things out to your rental car, then come back and help me out to the damned car. Then we could head to the hotel room."

Jeff slowly shifted around, thankful, he could feel everything, but it also meant he was in even more pain, than he had been before. Jeff finally managed to sit up, with his head in his hands, by the time Phil returned, from what he told him to do first.

"Here, let me help you to your feet, Jeff."

Jeff winced, Phil held him up, when Jeff's legs buckled slightly. Phil locked his arm around Jeff's waist tightly.

An hour later. Jeff flinched, when Phil gently helped him out of his clothes and into the shower. Jeff gasped from the shock of the almost burning hot water hit his naked body. he heard Phil hiss at the same time, before he quickly adjusted the water slightly. Jeff swallowed, before he leaned against Phil slightly, who kept his arms around Jeff, to support him.

"Just because I won't be on T.V. for a while, Phil, it doesn't change anything between us. Not at all, and besides, after a while, but unlikely before September, will I decide to return. But it'd probably be closer to the end of September, before I decide to return. Yes, I know your home is in Chicago, but that isn't too far away, not truly."

Phil sighed, then he said said.

"I know all that, Jeff. But it doesn't mean that it won't hurt, going to bed in a damn cold bed and only being able to see you for a day each week, if I'm able to come home at all. That's why I wish you wouldn't leave, even if you need time off. Because I'll miss you being there, by my side when it's time for me to fall asleep, after all we have been together for nearly 2 months now. Both of us, knows firsthand, how hard it is, being in WWE and trying to have a normal relationship."

Those months will go by faster than you realize it, Phil."

Phil sighed again, then he said softly.

"That doesn't mean I won't be any less lonely, Jeff."

* * *

The next morning, Jeff groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, to find Phil's face hovering near his face once again. Jeff jerked then winced deeply, as he snapped.

"Will you fucking knock that shit off, Phillip. I'm in a lot of pain, doesn't mean that I'm dying. So it would be so fucking helpful, if you stop thinking that I'm not breathing."

Phil leaned back, then he said softly, as he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"I have everything packed up and ready for us to head back to your house, Jeff. Well, when you are able to get up and move around enough to get dressed, of course."

Several hours later. Phil held onto Jeff's waist, as he helped him out of the car and into Jeff's house.

"Here, sit down and rest for a bit, Jeff."

Jeff sank down onto the stool that Phil pulled out, after they was next to the island. Jeff laid his head down on the countertop, hearing Phil carrying their stuff in from the car, before he quickly shut and relocked the door, leading to the garage, then he carried their bags into their bedroom.

"Oh you guys are here."

Jeff heard Phil's curt answer.

"Yes, Cassie. Jeff and I are home. Where are Chal and Chez?"

Jeff grunted, then he raised his head up enough to see Phil talking with his sister, which their voices had got soft enough, where he wasn't able to hear them anymore. After a couple minutes, he watched Phil grabbed their suitcases and walk towards their bedroom again. Phil appeared after a few minutes and walked over to Jeff, before letting him lean on Phil's shoulder, as they walked into their bedroom. Jeff bit his lip, then he said softly.

"If you would help me up on the bed and help me out of these clothes, Phil. I think I'm going to try and rest for a few hours. As there is nothing more tiring, than trying to act normal, when your body is literally on fire, from how much pain you are in."

Phil sat down beside him, and said softly.

"I'm been in a shit load of brutal matches, but the type of matches you have been in over the yrs are far worse, since you have been in 4 of the 7 T.L.C. matches and I can't imagine how hard those matches are, and that's not counting all of the ladder matches and extreme rules matches and other types of matches you was in as well. So just rest, I hope you will feel better soon."

Phil kissed him softly, then he went to stand up, but Jeff caught his wrist.

"Don't leave, Phil. Please stay with me. At least for a couple of hours anyways."

Phil stared down at him, then he finally said.

"Alright, but first you have to let me go, so I can shut the bedroom door, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, before releasing his wrist and turning his head far enough to watch Phil walking over to the door and shutting it, like he had informed him, that he would. Jeff finally sighed, when Phil returned and laid down beside him.

An hour later. Phil said finally.

"I wish you hadn't decided to take time off for several months, Jeff. I've come to depend on you being there."

Jeff snorted, causing Phil to ask curtly.

"Are you laughing at what I just said, Jeff?"

"Oh Phillip. I won't be any farther away, then on the other end of your cellphone, no less."

"So you are laughing at me, then. Because you have only been saying 'Oh Phillip.', after each time you laughed in my face."

Jeff raised his head to look at him, then he said softly.

"Phillip, surely you know better than to even think that I was laughing at you, for saying that. Besides you have your two little groupies to fawn over you, while I'm taking time off, I will return at sometime. But when you head home, It'll be to my bed, whether that bed is here or in Chicago. But of course, I'll be missing you just as much, maybe more. Since you at least will have a lot of things to keep you busy. I will be sad, when you head to the airport again in a day, however you might get a surprise, when you return next week. Since you'd probably go back to Chicago next week, right?"

"No, Jeff. I won't go anywhere that you aren't there."

Jeff chuckled, then said softly.

"I should be well enough to met you there, next week, I think or I hope so."

Jeff snuggled up closer to Phil's side, and laid his head against the curve of Phil's neck, before he sighed deeply, then he said softly.

"I love being here like this, with you and I plan to enjoy it as long as it will last."

Phil growled.

* * *

Jeff said sharply.

"Phil, you know damn well, that anything can happen. Hell as much shit my body has went though, I could wake up tomorrow and not being able to move at all, though I hope not. Since the first time was scary enough as it was."

Jeff glanced up at Phil, who he seen was studying him intently, then he finally said.

"What do you mean the first time, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed, then chuckled.

"It was before I truly joined WWE and busting my ass in the indies, and I landed wrong after a match. Let's just say, in a way where I couldn't move my feet or anything for at least a minute, then the feeling finally came back and I jumped up and took off, to hid, so noone could see me doubled over crying. Of course, Matt was the first one to find me, but he backed up, after he made sure that I was alright, but let me get it out of my system."

Phil stared, open-mouthed at Jeff, then he seen Jeff swallow slightly, before he managed to say.

"My god, Jeff, what the hell did you do?"

Jeff took a couple deep breaths and said simply.

"Nothing but launched myself at a guy, and they moved at the last second, leaving me to crash into the guard rails and landed wrong on the floor of the gym in the local school, where we was part of a show one evening No worse than things you have done, I'm sure that you didn't really get true training, until you saved up for it. But my training, was done with the former trainer, who trained all of the guys for WWE, in the 90s."

Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's palm, giving it a light squeeze, before he pulled his hand away as he chuckled, and said

"But when people found out, just how old I truly was, well it pissed a lot of people off, that I was 16 and not 18, like I had claimed to be. You was about ready or had already made good on your escape, when I started wrestling. But I haven't had a break, not truly since I started wrestling when I was 16 and I'm over 32 now. But I know that, nothing is certain as far as the future goes, Phil."

Phil shifted, then he kissed Jeff softly.

"I know that, Jeff."

Phil chuckled,then said.

"When I first seen you and your brother feuding with Adam, Jay and the Dudleys. Not once did I ever think that I would have a feud with you, let alone, have the chance to date you. Especially when noone really thought that you would ever return to begin with. But you did and I'm glad that you did. Because think of what we would be missing, if you hadn't."

Jeff snorted, then he carefully snuggled closer to Phil again, then laid his head on his shoulder once more, as he gently entwined his fingers with Phil's hand, who gave his hand a slight squeeze. Jeff sighed and said softly.

"I'm sorry, Phil. For everything."

"Excuse me?"

Jeff chuckled, before he felt Phil touch his cheek, causing him to say something.

"I mean for yelling at you and always getting pissed at you for the slightest thing."

"Jeff, I know you didn't mean any of it. But you only acted that like, simply because you have been on your own for several yrs and gotten quite comfortable with not having to answer to anyone for the hateful and hurtful things you say. It will just take you time to readjust, but you are finally showing signs of taking a step back and rethinking everything that you say at times, before you say it. Since a habit like that, is hard to break, after you got into it and settled. However I know you have made great progress in breaking yourself of it. I didn't expect to snap my fingers and have you acting all nice and warm towards me, overnight, but you are finally getting used to it, I think."

Jeff stared up at him, causing Phil to lean down and tilt his face up, then he softly kissed him again, and said.

"But right now I think that we are in dire need of sleep, Jeff."

Jeff gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes probably."

* * *

The next morning, Phil walked into their bedroom, to find the bed empty, and sighed, when he realized that Jeff had probably somehow made it to the shower. Phil tapped on the glass, watching Jeff tilt his head, but he didn't turn away from the wall, causing Phil to walk over to shut and lock the bathroom door, before he quickly stripped and walked into the shower behind Jeff.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"Yes, Phil. Just standing here, letting the hot water beat on my back enough, where it doesn't hurt so much."

"How did you get in here o your own, anyways?"

Jeff snorted.

"Phil, my back might be fucked up, but that doesn't mean that I'm so crippled where I can't walk. But it was a chore, since I had to sit on the side of the bed for a while, then I slowly shuffled my way in here. I'm glad that I was wearing boxers. I got them off, by leaning over the sink and pushing them down enough, where they'd fall to my feet, when I stood back up. So I kicked them off and got into the shower. Getting in the actual shower was the easy part, because I didn't have to move much or bend over to turn the water on, so that was a blessing, I suppose."

"Well I wish, that you had waited, till I returned.

"Phillip, I didn't wait. Because I can't rely on you always. I mean especially when you are gone on the road again, in the next city. I know that I didn't mind it, a couple nights ago. Because I needed your help then."

Jeff heard Phil sigh deeply, causing him to turn his head slightly, then he quipped.

"Because now, that we are both in here, you can fuck me."

What the hell did you just say, Jeff?"

Jeff laughed softly.

"Oh Phillip, I'm joking. Relax, I'm too damned beat up to even be considering such a thing. But have yo admit, it was pretty funny."

Jeff glanced back at Phil, who had a annoyed look on his face, before he finally let a small smile spread over his lips, then he chuckled a second later.

"Yes, I can see why you thought that would be funny to ask me to do that to you."

"I have no desires to let you do that to me, since if we even tried now. Then yes, I would really be crippled and unable to walk for a couple days or so."

Phil gently touched Jeff's back, causing him to flinch away, as he hissed.

"Don't touch me or at least, don't touch my back, Phil. It still hurts and is tender to the touch."

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff managed to turn around.

"Why are you sorry. I had to endure it, in order to get time off, that was the only way, I could get time and yes it fucking hurt like hell. But by the time you come home again, I should be perfectly fine again, for most part anyways, Phil."

Jeff stepped closer to Phil, then gently touched his fingers against Phil's chest, slowly brushing his fingers though his chest hair. Jeff sighed and whispered.

"I wish you would shave this off, Phil. But you know that one night I will shave it all off."

Phil chuckled, before he pulled Jeff's hand away from his chest, as he said.

"Yes, Jeff, I know, but I'm quite certain you won't do that."

"You don't have to sound so sure of yourself, Phillip."

Phil chuckled again, before he gently placed his hands on the small of Jeff's back and pulled him against him, causing Jeff to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, in here, Phil. Even if we can't have sex for a while."

"Jeff, us having sex is the farthest thing from my mind, right now. But come on, we should get out and dried off, before we get something to eat."


	27. Chapter 27

Jeff stopped in the middle of their bedroom, causing Phil to turn around and face him. Jeff sighed and said softly.

"i think that I would just rather lay down again, Phil. After all it's always hard on me to function normally for two days and I usually do it in steps. Yes I know that it has been nearly two days, since you and your two true followers beat me senseless. But usually I don't even try to move much for at least a day afterwards and yesterday was the first of two days. I will be much better tomorrow. But I don't want to push it."

"Alright, that's understandable Jeff. Let's get you back into bed then."

Jeff winced, when he felt Phil's arm press against his back, while he helped him over to their bed again. Jeff gave a cried out sharply, grabbing at Phil's arm briefly, before he covered his face, then hissed in pain.

"I'm fine, Phil. Just give me a minute."

Jeff swallowed, when he finally felt the muscles in his back relax slightly. Jeff grabbed Phil's shoulder, as he finally managed to climb onto the bed again. Jeff laid down on his stomach, facing away from Phil, who touched his arm. Jeff swallowed again, then he turned his head to look up at Phil finally, and said.

"Sometimes, after certain things, the muscles in my back freezes up more or less. I was really bad off, the morning after Extreme Rules last year. I couldn't even get out of bed that day and I was thankful, that Smackdown was being filmed within driving distance. So when I was finally able to move, Matt helped me out to the car and let me lay down in the backseat, while he drove to the next city."

Jeff looked away, when he seen anger flood Phil's face, then he looked at him again and said quietly.

"I hate when you get pissed at yourself like that, Phil."

"But I hurt you again."

"Say that again, and we shall see who will be hurting. Phil, the things I do, sure it takes a huge toll on me. But it's worth it, when I make everyone stand on their feet and leave each show completely happy and throughly entertained, and eager to talk to their friends about what they seen me do. I have watched some of your old matches before you was signed to WWE and I know that you strived to make people happy, in the same way, having all sorts of crazy and out of control matches with crazy stipulations added to them. So don't pity me, just like it would piss you off, if someone pitied you. I feel the same way. You and I aren't so different in that aspect."

* * *

Phil sat down on the bed, beside Jeff, then said quietly.

"I know, Jeff."

Jeff shifted and started talking again.

"Phil. I know it upsets you to see me like this, because that's because from the depth of how deeply you care about me. But I'm nowhere as reckless as I was, when I was younger, and I still try to do those things, but I make sure they are much further apart, however you also have to take into account. Just how many hard matches I have been in, since I lost the WWE title back at the Royal Rumble, almost a year ago."

Jeff fell silent, then he pushed himself up, wincing deeply. but managed to sit up and kissed Phil gently.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine tomorrow, for most part. If I hadn't been in those matches, then I wouldn't be needing time off, and as busy as you will be, choosing Rey as your newest victim, the months will fly by quickly, I promise, maybe I'll even return a bit sooner, depending on how fast I heal and how overwhelming the hunger to make people happy, becomes."

Phil gave a soft chuckle, and ran his finger along Jeff's bottom ling.

"Yes and I can't wait to see, just how much I can get the fans to truly hate me, in going after yet another beloved fan favorite."

Jeff snorted.

"You're horrible."

Phil laughed.

"Maybe so, Jeff. But never to you."

Jeff shifted, wincing slightly, before he managed to sit down in his lap, feeling Phil gently close his arms around his back carefully.

"I think that Vince will most likely want me to be at the Hall of Fame thing, at WrestleMania. So we will be together there, at least."

Jeff watched as a thoughtful look crossed Phil's face, before he said.

"Yeah, I had completely forgot about it, Now that makes me even more eager for it to arrive."

Jeff shook his head slightly, before he heard Phil laugh again. Phil finally tilted Jeff's chin up, then he gently pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth briefly, before he carefully helped him back onto the bed again and said.

"Give me a few minutes, Jeff and I'll bring you something to eat. Since you probably should rest for as much as possible, because you are right. It will be the only thing that will heal all of your injuries, although the one downside time being a healer has. Is that the pain takes such a long time to go away."

Jeff kissed him again. Phil pulled away, causing Jeff to clamp his hand over his mouth, before Phil jerked away. Jeff gave his back a slight push.

"But I am going to enjoy ordering you around Phillip."

Phil gave him a sharp look, then he finally gave a soft chuckle and shook his head, when he realized what Jeff was asking him to do.

"Alright, Jeff. I'll go and get you some food, since that's your way of telling me, of how hungry you are."

* * *

Phil slipped off the bed, before he walked out into the hallway, heading to the kitchen. Phil found Chez, as she looked though the cabinets, before she noticed him.

"So how is he, Phil? Since it was obvious from how he moved, when you two got here yesterday, that he was in bad shape."

Phil sighed.

"I don't think that I can say anymore, except, he is in pain. But at least today he's able to move on his own, so he's better than what he was yesterday. Of course it didn't help that we had to fly back here, then drive for an hour, before we got home. I came out here, to find himself something to eat."

"Well I was actually wondering when one of you two would appear, so I went ahead and made you guys something to eat. But just wait for it to warm up first, Phil."

"Thanks, Chez. I know that, this isn't the best of situations.

"Phillip. You are my brother and so I always want to meet and spend time with whoever you are dating, period. Besides no wonder Jeff moved here to live."

Phil said softly.

"He was raised here, Chez."

She turned away and took the plate out of the microwave, then walked over to where he was standing, and answered.

"Yes, I know he was raised here. But in a different house. I was referring to, that this is where he had his first home and where he later built his house. But you should take this to him, then if he feels up to it. Maybe he can show us around the area. Since I had told both Cassie and Chaleen, to stay here and watch the youngest girl and let me get used to the roads around here, etc. That's why I wasn't here, when you guys got home. I know that you had asked Cassie about me. It's completely different than the city, that's for certain."

Phil started to answer, but she shooed him away. Phil sighed, then turned and walked back to the bedroom, where Jeff was laying down.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Phil."

"Here, Jeff. But sorry, I just got to talking with my sister."

Jeff looked at him.

"With Chez, who wasn't here last night, probably from getting lost. She had made you this earlier, and told me, to ask you when you are better, if you would be able to show them around, or at least Chez. So she can become familiar with the roads and the highways."

Phil set the plate down on the nightstand, then he asked softly.

"So how are you feeling, Jeff?"

Jeff turned his face up, to stare at Phil, a second before Phil watched Jeff's face turn white. Phil sighed, and said quickly.

"I know that you are in pain, Jeff. And you don't have to look at me like that. I just mean at this second, if the pain has went away or not."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, then he looked away and glared at the far wall, before he finally felt Phil sit down on the bed, beside him and place his hand on Jeff's elbow.

"I didn't mean to piss you off, Jeff. Since you have been back in bed for about ten minutes now."

Jeff sighed deeply, then he looked back at Phil.

"I am still hurting, but I probably could make it out to the rest of the house. However it's best that I don't, not yet anyways. To answer your stupid question, Phil. Right now, it's more of a dull throbbing pain, that threatens to stab me more or less, if I move too quickly. Mostly I think the flight home, really fucked me up much worse, than what you and your followers did to me during the Smackdown taping. I know that you will have to be leaving early tomorrow morning. But I can't wait to see you at the Royal Rumble."

Phil moved his hand, causing Jeff to grab it and give it a hard squeeze, as he hissed.

"Don't even think about touching my back, Phillip."

"Why don't you come with me, Jeff? I mean for the Rumble, since I can drive back here and get you."

Jeff laughed weakly, then grimaced slightly.

"Nice try, Phil. I am staying here and watching you on tv. But I'm done talking to you or anyone for a few minutes. But will you first help me up, so that I can eat. Or better yet, go back out and visit with your sisters. I'll bring the plate out, when I'm done."

Phil stood up, then stared down at him, when he heard the last few words, Jeff said.

"Phil, just go. If I fall or something I'll scream, but there are plenty of walls for me to lean on, till I get to the kitchen. Since I have to try again and start moving around, because it'll make my back much worse, if I don't try and get around on my own. I think I'll be fine enough to walk out to where everyone else is, and besides I want to see how my kids are faring, being around your sisters. Since they are for most part, still strangers to them."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff paused, as he stood there, just barely past the corner leading to the living room, as he watched Phil's two twin sisters wasplaying with his kids, but Phil and his older sister was nowhere in sight, so he guess that they was in the kitchen. Jeff grunted as he finally shuffled his way into the dinig room, then Phil's voice called out, startling him.

"Oh, Jeff. Let me help you sit down."

Jeff gritted his teeth, but allowed Phil help him into the kitchen and onto one of the stools. Jeff swallowed, and finally said slowly.

"Chez, right? Well I should be back to normal tomorrow and I'll show you the route or how I usually get to the walmart in Fayetteville, which is about thirty minutes away."

Phil kept his eyes on Jeff, while he was talking. Jeff clenched his fists slightly, before Chez said quickly.

"I'll leave you two alone. But I'm glad there is a big department store nearby."

Phil waited, till she had walked into the living room, before he asked softly.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at him, then relaxed his hands.

"Yes, now. It comes and goes at times. This time I think it was just a muscle spasm over an actual stab of pain. So what time does your plane leave tomorrow, Phil?"

Phil thought for a minute, and said, thoughtfully.

"I think around ten or so, but I have to be there at 8 tomorrow morning. So I really hate not being able to stay long enough to see you wake up."

Jeff gave a soft chuckle.

"You have seen me wake up for a long time, so missing it once, won't hurt you."

Phil sighed, then he gently took Jeff's hands, before he pulled back quickly, when Chez walked back into the kitchen, while saying.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get something to drink."

Phil kept his hands in his lap, until she left the room again.

"I know that you don't really wish to, Jeff. But would you come with me to the Rumble, at least be in my locker room?"

Jeff closed his eyes, and said quietly.

"No, Phillip. I plan on staying home for a while, at least until WrestleMania. I know you want me there, but I am not changing my mind, I'm sorry. Besides if I did show up at the Royal Rumble, Vince will most likely change his mind about giving me time off and I don't want to give him any reason to go back on his word. Because I need rest, since you seenhow I am been the last couple of days. The closest I plan on being to the Rumble is here, in my living room and watching iyou at it, on my T.V., no closer and that's final."

Jeff covered Phil's hands gently, then continued.

"I know you really want me to be there, Phil. But I need this time off. But right now, would you mind on helping me back to our bedroom? So I can lay down for a few minutes again."

Phil stared at him, while he clasped Jeff's hands in his hands and giving them a slight squeeze, and said softly.

"Sure. I think I'll join you."

* * *

Jeff laid there, propped up slightly, as he watched Phil's face. Phil leaned over and gently kissed his lips, before he pulled back and asked slowly.

"Would you minded it, if I rubbed your back a bit. I think it will help you out somewhat, in easing the muscle pain, since I think that's what is your main problem."

Jeff stared at him, with a slightly nervous look on his face, then bit his lip and swallowed. As he gave a weak nod, before he turned his head away,while he laid back down, offering Phil full access to his back. Jeff hissed softly, feeling Phil lightly rubbing his fingertips over his back, while he was being gentle as he worked up to being firmer kneading of his muscles. Phil pressed his lips together, when he hear Jeff give a soft cry, then sniffed quietly, making him realize that he had burst into tears.

"If it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop, I swear, Jeff."

"Im in pain, sure. But I'm wiling to try anything, to make my back from hurting."

Ten minutes later. Phil finally leaned back, then he said softly.

"Jeff?"

Phil waited, then he leaned over his back, to look at Jeff's face, then he sighed, realizing that Jeff was asleep, but he noted he looked a little more peaceful, and didn't have as much pain etched on his face. Phil gently dried Jeff's face off, with the hem of his shirt. Then he settled himself down on Jeff's right side, gently caressing Jeff's face, as he watched him sleeping for a couple minutes. Jeff's eyes finally opened, then closed, before he opened them completely and stared up at Phil, in slight confusion, who said simply.

"I think you either fell asleep or passed out, while I was rubbing your back, Jeff. So do you feel any better?"

Jeff shifted, then he moved his arm around, then sighed and said weakly.

"I think so, well at least it doesn't hurt when I touched my back. Maybe that's all I needed, but I know that I was fine for a few seconds, then I was immediately in unbelievable pain, but after that I don't remember anything, till I woke up to find you sitting on this side of the bed, Phil."

"Good, maybe your back hurt so much from the muscles was retaining the toxins or whatever and not contricting back to their normal shape. But I'm sure the flight home did as much damage just as what I did and I do wish that I hadn't kicked you so hard or so many times."

"It had to be done, Phil. At least the crowd was really into hissing and booing the hell out of you and your group."

Phil chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess they was. I think my sisters are quite taken with you, or at least Chez is. The other two, I think are keeping themselves from you, out of fear that they might throw themselves at you. Since when you walked into the kitchen. I had seen how they stopped to stare at you walking into the kitchen, shirtless, I might add. Just glad Chez seems to be oblivious to your charms, or she does a better job of hiding it."

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"I think she cares more to be polite about it and trust me, you didn't watch her all the time, and she stared, just not as openly as the twins did, but than again the twins are younger than her, so they aren't as practiced in looking at a guy, in a subtle manner. It didn't bother you, Phil or did it?"

"Of course not, but it's funny. It seems that inspite of you refuting it, you seem to throughly enjoy being in the spotlight and sometimes, not in a good way, either."

Jeff's eyes darkened instantly, then sighed, and said.

"I am an outgoing guy, but you have nothing to worry about, not now or ever, Phil."

Jeff paused, then kept talking.

"But one thing that I do want you to do and that is for you to move back over to my left side, because I prefer that you are on that side, for me to snuggle up to you."

Phil looked at him, then sighed.

"Alright, Jeff."

* * *

Phil crawled to the other side and laid down, before Jeff scooted over and laid down against Phil's side, pressing his face against the curve of Phil's neck, then he sighed deeply. Phil froze briefly, then he asked slowly.

"Jeff, did you do what I just think you did?"

Jeff chuckled, before he said slowly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Phil."

Phil stared down at him briefly, then he finally said.

"Really, because I just heard you sniffing my neck."

Jeff gave another soft chuckle, before he swiftly licked Phil's neck. Phil cried out and bolted upright, causing Jeff to start laughing.

"Oh Phillip, yes that time I did sniff your neck."

"Jeff, you didn't sniff my neck again. You just licked me there."

Jeff started laughing even harder, till his shoulders started shaking, before he finally started whimpering. Phil snorted.

"Serves you right, Jeff."

"Oh Philly, don't be so glum and prissy. I was just messing with you, nothing more, to see how you would react."

Phil pressed his lips together. Jeff could see the slight amusement in his eyes anyways, before Phil finally let a small grin cross his lips.

"See that wasn't so hard, Phil. To see how funny it was, what I did to you."

"Maybe so, but it was still a little unpleasant, when you chose to lick my neck, like that. It's one thing for you to do it, during sex. But it's completely wrong and disturbing for you to do it for no reason at all."

Jeff burst out laughing again. Phil sighed again softly, then continued.

"Well I am truly glad to see you are feeling much better, Jeff. If you are able to torment me somewhat, in that manner."

Jeff finally took a couple deep breaths, calming himself down, then he said softly.

"Phil, could you get my cellphone for me? so I can change an appointment that I had for later today."

Phil looked at him briefly, before he slid off the bed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed Jeff's phone, before he walked back to the bed and handed it to Jeff, who quickly dialed a number. Phil watched him, but tuned Jeff's voice out, when he realized that Jeff was rescheduling a appointment at some hair place.

"What is it, this time, Phil?"

"Nothing why, Jeff? Or well, now I know how well kept your longhair is."

"I go there about once a month or whenever I possibly can, why do you think of all the times that I usually escape to town at least once a day, whenever we are at home. I had the appiontment at Sally for today, but I think it's best to let them mess with it tomorrow. And given what I plan on having them do, It's best for you to be gone."

"Why?"

"You will see, next week, I promise."

Phil frowned. Jeff laughed softly.

"Don't worry about it, Phil."

* * *

The next morning. Phil jerked awake, from being startled by the alarm clock. Jeff called out softly.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing, go back to sleep Jeff."

Jeff reached up and rubbed his eyes slowly, then sighed wearily.

"That's right, you have to get up and head to the airport today."

"Yes, Jeff."

Jeff scooted away a bit, allowing Phil to climb off the bed, before he paused and said softly.

"Jeff, you can come with me, if you wanted to and I wish you would."

Jeff blinked up at him sleepily.

"I know you do, but it's best that I don't especially, after everything and after your match, might end up attacking you afterwards."

Jeff gave a sleepy chuckle.

"I mean, I might tie you up, after the ppv is over and well, I think you know what I mean."

Phil laughed softly.

"Jeff, it's impossible to rape the willing. But do try and go back to sleep. I have the rental car, and I should be back here sometime, Wednesday, depending on the earliest flight I can find."

Jeff yawned. Phil leaned down and kissed him softly, then whispered.

"I love you, Jeff and will miss you."

"I'm never any farther away, than your cellphone is, Phil."


	28. Chapter 28

Phil walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later. He paused, when he heard Jeff's chuckle.

"That's the type of sight, enough to make me get out of bed, Phil."

Phil turned and looked at him, then he answered quietly.

"My offer still stands, Jeff."

"I know and my answer is still the same, Phil. Trust me, I would love to go, but I can't and you know why I can't."

* * *

Several days later. Phil sighed, as he rubbed his eyes, before he set his gym bags down and dug into the pocket of his jogging pants and pulled out the room key, then swiped it in the lock. Phil opened the door quickly, then he grabbed his bags and walked into the room and closed the door behind him, wanting nothing more than to fall across his bed and sleep, he finally turned and flipped the latch over on the security lock.

Phil paused, when he turned back around to see that one of the bedstand lamps had been left on. He shook his head, since he could've swore they was off, but he turned it off by accident. Phil started walking tiredly over to the stand, only for someone grab his shoulders. Phil screamed and jumped, then whirled around to find Jeff standing there. Phil stared at him in shock, then he saw the closet door was now open. Phil stammered.

"How the hell did you get in here, Jeff? The door was locked."

Jeff smirked and said finally.

"Phil, it's not that hard to get a second room door from flirting somewhat with the woman, standing at the checkout desk. Atlanta, Georgia is well within driving distance, Phil. I just wanted to surprise you today."

Phil sat down hard on the bed, before he put his face in his hands, then he looked up at Jeff, studying him, and realized something, causing him to stand up quickly, as he touched Jeff's now short hair.

"My god, Jeff. Is that what you was going to surprise me with, that you decided to have someone cut your hair off?"

Jeff shrugged, causing Phil to sit down again, before he looked up at Jeff, and said.

"Jeff, I had a hard and tiring day."

"Phillip, I know and I didn't drive out here, just to have sex with you. I wanted to be with you tonight and besides I know it'll make you feel a little bit better, about not winning tonight."

Phil gave a soft chuckle.

"Alright, not sure how this will work. Because I'm ready to fall asleep and you don't look the least bit tired. When did you get here, anyways, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at his watch and said.

"I think around 9p.m. or so, it was pretty stressful, with the bad roads, etc."

"You shouldn't have risked yourself, like that Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"But I'm glad you are here and I'm also glad that you never told me that you was coming, but now I will worry about you driving back home in those conditions, Jeff."

Phil pushed himself up, then he pulled the blankets back, then sighed wearily.

"I don't know if the bed will be big enough, since the guy who I checked in with, took one look at me and gave me this damned room with a supposedly full size bed, but I think it's smaller than that."

Jeff laughed softly.

"Then you have forgotten about any other types of beds, except for king sized ones, Phil. If it was smaller than a full, you would've fell on the floor a few times during the night. But enough with talking I was laying down, before I heard you finally show up, so I had to rush to hide and the closet was the only choice that I had. I'm ready for bed, just like you are."

Jeff finally knelt down and pulled his shoes and socks off, and set them aside, before he pulled his jeans off, then he walked back to the bed and laid down. Phil looked down at him, before he walked over to the dresser and quickly got changed into old pair of sweats, then returned back to the bed and laid down next to Jeff, who curled up beside him. Phil asked softly.

"How's your back, Jeff?"

"I'm fine, sure it bothered me a bit, but I had got out about once every hour, so that made my trip a bit longer and why it took me a long time to get here. I had left my house just before twelve. I would've been here sooner, but I had no desire to rush. But I'm here now and will stay with you, till you have to head to the next city. Then I'll head home."

"I still can't believe you cut your hair."

Jeff snorted and looked at him, before he laid his head down against Phil's chest.

"I felt like it was time, is all. I haven't decided if I'll keep my hair this short or not."

Phil shifted, then kissed Jeff gently, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, holding him close to his side, as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff laid there, as he felt Phil's soft breaths, while he kept touching Jeff's short hair. Jeff sighed deeply, and said.

"I hate to say it, but we need to get up, Phil. Since it's close to noon and checkout is at 12:30, I think and I have to hit the road soon enough.

"Come with me, Jeff. I mean you are already here."

Jeff chuckled, before he finally pulled free of Phil's arms. and sat up and climbed off the bed, then stood there looking down at Phil, who now looked a little unhappy.

"Wednesday will be here soon enough, Phil and I have to leave, when you checkout of your hotel room. The offer is tempting, but I have to get home."

Phil brushed his hair back out of his face, as he sat up, and said.

"Alright, Jeff. I just hate it."

"I know, but it's only for maybe two days, Phil, if that. I'll call you when I get home."

Phil watched as Jeff quickly got dressed again, causing him to cover his face briefly, then he slipped out of bed, while Jeff fastened his belt again, and slipped his phone back into his pocket, before Phil kissed him suddenly.

"Will you wait, and drop me off at the airport, before you leave the city, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at him, then he said.

"I would, but I know that you have a rental car, so you'd have to return that, otherwise I would, or I might end up taking you home with me here and now. But I have no intentions of letting you get in trouble for skipping out on Smackdown being taped. I'll call you when I get home, but I want you to call me, when your plane lands, or tell you what. I'll call you around 5pm, I'll be a couple hours or so from my house and that way you won't be as worried, Phil."

Phil sighed, as Jeff stepped a couple feet away, allowing him to get dressed.

"Oh yes. Here, Phil. I have no use for this anymore now."

Jeff set the second room key down on the dresser and stepped back quickly, before Phil could place his hand on Jeff's arm.

"Sorry, but it's best not to let you touch me, trust me that is the only way I'll be able to drive home and refuse to go with you, Phil. I hate it, but Wednesday will be here soon enough. I love you and I'll see you soon enough, Phil."

Phil pressed his lips together, as he watched Jeff standing there, his hand on the door knob.

"I love you too, Jeff. even though this sucks, but I am truly glad you showed up last night, that was quite a big shock you gave me, when I saw that it was you, who had grabbed my shoulders. Instead of some crazy person, who had snuck into my hotel room."

Jeff stared at him briefly, then asked.

"Just curious, from what you just said. Did you ever have to deal with that?"

Phil chuckled.

"No, Jeff. Thankfully, But now I know why that lamp was on last night. I still wish that you would come with me, Jeff."

"I know you do, but I can't, and I can't wait to see you sometime, Wednesday."

Phil watched Jeff, as he quickly unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway. Phil sighed, then he walked to the door and opened it, and looked out in the hallway, to find Jeff rounding the corner, to where the elevators and stairs was located in the center of the hallway. Phil started to shut the door, but caught sight of Adam glaring at him from across the hall, before he shut the door again. Phil pressed his lips together, not sure what he did to piss him off and he didn't really want to know, as he walked into the bathroom, to take a shower, before he had to head to the airport at 2 p.m.

* * *

A couple hours later. Phil pulled his luggage out into the hallway, and turned to shut the door, then he looked up to find Adam standing in front of him, before he growled.

"I know Jeff was in your room last night and I had also heard someone scream in fear or pain."

Phil sighed and said simply.

"Adam. Yes, Jeff was in my room and no, I didn't know anything about him showing up and he was in my room, by the time I got back here and he intentionally left one of those bedside lamps on, and waited till I was distracted, then he grabbed my shoulders and scared the living hell out of me. The person you heard scream last night, was me, from him damn near gave me a heart attack. Because the last thing I was expecting was someone waiting and hiding in my closet, let alone, that person being Jeff and I would've advised him against driving out to visit with me, when the roads are so bad, between here and his house."

Phil paused, then he added.

"Is that why you was glaring at me earlier today, because you think that I did something to him? He only came here to spend time with me, because he couldn't wait for me to return on Wednesday."

Adam stared at him a minute longer, then he chuckled and said softly.

"Phil, have you ever watched yourself talk? I mean honestly, because I just stood here and heard your story and I know it's the truth, since Jeff had called me about 6pm last night and said that he was going to surprise you. But you know I think it's amusing, if you watched yourself speak, since I never knew anyone's mouth, could move as fast, as yours does."

Phil stared at him, then said slowly.

"You knew about Jeff driving down here?"

"Of course, but he made me swear, not to keep tell anyone. That's why despite everyone, including yourself had asked me, who I was talking to, but I couldn't tell anyone. At least, not when you was in earshot."

Phil sighed and said quietly.

"You had every right to think that I did something to him. But it wasn't fun for being extremely tired, then having him grab my shoulders and scare the hell out of me. But what I did, is in the past, we both decided on that. Or rather he did, and he gets pissed, if he sees me staring at the scars or even touching them. It's hard not to think about what I did. but it's in the past, Adam. As it should be and I know that you will always hate me, for the way he looked the morning after SummerSlam and if I could take it back. All of it, even all of the stupid fights we got into over the course of the last yr or two. I would, but I can't turn back time. So I try not to think about it."

Adam stared at him, then said slowly.

"He loves you, Phil. But I'm not the only one who will hurt you, if you raise your hand to him again or even think about hurting him again like that."

* * *

A couple days later. Phil sat his suitcases down in the bedroom, he shared with Jeff, before he walked back out to find Chaleen who said simply, without waiting for Phil to talk.

"Phil, before you even ask. Jeff is in the basement, he's been down there for about an hour or so. But he said that he have been waiting on you for something."

"Alright, thanks, Chaleen."

Several minutes later. Phil searched though the basement, before he caught sight of the open patio doors. Phil walked though them to find Jeff kneeling by one of the lifeless plants, that he had planted last summer.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up and caught sight of him.

"Oh nothing, Phil. I'm just making sure that they aren't completely dead, but something has been coming up and chewing at the base of this tree. Which is funny, since whatever it is, has been ignoring the other shrubs and only bothering this one and usually deer will eat on all trees, so I came out here to see, what is making it so popular or what it was that keeps coming to this tree."

"Maybe you should set up a camera and film it during the night.

"Nah, I think that I will just stay up all night and watch them and maybe shoo it off, by scaring the hell out of it, or else I'm going to have to fence them in to protect them, just in case it's something that I don't want around my kids. Since there are more than just deer that lives in the woods."

Jeff glanced up and seen a nervous look flicker over Phil's face, before he stole a slight glance at the trees, then back to Jeff, who laughed.

"Oh relax, Philly. It's probably some cat, or maybe merely a rat or mouse wanting food. But come on, let's go back inside. I'm cold."

Jeff grabbed Phil's hand and led him back inside, before he released his hand, when Phil stopped inside the doors. Jeff quickly closed and relocked them.

"Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at him. Phil kept talking.

"So I was just curious to know, how you and my sisters are getting along?"

"Your sister Chez is alright. Mostly she stays out of my way."

"I said sisters, meaning all three of them."

Jeff chuckled.

"I know you did, but Chez, keeps them busy and for most part out of my sight. I think she prefers it that way, which even though I never said it. But I know that she can tell, that I'm not too kneen on having strange people in my house. But at least my kids are taken with them and that's all that really matters, I suppose. Your oldest sister, is the only one that I usually see every day."

Jeff chuckled again, causing Phil to give him a strange look, then Jeff added.

"I think, she probably had to keep you in line a time or two as well, Phil."

"I never caused any trouble, when I moved into their house, Jeff."

"I realize that, Phillip. But it still would've took you a week or so to adapt completely, and stop acting out. Since I have no doubt that it was bad, at the house where you grew up, that you had acted out majorly in school, etc. Trust me, I had a few people that I went to school with, had been in that type of situation and they was in trouble at least once a month. And seeing how you are, I know you was the same, getting into fights, as a cry for help, that went ignored for most part."

Phil swallowed, and looked down at the floor, then he felt Jeff give his shoulder a slight pat, before he walked away, leaving him alone.

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff shifted, then he sighed, when he felt Phil wrap his arms around his waist, before pulling back, so that his hands was slightly gripping Jeff's hips.

"Phil. You know it's rather hard to take a shower, without you being so close to me, like that."

Phil chuckled softly, then he whispered.

"That's kinda of the point, Jeff. I wanted to distract you."

Jeff snorted and said slowly.

"So you chose to walk into the shower and press yourself against my back and legs, and my ass, I might add. Because the shower, and my studio are the only two soundproof areas, in my house. Where you would be able to fuck me, without disturbing the other people in my house and my kids as well."

"What do you think?"

"Not right now, Phil."

Jeff pressed his lips together and he hated to do it, but he turned the water to freezing cold, making Phil yell, before he released him immediately, as he staggered backwards. Jeff turned it back to hot water, as he heard Phil growl in anger behind him. Jeff turned around to find, Phil glaring at him slightly.

"Why did you do that for, Jeff?"

"To make you let me go, Phil. And to make you hold off on us having sex till later tonight. I do want to have sex with you, just not here. I didn't do that to piss you off. But first we will eat, then I'll take you to the hotel room that I got and have sex or make love to each other there during the night, Phil."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sat his fork down, when something came to mind, causing him to ask suddenly, while looking at Chez.

"So, I'm just curious, Chez. To know just how he looked when he showed up at the doorstep of your parent's house."

She glanced at Phil, who pressed his lips into a thin line. She said finally.

"Jeff, there isn't much to tell, not really. But the day he had showed up. He had skipped school two days in a row and noone actually knew where he was, which wasn't like him, I mean everyone was used to seeing him not being in class at times from getting into trouble and being in in-school detention or suspended for fighting. But he didn't show up at my parent's house, till about close to 6p.m. I had already went over to his parent's house, who swore up and down, that he was at one of his friend's houses. But that they hadn't seen him since last night shortly after he got home from school, but they couldn't really remember if he had actually went to school or not. Of course, when I got back home, around 5. Because I had stopped off at his parent's house, after practice and told my parents, about him being missing for nearly two days.

She fell silent, when Phil shifted, who finally said.

"It's okay, Chez. You can tell him the rest."

"My mom was going to call the police, to report him missing, but she decided to wait till 6:30, just in case he did show up, before calling the police. And of course around 6, he finally appeared, or rather. My dad had opened the door, to the sound of his weak knocking and he was in pretty bad shape, soaked, since it was in the middle of fall and had been raining off and on, for the past two days. So he walked inside, and stopped. clutching a thin blanket around him and shaking from being wet and cold, and having a slightly ripped trash bag half full of equally wet clothes. My dad had told everyone to leave the room, mostly, to get his soaked clothes off of him immediately, and then he took him to the bedroom, where he would sleep in at times, and let him sleep. He didn't come out, till about 10p.m., to get something to eat. Since he hadn't eaten, from 8 in the morning, the day before. I was glad and still am, that he showed up on a friday night and he had the whole weekend to recover. He refused to talk about any of it, until that Sunday, when he couldn't hold it in anymore."

Phil sighed and said quietly.

"I had showed up at her house, Thursday night, but Cassie had a basketball game and so they was gone, by that time and I was forced to wander the various blocks and being screamed at having trash thrown at me, because fuckers, who thought I was homeless and I guess then, I was at the minute. I did meet some of them, one had asked me, what was a kid like myself, was doing out on the streets for. I couldn't exactly tell them anything and I didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep. But the only one, who had talked to me, could tell it, so he took me to a little overhang by the creek or river that runs through Chicago, and so I was forced to sleep there. Then I spent all day, before finally managing to find my way, back to Chez's house, made worse, because it had rained for three hours, before I barely made it there and knocked on the front door as hard as I could, which I didn't have much energy left at that point."

"That wasn't all of it, Phil. But I know that he wouldn't want this to come out, but the part that he left out. Is that around 2pm on Sunday. His parents had got around to reporting him missing and of course, the police showed up at my house and found him, then dragged him back home. Which that was the worst part, because he had tried to plead with them, but that only served to make them handcuff him, to stop him from struggling. But because of that, the truth about him missing two days of school, helped for the judge, at his court hearing two weeks later, decided against them ever getting Phil back or coming in contact with him period. It was that bit of evidence that he had been missing from their house for about 4 days before they reported Phil missing, that he decided to award custody of him, to my parents for the next three yrs till he was officially 18."

Phil glanced down at his plate, while Chez was talking. Jeff leaned over and whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Phil. That you went through that and for wanting to hear the truth."

"It's okay, Jeff. You had a right to know. It was bound to come out sooner or later, I guess."

Phil reached over and covered Jeff's hand, before he went back to eating.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Phil looked up to see Jeff hurry away to their bedroom. He stared after him, then he finally got up and walked after him. Jeff paused, the second he saw Phil, before he walked over to him and said softly.

"I'm sorry, for bringing that subject up, Phil."

"Jeff, It's fine. I'm not mad, but yes, I don't wish to talk about it. But I'll talk about it and deal with it, simply. Because I might not like the subject, we are discussing, but at least we are talking openly with each other, so I'll just take it in stride. Since I don't want you to shut down and refuse to talk to me about anything and I know that's what you would do, if I snapped at you to drop it. The only way we can make this work, is if we do talk, no matter what the subject is, that we're discussing."

Jeff sighed and said quietly.

"Alright then, Phil."

"You know that I love you, don't you Jeff?"

Jeff glanced at him, then he stepped closer to him and kissed him, before he pulled back.

"Yes, Phil. I'm aware of how much you love me, though not sure about your methods, for us to be speaking freely with each other. But I guess it did work, at least for now."


	29. Chapter 29

Several months later. Jeff shifted in the chair, beside Phil, as he whispered softly, where only Phil would hear him.

"I don't know about this, Phil. I think that I should've just stayed home."

Phil glanced at him, before he said quietly.

"Relax, Jeff. You are just nervous. I know that you was uneasy, during the Hall of Fame thing. But this time, I'm sure that Vince is back at his hotel room or whever he's staying tonight. I doubt that he will join the people on the roster for the after party dinner. Or whatever this is called. Just because he was staring at you or so you think, that doesn't mean anything, since he was looking at everyone, before he took his seat. But I'm glad you chose to join me at WrestleMania after all."

Phil picked up his fork again, before he glanced at Jeff, when he felt Jeff give his leg a slight nudge.

"Oh this is a nice surprise, Jeff. I thought you wanted to be off till the summer or towards the end of summer."

Jeff swallowed, before he forced out.

"I'm just here for the hall of fame, nothing more, Mr. McMahon. After all isn't it a requirement for all of the contracted wrestlers to be here, during this time? Even if they are injuried or had requested time off. Tomorrow, I will be on my way home."

Phil glanced at Jeff, before he realized that Jeff only lied, to avoid, being put in one of the extra matches or something.

"Well your storyline with Phil, doesn't end till late April. Since you are already here, I don't think it'd be too difficult for you to be in Phil's corner tomorrow."

Jeff lowered his hands under the table, before clenching them, as he said slowly.

"If I agree to your idea, will you not bother me, till late July? But I don't wish to wrestle or anything till right before SummerSlam this yr."

"Fantastic, Jeff. I'll go and call the writers, to have them rework the script for Phil's match tomorrow."

Jeff bit his lip, then released it once Vince had walked away, and promptly covered his face, then looked at Phil.

"Alright, Jeff. We can go back to the hotel now, I'm sorry about you being forced into it."

* * *

Ten minutes. Phil locked the rental car, then when he turned to walk into the hotel. Jeff caught his hand, before he whispered softly.

"Let's go for a walk first, Phil."

Several minutes later. Phil looked at Jeff, from where they was standing on a little footbridge.

"So why did you agree to it, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at him, then he sighed and said slowly.

"You haven't had much practice, in knowing what type of a mood, he is in. Trust me, he was pissed, despite, acting like he was excited to see me at the Hall of Fame, I know that whatever had pissed him off, has nothing to do with me. But he was in the type of mood to fire someone, if they crossed him. So I agreed to the damned idea of being in your corner tomorrow, simply to make him happy and in a less angry mood. At least where he won't chose to fire someone for crossing him. I hate politics completely, but I'm more used to playing that fucking game, better than you are. I know you won't ever be anything but horrible at it. One thing you should remember, that it is better to keep your mouth shut and simply say yes at times. You'd do better in this company, if you follow that piece of advice, Phil."

Jeff straightened up, then he glanced around, to ensure that he and Phil was completely alone, before he kissed Phil gently and pulled back, as he said softly.

"But come on, we need to get back to the hotel, and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very long day, and knowing how the writers are, they will have came up something stupid, to explain, why I'm at WrestleMania, in your corner, no less. But I'm just glad that you didn't have to put anything on the line for your match with Rey. But it still seems a bit odd, that he'd have to give up his freedom and willingly join or not-so-much willingly."

"Jeff, I know what you mean. But I'm sure that the writers will have thought of something for our rematch, at Extreme Rules. Nothing's been confirmed, but there has been whispers of having a hair vs pledge match at the next ppv following WrestleMania."

Jeff looked up at him sharply, before he said quietly.

"Well I hope not. Because I'm fond of your hair, just not that damned hair on your chest, or your beard for that matter, both of which has gotten really out of control here lately, the same goes for your beard, to where I don't know, if I should even call it that anymore."

Phil laughed, then he kissed Jeff gently

Twenty minutes later. Jeff laid there, staring up at the ceiling, as he felt Phil's fingers slowly running over his chest and stomach.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

"Nothing, Jeff. Why?"

Jeff sighed, then he gently pushed Phil's fingers off of his chest, as he said softly.

"It's tempting, Phil. But I would rather to sleep, over fucking you throughout the night, like we did last night. But we have to be at the arena around 10 in the morning, tomorrow. So we need to sleep."

Jeff shifted and kissed Phil, then snuggled up against his side again, resting his head on Phil's chest, as he felt his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Jeff kept glancing up at Phil's face, every few minutes, then he finally said softly.

"I promise, that tomorrow, to make up, for you losing, that afterwards, when we get back to the hotel. You can fuck me any way you want to, Phil."

Phil laughed, before he raised his head up off the pillow and stared at Jeff, before he said slowly.

"Alright, then, Jeff. I'll be sure to hold you to that offer and promise."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, from you, Phil. I would never take back such an offer, because it benefits both of us."

Phil chuckled softly, as he tightened his arms around Jeff, while whispering.

"We both know that I'm going to lose tomorrow, Jeff."

Jeff covered Phil's mouth, as he said firmly.

"No sex of anything, until tomorrow night."

Phil chuckled, when Jeff pulled his hand away.

"Alright, Jeff. I guess I can live one more night, without having sex."

Jeff gazed up at him, causing Phil to laugh softly.

* * *

The next night. Punk stormed down the long ramp, dragging someone who was in handcuffs and his face covered. Punk shoved him down in a chair. Then he grabbed a mic and climbed into the ring, to await Rey's appearance. Punk waited, then he interrupted the referee from starting the match just yet.

"In case you are thinking that you won't be joinging, the Straight Edge Society after this match. Well you are dead wrong about that, because even though he wasn't thrilled about it. He finally accepted it, for a while, shortly before he vanished. But I managed to find him again and after this match I will have four people that was saved by me."

Punk smirked and dropped the mic, as he heard the crowd started booing furiously, after Luke had pulled the hood off of Jeff's face, to reveal a furious Jeff Hardy, who was handcuffed, then Luke removed the handcuffs off his wrists.

Jeff sat there, glaring at the ring, where Punk was muscling Rey around, before he jumped to his feet and tried to dash into the ring, but was grabbed by Luke and forced back down into the chair. Which served to make Punk glance over at them, a furious look on his face, before he yelled.

"If you know what's good for you, you best not get up again, Jeff."

Punk turned around and was immediately knocked against into the ropes,before he quickly rolled out of the ring, near where Luke and Serena was standing. Punk stared down at Jeff, who glared back, before he suddenly slapped Jeff, instantly hearing the boos rain down on Punk, after they had been dying out somewhat.

Jeff rubbed his cheek, slightly hoping, that Phil, when he was himself again, wouldn't be worried about smacking him, since it had the desired effect on the fans. Jeff tensed, before he relaxed, then he suddenly jumped out of the chair and dashed into the ring and punched Rey lightly. A second before the bell rang shrilly, from Punk getting DQ'd. Jeff bailed out of the ring and dashed up the ramp, before Luke or Punk was able to grab him.

Thirty minutes later. Phil trudged into the locker room, still breathing heavily, after he had ran halfway up the ramp, trying to catch Jeff to no avail. Phil caught sight of Jeff sitting on one of the benches and walked over to him.

"I'm fine, Phil. No I don't believe you hit me, not in the slightest. It had to be done and remember, we both agreed not to resort to that, unless the fans seemed to be losing interest in the match and of course in booing you. You should've heard them, after you smacked me, like that."

Phil studied Jeff briefly, when he was speaking in a still slightly excited voice. Jeff paused, and added softly.

"But I'm sorry that you lost the match, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he carefully pulled on his jogging suit. Jeff asked suddenly.

"Phil, are you really going to go outside like that? Without even taking a shower?"

Phil pulled his boots off and pulled his socks and shoes on and walked back to Jeff, then whispered deeply into his ear, and getting a slight huff of laughter from Jeff, who linked his arm though Phil's elbow and said.

"Alright then. The shower can wait."

Phil chuckled.

"That's what I knew you would say, when I reminded you of what you told me last night."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff gasped, when he felt Phil roll him over suddenly onto his stomach, so that he was facedown.

"What are you doing, Phil? I hope that you aren't going to fuck me, with me laying on the bed like this."

"No, Jeff. But I do want to touch you all over and glad that you didn't protest with me undressing you so quickly, then pushing you down to do this. You'll enjoy it, i promise."

"I have no doubt of that. But it will be uncomfortable to say the least, if you chose to fuck me, when I'm laying on my stomach."

"Jeff, I won't ever fuck you, in any position, unless I'm able to see your face and with you laying on your stomach. I can't see your face. so rest assured, I'm just going to touch you, nothing more."

Phil shifted, then straddled Jeff's waist, as he gently ran his fingers up and down Jeff's back, feeling the muscles twitching slightly under his fingertips and the slight scratchness of the faint hairs, as he ran his hands around Jeff's shoulders, then spanning the width of his hips, before running his hands along Jeff's ribs. As Jeff started trembling under his touch and hands, slowly exploring every inch of his upper body. Phil moved down, as he gently kneaded Jeff's thighs and running his hands down the backs of his legs.

"God, i just love having you like this, completely at my mercy and you aren't worried in the slightest, about what I might do to you."

Jeff shifted slightly, to glance up at Phil, then said.

"I trust you, Phil. Because I know you love me far too much, to ever dream of raising a hand to me again. As for that slap, I got earlier tonight. Well that was nothing more than CM Punk getting pissed that Jeff Hardy tried to distract him, from abtaining Rey for the SES, nothing more. Right now, we are noone, but two lovers, madly in love with each and don't care about anything, but this moment and giving one other pleasure, anyway possible."

Phil chuckled softly and said.

"Well that's an interesting way to put it, Jeff. but I'll take it."

Jeff squealed, when he felt Phil gently squeezing his ankles and feet, before slowly running his fingertips lightly over the bottoms of his feet, causing Jeff to cry out.

"Stop it, Phil. you are supposed to be seducing me, not teasing me, with a uncertain tickling."

Phil clamped down on Jeff's ankles, with his arm, holding onto them and proceeded to do what Jeff said, to the bottom of his feet. Jeff yelled, as he started squirming, then squealed, trying to get free of Phil's grip, before he screamed and dissolved into laughter, and finally wheezed out.

"I give, I give up, you proved your point, Phil. No more please."

Phil chuckled, then he carefully rubbed Jeff's ankles briefly, then he released them. Jeff immediately rolled back over onto his back again. Jeff stared up at Phil, then he pushed himself up slightly and kissed Phil, who gently pushed Jeff back down on the bed, then he started kissing Jeff slowly, as he felt jeff's hands lightly resting against the backs of his shoulders, while he deepened each kiss, everytime he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth.

Phil kissed his way down to Jeff's neck, hearing his soft cry, as his beard lightly scratched against Jeff's slightly heated skin. Jeff moved his hips slightly. Phil immediately gripped Jeff's hips, and pulling him back under his own body completely, as he whispered.

"Not so fast, Jeff. You aren't going anywhere. I can't allow you to get away from me this time."

Jeff laughed.

"Oh Phil. I wouldn't dream of running away from you like this now, even though we have calmed down greatly as far as sex goes. But I still relish feeling you pressed against me and having no clothes of any kind, getting in the way and only the sheets covering us from view."

Jeff glanced over at the curtains, and looked back to Phil, as he kept talking.

"But I don't like how those curtains are draped. Light is coming though the middle part of them, Phil."

Phil glanced at them, then said firmly.

"Now we can't have that, can we, Jeff. Noone is allowed to know what happens between us, when we are completely alone and hungry, to see each other completely, with nothing hiding any inch of skin, from view."

Phil climbed off the bed, then he walked over and closed the curtains more securely, then leaned a chair against them, so that it was leaning against the window as well, to prevent the curtains from opening on their own, from the air conditioner again.

"Much better, but this bed and myself are missing you something fiercely."

* * *

Phil laughed, then he walked over to the bed and climbed under the sheets against, and pressed himself against Jeff again, causing him to squeal.

"Has anyone told you how naughty you are, Phil."

Phil laughed again, then whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Just you and you only do it, when I do something that you really really enjoyed. But I always love to hear that noise you make, right before you tell me, just how naughty I am."

Phil shifted, drawing the covers around them, more securely, before he went back to kissing Jeff's neck softly, as he trailed one hand down Jeff's stomach. Jeff gave a soft breathy cry, before he grunted, when Phil pulled his his head turned towards the door. Jeff growled, then he reached over and grabbed his phone, while he said quickly.

"Just stay where you are, Phil."

Phil watched as Jeff quickly typed out and sent a text message to someone, then he put his phone down again as he said softly.

"There, I sent it to everyone that I know, who might have knocked on the door and told them to go back to their hotel rooms and leave us alone."

Phil leaned up and kissed Jeff's lips, silencing him, before he finally kissed his way down Jeff's chest to his stomach, hearing Jeff gasp and give breathy moans, everytime he ran his tongue over his heated skin, letting his tongue piercing scape along his trembling skin, before Phil moved lower and closed his lips around Jeff's cock. Jeff cried out, as he gently tangled his fingers briefly into Phil's hair, then he released it and grabbed two handfuls of the sheets, as Phil slowly kissed his way, back up to his mouth.

Phil suddenly slid his hands under Jeff's ass, cupping it. Jeff pulled away from his urgent kisses, causing Phil to start kissing his neck again. Jeff gave a soft squeal, when he felt Phil's right thumb pressing against his pucker, before he slipped two fingers inside his ass, then he started moving them slowly.

"Oh please, Phil."

Phil glanced up at him, then asnwered.

"Please what, Jeff?"

"I need you."

Phil raised an eyebrow, before he kissed Jeff's neck, before he answered.

"You need me, to do what, Jeff? To kiss your neck like this?"

Jeff gasped, feeling Phil's lips barely touching his skin.

"Or maybe you need me to touch you here, Jeff."

Phil lightly ran his index finger down the center of Jeff's chest and stomach, causing Jeff to suck his stomach in slightly.

"No, surely that's not it. Maybe you wanted me to do this instead."

Phil lowered his head and ran his tongue along the same path, he had ran his finger down, getting a breathy whimper from Jeff. Phil stared at him, before he said.

"I don't think that is what you needed me to do either. Maybe you just needed me to do this."

Phil scooted down and licked his way down Jeff's cock and across the tip of it, getting a sharp gasp from Jeff, who finally managed to forced out.

"I need to feel you, Phil. Inside me."

"Oh you needed me to fuck you, like only I can, is that what you need, Jeff?"

Phil studied his face, before he prompted.

"Jeff? Surely you aren't out of it, where you can't answer me."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, before he whispered slowly.

"Please Phil. Fuck me or make love to me, I don't care. I just need to feel you deep inside me."

Phil kissed Jeff's lips, then he swiftly shoved himself inside Jeff, causing him to cry out. Phil paused allowing Jeff to get adjusted to his girth, before he started moving steadily, as he started kissing Jeff's neck softly, for a couple minutes, then he wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock, stroking it with every thrust he made.

Jeff gasped, feeling Phil's cock traveling deeply with every jerk of his hips, while he gently stroked and fondled the head of Jeff's cock with his fingers. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his own hips bucking slightly against Phil's hand. Phil started kissing Jeff's lips softly, hungrily, till Jeff pulled away to catch his breath, while digging his fingers harder into the sheets, as he felt his need building up rapidly.

Jeff jerked, as he came suddenly. Phil glanced down to see him cum over his fingers and Jeff's stomach. Phil grabbed a handful of tissues, before he crushed them in his hand, when he hit his climax swiftly. Jeff pulled the tissues out of Phil's hand carefully, and wiped his cock and stomach off, then wadded them up and dropped them into the trashcan, beside the bed.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff laid there, as he settled back on the bed, leaning against Phil's still slightly heated and sweat covered form. Jeff laid his head on Phil's chest, as he felt him wrap his arms around his waist.

"I know that you didn't want to have any part of the match earlier tonight, Jeff. But I'm still glad that you chose to be here with me and I will be sad, when you have to leave and head back home. Because I just wish you'd come with me, since it gets even harder, when you do join me usually, if Smackdown has a houseshow or whatever, close enough for you to drive there and spend half a day with me, then drive back and wait for me to get home again."

"I know, Phil. The first couple of times, I almost couldn't leave the hotel. I love you so much that it's nearly impossible to rip myself away, long enough to drive home."

Phil kissed his lips again. Jeff pulled back, then stared at Phil, before he gently entwined his fingers with Phil's hand.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff just sat there, staring bearily at the cup of coffee, sitting in front of him. He barely glanced up, when he heard Adam sit down at the table in front of him.

"Yes, Adam. What is it?"

Adam chuckled.

"Jeff you do realize that you work for a PG company now, right?"

Jeff raised his head and glared at him, before he snapped.

"Adam, seriously how the hell, could I forget that fact. Vince harps on it every week, or so Phil says."

Adam chuckled, then he said seriously.

"I guess you haven't looked at yourself today then."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. Adam chuckled again, then finally said.

"Oh you don't have any visible marks, if that's what you are worried about, Jeff. But you do have this 1,000 watt lightbulb look of 'I just got fucked the night before so fucking great that I'm reliving it again and again every second that I'm awake look.' However I do.."

Jef huffed and said quietly.

"You best stop there, Adam. Yes I know you hate Phil, and he told me what you said to him a while back. I made my decision, I don't expect you to like it and why should you, you are one of my close friends and friends are always somewhat hate the person, their friends are dating and sure I should be worried, but for now I'm happy and yes I know that doesn't make a bit of sense to be in love with someone, who did what they did to me. But nothing about Love makes sense and you know it. So don't yell or say anything nasty to Phil, when he shows up and I mean it, Adam. I love him and he loves me."


	30. Chapter 30

Jeff sighed, as he trudged through the airport, heading to his gate, for the flight home, which was was three gates away from where Phil's flight would be leaving tomorrow. Jeff paused, when he thought he heard someone calling his name, but shrugged it off and started walking again.

"Jeff."

Jeff stopped short again, before he glanced up and his eyes narrowed, in slight confusion, when it looked like Cassie was hurrying up to him. Jeff waited, before he said, when she stopped in front of him.

"Cassie, what the hell? Is there something wrong?"

Jeff studied her, before she stammered.

"Your kids are fine, My sisters think that I'm still in Chicago."

Jeff sighed, then she abruptly burst into tears. Jeff said quickly, realizing that people was staring at them, causing him to grab her arm and pulling his luggage behind him, he swiftly pulled her to the womens restroom, not caring who seen him. He pushed her into it first, then he gestured at the sinks, while leaning his bags against the wall.

"Take a minute and get it out. It's better if you did it near a sink, before you tell me, what's bothering you and why you are here. I mean since we aren't anywhere close to Chicago or North Carolina for that matter."

She looked at him, then realized all of the unspoken things, he didn't mention, causing her to say softly.

"Thanks, Jeff. I just forgot how public of a place that an airport is."

Jeff watched her in the mirror, as she finally washed her face off then gently patted her face off.

"I don't know you very well, but I can see that you had a horrible past few days, Cassie and I won't press you to tell me. But I think you'd feel better if you did."

* * *

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing in here? This is a womens restroom."

Jeff sighed, falling silent from the strange woman yelled at him.

"Oh I see, you are stalking this poor woman."

Jeff snapped.

"Lady, you don't know a damn thing. I brought her in here, so she can cry in private then compose herself immediately afterwards."

"I don't believe you and you have five seconds to leave, or I'll call for security."

Cassie said quickly.

"Jeff is harmless, he's gay."

Jeff's eyes darkened slightly, causing Cassie to laugh weakly, from the appalled look on her face, before she huffed and walked over to the she said softly.

Cassie turned back to the sink, catching sight of Jeff pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly texting something. Cassie swallowed, then she asked the woman quietly, hoping Jeff wouldn't hear.

"You look like you have had kids. I'm just curious, if you lost any of them?"

The woman paused, studing her, then she said in a low voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, dear."

Cassie glanced in the mirror, to see surprise flicker on Jeff's face, then she bit her lip, knowing that he heard her, a second before he sent another text, but kept his phone out this time. She finally turned around.

"You didn't have to tell him, Jeff."

Jeff stared at her, then he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I should've realized what was wrong with you, my ex wife had lost two, before having my daughter and slapping me with papers, barely two months after she was born, because I put my job ahead of fixing my marriage. But I only told him, that he and your two sisters have to talk to you. Since I do not wish to be the reason that Mount Phil, chooses to erupt and just imagine, how he'd react, if he found out later that I knew, but didn't tell anyone about it, when the truth comes out. But we need you back to my house, before the shit really hits the fan."

Jeff was cut off, by his cellphone ringing shrilly. Jeff quickly answered it, while keeping an eye on Cassie.

"Hey Phil, I figured you would call after that last text. But I seriously think you need to skip the Smackdown Tapings and head straight to my house. Because you and your other two sisters needs to talk to Cassie."

* * *

Several hours later, close to Midnight. Jeff heard a car pull up to his house, then a couple minutes later, the door leading to the garage was opened and slammed. Jeff sighed, before Phil appeared his face a slight shade of red. Jeff said sharply.

"Not now, Phillip. They are in bed and sound asleep, not to mention my kids are sound asleep as well, for school tomorrow. You can resolved the problem tomorrow, not before. I know you are pissed, fi your face is any hint of it. But you best cast it off, or you will find yourself on the fucking sofa all night and I mean it. I'll give you five minutes to calm enough and stop being angry."

Phil clenched his hands. Jeff stared at him, before he pointedly looked at the clock, causing Phil to pace the remaining time away, until he heard Jeff ask softly.

"Are you calm enough to sleep, Phil?"

Phil sighed deeply, then covered his face and said in a voice that still held a twinge of anger.

"Yes, Jeff. Or I think so, provided I don't think about it."

Jeff slid off the stool and walked over to him, then he gently placed his hands on his shoulders and gently kissed him, and stepped back. Jeff watched his fury truly melt away, then he hooked his arm, though Phil's arm and led him over to the lightswitch was and silently turned the light off, before he led Phil to their bedroom.

The next afternoon. Jeff winced as he sat on a stool in front of the island in the kitchen, hearing Phil screaming in the living room.

"Where does the fucker live, I swear I'll fucking kill him for this."

Jeff heard Cassie yell at him.

"It's not his fault, not entirely. In fact the reason he gave for breaking up with me, is because he didn't want to risk getting me pregnant again and have the delivery go wrong. Since lots of women still die during labor."

"That fucking didn't give his ass the right to knock you up, when you two are only dating and not married or close to it. Did you two know that she was pregnant and that far along?"

"Phil that's enough. She's upset enough as it is, without you screaming at her. Yes, Chaleen and I knew she had been dating someone for several months or about 8 months. But we didn't know that she was nearly four months pregnant. I think you need to leave for a while and cool off."

Jeff pressed his lips together, hearing Phil stomping towards the kitchen, hoping Phil wasn't going to focus his anger at him. Phil snapped.

"Get your ass up, you and me have some things to talk about, and I don't wish to discuss them here."

* * *

Phil stomped away towards the woods, Jeff hurried after him, then they picked their way though the brush for several minutes in silence. Jeff gritted his teeth after he tripped over an exposed tree root, then sat down, watching Phil stalk away. Jeff sighed, before he gently rubbed his ankle, as he sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then he finally heard Phil calling faintly, but his voice got closer with every second. Till Phil emerged from the woods and walked over to him, and stood there staring down at Jeff for a couple minutes, since he noticed Jeff was holding his ankle slightly, before he finally sat down beside him and asked softly.

"Are you alright Jeff?"

"Yes, Phil. I'm fine, I just tripped. But decided to let you have some space to fume without anyone around, so I sat down and let you walk away, because I knew you would make it back sooner or later. Are you feeling any better?"

Phil rubbed his neck, then said quietly.

"No, not really, Jeff. But I still want you to tell me everything though, then I'll see for myself, if you are hurt or not."

Jeff sighed, and placed his hand on Phil's arm, before he started talking.

"Well I was heading to my gate, to wait the last hour, till my flight was called and I was a gate or two from where my flight was going to be loaded, when I heard her calling my name. I just thought at first that it was group of female fans out to attack me, as you know how some of them can get. But the voice had sounded familiar, so I stopped, but didn't see anyone and started walking again. Before she called my name out, causing me to see her hurrying up to me. Which I could tell that she was upset about something, but she burst into tears, when she reched me, so I dragged her into the womens restroom, so she could have some privacy from the plying eyes."

Jeff paused, looking at Phil, who closed his eyes, then opened them a second later and said firmly.

"Keep going, don't stop. Since I know that there is more to the story, than that."

"Well Phil. there isn't much more to tell, except she had cried for a couple more minutes, then finally pulled herself together, when some woman had walked into the restroom and immediately started yelling at me. But Cassie defended me, which that was in between the two texts that I sent to you and the last one, that you and your sisters need to talk to Cassie, well that was directly after she had asked the woman, if she had ever lost any kids. Which caused her to say she was sorry to Cassie, then she quickly left, then maybe five minutes after that. I led Cassie to the gate, where my flight would be boarding. But thankfully she had all of the stuff that you need to fly on her, so I was able to get her a seat beside me on the plane on and that's all there is to the story, Phil."

Phil sighed again, then said quietly.

"I still want to fucking hurt the bastard, who did that to my sister. But first things first."

Phil grabbed Jeff's right ankle and swiftly removed his shoe, checking his ankle over. Jeff growled, before Phil gently replaced his shoe on his foot again, then he grabbed Jeff's left ankle, pulling his foot into his lap, and causing Jeff to flinch slightly. Phil glanced at his face, to see Jeff press his lips together briefly.

"I know that you hurt your left ankle, but I want to know if you can stand on it first."

Phil helped him up to his feet. Jeff bit his lip instantly.

"That does it. Here, lean on me and keep your wieght off the foot, I'm taking you to the hospital, Jeff."

Several minutes later. Phil sat Jeff down on the sofa, then he turned to Chez and asked.

"Where's Cassie, Chez?"

"She's in her bedroom, Phil. If you are going to talk with her, then you need to be nice and don't yell at her about anything."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff glanced up to see Phil leading Cassie into the living room again.

"Cas, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I was out of line."

She laughed and said softly.

"What Jeff called you, is the perfect name for you, when you are pissed."

Phil narrowed his eyes instantly. Jeff sighed and said simply.

"I told her yesterday, that I had to text you, because I didn't want to be the reason that Mount Phil chooses to erupt, that is what she's referring to, Phil."

Phil pressed his lips together, but Jeff could see that he was thinking about the name.

"Just don't call me that again. But come on, Jeff. it's time for you to be checked out and make sure you didn't sprain that ankle of yours."

Jeff frowned.

"Yes, I know you hate hospitals. But I don't think you sprained it, but I need to be certain, always better safe and mad, than hurting and in pain and sorry."

Several hours later. Jeff snuggled up against Phil's side, then he looked up at him and asked.

"Are you okay, Phil?"

Phil looked at him, then he kissed him and said softly.

"Yes, Jeff I am. Though I do still hate Cassie's ex boyfriend, even after she came clean about everything. But I think she's more upset about being told, not to risk getting pregnant again and I hope she follows that advice. Since I almost understand why her boyfriend broke up with her, after the doctors and nurses had a hard time, to stop the bleeding, caused by her dangerous miscarrige, since most women miscarrige very early and seldom at three and half months, the point when their bodies keep the pregnancy for full term.."

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"The only reason you was so pissed earlier, is because you was kept in the dark and of course, because you are her brother. But I think it'll be worse in 14 or so years."

"What do you mean, in fourteen years, Jeff?"

"If we are still together, I mean our daughter, since she might be fully mine, but she is still yours as well, even though you didn't want kids. But you have two of them now, simply because you are dating me and I'm their father. I would've told you everything yesterday, Phil. But it wasn't my place to tell you, since it had to come from Cassie, noone else."

Phil shifted, then he gently brushed his fingers though Jeff's hair.

"I swear can't believe that you cut your hair, so short, Jeff."

Jeff laughed.

"What a way to change the subject, phil. But I cut it, because I wanted to, nothing more. Just like I'm sure you might cut your hair, or at the very least, shave the damned hair off your chin and chest."

Phil laughed softly, then he said softly.

"The chest hair, might go, if I decide whether or not to get another tattoo."

Jeff glanced up at his face, before he shifted and glanced at Phil's chest and rolled his eyes, before he said.

"You're joking right? I hope that you won't do that. But if you decide on it. Just please stop at your chest. I want you to promise, that you won't ever get another tattoo on your stomach or any tattoos on the rest of your body. Because I love to see your skin, without it being covered in images and colored ink. Your one stomach tattoo is fine. I'm adjusted it, just like you adjusted that I will still drink every so often."

Phil sighed.

"Alright, Jeff I promise. But you have been slowly adjusting to it. I just wish you would quit on that as well. But I won't pressure you into it. I hate it, but I won't force you to stop drinking, although I know that you control it majorly, even if you do get carried away with it at times. However I am glad that, despite it was a bit hard on you, but that you decided to quit hurting yourself in that one way, by choosing to agree with me that you had to stop smoking back in January."

Jeff glanced at him, then said softly.

"That was part of our give and take agreement, Phil. Since sometimes you have to completely submit, in order to win in the long run. And we both know, that before we decided on it. We was probably indeed on the verge of breaking up with each other, from always fighting over the slightest of slights and some pretty stupid things, to where we are now. I think it will take something pretty damn major of something nearly impossible, for us to actually get to the verge of breaking up again. Just from how truly secure we are in the facts of knowing how much we love one other and we regularly go take short walks, for nothing else but to be in seclusion for a while, in order for us to truly open up to each other."

Phil gently touched Jeff's cheek, causing Jeff to close his eyes, as he fell silent, at Phil's soft touch, Jeff whined.

"But god I hate now, how we are in my house again. Because I just want to fuck you, until the dawn breaks. See that's what your touch does to me anymore, Phil."

Phil laughed, and said simply.

"Jeff, like you said a long time ago, the two most soundproof areas in your house, would be the shower and of course your music studio. But I don't care to leave this room, so that just leaves the bathroom, which is part of this room."

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff swayed slightly, causing Phil to ask, as they stood underneth the shower spray.

"You don't really want to have sex, do you, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at him, before he laid his head against Phil's shoulder.

"No, Phil. I don't. I just want to stand here like this, with you holding me. I think that sometimes, when we are like this. snuggling in the shower. It's more physical or something, than if we was in bed under the covers."

Phil thought for a minute, then said.

"Oh I know what you mean. You mean, that it's more imitate, when we are soaking wet and slightly freezing, but with our arms around one other in the shower, over laying next to each other in bed, where the covers sometimes get in the way."

"Yes, something like that. I think the covers are best away from us, unless we are actually having sex, then it just makes it much more pleasurable, when I'm feeling your body pressed against mine and having the sheets and blankets rub along our skin, everytime we move."

Phil chuckled, then he gently kissed Jeff, slowly deepened it, before he pulled back finally, and brushed his thumbs over both of Jeff's cheeks.

"I love you so much, Jeff and I'm truly sorry for snapping at you like I had done earlier, and also sorry, that you heard the fight I had with my sisters. I understand fully, why you told me that it wasn't your place to tell me about what happened to Cassie. I still hate that she had to go though that, without the rest of us knowing about it."

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"Siblings fight, Phil. I know that for most part, Matt and I get along. But in 2005, we had a really bad fight, to the point where we almost never spoke to each other again and I can't remember everything that was said. But we was both mad enough to where we was in tears, or I don't remember that part, but Matt swears that's something he remembered and I know that fight earlier, won't be the last one you ever have with them. So I wouldn't worry too much about it. They forgave you for everything and vice versa."

Jeff ran a single finger down Phil's chest, then he brushed his fingertip over both of Phil's nipples, as he said softly.

"The one bad thing about having sex anywhere but in bed, is that it's never as comfortable or as intensely pleasurable, like it is in bed."

Phil chuckled, as he reached up and grabbed Jeff's hand gently, then kissed him.

"Well I think that we should go back to bed, Jeff. I just hope Vince won't be too overly pissed when I show up at the next houseshow this weekend."

Jeff tilted his head and said.

"I thought you called and asked for permission to skip it."

"No, Jeff. I didn't. The only thing that I did was pack up my shit and head straight to the airport, after you ended the call to me. But by that time your flight had already left, so I called Chez to see if Cassie was at your house or not, before I had to hastily book myself on the 6pm flight to North Carolina, with a stop in Florida, which was annoying."

Jeff sighed, before he reached and set the water off.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning. Jeff sat down on a stool, before he watched Chez walk into the kitchen.

"So how's Cassie?"

She turned around, looking a bit startled, then said.

"She's much better this morning, although she's still in bed. But I'm sure she fell asleep once more, after I checked on her. Your kids should be getting up soon. Even though Chaleen didn't want to, I made her get up, to get them ready for school. So let me guess, that Phil is still in bed?"

Jeff glanced down the hallway and turned back to her.

"He was still sound asleep, when I got dressed. But I'm sure he come out sooner or later. But whenever that is, who knows. Because sometimes he wakes up before me, or I wake up and leave the room, when he's still sleeping. So how have my kids been acting lately?"

She moved over to the pantry, before saying over her shoulder.

"Oh their good, your daughter still gets a little wild, but seeing how she's still 4, not surprising that she still has fits every so often. But anyone who sees her, then sees you, will know exactly whose child, she is. She does act like you a lot, being even tempered, except for certain times of the day, especially during bedtime."

Jeff chuckled.

"During the last two months of my marriage. She was a noisy baby, the doctor had told us that she was fine, except for being colicky, or something."

"A lot of babies get that, Jeff. It's just a stomach ache, but of course it harries the parents."

Jeff started to answer but was cut off by Phil's somewhat sleepy voice.

"You know, Jeff. I was really looking forward to waking up and finding you next to me this morning."

Jeff turned to catch sight of Phil walking up to him. Chez quickly walked out of the room. Jeff grabbed up the thin sweater and said sharply.

"Phil, I don't mind you coming out here like that. But still I want you to put this thing on, before you terrify my kids. Why do you think that Chez fled the room, so quickly, without saying hello to her own brother."

Jeff threw the thin shirt at Phil, who caught it and stared at Jeff, before he finally pulled it on, then sat down beside Jeff, who added.

"Besides Phil. I don't anyone but me to see you half naked period."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"So what was you talking about with Chez?"

"Oh nothing important. I was just asking her, how my kids have been acting for her and the twins, and of course, asking about Cassie. While we waited for everyone else to get up."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Chez led Cassie to the kitchen, then Chez said quickly.

"Hey Jeff can you help me with something?"

Jeff realized instantly, that she didn't want him for anything, except just wanting him to leave Phil and Cassie alone to talk. Phil watched them walk out of the room, then he patted the stool beside him, for her to sit.

"Cassie, I don't know if you are still pissed at me, for how I reacted yesterday. But I am still sorry for it."

"It's fine, Phil. I knew you would be pissed and that's why I didn't want you to know and of course you reacted in the manner I knew you would. But actually he didn't break up with me, however I know that's what happened. Because he had left the room, when I started having trouble afterwards and I tried several times to call him, but he had changed his number and a day after I got home from the hospital. I had went to his apartment. But all of his clothes, etc was gone and he left me this note."

She handed it to Phil, who skimmed over it briefly, then looked at her, as he gave it back.

"Even if he planned to marry you, because you got pregnant. He still could've been more careful and it doesn't excuse, abandoing you in that manner and you know it. That's what pissed me off the most. Not him getting you pregnant, although that pissed me off as well."

"I know, Phil. But you're my brother and I hate for us to be mad at one other."

Phil sighed, then he shifted and hugged her.

"I am sorry that you lost your baby, like that, Cassie. because noone deserves to go though what you did. But next time, please be more careful. You, as well as Chaleen and Chez does to have kids, but not if it costs you your life. I don't want to be an uncle that way."

She smiled weakly, and said.

"Well you are a father, although Jeff probably said that you are the kids uncle."

Phil chuckled softly.

"When I first met them. Jeff didn't say much, only that I was a very good friend of his, no uncle business."

Cassie finally hugged him back, before she whispered.

"But seriously, Phillip. You need to get rid of the damned beard."

Phil pulled back and whined.

"What the hell is everyone always on me about those things."

She laughed and stated firmly.

"Because, Phil, it's extremely unsightly, and borderline gross at times."

* * *

Three weeks later. Jeff watched Phil packing his suitcases. Phil glanced in his direction, before he said.

"I know that you was there with me at WrestleMania, Jeff. But I wish you would come with me, for Extreme Rules. Not only for storyline angles, but because I want to fall asleep beside you."

Jeff chuckled and said firmly.

"Phil, I am staying here. Besides you have Joey Matthews debuting this Sunday. Although he will only distract the referee, long enough to attack Rey, for you to win and save your hair. It's only for a few days and we will talk every night. It's just a few days."

Phil snorted, causing Jeff to stare at him.

"More like almost a fucking week.

"I know you aren't happy about it, Phil. But SummerSlam will arrive before you realize it, so just be patient, please."

Several days later. Jeff winced slightly, when he seen the masked Joey fly out from under the ring, after throwing a chair in the ring, then sliding out the other side to grab Rey and slam him face first onto the mats outside, before Phil climbed out and threw Rey back in, only to hit the GTS on him and pin him, then strolled up and plopped down in the barber chair, smirking at the camera, while twirling his hair around his fingers.

Jeff shook his head.

"I see he still has the ugly hair on his face and chest."

Jeff glanced up to find Chez standing behind him. Jeff shifted and said.

"Yes, he does. So ou don't like it either?"

She laughed softly.

"None of us does, but it's probably worse for you. So do you watch the PPVs often?"

Jeff sighed and said quietly.

"Usually no, because I'm on the card for it. So did my kids give you any trouble tonight. I know I heard my daughter's usual fussing. But she seemed to be more quiet tonight."

"Yes she went to bed easier. Which I find she normally is, after being in school for half the day. Your son was finishing up the bit of schoolwork that he had, so i'm going to check on him and send him to bed as well. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Jeff."

* * *

Forty minutes later. Jeff pushed himself up and walked to the kitchen, after he turned the tv off, when Extreme Rules was over Jeff grabbed his cellphone and walked out on the deck and sat down in a lawn chair, wondering what Phil was doing, even though he still had twenty minutes left to wait, from them agreeing to wait an hour after Jeff seen him on tv to call each other every night, if he was wrestling. Jeff quickly dialed Phil's phone, and sat there, hearing it ring a few times, then he rolled his eyes, hating that Serena had a bad habit of answering Phil's phone.

"Who is this?"

Jeff snapped.

"Serena, put Phil on the phone and don't start your crap, If you don't fucking hand the phone over to him immediately. I'll fucking tell him that I caught your ass, drinking and throwing yourself at several strange men, the night before WrestleMania and I'm quite certain, he won't like that in the least."

Jeff growled silently, when she yelled at him, a second before he heard Phil bark at her.

"Serena, how many fucking times do I have to tell you. Do not touch my phone."

Then his voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

Jeff smiled, and said.

"Hey Phil. I had seen your match earlier."

"Oh hi, Jeff. Sorry about that, I just returned from the showers, to find Serena on my damned phone yet again."

Jeff chuckled.

"I figured as much, Phil. Since I heard you yell at her a touch, before you must've took the phone from her. I wish you would hide your phone better or turn it off."

Jeff heard Phil's soft chuckle, before he said.

"You know that I do, Jeff. Even when she's not in the room, to see me hide the damned thing. She still is always hunting for it. I know that you two hate each other."

"I don't hate her, but I know she hates me."

Jeff paused, then added.

"Phil, I'm not there, but I can tell that you are glaring at someone and probably at her, from gawking at you. I think she wouldn't if insisted on her having her own locker room at all times."

"Jeff, I do, but for the storyline, she has to be in my locker room during it. But I can't wait till Tuesday is over, because I'm counting the days, till I see your face again."

Jeff heard Phil paused, before he said firmly.

"Jeff, you do realize that no matter how many times I say that, it doesn't count if you choose to take a quick picture of your face and send it to me, while we are talking, as seeing your face. I meant in person."

* * *

Jeff sighed, then chuckled. Before he heard Phil snap something, but his words was muffled greatly. Jeff knew he had covered the mouthpiece, before ordering everyone out of his locker room.

"There much better, and away from the eavesdropping ears that was in the room."

Jeff laughed and said softly.

"I imagine, Serena was pissed about that. But I'm looking forward when you get home again, Phil. I love you. But it won't be too long and your sisters will move back to your home city and probably with my kids."

Jeff fell silent. Phil said quickly.

"I know you are upset, Jeff, about how much you truly miss me. But I'm glad that next month, Smackdown will have a couple weeks of touring around the area, where you live, in both of the Carolinas and Georgia. So I will be able to drive home each night from some of the really close shows, maybe you could show up and bring your kids and my sisters to them. That why you won't be as lonely."

Jeff took a deep breath, since it still ached deeply, missing Phil, when he was on the otherside of the country, then he said softly.

"Well I know it's early yet, but Vince had sent me a new contact a couple days ago. I haven't had a chance to look over it yet. But I'm going to wait till you get home, so we can both look over it, then take it to my lawyer's office in the morning, for him to explain some of the stuff that I don't understand, better."

Phil frowned, down at his gym bag, before he stashed his boots.

"A new contract, what type of a contract."

Jeff huffed.

"Phillip, didn't you just hear me, in case you didn't I hope you have your phone against your left ear and not your right one."

Jeff stopped, then he repeated much louder voice.

"I said that I haven't had a chance to go over it, and I'll wait till you get home on Wednesday somethimg, and then I'll take it to my lawyer on Thursday, for him to explain all of the stupid legal stuff to me."

"Alright, Alright, Jeff. I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a minute, because I just had sleep catch up to me suddenly. I love you and marking off every second, till I get to see you again, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed and said.

"I miss you deeply and love you even more deeply, Phil. It's late, I'll let you go now and I'll call you around noon tomorrow."

"I love you and I'm looking forward to it, Jeff."

Jeff bit his lip, when he finally heard the click of Phil's phone, when he ended the call, knowing that Phil usually rushed off the line, to probably yell at Serena again for answering his phone without permission and to keep himself together.

* * *

Several days later. Phil sighed deeply, as he slid into the passanger's side seat of Jeff's car, before Jeff pulled away from the curb to head out of the parking lot. Phil fastened the seat belt, then he narrowed his eyes briefly, staring as the building pass by, before he finally asked.

"Jeff, I thought that we was heading home."

"Relax, Phil, we will. Tomorrow. I want to have several hours alone with you, besides I'm certain your sisters don't wish to hear us having sex in the house and besides. I don't want to subject my kids to it either. I'm glad that you have two days off this week and the single houseshow isn't till Saturday, though not happy that you have to leave Friday."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff put the car in park. Phil sighed, then said.

"Did you already get your room keys, jeff?"

"Of course, Phil. I left the hotel, before I drove to the airport, so don't worry.. We can just go straight to our room. I had left my suitcase in the room, before I picked you up."

Two hours later. Jeff laid there facedown, breathing heavily, before Phil carefully rolled him over. Jeff managed to say.

"I enjoyed that majorly, Phil."

Phil chuckled, as he pulled Jeff close.

"I know, you always do, Jeff."

Phil paused then he asked softly.

"Jeff, why do you and Serena always get into yelling matches? You never had a problem with her, since the night of the Hall of Fame thing."

Jeff stiffened.

"Phil, it's nothing, I promise. Besides I had promised not to say anything, but I do threaten her with it, everytime she answers your phone, when I call you. However I'm certain she does hate me for it. I gave my word and even though it was stupid to do so. I refuse to break it."

"You told me or hinted at what Cassie was hiding."

Jeff sighed, slipping his hand into Phil's hand, then said, as he felt him squeeze his hand gently.

"That's because I told you, before she could make me promise not to say it and besides, the truth of it would've came out sooner or later. I'm sure the truth about Serena will come out at some point. But then you wouldn't be able to be pissed at me. Although I have to say this, you had best watch her more closely. Because people has a way of surprising you, so that's all I have to say about what I vowed never to mention."

Phil growled, since he knew it was probably something terrible that, Jeff had been forced not to tell him, about her.

"Alright Jeff. I just hope it's nothing to the extent of what I think it is. I just wish you would tell me, but I don't want you to break any promises, you made to cover someone's mistakes up."

* * *

Two months later. Jeff quietly stood behind Phil, looking down at his shoes, not happy that he had been forced into returning a month earlier, in exchange for a much reduced schedule of working about two and half weeks every month and at every ppv, and agreeing to stay in Phil's stable. Jeff pressed his lips together, when Phil started yelling at Serena, when the video footage of her being shown in a bar, drinking and allowing a strange guy drape his arm around her shoulders, before Phil showed up, then blew up at her and everyone else, who defended her, causing him to sweep the glasses off the top of the bar, then storming away, with her chasing after him.

Jeff shifted, when he seen Phil glance at him, then started glaring at Serena again, since he got an inkling of what Jeff had been covering for her.

An hours later. Phil ordered Serena, Luke and Joseph out of the locker room, then he got up and walked over to Jeff, before he gently slipped his fingers under his chin and raised his face up to meet his searching eyes, then he spoke softly.

"Alright Jeff. I still don't like it, but I want you to tell me, what had happened between you and Serena earlier this year."

Jeff bit his lip briefly and said simply.

"It's nothing, but I caught her, that one night, when I stole away to the hotel bar to have a couple drinks, you know. I found her drunk as can be and somewhat throwing herself at a few guys, before she left, but I caught up with her in the lobby and dragged her back to where her hotel room was. I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long."

Phil sighed, then said.

"It's okay, Jeff. I understand fully, why you did it. I now realize, why you had acted the way you had, when you got back to our room and why your clothes had smelled somewhat of beer and a twinge of vomit. You had your reasons for keeping it from me. But I do wish that you had told me anyways, inspite of her begging you not to tell me."

Jeff stared at him, then he reached up and touched Phil's head, from where his hair was slowly growing out again. Jeff sighed.

"God, I really miss your hair. But so glad that you decided to get rid of the chest hair and most of the wild beard, but looking forward to when that tattoo is finished and hope they don't screw it up."

Phil chuckled.

"I don't have any plans of growing it out long again, Jeff. I think my days of having long hair are completely finished for good. At least now, I don't have to deal with it anymore as far as washing it, etc is concerned. Although it did hurt a lot, from what Rey did to me. I know he denied it, but I know he pulled out a few locks of my hair, when he was hacking away at it with those somewhat dull ass clippers or he used it on the wrong setting."


	32. Chapter 32

Jeff looked down at his hands, before he felt Phil lift his face again and asked softly.

"Is everything alright, Jeff? Since you act like you're down from something bothering you."

Jeff swallowed and looked up at him, as he said.

"I'm fine. Just not looking forward to living in Chicago full time, like you talked me into. My home will be in North Carolina always, no matter where I'm sleeping. I don't really have any problems with my kids living there, although my son resented it a bit, about changing schools."

Phil gently cupped Jeff's face, then he said softly.

"I know, Jeff. But come on, it's time for us to head back to the hotel room, after I make sure that either Luke or Jospeh is on Serena watch tonight."

Jeff chuckled and said.

"I did warn you that, she's not what she seemed to be."

Phil wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"I know you did, but that's one thing I hate the most, that she refuses to stay in character. I have something planned for us, in our room."

Jeff glanced at him, before he slipped his hand inside Phil's left hand.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff laid there close to Phil's side, but not quite touching. Phil looked at him, then reached for him, as he said softly.

"What are you doing over there, Jeff. Come here."

Phil pulled him flush against his side, causing Jeff to lay his head against his chest, before he heard Phil chuckle, and say.

"What was that name you gave or called me"

Jeff looked up at him then said.

"It was mount Phil."

Phil chuckled again and said.

"Yes, that's right. If I'm that, then you are a man of few words or you used to be."

Jeff huffed, before he settled back against Phil's side, as he finally said.

"Yes, i guess that I am. But I have my reasons, you know that. Just like your explosive temper is a by-product from you enduring a hellish childhood, before you escaped."

Phil sighed, as he brushed his fingers though Jeff's hair, then he slowly started running his fingers up and down Jeff's back slowly. Jeff laid there enjoying, feeling their bare skin touching. Before he felt Phil's fingers slowly touching the scars. Jeff said warningly.

"Phil."

Phil's hand went still, before he seen the look on Jeff's face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing, Jeff. But those scars are on your back, but I wasn't trying to touch them on purpose. But it's hard to avoid them, since they crisscross your back for most part. But that reminds me of something."

* * *

Phil jerked the blankets back, before he grabbed Jeff and climbed off the bed, then walked into the bathroom, and set him down. Jeff looked at him quizzingly. Phil said simply.

"We haven't done it in a while, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, then Phil seen the corners of his mouth curve up slightly, before he set about filling the bathtub.

"Don't make it too hot, Phil."

"Don't worry, Jeff. I have no intentions of that."

Ten minutes later. Jeff sighed, as he leaned against Phil, more feeling his hands slowly caressing his stomach, rather than seeing them against his bare skin. Phil shifted, then he pressed his lips against Jeff's neck, slowly kissing his wet skin. Jeff sighed again, more contently, feeling Phil cupping a couple handfuls of water, then letting it run down his skin again. Jeff turned his head, to look at Phil, who he seen, was watching him silently, then Phil pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth softly.

Phil moved Jeff around, so that he was leaning against the side of the bathtub, as he kept kissing him softly. Phil pulled away aruptly, then sighed.

"What's wrong, Phil?"

Phil growl softly.

"I don't know, but it sounds like someone's knocking."

Jeff rolled his eyes, and said annoyed.

"It's Serena of course."

Phil looked at him. Jeff said simply.

"I've kept it to myself, since it didn't bother me, but seeing how you are blind to it. All I have to say, is that she wants you, I think. I'm not worried about it, in the least. But do cover up, I don't want her throwing herself at you, Phil."

Phil's mouth fell open, then he said firmly.

"Is that what you meant by, me watching her closely."

"Of course, Phil. I know you are mine and our relationship is as secure as it possbily can, with no cracks in our love. But that doesn't mean she won't do something stupid."

Phil stepped out of the bathtub, then grabbed a towel to dry off quickly.

"Okay, that's perfectly understandable, you trust me completely. But you are completely distrustful of her. But I'm not entirely blind, Jeff, because I know that she hasn't been openingly flirting with me. I do have two good eyes and don't miss the glares she gives you or how she looks at me. I'll send her away, but without opening the door, then I'll come back and join you again."

"No reason to, the water's getting cold, and I'm ready for bed anyways."

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff laid there, resting on his stomach, hearing Phil first trying to get in touch with Luke, then Joseph, in hopes they'd drag her back to her room. Phil sighed. Jeff said quickly.

"I'll get rid of her, Phil. Don't worry about it."

Jeff slipped out of bed, before he could protest. Jeff opened the door as far as the chain would allow, then rolled his eyes, when he seen that she was drunk again. Jeff growled over his shoulder.

"Phillip."

Phil slid off the bed, then his eyes narrowed instantly, seeing the state she was in. Phil stormed back over to where his phone was and called Luke again, who finally picked up. Jeff heard Phil snap at him, and sit down on the bed again, his head in his hands, before Luke finally appeared and grabbed her, to force her back to her room. Jeff closed the door again and walked over to Phil.

"Phil?"

"What do you want, Jeff?"

Jeff stepped back slightly, then turned away and laid down his back to Phil, who he seen was just barely managing to hold himself together by the thinnest of theads.

Ten minutes later. Jeff rolled over to find Phil still sitting in the same position, but this time, he was slumping slightly.

"Why don't you lay down, Phil and get some sleep."

Phil growled.

"She keeps this shit up, she's going to destroy everything. Not us, obviously, but for the first time in a long time, I am truly happy with the storyline that I'm in. You are right, I have fucking been blind to everything. I just can't believe I was that stupid, to accept her into the stable, as part of the Straight Edge Society, when she is a fucking drunk, who can't stay in character for the sake of this storyline or to save her damn life."

Jeff sighed, as he laid down, facing the wall, knowing that there was nothing he could say or do, that would soothe Phil.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff stretched, wincing, from the familiar old strain finally returned, then he glanced over at Phil's side of the bed, only to find him still in the same spot, that he was the night before.

"Phillip, did you even try to sleep last night?"

"Of course not, Jeff. I wouldn't be able to sleep, so why try?"

Jeff sighed, then pushed the covers back and crawled over to where he was sitting, before he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Phil sighed wearily. Jeff whispered.

"Come on and get into bed, Phil. You need to sleep."

"Jeff, I told you, I wouldn't be able to sleep, no use trying."

"Phillip, you have been up all night dwelling over what she has done and it's not worth it."

Phil sighed again, but didn't protest, when Jeff finally pulled him onto the bed and laid down beside him, before he felt Phil drape his left arm around his side.

Ten minutes later. Jeff slipped out from under the covers to head down and get something to eat, as much as he hated leaving Phil's side. But at least he looked like he was finally asleep at last.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff walked into the room and glanced at Phil, who he seen was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Phillip, you are supposed to be asleep."

Jeff snapped, before Phil said wearily.

"Trust me, I tried, Jeff. I just can't stop thinking about what will happen, when everything hits the fan. I'll be lucky to still have a job, after this. For failing to keep her in character. God I am such a stupid fucking moron."

Jeff set the food down on the dresser, then he walked back to the door and relocked it, before he kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed once more laying down beside Phil, as he said.

"You have got to stop this, Phil. What she did, is not your fault in the slightest and you know it. But please for me, and clear your mind and get some sleep. Otherwise I will leave and go to the trainer for some sleeping pills, to make you fall asleep."

Phil scowled at him, in disgust.

"Alright, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises, Jeff."

Jeff laid there, beside him, until he felt Phil relax completely, causing him to glance at his face and realize he had indeed finally fell asleep at last. Then he climbed out of bed and walked over and started eating his food, while he kept an eye on Phil's sleeping form.

* * *

Jeff finally picked the paper plate up, as he got up and dropped it into the trash can, when he heard someone knocking on the door softly. Jeff glanced at Phil, before he walked over and opened it, to find Adam standing there, who said softly.

"So how is he?"

Jeff stared at him.

"Jeff, everyone knows by now of Serena's obvious refusal to stay in character and deciding to drink, after being warned several times. The way she's going, she won't make it to August still in the WWE."

Jeff sighed and said quietly.

"I know, and it has Phil worried that he will be fired along with the rest of the SES, except for me, obviously. He was up all night, but I just now finally got him to fall asleep, even if it means we'll miss our flight today, bound for Chicago. But come on, I have to get another night here. Because he needs as much sleep as he can get, before we check for a red eye or something."

Several hours later. Jeff was laying beside Phil again, watching him, before he heard a soft moan coming from him, then he glanced up at him, to see that Phil had pressed his hands against his temples.

"Are you fine now, Phil?"

"Yes, Jeff. Except for a stupid headache, from sleeping during the day. I'm fine."

Phil ran a hand over his head, then he groaned softly.

"Oh shit, we missed our flight, dammit."

"Stop it, right now, Phil. I already called your sister to tell her, that we will be home, but much later than expected and I got another night in their room. We don't have to head to the airport till about 8 in the morning tomorrow. But first things first, if you are able to get up. We should go out to eat somewhere then come back to relax, and forget about your problems."

Phil looked at him. Jeff kissed him softly, then he slipped his hands in Phil's hands, before he said softly.

"I love you so much Phil, and I hate seeing you so stressed out over something that, you was completely in the dark over. But come on, time for you to get up and dressed, so we can go out."

Phil kissed him back, before he pulled back slightly, then he started kissing Jeff more eagerly, pushing him back down on the bed, feeling Jeff place his hands lightly on his shoulders. Phil ran his fingers over Jeff's body, then gripped his hips, as he moved to Jeff's neck, hearing him give a breathy moan.

Phil pulled back to stare at Jeff's face, and said slowly.

"I don't want to go anywhere tonight, but on cloud nine and fuck you all night."

Jeff chuckled.

"I have no problem with that, Phil. But I do have a problem with you taking time out to tell me that, instead of doing it."

Phil laughed, before hepulled Jeff up slightly and tugged his shirt off and pushed him down again, before he quickly undid Jeff's pants and tugged them down to his ankles, and pulled Jeff's shoes and socks off, followed by his pants and boxers. Jeff said quickly.

"My phone and things are still in the pockets, so please don't throw my pants, Phil."

Phil looked at him, before he gave them a light toss at the chair, to keep them off the floor. Jeff watched him, before glancing at Phil's sweatpants, then back up at his face. Phil climbed off the bed and went over to the door and made sure the chain was in the keeper, then returned to where Jeff was laying down, waiting on him. Phil pushed his jogging pants and boxers off and climbed onto the bed and pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth again, making Jeff kiss him back just as eagerly. While Jeff ran his fingertips lightly over his arms and shoulders, then down Phil's body, before he grasped Phil's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze and getting a soft groan from Phil.

Jeff chuckled softly.

"What, Jeff?"

Jeff laughed, before he managed to say.

"You know it is actually a bit funny, Phillip. That you are small, to this point."

Jeff ran his finger along his waist line, then ran his hand down and curled his fingers around Phil's cock once more, rubbing it lightly this time, as he said.

"But you are big past that point."

Phil groaned, before he managed to breathe out.

"Well you know, below that line is the only thing that matters, in life sometimes, Jeff."

Jeff's mouth fell open, causing Phil to laugh finally. Jeff huffed.

"You are truly horrible, to think like that, Phillip."

Phil laughed again, then kissed Jeff firmly, and whispered into his ear.

"Perhaps, but that just makes you love me that much more, doesn't it, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff started to answer, but gave a soft whimper, feeling Phil start kissing his way slowly down his body, from his neck to his chest, then across every inch of his stomach, while Phil caressed his thighs slowly with his fingertips. Phil lowered his head and licked slowly across the tip of Jeff's cock, getting a soft whine from Jeff, causing him to lick across it repeatedly, till Jeff cried out.

Phil placed a series of soft kisses up and down Jeff's cock, making Jeff squirm with each one, despite not being able to move his hips, from Phil pinning his hips against he sheets, then Phil finally kissed every inch of Jeff's inner thighs, before he moved to the tops of his thighs and lastly his outer thighs. Jeff gasp, when Phil turned his attention back to his cock, as his lips closed around it.

"I love where this is going, as usual. But still a bit sad, you chose to take your tongue piercing out, Phil."

"I got tired of it, just like I'm tired of long hair."

Phil kissed his way back up Jeff's stomach, after licking across Jeff's naval piercing. Phil sat back suddenly.

"Here, roll over, Jeff."

"What, why?"

Phil chuckled.

"I want to see how much more I can turn you on, by merely kissing you all over your body."

jeff pressed his lips together, not to thilled with it, but he finally allowed Phil to roll him onto his stomach, before he felt Phil's hands roaming his back and shoulders slowly, kissing him here and there. Phil pushed Jeff's legs apart. Jeff said warningly.

"Phil, it will be most uncomfortable, if you stick that thing of yours inside my ass, when I'm laying like this."

Phil leaned down and whispered.

"How do you know, Jeff? I mean we have never tried it, with you on your stomach."

Jeff gave him an unhappy look.

"I never said that I would, Jeff. So I don't know what that look was about."

Jeff snorted, then closed his eyes, feeling Phil's fingers gently kneading his back and shoulders, then Phil abruptly rolled him back over onto his back again and kissed him hungrily. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil, feeling him slip two fingers in between his asscheeks, then pressed his thumb against his pucker, before slipping two fingers inside Jeff and moving them around for a couple minutes, and removed them.

Jeff gave him a slight nod, before Phil pushed himself deeply inside Jeff's ass, causing him to cry out softly, as he arched up against the feeling of how deep he was. Jeff whispered.

"I don't know how you can do that, it still causes some discomfort, but at the same time."

Phil kissed him, cutting off his unspoken words, before he started thrusting quickly. Jeff yelped at the first few hard thrusts, since he expected him to make love to him, like he had been doing, not fuck him roughly. Phil kissed his mouth again, before he whispered.

"Wasn't expecting that, Jeff? I'm not in the mood to make love, at least not right now."

Phil shifted, so he was leaning on his elbows, as he kept jerking his hips against Jeff's hips. Jeff whimpered, then he started squirming and matching Phil's pace, before he felt Phil's hand wrap around his cock, stroking him roughly, as Phil kept pounding him as hard as he could for several minutes.

Jeff jerked, as he cried out, when he came suddenly. A second before he felt Phil press his face against his shoulder, while he grunted a few times, when he came inside Jeff.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff just laid there, still breathing heavily, not sure if he got much enjoyment from it, despite it being pleasurable, just a bit more painful than usual.

"Alright, you have been laying there, long enough, time for you to get cleaned up, Jeff."

Jeff closed his eyes, expecting Phil to help him into the bathroom, instead, Phil rolled him over on his stomach gently, then he carefully cleaned off Jeff's ass and his legs.

"Did I hurt you, Jeff?"

Jeff propped his face up on his arms.

"Oh no, Phil. You didn't, but, when you are in that mood for a hard quick fuck. It just feels like I'm been ran over by a truck or something. It was pleasurable, don't get me wrong, but at the same time, it wasn't really enjoyable. I know you needed something to help calm yourself down a bit and that's fine. But my ass does need to relax for a while. I know you will make up for it, like you always do. However right now. I just want you to lay down beside me, so I can snuggle with you right now, since you refused to snuggle with me last night. So it's high time that you make up for messing that time up for me, Phil."

Phil sighed, Jeff growled and jerked him down on the bed.

"Dammit, I told you to lay down."

Phil burst out laughing, before he settled down on the bed and pulled Jeff close.

"I'm sorry, for disobeying you. I love you so much, Jeff, even more so, when you get like that."

"I love you too, Phil. But sometimes you are more stubborn than I am."

Phil laughed again, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer.


	33. Chapter 33

Three weeks later. Jeff sighed as he leaned his head agains the cement wall, in the showering area of the Staples Arena, he could somewhat faintly hear the cheers coming from the crowd, reminding him that SummerSlam was still going on. Jeff was secretly glad that he didn't return to wrestling till SummerSlam, then he chuckled softly, when he felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist.

"How are you feeling, Jeff? I figured you went to take a shower."

Jeff gently plied apart Phil's hands, long enough to turn around to look at him.

"I'm fine, Phil. But you know how it is."

"So your back is bothering you again, Jeff?"

"Just a bit, nothing major thankfully."

"I don't know how much longer this will go on, I mean the whole SES, since it's just a matter of days, before someone gets it."

Jeff grabbed his hands.

"Phil, it's not your fault in the slightest, what happens to her. I mean she has been warned repeatedly, from you and other officials to being talked to by Vince. In fact I'll be surprised if she stays in the company for another week. But I'm ready to head back to the hotel."

"So am I, but we both know the rules, so let's dry off and go look at what is avaible in the catering area."

Jeff growled.

"I hate that rule, that we can't leave till an hour after the show is over. I mean since our part on the card is done with, but whatever."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff was eating, next to Phil, who insisted on having their hands entwined. Jeff sat the plastic fork down, with a slight growl, when he felt someone glaring at him again, since he knew who it was.

"Phillip."

Phil looked at Jeff, who he seen had an annoyed look on his face, but he seen he was staring intently at someone. Phil followed his gaze, to find Serena glaring at Jeff. Phil pulled his hand away and snapped.

"Serena, I highly suggest that you turn your ass around and focus on your plate, instead of glaring at us, because you don't want me to get up. I am already still very pissed at you, over your behavior as of late."

She scowled, but grudgingly turned around. Jeff whispered.

"Come on and let's go, before she turns around again, Phil. I know of a few places, where we can be completely alone."

Phil chuckled.

"Alright, Jeff."

* * *

Four days later. Jeff sighed as he glanced at his phone, that confirmed WWE had finally released Serena. Phil glanced at him, from where he was still laying down.

"What is it, Jeff?"

"It's nothing, Phil. Don't worry about it."

Phil pushed the blankets back and walked over and grabbed the phone and glanced at it then he sighed heavily, before tossing it back into Jeff's lap.

"Phil, you will not get fired, because of her stupidity and that's final."

Phil looked at him, while Jeff continued talking.

"Trust me of that.."

"What did you do, Jeff?"

Phil said, as he laid back down.

"Nothing much. But I told Vince, that if he fires you, from her actions, then he might as well fire me for failing a third drug test."

Jeff watched as Phil's body go rigid, then his face turned red, before he covered his face. A second before he sat up, his face beet red. Jeff swallowed, knowing that Phil was in a dangerous mood.

"I mean it, Phil. Which me saying that did somewhat piss him off. But after warning me a couple times, he then finally said, that I don't need to resort to such a dramatic way, as he still sees value in having you around, despite you being a hard ass to most everyone at times. He said you are also one of his hardest workers and very consistent and virtually injury free."

Phil snorted, before he covered his face again. Jeff stood up and walked over and sat down on the bed, beside him then he kissed Phil softly, before he pulled back.

"I know that was the wrong thing to say to you or to Vince. But I meant every word of it, Phil. I only stayed on int WWE, because of you. Please don't be mad at me."

Phil felt Jeff pull his hands down, causing him to sigh wearily.

"Jeff, I'm mad at you, for wanting to harm yourself in such a manner, if I did get fired and I don't want you to ever do such a thing, even for me and I mean it. But right now, I don't want to discuss it anymore, what's done is done, I suppose."

Jeff glanced down at his hands, before he felt Phil cup his chin gently, and bringing his face up to meet his steady gaze.

"I know you love me so much, to risk yourself like that Jeff. However right now, we should get packed and head to the airport."

Jeff sighed, and said

"Phil, this week, I don't want to go to your house. I want to go back to North Carolina, since we haven't been there for a couple of weeks now."

Phil stared at him and said.

"Alright then Jeff. If that's what you want to do, fine. We can go there instead."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff just sat down at a table in the breakfast nook, watching Phil who was picking his way along the buffet trays, then he finally turned and head towards Jeff. But Joey caught his arm and pulled him over to where Luke sat waiting. Jeff sighed, when a few minutes passed, they was talking heavily about something, most likely Serena being fired. Phil finally stood up and walked over to Jeff, then he said softly.

"Come on, Jeff. Even though you aren't a fullfledged member, you are still part of the SES and I don't want you sitting by yourself."

* * *

Two days later. Phil stood there, stock still, staring at the water, before he asked again.

"Jeff, are you certain that there aren't anything in there, besides the ducks obviously"

Jeff chuckled, then he grabbed Phil's wrist, dragging him into the pond, while he said.

"Yes, Phillip, I'm quite certain of it."

Jeff pulled Phil out, till they was waist deep. Jeff studied him, then he said.

"Phil, i know that you aren't nervous around water, since I'm seen you in plenty of hotel pools."

Phil said quickly.

"That's because they are clean and completely sanitary for most part. They're not manmade unfiltered bodies of water, where animals swim and god knows what else in them."

Jeff splashed him. Phil sputtered, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"Yup, that line is proof that you have no idea, of how to truly live outside of the city and a good twenty or so minutes from comforts. But will you close your eyes for a minute, Phil?"

Phil gave him a wary look, before he nervously closed his eyes, only for Jeff to knock him off his feet, to ensure he was throughly soaked. Phil broke the surface and started coughing, before he turned and quickly waded his way to shore, and spit out some water. Jeff followed him a second later.

"Are you okay, Phil?"

"Fine, Jeff. Just perfectly fine."

Phil stomped away, causing Jeff to laugh, before he walked after Phil, who was leaning against the railing of the dock overlooking the lake. Jeff touched his shoulder.

"Are you truly alright, Phil?"

"Yes, Jeff. I just wasn't expecting you to do that, though it doesn't surprise me. Since we was waist deep in water, when you told me to close my eyes. I should've know that's what you had planned. But it still caught me, by surprise. But this is a nice private spot, and I can see why you bought me out here. It's also peaceful as well. However I am ready to go back to your house now."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil shoved Jeff backwards, as he crawled further up on the bed, kissing him all the while, till Jeff was laying down, before he started kissing his neck eagerly, feeling Jeff's hands touching his arms, shoulders and back. Phil quickly undid the fly of Jeff's jeans, as he placed a series of kisses down over Jeff's chest and stomach, then he licked across the small section of skin that had been hidden by Jeff's jeans, when they was fastened.

"Oh shit, Phil. I love where this is going, and it doesn't matter how fast or slow you go. As long as you don't stop."

Phil chuckled, before he kissed Jeff's navel softly several times, then he leaned back and tugged Jeff's still slightly damp shorts off his legs, then crumpled them up and tossed them off the bed. Jeff whispered.

"If I have to be completely naked, then you need to be as well, Phillip."

Phil gave a short nod, then he quickly jerked his shirt off,instantly feeling Jeff's hands roaming over his chest and stomach. Phil pushed him away slightly, then he swiftly pulled his own damp shorts off and tossed both the shirt and pants onto the floor as well, before he started kissing Jeff again, who had sat up slightly. Phil pressed his palms against Jeff's shoulders, pushing him back down on the bed again.

Jeff looked up at Phil, before he pressed his lips to Jeff's lips again, Jeff reached again and curled his fingers around Phil's cock, giving it a slight squeeze, enjoying the way it stiffened immediately at his touch. Jeff ran his fingers up and down the length of it, and getting a low whine from Phil.

"Oh the things you do to me, Jeff."

Phill murmured softly, then he leaned down again to kiss Jeff again, then he looked up slightly startled, at the sensation of a slight breeze hitting his heated skin, causing him to narrow his eyes, when he seen that one of the windows was open. Jeff said quickly.

"Just leave it open, Phil. It's too damned hot to keep the windows closed tightly and besides we are at least half a mile from the nearest house, both ways. so noone will hear us, I promise. I mean look at me, I am already sweating and we haven't done much. Why do you think I took you to the lake earlier, to begin with. Until my pool is built, it is the only place for me to find relief."

Phil stared down at Jeff and sighed, then he said softly.

"Alright, if you are certain about it. But we could set up a fan, where it's hitting us, during sex."

"No, too much work and we are already in bed. The only thing I want, right now is for you to keep going."

Phil chuckled softly, before he reached down and covered Jeff's hand, that was around his cock still, before he started guiding Jeff's hand slowly, watching the look on his face. Jeff suddenly pulled his hand back, then pulled Phil down on top of him, causing him to shift himself around and quickly bury himself inside Jeff's ass, causing him to gasp.

Phil started kissing his neck softly, as he started thrusting, with every jerk of his hips against, Jeff's ass. Jeff whimpered, before he started moaing softly, feeling Phil's hands touching him everywhere, as their lips met repeatedly. Phil ran his hands over Jeff's thighs slowly, while he kept up his steady movement. Jeff jerked his head back, giving Phil's lips full access to his neck. Jeff gasped.

"I want you to touch me, more than just where you have been, Phil."

Jeff moaned deeply, when Phil started stroking Jeff's cock in union with his thrusts. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as he kept thrusting. Jeff finally felt his climax buidling quickly, with every touch, kiss and thrust into his ass from Phil.

"Oh a little harder now, Phil."

Jeff cried out, when Phil immediately increased the force of his thrusts, before he started sucking on Jeff's neck softly, feeling Jeff's right arm slip away, then he covered Jeff's hand, when he started gripping the sheets, a sign of how close Jeff was. Jeff came suddenly, with a yell, when it spilled over him and making him arch his back and hips up against Phil's body.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff sighed, before he raised his head up wearily, to find Phil's head resting lightly on his stomach. Jeff coughed, causing Phil to move and lay down beside him again, then he pulled Jeff close, who curled up around him.

"It was so intensely pleasurable as always and I throughly enjoyed every second of it, Phil."

Phil chuckled, then leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Jeff. I really am."

Jeff stared at him for a few minutes, then he finally pushed himself up and said softly.

"Come on, the day isn't over with yet. I want to show you something."

Phil gave him a wary look. Jeff chuckled.

"Yes, Phil it does involve the lake, but no it doesn't involve you leaving the shore. I promise."

Phil snorted, causing Jeff to laugh then he kissed him, before he climbed out of bed. Phil smirked before he gave Jeff's ass a slight smack, causing Jeff to freeze, then he turned around and stared at him, and asked.

"Did you just do what I think you did, Phillip?"

"I don't know, what do you think Jeff?"

Jeff just shook his head, then he walked over and gathered up his clothes and quickly redressed, then he picked Phil's clothes up and tossed them in his direction.

"Come on and don't be slow, Phil."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff caught sight of Phil leaning slightly against the railing of the dock, with a slightly bored look on his face. Jeff chuckled, then he gunned the waterski, ensuring that when he passed Phil, that he would get drenched from the water spray. Jeff turned it around and watched a pissed look settle onto Phil's face, who he seen was soaked again. Jeff steered it up to where Phil was standing, his fists clenched. Jeff killed the motor, before Phil snapped.

"What the fuck was that for, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled again.

"I never said that you wouldn't get soaked again, Phil. I just said me bringing you back out here again, you wouldn't have to go back in the lake. But come on, let's see if you can ride this thing.

"No thanks, in fact. I just want to go back to your house, Jeff. I'm been dunked twice in the span of two hours or less and I just want to relax the rest of the day. Unless you have something else in mind, aside from what we have already done today."

Jeff sighed, then he slipped off the jetski, and pulled it out of the water and onto the grassy shore, then he pulled the key out. Jeff walked over to where Phil was waiting, keeping a safe distance from the water. Phil wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder, as they walked back to the house. Phil stopped short, causing Jeff to look at him, then Phil asked.

"How long this is dirt road, Jeff?"

Phil seen Jeff raise an eyebrow, before he said finally.

"I don't really know, Phil. But I know that it stretches the length of what remains of my father's land."

Jeff paused, then he said.

"That's what we should do, come on. We still have a few hours of daylight left, enough to walk the whole thing."

Phil sighed.

"Alright, it will be interesting I suppose."

Jeff huffed, causing Phil to chuckle, then Jeff said, as he slipped his hand inside Phil's palm and entwined their fingers together, while they walked slowly.

"This way leads to my brother's house and that reminds I have to get something from his house anyways."

"I thought that he wasn't home."

Jeff chuckled.

"Oh he's home, don't worry. He won't do anything to you, I promise."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff left Phil standing a couple feet from the steps, leading up to the front door of his brother Matt's house, then he pressed the doorbell and waited during the few minutes, before Matt finally opened the door.

"Oh hey Jeff. I see you bought your toy along with you."

Phil narrowed his eyes, before Matt stepped aside and held the door open for them.

Ten minutes later. Jeff walked back into the living room to find Matt and Phil facing each other. Jeff chuckled, then he said.

"Alright, Phil. Let's head back to my house."

An hour later. Phil sat down on the sofa, a little miffed that Jeff vanished to the basement as soon as they got back to his house, thirty minutes earlier. Jeff appeared suddenly, in front of Phil, who jumped suddenly, before he asked startled.

"How the hell did you do that, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled.

"Well it helped, since you looked like you was sound asleep or something, where you had your eyes closed and I was standing here for a few minutes, before I touched your hand."

Phil sighed wearily, Jeff commented.

"But You do look really tired, so I have no problems with spending the rest of the day, in bed. So why don't you head there and I'll go around locking the house up, Phil."

Fifteen minutes later. Phil pulled Jeff close, after he finally laid down beside him again.

"Today was fun, inspite of you soaking me twice, but I understand why, it was really hot today"

Jeff shifted and laid his head on Phil's shoulder, as he said.

"Now you know why I didn't want to go to Chicago this week, because it would've been twice as hot there, and here, it's swelting. Since normally I wouldn't want to have the windows open, when we are making love to each other. But it would've been unbearable, otherwise."

"Yes I know. It would've been fun, for you to teach me to jetski, but I am still wary of things like that, since people does get hurt on them."

Jeff snorted.

"I'll teach you tomorrow, Phil. You can sit on it and get used to it, I won't push you to go nuts with it. Not on the first day."

Phil sighed, then rubbed his right shoulder slowly. Jeff fell silent at Phil's actions, then he asked.

"You didn't want to do it, because of your shoulder, Phil?"

"Somewhat, Jeff. Having a dislocated shoulder isn't pleasant. And I don't want to risk it, since I missed the Money in the Bank and SummerSlam ppvs this yr, because my right arm was in a sling."

Jeff pushed himself up and kissed Phil, then he said softly.

"Your shoulder is completely healed by now, even though the writers kept you off the SummerSlam card and put me in your place, which that wasn't fun in the least, being tossed around the ring. They only kept you off the card, so you wouldn't reinjury it, but that decision was only made at the last minute, and you have been wrestling before and after SummerSlam. I won't make you do much, we can start with you just sitting on it. I'll be beside you, so you have nothing to worry about, Phil."

"Alright, I'll do it, Jeff. I know you won't hurt me intentionally or unintentionally."

Jeff smirked, and patted Phil's shoulder, before he said.

"Good, then after that we can start with the 4wheelers."

Phil closed his eyes, then he said quickly.

"One thing you will never get me to agree to do and that is getting on your fucking dirtbikes. Especially after I had seen what you had went though, when you had that bad wreak."

Jeff said quietly.

"That was an freak accident, Phil, and entirely my fault for failing to stop, when the bike started slipping in the snow, instead I revved it up the hill and paid the price. I got stupid for a split second, that's all that was, nothing more."

"A mistake that could've killed you, Jeff, and I will never get on them and that's final."

* * *

The next day. Jeff pushed the jetski into waist deep water, knowing that Phil wouldn't be able have to wade out. Jeff turned and waved at him, then he made a gesture at the dock, before he guided it over, forcing Phil to climb over the railing, then he settled down on the seat. Jeff looked up at him, while he was hanging onto the jetski, to float along aside it, then he abruptly climbed onto the seat, behind Phil and asked.

"Are you alright, Phil?"

"Yes, I think so. But I wish you hadn't got on with me.

"Relax, I have to, to help you and it'll be easier for me to help you, if I'm sitting behind you. Now this is how you start it."

Jeff turned the key, after he placed Phil's hands on the handlebars and making sure he had a finger on the gas lever.

"Now just slowly push down on the lever, where your finger is on, Phil."

Jeff waited, knowing Phil would do it on his own, when he was truly ready. Jeff smiled, when the motor revved slightly propelling them forward, causing Phil to jerk his hand away and causing the motor to die.

"That's a good start, Phil. We have all day and I think you will be able to make a lap of the lake, then we will call it quits, I promise. Let's try this again." Jeff leaned around him and replaced Phil's hand on the handle bar again, then he started the motor again, glad that Phil was ready to hit the gas.

"Okay, give it a bit of gas, Phil."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Phil's waist, when the jetski shot forward, he felt Phil stiffen briefly, but he gave the motor enough gas to keep it from dying again, then he slowly pressed down on the lever once more, causing it to putter forward slowly. Jeff pressed his hand over Phil's hands, helping him to steer around in a small half circle, to keep from having to turn around.

Jeff stayed silent, letting Phil steer it when they got to the other side. Jeff said softly, once they reached the middle again.

"Here, stop, Phil. I think you did great for your first time, and see like, I said it would take you a bit to get used to it. So how does your shoulder feel?"

Phil moved his arm.

"Fine, Jeff. Thanks for not rushing me."

Jeff chuckled, then he carefully slid off into the water, while he treaded water. He looked up at Phil, he said.

"Scoot back, Phil and let me control it."

Phil immediately got a nervous look on his face, but he slid back, as Jeff pulled himself out of the water and climbed onto the seat again, before he called over his shoulder.

"Just hold onto my waist. I won't do anything to scare you, except just go a bit faster, than what you made it go. I promise."

Phil swallowed, but he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, wincing when Jeff revved the motor loudly, causing it to shoot forward quickly, a bit faster than the speed Phil had went, but fast enough to cause it send up a slight white spray of water behind it, as Jeff made two quick laps and fast turns, then he steered it close to the shore.

"Alright, Phil. That's enough for today, we should probably head back to my house now, since we do have to head for the airport today. Now we have at least three hours before we leave, to kill anyway you want."


	34. Chapter 34

A couple days later. Jeff walked into the arena, where Smckdown was having a houseshow, with Phil. Adam stopped short, when he caught sight of them.

"Oh wow, Jeff. you look like you got burnt badly since I last seen you two."

Jeff frowned, and glanced at Phil, who finally said.

"You face has a bit of a sunburn tinge to it, Jeff. That's what he's referring to."

Jeff shrugged, and said.

"Well I got it from being out in the sun a lot the last couple of days with Phil, Adam. Come on, Phil. We best go see what there is to eat, before everyone eats it all."

Phil chuckled, before he slipped his hand into Jeff's hand and led him off to the catering area.

Ten minutes later. Jeff finally snapped, when Phil caught staring at him, without saying anything.

"What the hell are you staring at me like that, Phillip?"

Phil chuckled and said softly.

"Your birthday is in a few days, Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly and stared hard at him, before he finally said.

"So what. It's not a big deal, Phil. I'll be 33. I'm not too concerned about it."

Phil looked at him, then he said softly.

"But it is a big deal, Jeff and I kinda fucked up your birthday last yr. But this week, we will be going back to Chicago and I just want to make it up to you."

Jeff sighed, as he rolled his eyes, then went back to eating, stabbing at his food with the plastic fork.

* * *

A week later. Jeff stared at Phil, as they sat there, at one of the large party tables in the resturant, that Phil had insisted on taking him to, before Phil's three sisters decided to join them, and Jeff's two kids. Jeff finally sighed, causing Phil to look at him, before Jeff drug into his pocket and pulled out a couple papers. Phil stared at him. Jeff said simply.

"I know that it's my birthday dinner or whatever. But I had got these back from my lawyer last week, Cassie and even though you have no desire to try to have anymore children. So I think this is the next best thing and I will miss her. However you deserve to be her mother more than I deserve to be her father. So last month I had filed for a custody transfer and, if you sign these forms. I can give it back to my lawyer to turn them into the court and make it completely official. You already dote on her, like she's yours."

Phil's mouth fell open, as he stared, with a shocked look on his face, before Cassie promptly burst into tears, then stammered faintly.

"Jeff, you didn't have to do that. I don't know what to say. But please hold onto the papers, till tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to sign them tonight. I can't sign them on your birthday."

Jeff reached across the table and gave her hand a slight squeeze, then he quickly folded them back up and slipped them back into his pocket, while saying.

"Alright, I'll keep them, till then."

Ten minutes later. Phil unrolled the linen napkin, then he immediately narrowed his eyes, the second he seen some strange man staring at him, before the older guy sitting beside the person, got up after it looked like he had been told something, before he approached the table where Phil was sitting at. Jeff watched the strange exchange, seeing Chez, Cassie and Chaleen was also looking a little nervous.

"I thought that was you, Phillip. It's been what over 14 to 16 yrs since I last seen you. You look well."

Jeff winced, the second he heard Phil grinding his teeth in sheer anger, before he stood up so quickly, that he knocked the chair over, he had been sitting in, then he stormed out of the resturant. Jeff stared after Phil, watching him yell at people, who got into his way, before he vanished out of the entrance, then he turned back and seen the older man, looking a little disappointed. Jeff said sharply.

"Chez, I'll go talk to him."

Jeff hurried out after Phil, who he found pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

* * *

Jeff stopped a few feet away, before he called out softly.

"Phil, are you alright?"

Phil whirled to face Jeff, his fists tightly clenched. Jeff crossed his arms and said curtly.

"Phil, you don't have to say a word. I know exactly who those two men was."

Phil immediately kicked the trash can, then winced slightly, as he screamed.

"I FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT, OF ALL THE NIGHTS. HELL I MOVED ACROSS THE FUCKING RIVER AND TO THE OTHER SIDE OF CHICAGO, TO AVOID RUNNING INTO THEM AGAIN."

Jeff clasped his hands in front of him, then he said softly.

"I think that you shouldn't start screaming, even though I know that you have every right. But people will think that we are about ready to start fighting, then I'll be on a one way ticket back to the damned Moore County jail or worse, to the state prison."

Phil glared at him, then he sighed, as he ran his hands over his hair and snapped.

"I know, but you have no fucking idea, how truly pissed off I am, at this very second. But fuck, I wanted to make up to you, for last year and now, I ruined it far worse, than what I did last yr. At least this year. You won't be in the damned hospital, for your birthday."

Jeff sighed softly, then he closed the distance between them, since he was certain that Phil wasn't going to blow up and attack him. Jeff gently placed his hands on Phil's arms, and said.

"I know why you moved to where you live now, Phil. But I think he came here intentionally, to seek you out and to ask for your permisson. But let me guess that other guy, was the boy, who you grew up, before you ran away?"

Phil snapped.

"I highly doubt that. But yes, that other person is the fucker, who had stole ten thousand dollars from me, in 1999 and never once bothered contacting me to give that money back to me and even if he fucking paid me in cash right this second. I still wouldn't forgive me. You want to know why the hell I had ran away. It wasn't because of the man who approached us in there. It was because of Child Welfare had showed up, due to me always getting into trouble at school. It was because of that horrible woman, he's married to. Since she acted all loving towards me, then three days later, she came at me with a fucking broom and hit me several times, to her. I was nothing more than a piece of dust to be swept into the trash. So I locked myself in my room and escaped out of my bedroom window with a trash bag, ignoring the sounds of her beating on the door with the damned thing."

Jeff lowered his head, staring down at his shoes. Phil said softly.

"Noone knows that story, not my sisters."

Jeff raised his head up to look at Phil's face, who he immediately seen his whole body stiffen instantly.

"Hello, Phillip. I'm sorry for what happened in there. But I do want to talk to you."

Phil spat.

"I have nothing to say to your fucking ass, nor to that fucking son of yours."

Jeff squeezed Phil's hand, causing him to glance at Jeff, before Jeff whispered into Phil's ear.

"Look Phil. I think, you should just let him talk, then he'll leave. You lose nothing by listening to him."

Phil glared at the man, who sighed and said.

"Look, I know that it's my fault for everything. And for that I'm sorry, no I don't expect you to forgive me. I have no intentions of asking for something that you won't give me and that's fine. But I am truly sorry for how things turned out. However for what's it's worth, I did think of you as my second son and you know that I did care about you to some extent. I know that legal or biological, that I'm not your father and I wouldn't blame you, if you do hate me. Because I'd deserve it. But in case you are thinking it. This whole thing was nothing more than a chance encounter, nothing more. Since I live about ten minutes from this restuarant and I come here about once a week. I'm not your father, I fully understand that. But I do still think of you as my son, especially since you became a son, to make any father proud."

Phil stepped back, when the man tried to touch his arm, before Phil wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, who whispered softly.

"I think he just wants to hug you, Phil."

Phil looked at Jeff, then back at the man and growled.

"I don't hate you, but I have no love for you, for how you and your wife abused me. What's worst, you stood there and let her beat me with that fucking broom and you did nothing to stop her or to defend me in the slightest."

Phil sighed, before he stiffened, but didn't back away again, as he finally relented, and allowing the man to hug him briefly, then he stepped back and said softly.

"You've done well, and made it, though you have became a bit of a prideful man. But seeing with what you have done. There's nothing wrong with being proud of making something of yourself, Phillip."

The man turned and walked back to the resturant before giving a short nod to Chez, Cassie and Chaleen. Phil covered his face, with a heavy sigh, before Jeff pulled away, when his daughter ran to him. Jeff leaned down and picked her up. Phil sighed again, then he said softly.

"Come on, Jeff. I just want to go home. I'm sorry for how I fucking screwed up your birthday for two years in a row."

Jeff raised his head and said quietly.

"Phil, you didn't mess it up. I would've been fine at home, with you, in a closed door party, just between the two of us. But this was a nice gesture. Inspite of what had happened. But I can see how badly you are hurt by seeing him tonight, however I don't want you to think about him anymore, Phil."

Phil slipped his hand into Jeff's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff just laid there, beside Phil, watching him, as he was busy reading one of his many favorite comic books. Phil finally lowered it then glanced at Jeff, who simply said.

"We still have a lot of time left to do whatever we want, Phil."

Phil sighed, then closed the comic and set it aside and said quietly.

"I know, and I also know what is on your mind. I hate to deny you. But that whole thing took more out of me, than you think and I don't want to have sex, not tonight. Because it wouldn't be fair to either of us. Since you know that the second we got here, I ran straight up to our room and jumped into the shower, scrubbing at myself."

Jeff snuggled closer and said softly.

"I know you did. But from what I got from everything, he wasn't the problem, the woman he married was the problem. I know that they have been nameless for most part."

Phil snorted and said slowly.

"His name is Daniel and her name is Harriet."

Jeff looked at him, before he glanced down and gently rubbed his thumb lightly along Phil's chest tattoo, then he gave a soft chuckle.

"I don't think that I have ever met or heard tell of a woman who was named harriet, that wasn't a utter bitch to people most of the time."

Phil chuckled, then ran his hand over his short hair and finally said.

"What he said about supporting me, is somewhat true. Because things was good till I was 7 or 8 yrs old, I didn't find out that he was a heavy drinker, till one day he was late picking me up from little league practice, which is still funny to me. Because he was the assistant coach. Which of course I had jumped on my bike for rode away, highly upset, thinking that he was sick from cancer or something. But things went downhill after that, he became more and more oblivious to how his wife treated me."

Phil fell silent, seeing Jeff staring at him, then he kept talking.

"But I am truly sorry about what had transpired tonight and I'm also sorry for not getting you anything for your birthday, Jeff."

Jeff snorted and cut him off.

"Phil, will you let me do something?"

Phil immediately got a curious look on his face. Jeff waited, till he nodded, then Jeff sat up and pulled Phil into the middle of the bed and immediately tied his hands to the headboard causing Phil to chuckle. Jeff said firmly.

"The only gift I want, is to see you like this."

* * *

Jeff quickly pulled Phil's jogging pants off, then he hurried out of the room. Phil heard him hurrying down the stairs, before he returned ten minutes later. Phil tilted his head. Jeff said simply.

"It's just cake icing."

Phil stared at him, then laughed, when he realized what Jeff was going to do. Jeff smeared it over his chest. Jeff said primly.

"I'm certainly glad that you don't have chest hair again."

Phil laughed once more, watching Jeff lick the remaining icing off his fingers, then he climbed into bed again and straddled Phil's waist and promptly licked the icing off of his skin completely, then he kept licking his way down Phil's stomach, before he licked every inch of Phil's cock. Jeff sat back briefly and looked up at his face,, before he reached up and untied Phil's hands again then he lowered his head, as he closed his lips around the tip of Phil's cock, and started sucking slowly on it, rolling it around on his tongue and getting a faint groan from Phil.

Jeff chuckled, earning himself a sharp cry from Phil, from the sensation of Jeff's soft chuckle against the most sensitive part of himself. Jeff immediately started running his tongue around the head of Phil's cock, then running it over the tip and slurping on the head, while he finally started lashing his tongue against the slit and swirling the tip of his tongue into the slit again and again.

"Oh god, Jeff. you don't know how damned good that feels. But you keep it up, I'm not going to last much longer."

Jeff pulled his lips off Phil's cock, long enough to say slowly.

"That's the genuine idea, Phil. I want to feel you come again and again, from what I'm doing to your body."

Jeff sealed his lips around Phil's cock again and went back to what he had been doing, but much quicker. Jeff reached up and pinned Phil's hips down, when he felt him squirming, to keep from him hurting him by accident, from an unexpected thrust. Jeff finally started sliding his lips up and down Phil's girth, relishing how hard Phil would get, from the actions of his lips and tongue on his cock. Jeff moved one hand and swiped at his hair, to glance up at Phil's face, who he seen was gripping the sheets tightly, where his knuckles was nearly white, with his mouth open, while he was gasping for air, despite his chest heaving slightly.

Jeff chuckled against Phil's cock again, causing Phil to scream as his body shuddered, as he came inside Jeff's mouth, causing him to swallow down every bit quickly. Jeff sat back, licking his lips, enjoying how the taste of Phil still lingered on his lips, then he stated.

"Delicious as always."

Phil gave a weary chuckle, as he finally opened his eyes, and raised his head up to stare down his sweat covered form, at where Jeff sat between his legs, studying him. Phil finally said.

"That was utterly mindblowing as usual, Jeff. But I hope you'd come back up and lay down beside me again."

Jeff smiled, then he shifted and crawled up to Phil's side again, and laid down beside him. Phil wrapped his arm around his waist weakly and finally asked.

"So what was that whole icing thing about?"

Jeff looked at him, before he leaned up and kissed Phil, then said.

"Oh that, it wasn't much, not really. I just wanted to give myself, the only gift that I wanted tonight. I think I licked all of it off your chest."

Phil chuckled faintly and said softly.

"So what, I'm your present, Jeff?"

"Yes of course, Phil."

* * *

Phil laughed softly and said.

"I love you so much, Jeff. I'm glad that you refused to let me allow what had happened earlier, to ruin your birthday."

"It was just a chance meeting, Phil, nothing more. You wanted to take me to a new resturant and it was just by chance, that your supposedly biological father eats there regularly. So I wouldn't read too much into it, or maybe fate wanted to let him at least try to make amends to some degree for everything. Tomorrow is a new day, although it will be September, but if you truly want to get me something for my birthday, you can do it tomorrow. Provided the store is open, since it'll be Labor Day."

Phil sighed and said.

"Jeff, I think Labor Day is on the third of September, not the first. But I could be mistaken."

Phil paused, then he asked.

"Jeff, I'm just curious, where did you get chocolate icing from?"

Jeff glanced up at him, then said softly.

"Oh, I just ran my finger along the icing that was on the cake, Chez had bought over earlier today. You was upstairs, getting dressed."

"Really, there's a cake downstairs going to waste?"

Jeff laughed softly.

"I wouldn't say that it's going to waste, Phil. It can survive in the fridge, till tomorrow, before we cut into it, or maybe I'll cover you completely from the icing on it. Or at least my favorite parts of you. Now I regret smearing the icing on your chest, when I should've covered something else with it."

Phil laughed softly, before he swiped at his eyes, and pulled Jeff close, then whispered.

"It's not even ten yet, so you could still do that, if you really wanted to, Jeff."

"I would, but you said that you didn't want to have sex tonight, Phil."

"I know, but I can also change my mind and as it turns out, I'm not nearly ready to sleep, like I thought that I was."

"Really?"

Phil chuckled then patted Jeff's shoulder gently.

"Of course, Jeff. I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean every word of it."

Phil climbed out of bed and grabbed up his sweats again, and slipped them back on, and getting an annoyed growl from Jeff. Phil chuckled.

"There are other people who live in this house, Jeff. Even if god only knows where Colt is."

"He's not here and won't be till after we leave. I had asked him to let us be alone for two days, because of the 31st being my birthday."

So you made my roommate leave, Jeff?"

Jeff said quickly.

"Well I wouldn't say that, Phil."

Phil chuckled, then reached down and helped Jeff out of their bed and said.

"It's okay, Jeff. I knw what you meant, he'll use any chance he can get to go out and party. So I'm sure that's where he is. He's pretty understanding where things like this are concerned. Now come on, Jeff."

Phil grabbed his hand and led him out of their bedroom and down the steps.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff sat there, picking at the slice of cake, then he glanced up at Phil, who, he seen was watching him. Jeff cut a tiny piece off what remained on the plate, then he picked it up, while watching Phil. He seen Phil's eyes narrow ever-so-slightly, then Jeff quickly leaned forward and smashed it against his cheek, and smearing some of the icing over his nose. For a second Phil sat there completely still, then he said quietly.

"Oh I see how it's going to be, then Jeff. Well two can play that game."

Jeff shieked and tried to dodge Phil's hand, to no avail, when Phil repaid the favor.

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff just laid there, breathing heavily, with his head resting lightly on Phil's left leg, he finally looked up at Phil, whose face was streaked a bit from the chocolate icing, and it looked like he had bits of cake and icing plastered in his hair, as well sticking to his chest and arms. Jeff chuckled softly.

"What, Jeff?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But I don't think that Chez made that cake for it to be used in a foodfight. It was still fun, however I do think that we should go back upstairs and get cleaned up and move on the something I think would be most fitting way, to end my birthday."

An hour later. Jeff laid there, his head resting on Phil's shoulder, then he snorted.

"Your sister will be mad, when she finds out what happened to your kitchen. But it was well worth it."

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff, before he said.

"Yes, I know. But I'll just tell her, that you wanted to have a foodfight with it and well it's your birthday and your wish, which is my command and I had no choice but to obey it. However since we have started dating truly several months ago. I know that we started dating last December, but we wasn't an actual couple till this yr. Although I've never really been bored, since the start of our relationship."

Jeff looked up at Phil, when he fell silent, then he said.

"I don't think I've had this much fun on my birthday, because the other ones for the last few yrs was spent at a bar, drinking till I couldn't stand up, so they are a vague memory to me. But this one, I will remember, so thank you and I love you so much for everything, Phil. I wanted to have the foodfight, to keep from you from allowing what happened at the resturant ruin this night for us."

"I love you too, Jeff. I'm glad you had a great time, that's all that matters, to see you so happy."

Jeff smiled, then he said, as he covered Phil's hands.

"Phil. I also want to thank you, for what you did."

"What are you talking about, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed and looked at him, then said softly

"You know for forcing me into the relationship, we have now. Since you remember how much I fought the very idea of falling in love again, and that my life was perfect, but it wasn't and these past few months proved, just how wrong I was. Though I was just scared to open myself up again, like that. So I begin a career of sleeping aorund, then throwing myself into raising my kids. Now I know what I was missing, but I also know that I was waiting for you, I suppose."


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning. Jeff laid there, feeling Phil gently kissing him, since neither of them was ready to get out of bed just yet. Phil sighed, and started to say something, but he froze, when they both heard someone's shrill scream from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD."

Phil chuckled softly. Jeff glanced at him, causing Phil to say.

"Yep, Chez is here and she just seen the state we had left the kitchen in last night."

"But the door was locked."

"Yes, I know, Jeff. But I gave her a copy of my house key, so she can come in and take care of everything, and to make sure that Colt is still alive and hadn't destroyed or burnt my house down. Not to mention, she makes sure that I have enough food, and it's just easier, for her to have a house key and much safer, since I know she will take care of it a lot better than anyone else. However, as much as I hate to leave you like this. I have to go downstairs, because she chooses to come up, trust me. Then she really will be pissed, more than she is right now. You can come down in thirty minutes or so. But don't be surprised, if she insisted on making me scrub the floor, on my hands and knees, while she's standing over me."

Jeff looked at him strangely. Phil chuckled again and added.

"That's the deal, we came to. She takes care of cleaning the house for most part, but if I trashed the kitchen or any other room on purpose, then I have to clean it, because it's still my house and she's my sister, not someone I hired as a housecleaner."

An hour later. Jeff finally walked downstairs and paused in the living room, where he could see into the kitchen to find Chez standing there with her hands on her hips, staring at Phil, who was rubbing at a spot on the countertop. Chez glanced at Jeff, when she noticed him standing there, and snapped.

"Oh Jeff, how very nice of you to join us. Here you can clean the table and fridge off. You two made this damned mess, so you should be the ones who will clean it up. I'll be back in two hours, and I hope that the kitchen is completely clean and free of all chocolate splotches."

Chez walked out of the kitchen and shoved a washcloth at Jeff, as she walked to the stairs, leading to the front door, then turned around and repeated.

"Two hours, I mean it. I didn't make that cake for you two to use it in a food fight, so the kitchen best be spotless, while I'm at the store, since it will take me that long to go grocery shopping."

Phil sighed, when he glanced at Jeff, when he slowly walked into the kitchen, then a minute later, they heard the front door open and close.

"Does she get like this often, Phil?"

Jeff asked, Phil said slowly.

"No, not really, Jeff. But than again. I generally don't make messes in any room. She has no problem with washing a week's worth of clothes, including my ring gear, since she knows that I don't have much time at home. So she tries her best to do as much as possible, so that I can relax and rest, when I'm home. Because you know how the flight schedules are, and sometimes I get home at all sorts of hours. However you probably should start cleaning. I know that you aren't the domestic type, but do try your best. Most of the time, she jumps all over Colt, since he usually makes the messes. One time, I caught her standing over him, making him scrub the floors with a floor brush, after she had been sick, and I was gone on a two week overseas tour and the house went to hell."

Phil sighed.

"That was late last yr, when you got hurt and you chose to stay at home, during the tour. After that, he's been pretty good with cleaning his mess up."

* * *

Nearly two hours later. Jeff sighed heavily, as he straightened back up and touched his back briefly, then walked over and dropped the washrag into the sink, before he turned slightly and caught sight of Phil watching him, with a touch of concern on his face as he asked quietly.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled.

"Yes, Phil. I'm fine. Nothing more than a little strain, I get it if I'm bent over too long or if I slept wrong."

Phil stared at him, then he walked over and pulled out one of the chairs and said.

"Here, sit, Jeff. I'll take care of it, for you."

Jeff sat down, before he felt Phil's breath faintly on his neck, then he shifted and pulled his shirt off. Before he felt Phil's hands slowly kneading his shoulders and back softly, but firmly.

Twenty minutes later. Chez stood there, her eyes narrowed slightly, in the doorway of the kitchen, before she snapped her fingers, causing Phil to glance up, then look behind him. Chez said sharply.

"Well I am so glad that you two, are still wearing your pants. But The kitchen is not the place for that."

Phil pressed his lips togeter, before he stood up, then helped Jeff up.

"Your right, We'll just go back upstairs, then Chez. I'm sorry that you caught us like that."

"You wasn't doing anything but touching each other and kissing one other, except you two was laying down on the floor and you should've went upstairs. But I'm glad that the kitchen is back to it's normal condition. But whatever you plan to do. Keep quiet."

Phil chuckled, as he quickly led Jeff away, to the stairs again.

Jeff fell backwards onto the bed, with Phil on top of him, and his lips pressed firmly against his own mouth, then his neck. Jeff whined softly, making Phil lean back, then he asked.

"Is your back bothering you, Jeff?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. Except I love you so much, Phil. So very much that I didn't know that I could ever feel this way about you, ever."

Phil smiled, then he kissed Jeff deeply, then he gently cradled Jeff's face, as he said softly.

"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes and every movement that you make. I love you just as deeply. I enjoy being here with you, not so much, having sex, but like this."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, pulling him close, as he whispered.

"I know what you are trying to say, Phil. I know to some people, this would be foreplay or whatever, but not to me. I just love to kiss and touch you, and if it leads to sex, fine. But I'm also fine, if it doesn't. If anything it makes me love you even more, in seeing your body, when you are half dressed or not at all and revealing in the fact that we belong to each other, and knowing that we will only love each other more and more, the more time that goes by. I don't care if it sounds strange or whatever."

Phil kissed Jeff deeply again and said firmly.

"It's not strange, not at all, Jeff. Commication is a big part of making relationships work, but being inimate with each other, not so much as having sex. But it's also a big part of it as well, in fact they balance the relationship to make it a completely solid one."

Jeff sighed, then kissed him, before he sat back, then asked, when Phil climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going, Phil?"

"I think that I'm going to go for a run today, or right now anyways."

Jeff stared at him.

"Oh that's right, you wasn't able to do it yesterday."

Jeff climbed off the bed and walked over to where he was changing his clothes. Phil wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, leading him downstairs.

"Here, why don't you eat something, when I'm gone, Jeff. I should be back in thirty minutes or so."

Jeff watched him hurry down the steps. Jeff called after him, when he seen his ipod sitting on the table.

"Hey Phillip. I think you are forgetting something."

A few seconds later. Phil reappeared. Jeff held it up, causing Phil to walk over to where he was sitting, and pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, before he pulled back and took his ipod from Jeff's hand.

"Oh yes, I'll better remember this thing as well."

Phil walked away again, as he placed the headphones on his head, as he walked back down the steps again.

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff sat there picking at his food, then he sighed.

"He really loves you, I'm never seen him like tis with anyone else. Even before you two became a couple, he talked about you a lot."

Jeff looked up, startled, then he said softly.

"I'm sure it was bad."

"No, it actually wasn't. The thing he had started repeating shortly after SummerSlam, was that he made a terrible mistake and regreted his actions ever since, but he didn't know how to fix the stupid mistakes he made."

Jeff sighed, then he got up, as he pulled his shirt off, and turned his back towards Chez, while saying.

"Those scars on my back, I got from him last yr at SummerSlam"

Jeff stepped back, while tugging his shirt back down, then he sat down again, before he said quietly.

"Those was the scars of something he did to me on tv. He did other things to me, in a fit of rage behind closed doors, those scars, I have no intentions of showing to you, because of where they are located on me. But I think that I'm going to lay down for a while."

Thirty minutes later. Phil bounded up the steps to find Chez sitting there, eating.

"Is that my plate?"

"Oh no, I made that for Jeff, before he said something about laying down."

Phil looked at her, then said.

"Alright, I'll take it up to him, and see if I can get him to eat something."

* * *

Phil sat down on the bed, as he placed the plate of food down on the nightstand, then he touched Jeff's shoulder.

"Hey are you okay, Jeff? Chez said that you refused to eat and you are laying down."

"I'm perfectly fine, in case you are wondering. So how was it?"

Phil sighed and said.

"Oh, my run, was fine, I guess. But I can tell that something is troubling you, Jeff."

"What is the real reason you bought me, to your city for my birthday for Phil? Likewise, I know that you had and probably still had something in mind for it, so please just tell me."

Phil sighed.

"I can't, because it won't be proper, not now. I'll tell you or ask you, at some point, I promise. But not until I know it's the right time and now isn't the perfect time I'm sorry. However will you come back downstairs with me?"

Jeff stared at him, then he said softly.

"Phil, if it's what I think it is, just ask me now."

Phil grabbed his hands and gave them a slight squeeze, before he said slowly.

"No, Jeff. I can't now, until I'm certain of what your answer will be and it's not right, I thought it was, but fate showed me otherwise, last night. So don't worry about it."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sat down at the table, staring at his hands, to avoid the intense stare of Phil, who looked away.

"Oh hey, Cassie."

She walked over to where they was sitting, watching them, before she said.

"I know what you had offered to me, last night, Jeff and I still glad a little shocked by your offer, but I couldn't decline it last night, because of yesterday was you birthday. But it's for the sake of everyone involved, it's best that I do, as much as I adore her, she'll be better off, being raised by you and Phil. Since then she won't want for anything. Although Chez, Chaleen and myself has no problem with taking care of your kids, when you two are at work. It was a very generous offer, one that I can't accept, I'm sorry."

Jeff looked at her, then he said softly.

"Alright, I understand, but I'm also thankful for you and your two sisters helping in taking care of my kids."

* * *

Jeff paused, then he glanced at Phil, who shook his head slowly, the second he seen the look on Jeff's face, causing Jeff to smiled and blurted out.

"But I do have to say. Phil asked me to marry him."

Phil's whole body jerked, Jeff watched a mixture of shock and total horror come over Phil's face, at Jeff's words. Phil coughed, before his mouth opened and shut, then he tried to speak, but Chez said, in a shocked voice.

"Phil, is that true?"

Phil swallowed and forced out.

"No, Chez. It's not."

Phil coughed again and said quietly.

"Why would you say that for, Jeff?"

Jeff studied Phil's ashen face, then he quickly stood up and shoved his hand into his pocket, then pulled something out into the open, watching Phil's face turn white finally. Jeff kept his hand over the box and said finally.

"Because Phillip. I found this in the top drawer of the dresser up upstairs in our bedroom, and it was hid in my last clean pair of socks, when I was getting dressed earlier today. So it's not that difficult to put two and two together."

Phil covered his face instantly, because he thought he hid it on his side of the dresser. Jeff tapped the box against the table, then he said.

"Not to mention, somehow it fit my finger prefectly. So how did you manage that, Phil?"

Phil said softly.

"I found your old wedding band, before the Chamber ppv this year. But I didn't get it back until, right before WrestleMania. But I couldn't ask you last night after everything blew up in my face, then I realized that I couldn't ask you, until I knew your answer would be a definite yes, not a no or a maybe. But why did you have to say that for Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled and held the ringbox over to Phil, then said softly.

"I only said it, to confirm what I was thinking what your question would be. but in case you are wondering or whatever. I could never say no to you nor would I say maybe either. But I'm sorry for ruining the surprise for you, Phil. I'm also sorry for putting you on the spot, in that manner, Phil. But really I was actually expecting it from you and that's what happens when two people loves each other."

Jeff slid his hands across the table, as he watched Phil, barely aware of Chez herding Cassie upstairs to start on the rest of housework. Jeff said softly.

"We are all alone, now, Phil. Unless you aren't ready as you thought you was. But actually me, saying that was a subtle way of me asking you to marry me, if you wasn't ready to ask me. But you can think about it now. But I'll give you till christmas and that's the deadline, I mean it."

Phil swallowed, then laughed nervously. Jeff watched him, then he slipped his hands into Phil's hands, after he pulled the ringbox out of his hands.

"Phil, I love you. But I won't pressure you into asking me to marry you. Even if I know that question is on your mind, but this is a good time for it, so why not now?"

Phil sighed as he said faintly.

"I know that you want me to. but I can't, when it doesn't feel right to me and this time, doesn't feel right to me."

Jeff glanced down at their entwined hands, then looked back up at Phil and said softly.

"Phil, there is never the right time to ask that question, sometimes you just have to say it and put yourself out there and you already know what my answer will be and the ring is sitting right there. But I can't say yes, if you never ask me and you know it."

Phil stared unblinkingly at Jeff, causing him to gently squeeze Phil's fingers, before Phil finally said.

"Come on Jeff, I want to show you something, and that means it's somewhere you haven't been to for a while. Besides we should let my sisters alone, without any distractions."

Jeff pulled his hands back slowly, then he picked the box up and pressed it into Phil's hands, silently asking him. Phil shook his head, causing Jeff to sigh, then he pushed himself up and started for the stairs, before he paused halfway down them, and called back to Phil.

"Aren't you coming, Phil?"

Phil appeared suddenly, then placed his arm around Jeff's shoulders, as they walked down the steps and out of the house.

* * *

An hour later. Jeff smiled, as he leaned against the railing overlooking the river, that divided the city in half.

"Here, Jeff. i thought you might want this."

Jeff turned to find Phil standing there, before he noticed the two ice cream cones slightly dripping in his hands. Jeff looked at him strangely, before he took the one that Phil offered to himFifteen minutes later. Jeff paused, when his tongue hit something that was clearly not ice cream. Jeff sighed and carefully licked the ice cream away enough to find the ring that had been in the ring box an hour earlier. Jeff carefully pulled it free, then he licked the rest of it clean, then stared at Phil, and said.

"Again, Phil. I told you, that I can't say yes, if you don't ask me and that's final."

Phil chuckled and said.

"I know that Jeff."

Phil stepped closer to him, taking his hands, as he lowered his voice.

"I know that I had been horrible towards you, to the point, where I was pretty abuseful towards you, and I know that you said you forgave me. but the truth was, I wasn't ready to forgive myself for my actions. But in giving you this ring, I'm truly ready to forget everything that I did."

Phil swallowed hard, as he took a deep breath, then he locked eyes with Jeff and said.

"Jeff, I love you so very much, that I want you, and by that I mean. I do want to marry you, if you will have me."

Jeff smiled deeply, then pulled Phil close briefly, then he pulled back slightly, to raise his left hand up, watching Phil finally slid the ring onto his finger. Jeff kissed him briefly, then he said.

"I'm glad you finally worked up the nerve for us to make it completely official, Phil, but I don't really want to fool with the whole thing, in trying to find a state and going though the legal channels, to be legally married. Unless you want to go in that direction."

Phil laughed softly.

"I really didn't think of that far ahead. Just saying it was hard enough."

* * *

Three days later. Jeff sat there, picking at his food in the catering area.

"Keep that up, Jeff and you will end up being skin and bones. You have to eat, when you plan on getting pregnant with Phil's kid or something."

Jeff jerked his head up and glared at Adam, who was chuckling softly.

"That is not fucking funny, Adam. Not in the slightest and you know it.

Adam chuckled again.

"Oh relax, Jeff. I was only joking. So it's official then?"

Jeff tilted his head, Adam touched his hand, Jeff said firmly.

"One thing I truly hate, is how people just wait to gossip and spread fucking rumors. But yes, he asked me. Although I had to push him into it."

Adam sighed and said slowly.

"They wouldn't, if we wasn't around each other all the time. You know that this is whole company is nothing more, than a oversized high school. But however, you and Phil should be a little careful around Vince for a while."

"Why, we didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, he's not so much mad at you, as he's mad at Phil. Since he know how he is with his talent getting married, etc and wanting us to have kids, so that they would be employed by this company in the future. You, at least have had two kids. Phil on the other hand, is relatively childless."

Jeff snorted and picked his fork up again and started stabbing at his food and eating almost angrily for several minutes, then he sat his fork down again and growled.

"Phil does have two kids, and you can tell Vince the next time you see him."

Adam shifted, causing Jeff to cover his face, knowing that Vince had heard his last few words.

"How many times do I have to warn people, to never use my first name, ever. You are no exception to the rule, Jeff. So I highly suggest that you and Phil are within my office in the next twenty minutes and that's final."


	36. Chapter 36

Jeff sat there, with his hands, in his lap, refusing to stare at Phil, even though he felt his gaze on him. As they sat there, in Vince's office., who finally walked in.

"I only called you two into my office, because I know I had put your two on the card at the upcoming Night of Champion PPV, but I talked it over with the creative writers and we both decided that it was best to leave you two off the card. Do you have any problems with not being apart of the next ppv? Since the writers really don't have anything for the SES or Jeff to be involved with at the ppv."

Jeff shifted, but Phil said quickly.

"Oh no, Mr. McMahon. We don't have a problem with it, you aren't going to keep us off the rest of them?"

"Oh no Phillip you guys will be on the card for rest of the PPVs, but just coming off of SummerSlam, unless I add you two to the World HeavyWeight title match, means I have to take the two, that is already in the match. Well they deserve it more and there isn't enough time, not truly to add you in that match. Although I suppose that I could add the SES into the tagteam match, but it's better that I don't. Do you have anymore questions?"

Jeff said quickly.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon, are we supposed to be at the ppv, or could you take us off the houseshow card, since we won't be competing at the upcoming ppv, for that weekend. I know it's not till the end of this month, so I'm just curious."

"I'll think about it, Jeff. Now you two can go, if you don't have anything else to ask me."

Phil said quickly.

"What about the feud, I'm in with Paul, Mr. McMahon? I know that the next ppv is a long ways off. Jeff doesn't mind if he's on the ppv or not. But I have been on majority of the ppvs this yr, except for the Money in the Bank and SummerSlam ppvs."

"Well like I said, at this point, the writers doesn't have anything for you two at the next ppv, but that can and might change next week. So is that all you wanted to know, Phillip?"

"Yes, I think that basically sums everything up then. So I guess we will be leaving now."

Jeff sighed, before he quickly got up and walked to the door, knowing that Phil was following him closely.

* * *

Several hours later. Phil just laid there, in the hotel room, he was sharing with Jeff, reading one of his comic books. Before he felt Jeff slip onto his stomach, where he was semi-laying on him. Phil lowered the book slightly, to stare at him, who he seen Jeff was already watching him.

"Is there something that you want, Jeff?"

"No, Phil. Why?"

Phil sighed and went back to reading, then he felt Jeff gently running his hands over his stomach. Phil sighed and closed the book quickly and set it on the nightstand, then he pulled Jeff closer and kissed him firmly.

"You know, that it's not that difficult, to tell me, I was ignoring you, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled

"Oh but you wasn't actually ignoring me, Phil. I just wanted to see how long it would take me, to get you to respond to me. But now that I have your full attention. Makes me so happy, especially knowing that I can now do this to you."

Jeff swiftly pulled Phil's sweatpants off his legs and threw them off the bed, before he closed his mouth around Phil's cock and started sucking eagerly on it. Phil shuddered slightly, feeling Jeff's tongue lashing the tip of his cock merciliess, and swirling it into the slit relentlessly, before he cried out sharply.

"Oh, dammit, Jeff. I'm glad you didn't do this, when I was reading."

Phil started squriming, feeling Jeff increasing the quickness of his tongue, so that he was openly slurping at the head of Phil's cock and causing him to ball two handfuls of the sheets in his sheets, as he panted heavily.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum very soon, Jeff."

Jeff held Phil's hips down, as he started deepthroating Phil's cock, enjoying feeling it hit the back of his throat slightly, then Phil gave a sharp cry, as he came with a jerk. Jeff quickly swallowed down every bit of his cum, then he gently licked Phil's cock clean, before he licked his lips slightly enjoying the lingering taste of Phil's cock on his slightly bruised lips

"Oh Jeff, everytime you pounce on me like that, I think each time was the best. But what you just did, well you went somewhere else and dragged me along screaming. You have no equal, in that department and that's the honest truth. But please next time, you have to give me some warning, instead of running me over or so to speak, in the manner."

Jeff looked at him oddly, before Phil reached for him weakly, causing Jeff to lay down, then curled himself up along Phil's side. Phil wrapped a limp arm around Jeff, then he added faintly.

"But it was throughly mindblowing, like always, Jeff. Give me a few minutes and I'll be glad to repay the favor, although I'll be dragging it out from your body slowly. None of that shit, where you enjoy putting me, through the wringer and hang me out to dry."

Jeff chuckled, as his fingers lightly played over Phil's bare chest, that was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jeff chuckled again and said softly.

"Well I still made you sweat somewhat."

"Oh Jeff, after what you did, being sweaty, is the least of what I'm focused on."

"I think, I love seeing you covered in sweat, especially, knowing I made you like that."

"Really?"

"Always, Phillip."

Phil laughed softly. Jeff shifted, then he leaned up and kissed Phil's lips, then he laid back down, with his head resting lightly on Phil's shoulder. Jeff laid there for a few minutes. Then he pushed himself up again, and started kissing Phil, who finally pulled Jeff back, and rolled him onto his back, then he started kissing Jeff softly on the mouth several times, then he trailed a series of light kisses down Jeff's neck, and across the base of his neck.

"I told you, to give me a little bit of time, then I would repay the pleasure you gave m earlier. But in a much slower fashion. Since I've never been the type for fucking, sure sometimes I do fuck you hard, as possible. But for most part. I love to make love to you."

Jeff snorted, and said.

"I know you do, Phil. Which it's still surprisingly, since you are relentless in the ring and on the mic. But here, you are very caustious, almost to a fault. Not that I'm complaining in the least."

"Oh, I know, just like you get a bit overeager in bed, Jeff."

* * *

Phil gently ran his hands slowly over Jeff's body, then he leaned up and kissed his lips again, before he helped Jeff sit up long enough to remove his shirt and then he flung it over his shoulder. Phil pulled Jeff's boxers off and tossed them off the bed as chuckled, causing Jeff to narrow his eyes.

"Oh, Jeff. I wasn't laughing at you, rather, at myself. Since sometimes I still can't understand how lucky I am. Especially after what I put you though last year."

Jeff sighed and placed his hands on Phil's forearms, then said.

"Phil, you seen this ring, right?"

Phil nodded.

"I accepted it, not because you needed me to accept it and say yes, for you to forgive yourself. But because, I know you won't hurt me again, not truly. Since I know despite the scars you gave to me, a year ago. You scarred yourself even more. And furthermore, by forgiving you. Well it helps me past that time as well. Because I had baited you repeatedly a lot, and even more so, earlier this yr and that makes me ashemed of myself for my actions as well. This ring means more than you think, since it combines all the shit that we did to each other, with the unknown future, and possibly good future. Thus we have an equal amount of good and bad in this relationship. I know that I did scar you in a couple places from our match at SummerSlam 2009, but they are faded for most part. Which it also means that it would take you going back to that person you was a year ago, to completely destroy everything, but that is highly unlikely. Because you will always remember what you did."

Jeff fell silent, then he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him firmly. Phil deepened it, as his hands slipped down Jeff's sides, to his hips, then down to his thighs. Jeff whispered.

"But tnoight, I don't want slow and gentle Phil. I just want you to fuck me hard, no softiness. I want you to see how loud you can make me scream, until I can't speak or I scream myself hoarse. Leave slow and gentle for some other time. Since it was slow and sweet, when I said yes, and the night before, on my birthday."

Phil chuckled, then he nipped Jeff's shoulder lightly, before he said.

"Alright, but I think, I can only fulfill your request in the bathroom, Jeff. I mean if you want me to hurt you and pound the hell out of your ass and you know that I can."

Phil climbed off the bed, then picked Jeff up and carried him into the bathroom, then paused in the doorway and gave Jeff's ass a hard swat. Jeff yelped in surprise, then Phil stepped a couple feet into the bathroom, and set Jeff back down. Phil shut the door firmly, then he locked it. Jeff gave a nervous chuckle, before Phil made a slight gesture at him, to turn around. Phil walked back over to him, then he leaned over Jeff, as he watched his face, in the reflection of the mirror.

"You can always back out now, Jeff. If you want to, of course."

"No, I meant what I had said and I don't want to take back my offer. I want to feel you fucking me hard and that's final. But if you need help first, I can help you. In face I think you do need it, Phil."

Jeff pushed back from the countertop, then he pushed Phil up against the wall, then he immediately kneeled in front of him, and closing his mouth firmly around Phil's cock again and immediately started sucking quickly on it, as he lashed his tongue against the tip, while swirling his tongue into the slit repeatedly, hearing Phil groaning getting louder and louder, the harder his cock got. Jeff was tempted to suck him off completely again, since he relished feeling him grow to his full height in his mouth. Jeff grudgely pulled his mouth back, hearing Phil give a frustated groan.

Phil opened his eyes, to find Jeff leaning against the sink again, watching him. Phil crossed the room quickly and jerked Jeff around and pushed him over the countertop slightly. Jeff placed his hands on the edge of the countertop, as Phil slammed into his ass roughly, then he set a hard pace. Jeff gave a strangled moan, feeling him pounding his ass, as Phil's hands gripping his hips, as he slammed into him again and again. Phil started kissing and sucking on Jeff's neck, while he slipped one hand around and wrapped his fingers firmly around Jeff's cock, squeezing it gently, then started stroking it roughly with each one of his thrusts, causing Jeff to start screaming finally, when Phil increased his spee, to where it was just barely more hurting, than actual pleasure.

"Oh god, Jeff. This is what you wanted."

Jeff winced slightly, causing Phil to wrap his free arm around Jeff's waist, pulling him back slightly from the edge of the countertop, from where it was digging into his skin. Jeff gasped out.

"Thanks"

Jeff's screams softened to hoarse whimpers, before he heard Phil's groans in his ear briefly, then he pressed his face against Jeff's neck, breathing heavily, when he sprayed cum into Jeff's ass. Jeff swallowed several times, while he flexed his fingers to get feeling back in them, before he managed to grab one of the paper cups and weakly filled it halfway full of water and drunk it down. Phil covered the cup with his hand.

"Jeff, you shouldn't do that. You will be in major pain in a few minutes. If you drink water, so soon, after what we just did."

"Yes, if it was cold water, Phil. I turned it onto the hot water."

"You should only take a few sips, not a couple big gulps, like you just did. But this will hurt you and I'm sorry."

Jeff cried out, when Phil withdrew quickly from his ass. Jeff propped his elbows on the countertop, with his head in his hands, allowing Phil to clean his ass and legs off gently. Phil sighed, since he felt that Jeff's legs was trembling faintly under his hands.

"Here, let me carry you back to our bed, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff wrapped his arms wearily around Phil's neck, as he scooped him up, then walked over to the door and unlocked it, before he opened the door and walked back to their bed. Phil gently climbed onto it, while keeping Jeff in his arms, then he carefully laid him down, and pulled the blankets back, then he slipped underneath them, and pulled them back over himself and Jeff, who snuggled up to him immediately. Phil wrapped both arms around Jeff's body, holding him closely.

"I love you so much, Jeff."

"I love you too, Phil. But tomorrow, we have some free time, since we are here in San Diego, I think we should find a decent jewelers tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because Phillip, it's not right or fair for me to be the only one wearing a ring and that's final. If anything you should be the one wearing one. Since you are after all younger than me."

Phil sighed, and said slowly.

"Sure, by maybe a year."

Jeff huffed and chuckled.

"Try more like nearly 14 months, I was walking and speaking, by the time you made your appearance into the world. So it's final then, but if they don't have anything I like. We will be going to my personal one in Fayettesville, North Carolina."

* * *

The next day. Jeff wandered away from Phil to gaze at the platinum men rings, then he glanced at up at someone's voice speaking.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering how much that ring costs?"

The guy pulled it out to look it up, before he returned and placed it onto the counter, as he said.

"It costs $899 dollars, Sir."

Jeff picked up the box, examining it more closely, then he glanced back, to see where Phil was, who he noticed was staring at him. Jeff turned back to the jewler and set the ring back down, before he asked suddenly.

"I love this ring, but I'm wanting to make a customized ring, but this this style of ring. Is there anyway, that I can see some of the loose uncut stones, you have here?"

"Oh sure, I'll be right back. But I'm not sure what we have in stock."

Jeff wiated, as the guy put the ring back away and relocked the case, then he walked away, first checking on another couple, before he diappeared into the back of the store.

"So you find a ring, you like Jeff?"

Jeff turned to stare at Phil, then said, as he touched a finger against the glass.

"Yes, so what do you think of that style of ring, Phil? I mean it's in the mens platinum ring section. But I think since you made a customized ring for me, although it's plain. I want to make something very special for you."

Phil sighed wearily, not sure if he would like what Jeff had in mind.

"Oh hush up, Phil. You will be wearing a ring in 6 weeks or so and that's final."

Several minutes later. Jeff set aside three stones, before he said.

"I love these three the best, so you can put the others back in their bag, for right now."

Jeff gingerly picked up an emerald looking stone.

"Is this an emerald?"

The jeweler carefully took it from Jeff, and examined, before saying.

"Oh no, Sir. It's actually called an Helenite stone, We should be getting some more in stock, but the ladies adore it."

Jeff stared at him, then said.

"You mean as in, that it was found in the forest around that one volcano, Mount St. Helens out in Washington state?"

"Not quite, Sir. The stone didn't exist, until she erupted back in May 1980, then after everything was cleared away, they discovered it in almost all of the cooled lava rocks, etc. So it's been in high demand. But since she is still a highly active lady, there will be more, depending on the strength of the eruptions. But these other two stones you like. The purplish one is called, Tanzanite, It's much more rarer. Because it's only located in one little area, and they don't exist anywhere else. To our knowledge, or anyone has been able to find them elsewhere. And the yellow stone, is called a canary diamond, and the best yellow diamonds out there, we are one of the lucky stores in California, who are able to keep a few in stock, most other stores are hard pressed to keep up."

Jeff sighed, then he said quickly.

"Alright, do you have a spare glove? I know that you have strict policy, for how they are handled and I don't want to get you in trouble or anything. I just want to do something, real quick."

The guy looked at him a little strangely, before he said.

"I'm not allowed at all to allow anyone but people who works here, to handle loose stones, handling rings is one thing."

"Oh, I understand that completely. But I have no desire to steal them or anything On second thought."

Jeff turned and wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulder, while he asked.

"Is it okay, if he's kind of resting his face on the counter. Since I just want to see, if the purple or the diamond, will work better with his green eyes."

"Oh, I understand fully now. Here, If that's all you want to do, I don't think it would hurt anything in the least. But if you want my honest opinion. Green with green seldom works, specially since his eyes do have the dark hue as emeralds do. And I don't think the Helenite nor the Canary diamond will look good against his skin tone. I have a few stones in here, that would look better."

Phil shifted slightly. Jeff hissed.

"Behave, Phil."

Jeff grabbed Phil's hand and placed it onto the white towel, then he understood what the guy said, when he talked, while holding the loose diamond and Helenite stones against Phil's hand.

"But I think something like this would look better with him."

Jeff pressed his lips together, kicing himself for passing the deep blue Sappire or topaz over.

"Is that a topaz or a sappire?"

"It's a topaz, they're not usually that dark hued, so some people are confused in thinking it's a Sappire. But this is a sappire I think would look well."

Jeff watched as the guy lined up the Tanzanite stone, with the topaz, red sappire and another light green and a gemstone looking blue stone.

"Okay, this is the Tanzanite, this stone here, is Red Agate or it was once known as Carnelien, I know you had a confused look on your face, when I bought this stone out, but it's called a Lapis Lazuli, it's a relatively inexpensive gemstone, but it's still a brillant gemstone. The light green, is called Periot."

"Alright, But I want all of these five stones, to be cut into little round studs, and have them going around the ring completely in a endless circle."

Ten minutes later. Phil covered his face, when the guy took the order, then Jeff's credit card, to charge the sixty five hundred on it. Phil lowered his hands and said faintly.

"I wish you didn't do that, Jeff. I was fine with what the ring looked like, before you chose all that customized stuff."

Jeff patted his arm.

"I know you was, Phil. But I couldn't just give you that ring. I wanted it to be something one of a kind and truly special. Just like how I think of you are, or this ring, I wanted you to have it, to truly show you, my feelings for you. And trust me, you made me feel all of those emotions at some point in the last yr."

Jeff paused long enough to sign the authorization slip, and handed it back to theb guy, to finalize it completely, then he kept talking.

"I know you wanted something simple. Like this ring, but I wanted you to have something truly one of a kind. Because that is what I think of you as being, Phil. No matter how much you say otherwise. But after this, let's go get something to eat."

"No, we have to head back to the hotel to pack our things, Jeff."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff laid there, pressed against Phil's side, who said softly.

"What if we get it back and I hate it, or it's ugly or something, Jeff?"

Jeff stared up at him, then he said softly.

"Phillip, you asking for me to hurt you and not in a bad way."

Phil laughed at Jeff's words, then he rolled over, causing Jeff yelp, feeling Phil's hands, instantly cupping his ass.

"Phil, what about our flight?"

"There will be other flights, Jeff. Maybe we can just fly to the next city early, and spend a few days there, by ourselves there, without being teased by the other guys. Who I think some of them, has gotten worse, since everyone now knows about our engagement."

Jeff chuckled, before he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, as he kissed him softly. Phil moved his hands along Jeff's ribs. Jeff flinched suddenly, and pushed him off, as Jeff rolled over onto his right side, with a little whimper. Phil hovered over him slightly.

"What's wrong, Jeff. You was fine earlier."

Jeff wrapped his arms around his sides, before Phil pulled him back over on his back, and grabbed Jeff's shirt, as he said.

"Will you let me look?"

Jeff swallowed, then he pulled his shirt up.

"Jesus, Jeff. Who did this to you?"

Phil's face was slightly red, when he saw the bruises there covering Jeff's stomach and ribs. Jeff pressed his lips together, and said faintly.

"You did, or rather the edge of the countertop did, from last night. It didn't bother me, for most part, till you pressed your hand against my ribs. They will go away in a day or two. I'm fine, trust me. I had went to the nearby hospital around 6 in the morning, when you was still sound asleep and the on call doctor, told me that they aren't quite bruised ribs, it's more like muscle bruises, nothing majory. That's why I had braced my hands against the edge of the countertop, to keep it from slamming into my ribs and stomach last night. I wanted you to hurt me, during sex, although that wasn't quite what I had in mind. But you did warn me, so you are blameless."

Jeff sighed, then he remembered something.

"What is today?"

Phil looked at him, causing Jeff to climb off the bed quickly, and stalked over to where his phone was, then he snatched it up and quickly found the calender. Jeff swore.

"Shit I am to go to North Carolina tomorrow, for a few things that I am so not going to enjoy."

Phil slipped off the bed, while Jeff was packing.

"What do you mean, by that, Jeff?"

"It's called that I have to check in, then afterwards it's first the dentist and the doctor. The last one I am so not looking forward to. Because of these."

Jeff touched his stomach, as he kept talking

"Yes, tomorrow will be hectic and one of the rare times, I have to endure both the dentist and a doctor's checkup on the same day. I don't mind them so much, but it's nerveracking when my schedule gets screwed up and they are a hindrance. Since I don't know how long I'll have to be at the man who was assaigned to me for the next few yrs."

Jeff snapped the suitcase shut, and sat down, as he put his face in his hands. Phil placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"It'd be nice, if you started packing, Phil."


	37. Chapter 37

Phil sat there, gently touching Jeff's stomach, then he abruptly climbed off the bed, then walked over to the dresser and grabbed one of the keys and the container for ice. He said quickly.

"I'll be back shortly, Jeff."

Jeff wrapped his arms around his stomach and ribs, as he watched Phil hurry out of the room, before he returned several minutes later. Jeff hissed at the sharp cold bite of the ice, in the bag, that Phil laid across the bruises, before Phil walked into the bathroom and returned with a washcloth and laid it down over Jeff's ribs, then placed the bag of ice on it. Jeff sighed and looked up at him, as Phil settled onto the bed beside him.

"Thanks, Phil. I know that we have a few weeks to wait, but I really can't wait to see how the ring looks on you. The sole reason you choose this type of ring, is because you know, it fits who I am. I mean since I can easily shop at the very high end stores in Raleigh or in Charlotte. But I prefer still to shop at Walmart in Fayetteville. Which I know that you didn't get this ring from the jewelry department there."

Phil reached over and touched his face, then he said simply.

"I did go there, but only because I wanted to ask them, what was the best jewelry store in town as far as fine jewelers are concerned. So that's where I went, and yes, the choices was a lot to take in. But they are very attendentive to what you want or what I wanted the ring to look like. Which the guy knew you or where he had seen you around in town over the years, but kept his distance, and so he helped me a lot, in figuring out what you would like or love"

Jeff stared at him, then he shifted the washcloth and bought his hand up to examine the ring, then said.

"Well it's really wonderful, but I was actually shocked that I had found it, to be honest. Since you don't seem to be the marrying type, Phil, or wanting kids either."

Phil chuckled.

"Well, your kids are great, and respectful. But for me, I know that I'm not truly their father, however. I have nothing to complain about, since I have seen some unmanagable kids out there and your kids are two of the most even tempered ones that I'm ever been around. So I have zero problems in raising them with you, although my sisters are the ones that takes care of them for most part."

Jeff looked up at him, causing Phil lean down to kiss him. Jeff swiftly grabbed the icebag, trying to press it to Phil's stomach, only for his hand to be grabbed, as Phil chuckled again.

"Not so fast, Jeff. Nice try, though."

* * *

A couple days later. Jeff glanced back up at Phil's face, who he seen his eyes was squeezed shut tightly, as he tried to steady his breathing. Jeff quipped.

"Still delicious as always."

Phil's lips curled up slightly at Jeff's words, before he finally managed to open his eyes, and raise his head, as he gazed down at Jeff, who was sitting back, between his legs. Phil coughed and managed to say.

"You are the only one that has ever did that to me, before saying those words to me afterwards."

Jeff said firmly.

"That's because none of those people, took the time to fully understand how great you taste, Phillip. And they also never took the time to linger over your body. But this is my favorite part of you, that no matter how hard I try to resist, I am drawn to this."

Jeff leaned down and grasped Phil's cock, with his left hand again, as he slowly started licking the tip of Phil's cock again, and swirling his tongue into the slit repeatedly. Phil swallowed and groaned loudly, before he breathed out.

"Oh god, Jeff. You are killing me here, with what you are doing."

Jeff drew the head of Phil's cock into his mouth with his tongue, sucking lightly on it, before he chuckled lightly, against the head of Phil's cock, causing him to shudder at the sensation. Jeff pulled his lips off Phil's cock, then he glanced at Phil's face, and quipped.

"Enjoying yourself, shall I continue, Phill?"

Phil coughed weakly.

"It would be torture or something like it, if you didn't, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then he slowly ran his fingers over the slightly wet head of Phil's cock, before he stroked it a couple times, causing Phil to give a small thrust against his fingers, causing him to glance up and narrow his eyes at Phil slightly, who said quietly.

"I can tell, if your fingers are touching me there, so I won't control myself, because I won't hurt you."

Jeff shifted, then he leaned down again and closed his lips around the tip of Phil's cock, and attacking the slit and the head of Phil's cock hungrily, as he slurped and lashed his tongue relentlessly, as fast as he could, while he carefully looped his arms around Phil's knees and pushing his legs up, as Jeff finally started sliding his lips and tongue up and down Phil's shaft rapdily, as he felt the sheets under them tighten, when Phil balled them up in his fists, and breaking the silence with heavy breathing and deep groans briefly, then his body lurched when he came once more.

Jeff swallowed every bit down, hearing Phil give a shuddering whimper. Jeff stroked his palms along Phil's sweat covered thighs, as he gently pulled his legs back down. Phil's hoarse whisper broke the brief silence.

"Will you get me some water, Jeff? My throat hurts and my mouth is dry."

Jeff quickly climbed off the bed, before he hurried out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen, then he returned several minutes later, and set the glass down, before he gently helped Phil to sit up. Jeff carefully held the glass to Phil's lips, letting him take a few sips of water, Phil turned his head away. Jeff set the glass down again, and slipped onto the bed, next to him, before he placed his arm around his shoulders. Phil chuckled faintly.

"This is a pleasant surprise, usually you are in my arms. But no, before you even think it, you didn't overdo any of it. You aren't to blame for having such a searing hot mouth and tanalizing tongue, that nearly kills me every time it's closed tightly around my cock, Jeff. But I do wish you'd let me do the same thing to you."

Jeff chuckled softly, then said firmly.

"I told you a while ago, that I'm not fond of having your mouth on my dick, and no, I don't want you to take your tongue piercing out, for it either. I prefer it, for you to use your hands in pleasuring me, during sex. But it has nothing to do with you, I'm never been fond of it at all."

Phil sighed, then gently stroked Jeff's hair, before he said weakly.

"Hey why don't we, just lay down and rest for a while, Jeff?"

"Alright, Phil."

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff shifted and looked up at Phil, who had his eyes closed, before he finally opened them, after Jeff had been staring at his face for about a minute. Phil locked eyes with him, watching Jeff as well as he was watching Phil, who sighed softly and asked.

"What is it, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his lips together without saying anything, then raised a single eyebrow a minute later, causing Phil to snort, and place his hand against the back of Jeff's head gently.

"I have ways of making you talk, Jeff. Just so you know."

Jeff shifted, pressing his lips into a thin line, before Phil noticed that he was crying.

"What's wrong, Jeff? You wouldn't be crying otherwise.

Jeff finally chuckled, then wiped at his eyes and said softly.

"Nothing's wrong, except I love you so much Phil and at times I still don't know, how lucky I am, to be able to be laying here, like this with you, Phil. Inspite of everything that has happened in the last yr. Since we both know, just how close I came to never seeing you or my kids again for a very long time. So I was thankful, for what I got. You talk about you being lucky, in getting me to love you. But i think it's actually the other way around, Phil. And when I was sitting in that damned cell, then later locked in a room at rehab, I was fully intent on getting out and proving it to you. It just took me a bit longer, to admit it openly, I know. I was ready to admit it to the whole world, until I seen you again, then I froze, afraid that you would mock my feelings, that I had for you. Since I still remember just pissed you was, when I did finally return to WWE several months ago. But that's mainly the reason I said yes, to you. Because I truly wanted it to be the new start between us and I adore it completely."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff's waist, then he sighed and kissed him on the cheek lightly, before he said softly.

"Well then, we are both lucky that we found each other. But I'm glad that I didn't have to resort to other ways of making your talk, though I would've been more gentle on you, even if the bruises has all but faded. But everyday, since you insisted on putting in that order for the custom ring for me. I do get more excited about it, but it's also a bit nerveracking to some degree, Jeff."

Jeff sniffled, then he said suddenly.

"Come on, It's still early yet, and we don't have to leave till late. So since it's hot."

Phil sighed.

"Yes, Phil. We are going to the hated lake."

Thirty minutes later. Phil whined.

"What the hell is it, with you, in splashing me all the time, when we are out here?"

Jeff chuckled and smacked water at him again. Phil scowled.

"I'm warning you, Jeff, do it again and watch what happens."

Jeff laughed, and splashed him once more. Phil growled before he lunged, despite being in waist deep water. Jeff shrieked as he tried to twist away, to no avail, as Phil tackled him softly, and they both lost their balance and fell into the water. Phil had his arms firmly around Jeff's waist, when they found their footing again. Jeff wiped the water out of his eyes and pouted. Phil chuckled, and kissed him, before he said firmly.

"I did warn you, Jeff. So now, we are even."

Jeff sighed, as he brushed the wet strands of his hair back, then he glanced up and locked eyes with Phil, and froze in the intensity of his steady gaze. Jeff licked his lips, loving how Phil's wet clothes clung to him, highlighting his muscular frame, of his upper body. Phil kissed him roughly, then he fisted Jeff's hair, while he growled deeply, causing Jeff to tremble at the hunger in his voice.

"I don't think that I can wait till we get back to your house. So let's hurry, Jeff."

"Noone is around, Phil. Matt's gone and my father never bothers me, on the day I leave again and I bought you out here, when I knew he would've already fed the ducks and went back home. Plus I bought a couple blankets out here yesterday. Let me get them real fast."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff laid there breathing heavily, as he stared up at Phil, whose face was hovering over his, as Phil laid there, resting his weight on Jeff's body, while he supported himself with his elbows. Phil said softly.

"I never had sex outside of a bedroom or even outside of a house or a hotel room for that matter, Jeff. Do you think our clothes are dry enough?"

Jeff glanced at them, where they laid in a crumpled heap.

"Probably not, Phil. But we can walk home, with the blankets covering us, since they are big enough and noone will be the wiser, if we run into anyone. Just let me talk, and I'll tell them, that I wanted to let the sun dry the clothes. But let's hurry though."

Phil moved slightly, before he quickly pulled on his wet tennis shoes, and wrapped the blanket around him, then he pulled his belt out of his jeans and quickly fastened it around his waist, to secure the blanket a bit more. Jeff rolled his eyes slightly, but he grabbed his own wet shoes and pulled them on as well, before he quickly shook the blanket free of sand and dirt, then tied it tightly around himself and snatched up their clothes, then gave Phil, his shirt, boxers and socks.

An hour later. Jeff walked into the bedroom, where Phil was packing their suitcases. Jeff said softly.

"Here, Phil. You clothes are dry, since I just pulled them out of the dryer a few seconds ago."

Phil turned, then he walked over and kissed Jeff, then took his clothes from Jeff's hands, before he said quietly.

"What we did earlier, today, Jeff. It was great, the sex and great, even if it was risky, I never did that whole thing in trying to have sex with the girlfriend I was dating, during highschool. Natalie was my first, but I didn't met her, till I was 18, and didn't do anything, till I got my own place, which was when I turned 19, or right before. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't let you talk me into that again, because I think that I just might."

Jeff chuckled and asked, as he glanced at the suitcases, sitting on their bed.

"So are we all packed, Phil?"

"Yes, just let me put these things in my suitcase, then we can leave, if you want to."

* * *

Three days later. Jeff sat there, eating the food that he got from the serving trays in the catering area. Jeff froze, when he sensed someone staring at him, causing him to raise his head up, to find John standing in front of him. Jeff sighed, when he became aware of someone was behind him as well. Jeff said slowly.

"Whatever the hell, you two want. It would be nice, if both of you just stood, where I could see you and tell me whatever it is you surrounded me for, then leave me alone."

Jeff pressed his lips together, but not surprised at all, that the person who was standing behind him, was Mike, who he never had a problem with, not truly.

"So your watch dog left you all alone. Well this is just a warning, that he had best watch himself."

Jeff stared at them, before he watched them finally amble off, a second before Phil sat down beside him. Then his voice came, quietly.

"What the hell did they want, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed and said simply.

"Nothing, except warning me, to tell you to watch yourself."

Phil growled, but Jeff placed his hand on his arm, while saying.

"Just forget them, Phil. They're not worth it."

A couple hours later. Jeff sighed, as he crawled into the bed, then laid down beside Phil, who wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer.

"Well I'm glad that we will have a few days of peace and quiet, since we are flying straight to the city, where Smackdown is going to be taped next Tuesday night."

Jeff snorted, and said simply.

"Oh, those days won't really be peaceful or quiet, Phil."

* * *

Three weeks later. Phil shifted, as he stood beside Jeff, as they waited, for the guy to return from the storage are. Since they got to the store a couple minutes earlier, to pick up the ring, that Jeff had ordered for Phil. Jeff glanced at him, before the guy reappeared and walked up to them carrying a little velvet bag. Jeff watched as the guy untie the bag, then pulled the ring box out. Phil pressed his lips together, when he watched Jeff took the box from the guy, to examine the ring, more closely, and finally said.

"It's great, just what I wanted."

An hour later. Phil sat there on the foot of the bed, before Jeff walked over to him, and slipped his hand into Phil's palm.

"I know you didn't want it, Phil. But it is really something and looks great on you."

Phil chuckled as he gently adjusted it and sighed, then he pulled Jeff down on the bed beside him.

"Yes it is and does."

Phil covered his face, then lowered his hands and sighed again, more deeply.

"I'm just still thinking about those fuckers threatening you in that manner, although that was three weeks or more ago. But it was still utter bullshit. I'm more worried, that they are just bidding their time, until they attack you or something. Since as anyone knows by now, the fastest way to piss me off, while wounding me, is for them to target you. I know that you are slightly chaffing at my refusal to allow you to go anywhere by yourself. Since then, but it's the only way that I know of keeping them from attacking you and I think they will the very second I let down my guard."

Phil grabbed Jeff's hands, entwining their fingers together, while he continued.

"I know that you can take care of yourself, Jeff. But you and I both know, that while I'm always keeping you in my sight, they won't try anything, so I'm just asking you not to be angry at my decision."

Jeff sighed, then he pulled his hands free, before he shifted and sat down in Phil's lap, feeling him wrap his arms around his waist loosely, and resting his chin on Jeff's shoulder.

"I could never be angry at you, for what you decided, Phil. Sure I don't like it, in the least, as you alluded to. But I know that you are right, that while you are always around, they are powerless to do anything, much less be able to get to me. But I'm just worried that they are only waiting, till you are by yourself. Because they didn't so much threaten me, as they threatened you and I know that they hate you and vice versa. But I am glad about, one thing and that's how much you love the ring, although nearly a month ago, you thought it would be ugly."

Jeff slipped his hand, into Phil's left hand, bringing his hand up, so Jeff was able to see the ring better, as he kept talking.

"But I have to admit, I didn't think it would look as great on your hand, as It does and I just can't wait, to see what people will think and for them to finally understand, that you are mine, as much as I am yours, to make all of the doubters vanish."

Phil chuckled, then he wrapped one arm under Jeff's legs, as he stood up and climbed onto the bed, then laid Jeff down.

"Yes, it means that we belong to each other. But for me, this is the biggest sign of it."

Phil leaned down and kissed him softly. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, as he kissed him back, then said softly, as he stared up into Phil's eyes.

"I loved putting that ring on your ring finger of your left hand, Phil. But oh I am going to love, this even more, if this is heading where I think it will."

Phil chuckled, then he carefully plied Jeff's hands apart, before he helped pull the shirt off Jeff, then Phil sat back and pulled his shirt off, and getting a little gasp from Jeff, who twisted himself, so that Phil ended up on his back. Jeff slowly ran his fingers over Phil's upper body, then he slid back and quickly undid Phil's pants and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, before Jeff untied his shoes and pulled them off, along with his socks, pants and boxers, then dropped them off the bed, as ran his fingers lightly, up the insides of Phil's legs, then he pushed his thighs apart more. Jeff crawled back up and pressed his lips to Phil's mouth briefly.

"You really don't know how enjoyable it is, for me to see you like this Phillip."

Phil chuckled as he shifted slightly and said quietly.

"Oh, I'm well aware of, just how I look, right now and I don't blame you in the slightest for enjoying the view, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff huffed slightly, before he slid back down, kissing his way, then he licked across the tip of Phil's cock, getting a faint whine, causing him to do it again, then he finally closed his lips around the head completely, as he started sucking softly on it, while he kept swirling his tongue again and again into the slit and rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock, till he started sliding his lips up and down Phil's quickly increasing girth, barely hearing his deep groans. Jeff finally removed his mouth from Phil's cock, and getting a frustated groan in response.

"I know, I know. You wanted me to keep doing what I was doing to you. But I will give you a full one later. Right now, I want nothing more than to feel all of you inside me now, Phil."

Phil opened his eyes at Jeff's words, then he moved quickly and pushed Jeff down on the bed, then he slid one hand under Jeff's ass, gently probing at his entrance, before he wiped his fingers off, and guided himself inside Jeff's ass, with a quick thrust. Jeff cried out softly, then wrapped his arms aorund Phil's neck, before they started kissing each other. Jeff finaly broke away from Phil's mouth, when he felt his fingers around his cock, when he started stroking Jeff's cock, at last, in unision, with every jerk of Phil's hips, against Jeff's hips. Jeff cried out finally feeling Phil's teeth scape along his collarbone, and breaking the thin thread keeping Jeff was screaming from pleasure. Jeff started writhing immediately, as he tried to match Phil's quick pace, while he wrapped one arm around Phil's back, as he grabbed a handful of the sheets, before Phil's hand covered his fist, as he went back to kissing Jeff's mouth and sucking lightly on Jeff's neck.

Jeff cried out sharply, as his body shuddered, when he came all over Phil's hand, before he felt Phil cum inside his ass the next second. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, Phil ently plied Jeff's fingers loose from the sheets, as he placed a soft kiss on his eyelids. Phil whispered softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff."

Jeff's lips curved upwards, then he wrapped his limp arms around Phil's neck loosely, before he weakly opened his eyes, to find Phil's face hovering over his.

"I love you, just as much, Phil. But don't be surprised for lots of people to be staring at us tomorrow morning and some of them, I'm sure will be glaring at us for making too much noise, but I don't care. I loved every second of it."

Phil chuckled softly, then kissed Jeff's lips gently, then Jeff gave him a slight nod, while he was watching his face, before Phil shifted and pulled himself from Jeff's ass, causing him to flinch in slight pain. phil carefully picked him up and carried him to the bathroom and gently set him down inside the tub, while he whispered.

"We haven't took a shower together for a few weeks now, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled softly, causing Phil to kiss him softly.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning. Jeff sat down, at a table in the breakfast.

"Hey, Jeff."

Jeff glanced up to find Adam sit down beside him.

"You look tired, Adam."

Jeff watched his eyes narrow slightly, and said quietly.

"I am tired, Jeff and you want to know why?"

Jeff looked at him in confusion, before he continued talking.

"It's because around 1:30 in the morning, when I was close to sleep, but was startled wide wake by this somewhat very annoying slapping of the damned headboard of the fucking bed against the wall in the room on the the other side of the wall, from where I was trying to fall asleep in and the pillow wasn't able to muffle. I'm just thankful it didn't last very long. But even then, I wasn't able to finally fall asleep, until around 3 or so. Do you have any idea of who was making that noise, during their frenzied bout of sex or whatever. The screaming kept me awake the most."

Jeff pressed his lips together tightly, before he managed to stammer.

"I'm sorry, Adam. We didn't know anyone was in that room."

Adam sighed and said softly.

"I know you are, Jeff. But at least, from the sounds of it, you and Phil are getting along, perfectly fine. Since I did hear you two speaking afterwards and before. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. The walls muffled the actual words, but their thin enough to hear people's voices regardless."

Adam shifted, then he asked suddenly.

"Jeff, so what's going on there?"

Jeff tilted his head, causing Adam to give a slight nod, at something behind him. Jeff turned around and narrowed his eyes, when he seen that both Mike and John had somewhat trapped Phil between them, while he glanced at first one, then the other, before his body stiffened, and gave a bitter laugh at something they said to him. Jeff started to stand up, but Phil snapped loudly.

"Stay where you are, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff sighed, and sank back into his chair again, causing Adam to look at him, where he was staring at his hands.

"Is he still like that with you, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted and said softly.

"Oh no, Adam. But he will get pissed, if I tried to help him. I just know, that he would rather me stay here, so that he can stay in control of everything, and I would take that control out of his hands and it will only end badly. Since he wants me to stay within sight, but out of harm's way as well. After they had threatened me a few weeks ago, and that's why Phil has been refusing to let me, out of his line of sight since then."

Adam nodded, in agreement with what Jeff said, then he started to talk, but Phil sat down beside Jeff and said quickly.

"So you are explaining to Adam, why I told you to stay where you are, Jeff?"

"Yes, but I am just wondering why you laughed, in that manner for?"

Phil shifted and said finally.

"Because, they started taunting me, about how they would go over and hurt you, so I laughed and told them. That it would be three of us, against the two of them. They finally stormed off, after they seen that Adam was sitting beside you. But I'm glad that you listened to me."

Jeff covered his hand and said softly.

"I sat back down, because, the way, you spoke. Well it meant, that you was in complete control of the situation, and you wanted me to stay out of the way, because it would've took that control away from you, had I tried to help you, and that's what I told Adam."

Adam sat there, studying them, when the glints of both rings caught his eye. Jeff said firmly, when he seen the look on Adam's face.

"We just got engaged, nothing more and certainly not getting married, Adam. At least not yet, anyways."

"Well, still it seems like you two, moved rather quickly."

"Actually, Adam. I know that it seems like that we did, since we have beeen together for less than a year. But like Jeff said, there are zero plans for marriage or anything. We are just enjoying every day in our relationship and if anything, it made us that much more stronger, nothing more and we don't wish to screw any of it up, by worrying about what the future holds. We love each other, and that's all that matters to us."

Phil sighed and entwined his fingers with Jeff's fingers, causing Jeff to give him a quick glance, before he went back to eating again, as Phil kept talking.

"I know that you are worried about it, and his wellbeing, like any very good friend would be. But I would never hurt him again. I'm not that person anymore and I still hate myself, for letting myself to get that far out of control. I have to live with what I did to him, everyday and each night, when we dress for bed, although he usually tries to be in the bathroom first, to make it easier on me. But I still see the scars anyways. He's forgave me, even though I know, that you and most of his friends still hates and despises me for my actions over a year ago, and I don't blame you in the least, if you do. But we haven't been engaged for very long. I gave him that ring to him, on his birthday and I got this a couple days ago."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff flopped down across the bed, a minute before he heard Phil walk out of the bathroom, in their hotel room, then he felt his gaze on him.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

"Just resting for a while, Phil. Why?"

A few seconds later, Jeff felt the bed slightly, as Phil sat down beside him and touched his back lightly.

"So you are just laying down, shirtless? Or are you asking me to do something silently, Jeff?"

"No, Phil. But I won't tell you to stop. It was just easier, to take my shirt off for a while, before we head to the airport."

Jeff sighed softly, when he felt Phil lean over his back, before he slowly traced his fingertip along the faded scars there. Jeff finally said quietly.

"You know, Phil, that sometimes. I do know that you have forgave yourself for what you did, but other times. Like right now, I know that you haven't even began to think about forgiving yourself for all of the marks on my back and legs. Which are there to stay, but I'm long since past the emotional trauma, that you inflicted on me."

Jeff looked up at him, and asked firmly.

"If I let you to touch my back completely, then I want you to swear, to forgive yourself for what you did to me. Because at this point, they are only on the skin and unimportant to me."

Phil sighed deeply, as he watched him, then he said firmly.

"I swear on my life, that I will, Jeff and you are right. I have forgiven myself, but that only depends on how I feel each day and that's wrong for me to beat myself up over seeing them at times."

Jeff smiled lightly at him, then he reached for Phil's hands and squeezed them softly.

"I love you, Phillip."

Jeff gave his hands another light squeeze, before he shifted and laid his head down on the pillow again.

* * *

Jeff raised his head, as he blinked suddenly, to find Phil laying down beside him, with his left hand behind his head, as he held a comic book with his right hand. Jeff shifted and pushed his arm slightly, then laid his head down on Phil's bare chest.

"Hey, you have a good nap, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at him. Phil wrapped his arm around his waist and said.

"You have been asleep for nearly two hours. I guess me touching your back, had been so relaxing that you fell asleep. Not that I blame you, since aside from earlier, today has been a bit of a lazy day. Although you are confused, we don't have to head to the airport, until tomorrow around 2p.m. So we have a lot of time to rest and relax, before we have to deal with the security, and wondering whether or not, if this thing will set off the metal detectors."

Phil stuck his tongue out at Jeff, causing him to huff, when he seen the glint of Phil's tongue stud. Phil chuckled, and said.

"Or if this little thing will set them off."

Phil tapped his finger against Jeff's navel piercing, causing Jeff to squeal slightly, at the light touch of his fingers against his bare skin, that almost felt, like a caress.

"I love, to hear you making that sound, Jeff. Especially when you are super touchy, like you seem to be, right now."

Jeff sighed, then he reached across Phil, who laughed, from how Jeff draped himself over his legs and stomach.

"Going somewhere, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he grabbed his phone, and then laid down beside Phil again, and placed his head against his shoulder, as he fiddled with it, then he slipped his hand into Phil's palm, and entwined their fingers together, and kissed Phil on the lips, then he pressed his cheek against Phil's left cheek, and bought both of their hands up and quickly took a photo of them like that, with his cellphone. Phil looked down at Jeff then asked.

"To what extent, did you chose to take that picture of us for, Jeff?"

"To post on twitter of course."

Jeff seen Phil's eyebrow flicker slightly, but he didn't say anything for a few minutes then softly said.

"You know that Vince has people monitoring our twitter pages and the shit will hit the fan, when they report it to him. I don't mind it, but it seems like something like that, will infuriate him."

"I don't fucking care, I love you and that's final and I wanted to let the whole world know, that you are mine and noone else."

Phil laughed, before he said, as he shook his head slightly and pulled Jeff closer.

"My, you are fiesty today, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, then kissed Phil again, as he set his phone back down on the nightstand, and said firmly.

"Yes, and I know that you love me, all the more for it."

* * *

Phil chuckled again, before he shifted, then picked up Jeff's phone, causing him to glance at him. Phil said simply.

"It's just past noon, Jeff. So there will be lots of people who stalk your twitter day and night. But that photo belongs on more than just your twitter. Though people will start tweeting and retweeting the hell out of it, so don't be surprised, if Vince hears of it within the day. And I'm sure, we will both be asked about it, in our next interview or by the hordes of fans, who I know that phot has most likely broke quite a lot of the hearts of female fans, that we have."

Jeff chuckled and said slowly.

"Yes, I know. But there are other females, who wouldn't care one way or other and will continue to fling theirselves at us, after each show and before the shows."

Phil's face twisted in disgust, knowing to which fans, Jeff was referring to, then shuddered slightly. Jeff watched him, then laughed softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to horrify you like that, Phil. But it is the truth."

Phil swallowed, then he shifted and pushed Jeff over on his back, as he kissed him roughly a couple times, as his hand bunched up in his hair briefly, then he pulled back and stared down at Jeff.

"Feeling better now, Phil?"

"Yes, sorry for that."

Jeff covered his mouth, as he said quickly.

"I know you are, you only ravished me slightly, in that manner, toreplace the vile image of what I said, with an image of me being naked under you, which at this point, I'm pretty close to it."

Phil chuckled and rubbed his neck slightly.

"Yes, I know. But I don't wish to have sex or anything, but spend time with you, today."

"Then let's go exploring in this city. I seen that the lobby has a stand of things, for people to do nearby. So come on, let's go down and see, what there is. Which the stand will most likely have places to eat at as well."

"Alright, we can each pick three places between us, and maybe decide, which three we want to see or visit, or if it's at all possible to visit all six of them, which I know it unlikely. Or better, let you can pick the three places for us to visit and I'll choose three places for us to decide, which place to eat at."

Jeff gave a slight nod, and said.

"Alright, that's fair. But I won't force you to go anywhere, that I think you will hate it."

Phil kissed him again, then he pulled away and slid off the bed, as he said softly.

"Well where you are concerned, I will keep an open mind, Jeff. But I know, that chances are, if I hate it, you will most likely will as well, since we are a lot alike in that sense."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff held up a pamplet for a tour of a retired battleship, Phil made a face, Jeff chuckled and replaced it.

"I only held it up, to see how you would react. I'm not into things like that, I mean they are fine to admire, from afar. But not interesting enough to hear someone ramble on about which war the ship survived nearly sinking or how many ships it sank."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind learning about history, just not the history of a hulking mass of steel plates held together by steel bolts or whatever."

Jeff chuckled, and held up another place. Phil took it and sighed.

"An amusement park, lovely, we wouldn't make it to the midway, before being mobbed with people harassing us about the photo you posted on your twitter earlier. Besides I don't wish to relive the last time we was at the six flags park. Never seen you so mad."

Jeff snorted.

"You did warn me, but I refused to listen and I did deserve, getting sick, when we got on that coaster, shortly after we had ate. What about this place, Phil?"

Phil handed back the pamplet, then took the new one, before he chuckled, as he mused.

"Be honest, I don't think that I have ever actually seen a lighthouse up close in person, but it sounds painful, a bit. since the thing says the tour, involvespeople walking up the staircase, to the top. I'm not scared of heights or anything, but it would be a bit nerveracking to be up that high. I mean it's different in an airplace. So I think that I'll have to pass on it. What are the other two things you are holding, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he finally handed the first one to him. Phil studied it for a few seconds, then he said.

"And the other one, Jeff?"

Phil reached for it, before Jeff pulled it back slightly, then he finally handed it to Phil. Jeff looked at his face, and seen both of Phil's eyebrows shoot up, as he laughed and quickly put it back.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Jeff, that would be taking everything too far, too quickly and I am not going to rush to that decision. The museum looks intruiging enough, but it seems like that's the only thing around here, that is actually promising. So let's go there, then we can drive around, looking for a place to eat and stop at the first restuarant, that we first spot. Once we leave the museum."

Phil paused, then he continued.

"Besides, I don't think they allow those type of marriages here anyways, Jeff. Not to mention, I just got everything right between us and I sure as hell, will not rush to anything like that, because it will destroy us. Since i seen lots of relationship end and friendships destroyed, because they raced to place, too fast, without understanding what would become of it."

Jeff looked at him, before Phil sighed and asked softly.

"Hey why don't you get on your twitter, and check out the responses that you got, for posting that photo on your twitter pace."

"I did, but I don't want to deal with seeing half of the shit, that was tweeted to me, afterwards. Like people can't be happy that I'm happy with someone."

Phil sighed, then he took Jeff's cell from his hand, and quickly scanned though some of them, before he remarked.

"Well, you have more patience with them, but come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sat down on the metal bench and sighed heavily.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"Yes, just not used to walking that much. I mean, I know that I do walk a lot, but not like that. However, I know one thing that we could do, Phil."

Phil studied him, before Jeff said quickly.

"The Bay or Gulf, I mean is only about an hour from here, two hours at most and we have lots of time to drive down to relax, by it, then drive back to our hotel room."

Phil frowned, Jeff looked at him, then said.

"Or do you want to see this instead?"

Jeff held up the slightly crumpled pamplet for the battleship, Phil made a face, then sighed and said softly.

"The gulf, it is, hell, I'll take the lighthouse over that thing."

"But first the giftshop. So I can get a few things for my kids."

Phil rolled his eyes, with a soft chuckle, then draped his arm over Jeff's shoulders.

Several hours later. Jeff just laid there, beside Phil, who was propped up on the blanket, they spread over the sand. Phil tightened his arm around Jeff, as he said softly.

"I can see why you wanted to come here. It is the best way, that I can think of, for us to unwind and relax, after the day we had today, Jeff."

Jeff looked up at him, before pressing himself closer to Phil's side. Phil glanced at his watch, then he said softly.

"It's after six, Jeff. We should be heading back now, since it will be after 8 p.m., before we make it back to our hotel room."

Jeff whined, as Phil pushed himself up, Phil looked down at him.

"Yes, I know it's been a great day and I'm loathe to have it end, but it's late, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, but took Phil's hand, that pulled him up to his feet. Jeff grabbed the blanket, then shook it free of sand, then he folded it up quickly. Jeff carried it over to the grassy part of the beach, and said.

"Let's wade in the ocean for a bit, before we have to leave Phil. I know that we was in it earlier, but it was really crowded with everyone else."

Phil chuckled.

"Alright, Jeff."

Jeff stopped watching Phil walking away from him briefly, then he walked back to him keeping something covered with his hands.

"Here, Jeff. I think your daughter will love this."

Jeff looked at him, before he took the sea worn shell from his hands, examining it in the fading light and said firmly, as he looked back up at Phil.

"You mean our daughter, Phil."

Phil glanced at him, then he froze, when his gaze landed on something out to sea.

"Jeff, look at that."

Jeff turned, and caught sight of the dolphins jumping in the ocean far off the shore. Jeff sighed.

"Yes, that is truly awesome, but the light is too bad to take a picture of them. But I am finally ready to leave."

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, as he lead him back to the beach again, where they picked up their shoes and socks and walked barefoot, back to the still warm paved parking lot.

"Here, Jeff. You probably will want to use these to wipe the sand off your feet, before you put your shoes and socks back on."

Jeff took the handful of papertowels from Phil's hand, once he placed his shoes down.

* * *

Three hours later. Jeff sighed heavily as he flopped down across the bed. Phil sat down beside him, and pulled Jeff's shoes off gently, then his socks. Jeff glanced back at him, but Phil was quickly pulling his own shoes off. Phil gave the bottoms of Jeff's feet a light pat, Jeff yelped and pulled his knees up. Phil stood up and carried their shoes over to the wall and sat them down, before he returned and climbed onto the bed, to lay down beside Jeff, who immediately snuggled against his placed his arm around Jeff's waist briefly, then he sat up suddenly, as he asked.

"Let me see your feet, Jeff."

Jeff gave him a strange look, before he finally shifted around. Phil gently ran his fingers over the bottoms of them, before he slowly rubbed them, as he said softly.

"They do look a little red, hopefully they won't blister or anything. I think it's past time for you to get new shoes. Because I know you have had those shoes, since the start of our feud back in June 2009, at Extreme rules."

"If I have to get new shoes, then you need new clothes, Phillip."

Jeff quipped, causing Phil to stare down at him, before he shook his head slightly at him.

"I don't want you to stop, what you was just doing, Phil."

Phil looked down at him, before he chuckled softly, and started rubbing his feet again slowly.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day. Jeff sighed as he sat there, beside Phil, across from Vince, who had called them into one of the meeting rooms a few minutes earlier. Jeff tensed slightly, when he finally started talking.

"You two know how important the storylines are, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. McMahon, we know how seriously that you want us to take them."

"Then you clearly forgot that in the storylines, Jeff Hardy hates CM Punk. But look, I don't really care, about what happens in the private lives of the superstars, who work for my company, provided they behave with good conduct, that reflects upon, my company. I fully expect you two to remember it and that means no more pictures of you two laying down in bed, in a questionable manner. I don't care about the rings, people fall in love. But this is still a PG rated company, not a R rated company. Because you two knows just how easy, it would be for someone to take that picture and edit it and people would prefer to make something out of nothing, since everyone for most part has access to the internet. This is your only warning. No more pictures of you two together in that manner, if you want to post pictures of you two out in public on dates, I don't care. Except for recent events, you, Jeff has acted with good conduct in public. As for you, Phil, you still need some work in that manner."

Jeff swallowed and looked down, since he knew that Vince was right, that he shouldn't had took the picture, when he was half naked, in bed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon, it was just an completely impulsion decision."

"I'm sure it was, where you are concerned, but do it again, and I will have one of the media people take your twitter over or very least, make it will every photo has to be approved first and I don't want to do that. But I do fully expect you to be more mindful of what you post online. Since years ago I didn't care and still don't about those pictures you and your brother had posted of yourselves with the tag team titles, when you first won them, back in 1999. But I mean it, no posting of bedroom photos, or there will be consquences."

Jeff pressed his lips together, when Phil stared at him, while Vince kept talking.

"But that is everything that I wanted to tell you two. You two can leave now."

Jeff released Phil's hand and quickly hurried out of the room, with Phil following behind him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sighed deeply as he flopped down on the bed. Phil stood beside him, then asked.

"What was he talking about, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted and raised himself up.

"Phil, you wouldn't find the pictures, but what he was referring to. Is when Matt and I had first won the tag titles back in late 1999. We had got drunk and a little wild, where we had one of those timing cameras, and so we took two pictures of us, holding one end of the title belts in our teeth and letting the other end stretch down over ourselves, so that it was the only thing that covered us."

Phil's mouth fell open, Jeff chuckled, as he looked up at Phil, then kept talking.

"Yes, they was pretty sketchy pictures, and I'm sure, if you really wished to, you could still find them online. But those pictures, wasn't the most risque thing we did, although Adam and Chris wasn't there. I don't know if it still exists, but there is a far more risque video of Matt, Jay and myself from back in 98, when we was clowning around. But the negatives to those pictures was lost years ago and I don't remember, what city we was in at the time or anything. Well actually I don't know if it was a timing camera or if we had Jay or Adam or Chris or even each other take the pictures of each other. The five of us was pretty wild, back than. I once jumped out of a two or three story hotel room, in January 2000, when we was stuck in Maryland during a huge blizzard, wearing nothing but boxers, because Adam dared me to, and so he jumped out after me."

Jeff covered his face, at the shocked or slightly horrified look on Phil's face, at his words, then he lowered his hands, and added.

"Which of course, forced, Matt, Jay and Chris to jump as well and naturally, we was all only clad in boxers and was forced to go to the desk for a spare hotel key, just to get back into the room. I don't think you would've cared for me, back then. But it's just hard to believe, you are only maybe 14 months younger than me, but I have at least 5 to 6 years on you, as far as wrestling is concerned. But I'm glad, you never acted like a stupid starstruck fanboy, like Cena had acted like, during the single match that I had with him. The moron, could barely keep from smiling, long enough to actually start the match, I knew would end with him winning."

Phil chuckled, then he sat down beside Jeff, finally, before he leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Well you see, your fears was unfounded, Jeff. Although you had every right to be worried over what he might and would say. But at least, he's never really not been accused of not being understanding to some point. Since the whole meeting was about reminding us to be mindful of the storylines and of course, how our conduct does reflect on his company and that's completely understandable. But I am still glad that we had packed our bags, the night before. So if you are ready, I'd like to head to the airport and possibly find a earlier flight, to the next city, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, then he finally said.

"Alright, Phil. But since we will be heading to New York, we can do some shopping, since you are sure intent on me having new shoes."

Phil groaned, and said slowly.

"Jeff, do you have any idea of how high the clothes will be there?"

Jeff said firmly.

"Phil, we will be going to upstate New York, nowhere near the main cities there. "

"But still, I would just prefer to wait, till we get back to my house in Chicago, first. At least there, I know some stores that I actually like."

"Alright, Phil, you are right, It would be better to wait."

Phil stared at him for a minute, then he kissed him and draped his arm over his shoulders.

"Since that's settled, let's head to the lobby and check out, Jeff."

* * *

Several hours later. Phil sat down heavily on the bed, then he pulled his shoes off, before he climbed onto the bed and laid down, beside Jeff and laid there, staring at him for a couple minutes in silence. Phil sighed and said softly.

"Have I told you just how much that I love you, Jeff?"

Jeff's lips curved up at the corners of his mouth, before he shifted, to look at him.

"Only every day, Phil. But I never get tried of hearing you say it."

Phil chuckled, then he pressed his lips to Jeff's smiling lips. Jeff leaned against him, so that Phil was forced to lay back down on his back, before Jeff laid his head down on Phil's shoulder, letting his fingers play lightly over Phil's chest, despite he was still fully clothed. Jeff lookd up at him then chuckled, as he looked away.

"What, why are you laughing at me for, Jeff?"

"It's nothing, Phil."

"I don't believe you. I mean after all you did look at my face, then burst out laughing, from something, that you aren't sharing with me."

Jeff sniffed, then he managed to say.

"It's just what Vince had said earlier. That his company is rated PG, not R, well that's a fucking lie, since you are allowed to dress in such a risque manner for your matches, etc."

Phil snorted.

"My tights are not that revealing, Jeff."

Jeff started shaking slightly, from laughing so hard.

Phil sat up and tried and failing to glare at him, which only caused him to laugh even harder. Phil pressed his lips together, then quickly climbed off the bed and went over to the dresser and opened the drawer, to pull out one of his tights and looked at it. Jeff hiccuped and gasped.

"You can't tell, just from looking at them, Phillip. But if Adam is reportedly the Rated R superstar, then you, no matter, how much you protest it, is the Rated X superstar."

Phil scowled, then said firmly.

"Best not let Vince ever hear you call me that."

Jeff rolled over, so he wouldn't start laughing again.

A few minutes later. Phil asked.

"Alright, Jeff. Explain to me, just how you think that I am revealing tights, that are so revealing that I'm rated X, and not PG?"

Jeff froze, before he finally rolled over and sat up, clenching a handful of the blankets, to help him stay in control of himself. Jeff pressed his lips together tightly, then he finally forced out.

"Phil, your tights leaves nothing up to the imagination at all, and how can you not see how you look. Go look at yourself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door."

Jeff waited till Phil vanished from sight, then he sighed heavily, from the effort it took, from keeping from flinging himself at Phil, when he was dressed like that. Jeff finally climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, Phil jumped slightly, at Jeff's reflection that appeared behind him. Jeff pressed himself against Phil, as he gently pressed his hands against Phil's hips, as he softly whispered.

"Look at yourself, Phil. You see just how tight the front of your tights is. I mean you have to know, how revealing they all. Since you always doublelayer them over a pair of black underwear. Now turn around."

Phil paused, before he did what Jeff wanted. Jeff looped his arms around Phil's neck, as they stood there staring at each other. Jeff kissed him, then he turned Phil sideways, before he said quickly.

"Now look, half of your ass, is hanging out on both sides, Phillip. And you are a naughty boy, when your tights moves around like this."

Jeff moved the back of Phil's tights along, then he gave his ass a firm smack. Phil jerked, before he immediately started rubbing the spot. Jeff chuckled, then whispered softly.

"You don't know, how much I want to shred those things and fuck you, Phil. But of course, you and I both know there is one true reason, why I called you the Rated X superstar. But it has a double meaning, and if I happen to blurt it outloud in public, I will just allude to, me calling you that from the x you draw on your wrist tape before every match."

Jeff sighed, and turned Phil back, so he was facing him again and kissed him again.

"It's early still, Phil and we can out go to eat somewhere and maybe window shop, to see if there is any interesting stores here. Maybe get something for your sisters and my son. Although I know he will love that kids science kit that you got for him, at the museum gift shop. I just can't wait, to see how much my daughter will love that sea shell. She will probably go to bed with the thing."

Phil chuckled.

"That's because she is more like you than anything, She loves simple things and what kid at that age wouldn't like something like that."

Jeff sighed, then touched Phil's face, causing him to close his eyes, feeling Jeff's right fingers brushing along his jawline and lips, Jeff pulled his hand away, then he kissed Phil softly, before he said softly.

"Someday we could get married, if that's what you want, Phil. But like you said a few days ago. Let's just enjoy what we have now and right now. I want to do, what all very happy recently engaged couples do and that is going out for dinner."

Phil opened his eyes with a soft chuckle, then he placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders.

"Alright, you stay here for a few minutes, or until I knock on the door. So I can change, without risking you jumping me, when I'm changing."

* * *

Three weeks later. Jeff jumped to the side, as he rushed past a few people, then he stumbled over the entrance to the trainer's room, as he exclamined, when he caught sight of Phil, wincing, when he moved slightly.

"Phillip. How bad is it?"

Phil grimaced again as he looked up, then he said firmly.

"It's nothing, Jeff. I'm fine, just muscle strain, nothing more."

Jeff stared at him, then he snapped.

"That didn't look like muscle strain, It looked bad."

Phil sighed, The trainer said quickly.

"Well, Jeff, it might be what he said. But it won't be known, until his hip is xrayed at the hospital. But I wouldn't advise you putting any weight on that leg, Phil. Not till the xrays come back. Which Jeff, I think you'd be better off, taking him to the hospital, so we don't have to worry about sending him to the ER, in the squad."

Jeff gave a short nod, before he stared at Phil, who was shifting around restlessly.

"Here, let me help you, to your feet, Phil."

Phil grimaced, as he scooted over to the side of the table, then he wrapped his right arm around Jeff's neck, then he gave a sharp yelp, when Jeff accidently touched his right leg. Phil lashed out and punched Jeff's arm, before he could stop himself from reacting at the sudden sharp stab of pain that doubled from Jeff's arm brushing his right leg. Jeff froze instantly, as he pressed his lips together, to hold back the tears that had jumped to his eyes, when he realized, just how much pain Phil was in. Phil covered his face, then he lowered his hands, and said faintly.

"God, I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't meant to hit you, like that."

Jeff sighed and said quickly.

"Phil, I'm fine. I know you didn't mean it, and you are obviously out of your mind with pain, and pain makes people lose control of theirselves."

Phil swallowed, before he hissed though clenched teeth.

"Yes I know it's probably something major, but plausible deniability, is the only thing, right now, keeping me from screaming, because it truly does hurt. The trainer wasn't able to examine me, because I refuse to take the pain pills, that would enable for him to guess at what the injury is. But it was still wrong for me, to hit you like that. No matter how much pain I'm in."

Jeff bit his lip, before he said softly.

"Phil, stop it, you are hurting, and it's more my fault and I'm sorry for touching your leg, Phil. Just lean your weight against me, and don't let your leg bear any of it. And it's going to be hard enough to help you down off this table, without you berating yourself, for lashing out, before you could stop yourself, from how much pain you are in, Phil."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Phil's waist, making sure he didn't touch Phil's hip or leg again. Phil gasped, after they had been half walking and half hobbling down the various hallways, leading out to the parking lot, for a few minutes.

"Stop, Jeff. Let me rest for a minute. Before you even think it, carrying me won't work and it would probably only cause me more pain and a wheelchair would be much worse, because I'll be sitting down."

Two hours later. Jeff bit his lip, before he said quickly.

"Put your arm around my shoulder, Phil."

Phil glanced at him slightly, but finally did what Jeff wanted. Jeff carefully leaned down slightly and wrapped his arm around Phil's right knee, and carefully helped him into the hospital bed, in the room, he was checked into thirty minutes earlier, to wait for the results of the xrays of his hip and right thigh.

A few minutes later. The doctor came in. Phil narrowed his eyes instantly, at the tray, he was carrying.

"Look, Mr. Brooks, It's not pain medication, your friend stated quite clearly, what your beliefs all. But you do need some anti-inflammatory medication, because the whole area is extremely inflammed and the xrays wasn't clear, to what the real injury is. In a hour or so, we will have to xray your leg and hip again, to get a better picture of what the extent of the injury."

Phil clenched his hands into fists instantly, then he relaxed his hands and covered his face. Jeff placed his hand on Phil's right shoulder, then he looked at the doctor and asked.

"Doctor, what exactly, do you think it is?"

"Well, even though it was hard to truly know, from examing the area. But I'd have to guess that you tore the muscle there, or it could be something with the hip joint itself. But like I just said, the whole area is terribly inflammed and the xray didn't provide a clear picture, no the MRI or CT scan won't be any clearer. I mean they will be, but not much, since when a part of your body, becomes inflammed, the body pumps the whole area full of blood to fix it, instantly. That's how the body heals itself, as far as minor injuries or something major injuries go. Anti-inflammtory medication, tricks the body, into believing, there is nothing wrong and the blood leaves the area, to be filtered."

Phil scowled, but he held out his left arm and turned his face away, not sure what he should hate the most, what the doctor had implied, of what the injury was, he had suffered, or having to endure the fucking shit, he injected into his arm.

Three hours later. Phil slapped his hands over his face, after the doctor just imformed them both, that he had indeed suffered a minor tear of his hip muscle. Jeff placed his hand on Phil's shoulder, then he said quickly.

"I know you hated what the xrays showed, Phil. But that doesn't mean, you will end up having surgery."

Phil lowered his hands and looked up at Jeff, who added.

"I'll call Vince in the morning and tell him, so I'm sure he will want you to go down to be checked out by Dr. James Andrew, for a full determination of what your choices will be."

Phil swallowed and said, in a slight raspy voice.

"Yes, you are right, Jeff. Thanks for reminding me of that, to keep me from getting too upset or worried about it. Hoefully, it will be minor enough, for me to merely rehab it, nothing more."

* * *

Three days later. Jeff kept his hand on Phil's shoulder, as he walked alongside him, from where Phil was being pushed to an exam room, in a wheelchair by a nurse.

"Okay, I'll let you get situated, Mr. Brooks and I'll go page Dr. Andrews. I'll be back shortly."

Phil sighed, as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Jeff said softly.

"Well, let me help you up on the table, Phil. Or do you want to wait, until the nurse returns.

"I think it will be best, to wait, for her to return, Jeff. That way, I will have two people helping me."

Twenty minutes later. Phil sighed in relief, when he was told that from the state of the tear, rehabbing the muscle would work much better. Jeff pressed his lips together, hiding a smile, as he gave his shoulder a light squeeze, since he knew, just how truly relived Phil was at that news.

"I know that you want my first rehab session to start tomorrow, in the physical therapy wing of this hospital, but after that. I do finish my rehab at the local hospital, where I live?"

"Yes, Phil, it would be best. But you will have two sessions here, over the span of three days. Then you will be released to go home. I'm going to talk to your boss first, then I'll have a nurse take you to your room, that you will be staying here, during your time here. I know you was hoping to leave, but it's better for patients to stay in the hospital for their first couple sessions of rehab, then they will be discharged. And that's another reason, why you will be allowed to rest for a day, before you start rehab on your leg."

A day later. Phil groaned as he settled back down on the bed, a second before he felt Jeff lay down beside him gingerly. Phil opened his eyes, to find Jeff's face hovering over his.

"How are you feeling, Phil?"

Phil rubbed his temples, then said.

"Well I'm not in pain, I mean I am. Mostly I'm tired, but I am glad this wing has actual beds for people to sleep in, instead of the small hospital beds. But I am looking forward to resting tomorrow, although I'll have to endure another session of rehab, before I'm released from the hospital. But having you here, makes it worthwhile, enduring having my leg prodded. Rest tomorrow, then the actual rehab will start the day after tomorrow. I did some of it, but mainly, the guy was walking me though the whole 6 weeks of what I will have to go though as far as my physical rehab is concerned."

Jeff sighed, then he shifted, snuggling closer to Phil, before he finally said softly.

"Did they tell you, long how you would be sidelined, Phil?"

Phil rubbed his neck, then he said slowly.

"I think it'll be anywhere from 10 to 12 weeks, but I'm not completely certain, just depends on how fast it heals up and when I'm medically cleared again to compete. But one thing I am glad for, aside from you being here and that is. I didn't need to have surgery on my hip, since if I did need it, I would've probably been in bed for two weeks then 6 weeks of rehab and most probable wouldn't have been able to compete at next yr's WrestleMania."


	40. Chapter 40

Hey, I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I think it's perfect and don't need to be a long chapter to compete this story and hope you will love the next story as much.

* * *

The next day. Phil sighed, then he closed his comic book and sat it aside, when Jeff touched his hand once more.

"Alright, Jeff. What's wrong?"

Jeff looked up at him in confusion, causing Phil to sigh again, then he said softly.

"Jeff, you remember that we agreed to talk to each other more?"

"Yes, Phillip. I remember, and your point is?"

Phil carefully pushed himself up, then helped Jeff up into a sitting position, and slipped his hands into Jeff's hands, before he started talking again.

"Well in the last 3 minutes or less, I have been laying down, and you have touched my hand at least 5 or 6 times, so I know when you touch my hand or arm so much in such a short period of time, that's how I know when something is troubling you or you are worried about telling me something. I won't get mad, I promise."

Jeff blanked his face instantly. Phil looked at him, then said quietly.

"Jeff, you blanking your face like you just did, confirms it. I won't get mad about it, no matter what it is, I swear on my life."

Jeff pressed his lips together, as he took a couple deep breaths, then exhaled twice and whispered softly.

"You mean it, Phil?"

"Of course, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff swallowed, then said softly.

"That night you got hurt. Well.."

Jeff fell silent, Phil squeezed his hand gently, Jeff started talking again.

"Well that was my last night in WWE."

Phil stared at him. But Jeff could seen that he was slowly processing his words.

"That was nearly a week ago, Jeff. Why didn't you tell me that day?"

"I was going to, but then everything happened and it slipped my mind."

Phil sighed heavily, then said softly.

"I kinda figured that you was leaving, since two weeks ago, Vince had asked me to talk to you and I forgot about it, when you was threatened again by those fuckers cornering you, was waiting behind the curtain for me. Don't get me wrong, this sucks majorly. But I obviously can't force you to stay with WWE, and I also know that you wouldn't really be leaving unless you have something else you are wanting to focus on much more than wrestling, so what is it?"

Jeff looked down at their entwined hands briefly, then he looked up at Phil, with a half smile on his face and said.

"Music, Phil, I don't want to mess with the record company that WWE has, I want to do it on my own, that and painting."

Phil watched him, then he said.

"You have been thinking about those things for a while, and if your face is any hint of it. You are really excited to throw yourself fulltime into that side of you and I will miss traveling with you, that's the one downside, to me, about dating you. Because you are just as equally talented and enjoy doing other things, but for me, being a wrestler, is the only thing that I want to do and I have turned off a lot of people during the other short lived relationships that I have had in the past and yes I hurt a lot of people in the process."

"So you aren't mad, Phil?"

Phil laughed softly and admitted.

"Well to be truthful, just a little bit, Jeff. But I'm only mad that you didn't tell me sooner, since you could've told me, before the show started, instead of waiting till now to tell me."

"I know and I was trying to work up the nerve to tell you allday, right till you got hurt and I couldn't blurt it out to you, when you was in so much pain, that wouldn't have been right or proper."

Jeff looked at him.

"I'm not truly angry, Jeff. More like annoyed, since I mean honestly what purpose would me getting mad over you keeping that from me, serve? Aside from us screaming at each in the end and it would also mean the end of us. Not to mention, at least it will help keep you safe and out of the reach of the fuckers Mike and John. But there's one thing I do want to know, actually. Is that the main reason you chose to leave?"

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"No, I mean a little bit, but not the main reason."

Jeff paused and said.

"But for right now, I am going to miss being able to enjoy this part of you throughly, for at least a month, Phillip."

Jeff stroked the front of Phil's boxers, before Phil snatched his hand away quickly, as he said sharply, with a dry laugh.

"Easy now, Jeff. It doesn't take much to excite me, when you touch me in that manner, or there. So I'd ask you to refrain from doing that again, until like you said for a month and that will be tough, sleeping beside you or having you pressed against my half naked body and not being able to fuck you or make love to you at least twice a week, each week. Me getting hurt, couldn't have happened at a worse time."

Jeff leaned down and kissed him softly.

* * *

Two months later. Phil stared at Jeff, before he pulled his shirt off, then climbed onto the bed and pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, kissing him softly, at first. Then each kiss became more and more hungry, as Phil pushed Jeff down on his back. Phil murmured.

"It's been a long time, Jeff."

Jeff grunted softly, before he gasped.

"Stop, Phil. Yes, it's been a while and we should take our time, since we don't have to go anywhere tomorrow."

Jeff pushed Phil backwards, then he pushed him down, before Jeff quickly undid Phil's pants and pulled them off his legs, Jeff glanced up at Phil, before he stroked Phil though the fabric covering his crotch. Phil grunted, causing Jeff rub his fingers against the bulge there again, then Jeff suddenly jerked his boxers enough, as he said firmly.

"That's enough of teasing you, I'm waited long enough, before doing this again."

Jeff pushed Phil's thighs apart slightly, and settled himself between his legs, before he lowered his head and closed his mouth around the head of Phil's cock, sucking softly on it for a minute. Jeff finally flicked his tongue against the slit at the tip of his cock, causing Phil to shudder. Jeff slowly increased the motion, until Phil groaned loudly.

"Oh Jeff, I'm almost forgot what you do to me, with that mouth of yours."

Jeff pulled back, getting a frustated grunt from Phil, who pushed himself up. Jeff said simply.

"I just want to feel you, As much as I enjoy doing that to you, I don't want to play around. Because it will hurt a bit and I just want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Then let's fuck in the shower, at least, I won't hurt you nearly as bad in the shower and you'd be able to relax a bit more."

Thirty minutes. Jeff sank down to the floor of the shower, with a soft whimper. Phil looked donw at him, then he sat down beside him and pulled him into his lap, Jeff leaned against his shoulder.

"My ass hurts, but it was wonderful, Phil. However I still can't believe that in two days it will be Christmas and I haven't even got you anything."

Phil chuckled.

"Oh Jeff. I don't want anything, and I mean it, just having you here is enough. But you did get me something, but even if it wasn't for my birthday or anything. I can't think of anything better."

* * *

Several months later. Phil stomped down the ramp, but walked straight over to where the extra mics was stored and grabbed one, before he walked back over to where his mom and Chaleen was sitting. Phil set the mic down, and hugged her, before handing a bandana to Chaleen, and picked up the mic again, while he stood by the wall.

"In case none of you fans hasn't noticed, but I asked someone to be here, in my corner as well, and you might remember him."

Phil set the mic down again, and looked at Jeff, before helping him over the security wall, as he ingored the surprised cry that went up from the fans, the second they seen Jeff.

Two hours later. Jeff sank down the sofa, before he glanced up, and chuckled, seeing Phil finally on his feet holding the newly won WWE title. Phil set it down on the countertop finally and walked back to him and kissed his mouth. Jeff jerked away with a soft squeal.

"Gross you are all sweaty, Phillip."

Phil laughed.

"That never bothered you before, Jeff. So you aren't mad about me staying with WWE?"

"Of course not, Phillip. since I get to have you all to myself for about 30 days before you go back on the road again. But I really hope they treat you a lot better, when you do finally return."

Phil took a deep breath, and said.

"Well I certainly hope so, but if not, then I fucked myself royally by signing that contract yesterday. However either way, I am glad that I will have a month off more or less."

* * *

Three months later. Phil walked down to the kitchen where he found Jeff sitting there, staring at something.

"It was wrong of you to make me wake up, all alone, on today of all days, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, at the sound of Phil's whining, then he turned to face him and said quickly.

"Well If I had laid there, Phil. Then we wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all, and you know it. But seeing how it is your birthday. Why don't you show me around your city. I have been living here for off and now for nearly two yrs now. But first, even if it's almost two months away. I want to get married this year on Christmas, Phillip."

Phil stared at him, then he said slowly.

"Are you sure, Jeff? I don't want to pressure you into that decision, I'd love it, but I refuse to force you into it."

Jeff laughed finally, and then said firmly.

"I mean every word of it, Phil. I'm been sitting down here for a while and really we have been together for nearly two yrs and engaged for over a year and I know that your sisters have been wondering about if we'd ever set a date for our wedding, but they are too polite to ask or even bring the subject up. It just feels right for it finally and what better day, than Christmas? After all everyone will be together during that time, and this will give them an excuse to give us things."

Phil sighed, Jeff patted the seat beside him. Jeff placed his hand on his shoulder and started talking again.

"Yes, I know, Phil. We don't really need gifts and we can buy most of the things they might give to us, and I also know that you are a little startled by what I said. But do you not think it's the best time for it, Phil? I want your opinion."

Phil slipped his hands into Jeff's hands, then he said thoughtfully.

"It's a great idea, Jeff and I am all for it. But I think it might be best just to elope and avoid all of the craziniess that comes with getting married. Since having a actual wedding and planning it is stressful and I'd like to start our marriage, as stressless as possible. But yes, it'a great idea, Jeff to have it on that day."

Phil kissed him again, then he felt Jeff pulled his hands away, before he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"I think that we should just go back to bed, Jeff."

Jeff pulled away with a slight laugh.

"I don't think so, Phil. Birthday sex can and will wait until later. Your sisters should be showing up soon enough."

Phil sighed in slight disappointment, before he said quietly.

"Yea, you're right. Knowing them they will drag us out of bed, so I'm going to get dressed, before they show up."


End file.
